Journey of the Betrayed Guardian: The Beginning DISCONTINUED!
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE(In case you are interested)! READ THE NOTE ON THE LAST CHAPTER! DISCONTINUED! REWRITE(?)
1. The Rough Encounter

**A/N:**

 **Hey, everyone. Welcome to my very first multi-chapter story. This is a concept based Pokemon fanfiction that I wrote sometime earlier this year but since I lost the access to my previous account I decided to upload it again here. The 3 chapters long story that I wrote previously and this one are completely different, although the beginning is pretty much similar. With over 100 chapters, this story is going to be the biggest project I would ever do so I will be counting on every single one of you to support me through this ride.**

 **Summary:**

Abandoned and betrayed by the world at very young age, Ash Ketchum is now living on the streets of Lumiose City as a typical street thief. But a fated encounter with a group of teenagers changed everything when he was joined by a certain girl on his journey to become a Pokemon Master. With the heart filled with hatred, anger, and regret, the boy could do nothing but hate her while the girl helplessly tries to get along with him. Things take an interesting turn when the ghosts from his past start to haunt him. With a lot of old faces finally showing up to him, the amnesiac boy is dragged into the world that could unveil his past to him. But when an unknown enemy is targeting him from shadows, how would Ash survive is such world and end his redemption once and for all?

 **Genre:** Action, Adventure, Mystery/Thriller, Romance, Fantasy

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Rough Encounter**

A few dotted stars were twinkling with the crescent moon still out. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise. A cool morning breeze blew through the leaves that were wet from the dew.

Dried leaves were blowing through the air and passed a shadowy figure. Upon closer inspection, there was a boy sitting on one of the branches of a tree. The tree was green for the most parts but one could find a few dried leaves if examined closely.

The boy was staring at his surroundings. Slowly, he turned around and looked at a different part of the city. It wasn't developed, rather it was developing; hence it was in bad shape.

Soon, sunlight entered the area with the pleasant sound of morning breeze and the rustling of leaves. Now the boy could be clearly seen. His hair was messy. His clothes weren't in good shape either. Additionally, he was wearing a heart-shaped necklace.

Turning his gaze, the boy held the necklace in his hand and opened it, only to find a photo in it. It had three people in it. On the left was a young, beautiful brunette wearing a green blouse. She was also wearing a brown straw hat to protect herself from harsh sunlight. Looking at her for the first time, no one could tell that she was in her early thirties. Next to her was a bold-looking man with a red T-Shirt. His raven hair was covered by a red cap. He was smiling brightly. Completing the family photo was a certain raven haired boy with auburn eyes. He was smiling even brighter behind him.

The poor boy ran his fingers softly over the lady and the man.

"Mom, dad," a light but negative voice came from the boy's mouth. "Why did you have to abandon me? Why?" he mumbled. He closed the necklace and held it closer near his heart, letting his emotions flow down his face. As the tears continued to flow, one could see that it was obvious how bad the boy had been hurt.

Slowly, he continued to sob.

Sunlight started to expand, illuminating everything in its path. The sun had finally risen. The boy sat for a long time. His tears stopped but he was still wasn't in good shape.

* * *

"AAH!"

The source of the scream was a house in Vaniville Town.

"Good, looks like we are all ready," said a woman in her early thirties from the kitchen. She seemed pleased from the scream. She made her way out of the kitchen and went upstairs, where a room could be found. Its door was open a little and a closer look inside revealed the source of the scream.

"Fletchling, I've told you millions of times not to wake me up like that!" a girl yelled at the tiny bird Pokemon. Its upper body was orange and its lower body a light blue. The girl had honey blonde hair and shining sapphire eyes. She was wearing a pink nightshirt with matching pajama bottoms. She also had a pink bow on her head to complete the look. The woman looking on was the girl's mother, Grace.

She glared at her mother's Fletchling before jumping at it, but to no avail. Fletchling flew up, causing her to jump on the table. Fletchling then landed on her head and the girl was about to attack again when she heard her mother.

"Serena, it's time for morning training," Grace said. At this, the girl now known as Serena sighed.

"Coming," she whined annoyingly. She stood up and walked towards the window. As she opened it, she encountered a breath of fresh (and pleasant) cool air. "Morning Ryhorn," she said with a wave to the spike Pokemon that was in the yard outside the house. The spike Pokemon gave a cry in response. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out. "Hope today is interesting," she said as Fletchling flew outside.

* * *

"Are you ready, honey?" Grace asked. Serena nodded hesitantly. Ryhorn racing was one of the things she hated most, but there was no ignoring it. Grace was a Ryhorn racing champion and she always tried to make Serena like her like the sport.

With a gulp, Serena walked towards her mother's Ryhorn, who was standing in position for Serena to get up on it. She slowly made her way to it and successfully mounted it.

"We can start now!" Grace shouted.

With a sigh, Serena patted Ryhorn on the leg and it worked as Ryhorn slowly started walking.

"Come on, Serena!" Grace yelled, "You need it to run, not walk!"

Serena gulped and pulled the rope in her hands a little, giving Ryhorn a signal to run; which it did. It was going well for a few seconds, but what happened next was what Serena was afraid of, Ryhorn going out of control.

"...M-MOM!" Serena yelled.

"Close your mouth! You don't wanna bite your tongue!" Grace yelled at her daughter.

"Easy for you to say!" Serena yelled back at her mother with hesitation, which was caused by Ryhorn

"I have competed in many Ryhorn races and won them. You are gonna do the same. We won with Ryhorn!" Grace said as she raised her fist. This was followed by Fletchling's overjoyed chirping with excitement. This was cut short when she heard a thud. Upon turning her gaze to the field, she found that Ryhorn had thrown her daughter as usual.

"Mom, I hate this!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs. Grace could not help but chuckle at her daughter's childish behavior.

* * *

It was quarter past eight and the streets of the city were now filled with so many people. Some of them were going for their jobs, some going shopping and there were some as well who were just hanging around. There was a man who was almost too fancy-looking. He was walking across the street on his way to his work. He was humming a tune and continued to walk, but what he did not notice was that a certain young boy was following him for a while now. The man went down through downstairs towards the metro station with the boy following him. It was crowded there and the man accidentally bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down near the ticket booth. They apologized to each other and picked up their stuff. They also got some help from the people nearby and the boy who was following the one man. Both of them then thanked everyone and went to their respective jobs. The man was now outside the ticket booth and asked for one. He was about to pay for the ticket when he felt something was wrong. His wallet was nowhere with him.

"My wallet? Where is my wallet?!" the man started to yell worriedly, attracting everyone's attention. "My money, I've been robbed! Help me! Police!" the man yelled.

Meanwhile, the same boy from before was walking calmly on the street as he was tossing a wallet in his hand while humming a tune. He was covered by a black jacket and his face couldn't be seen properly due to the sunlight.

"That man was easy to rob," the boy said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same house at Vaniville Town, Serena was kneeling beside her bed while observing two hats.

"Serena?" a voice called from outside her room.

"Yeah, come in," responded a confused Serena. Grace entered the room and found her daughter staring at several hats in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Grace questioned. Serena shook her head, not taking her eyes off the hats. But then, with an idea, she turned around to face her mother.

"Mom? Which one would look better on me?" Serena asked as she showed her mother two hats. In her left hand was a deep, pinkish-red hat with a cotton ball over it. On the other hand was a pinkish round hat with a black strip over it. Grace observed both hats carefully for a minute before giving her suggestion.

"I will go with that one," Grace said, pointing to the hat in Serena's left hand.

"Huh? This one? Then I will go with this one," Serena said happily as she put the hat that was in her right hand on her head.

"If you already planned on going with that hat, then why did you ask?" Grace asked, annoyed.

"Because the hat you didn't choose was the cuter one," said Serena with a teasing wink. Grace sighed.

"But...where are you going?" asked Grace.

"Lumiose City, with Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Calem," Serena said happily.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want my own Pokemon, isn't it is obvious?" said Serena before walking past her mother. Her bag was hanging on her shoulders and her long hair bounced as she walked downstairs. Grace followed her.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Grace asked in a concerned voice as she followed her daughter.

"Yes, mom. I have my friends with me too and I am not a kid anymore," Serena said attempting to assure her mother. But Grace looked at her doubtfully. The two soon made it to the entrance of the house. Serena then ran towards Ryhorn and sat on her knees.

"Goodbye, Ryhorn. Take care of yourself, I will be back soon," Serena said happily.

"Rhy," Ryhorn cried happily as it was saying good luck to Serena. With a giggle, she stood up, adjusted her hat and ran towards the way which would lead her to Lumiose City.

"Bye, mom," she waved for the last time before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"That was...that was...too close," the young boy said between breaths. Right now he was in an alley, standing on the support of an electrical pole while breathing heavily. He was exhausted from running that much. While stealing something, he had been noticed by an officer and then the chase started. Fortunately for him, he managed to save himself after staying there for a moment, which started to feel like an eternity. Soon he started walking deep into the alley. There was now darkness, but he continued to walk there. He picked up his pace when he saw a light in front of him. He continued to walk there. He continued to increase his speed more until he was running again. The intensity of light in front of him was now increasing and within seconds, everything was covered.

When the light faded, the boy found himself in the same place he had been earlier that morning. He walked straight and within a few seconds, he found many people around him. Their similarity was that they were all poor. There were so many kids running here and there. Their clothes were half damaged, but it seemed fine with them. With a sigh, the boy continued to walk and finally made it to a huge tree in front of him. It was the same tree from earlier that day.

Quickly, he started to climb up and showing his skills, he climbed the tree within seconds. He then again sat down on the branch and overlooked the city. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an apple that he found earlier in a shop and stole it. He took a look at it and found it shining in the sunlight. Without wasting more time, he began to eat it.

"Hmm, well, I think I'm done for now," the young boy said to no one in particular. "I stole money and food today, not to mention I was almost caught," the boy continued eating his apple as he was recalling the day's events. It was almost half past noon and he has nothing to do. "Maybe I will go out and then plan for tonight?" the boy thought with a genuine smile.

Within few minutes, the boy started to feel drowsy. He stood up on the branch and took a step forward, letting himself down with the flow of gravitation. However, before the blink of an eye, he grabbed the same branch with his hands as his arms stretched long. He then let himself down and landed safely on the ground, feeling proud of his agile movements. He then stood up and walked to a small pond nearby to wash his face. After that, he made his way back to the same tree. He lay down on the ground under the tree. The pleasant sound of chirping of bug Pokemon and the cool wind blowing was enough to make him fall asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Finally, we are in Lumiose City," Serena said as she exited the bus. Following her was four of her friends. The first was the only other girl in the group: a brunette and Serena's closest friend. This was Shauna. After that, two boys got off. One of them was a redheaded young boy, this was Trevor. The other boy was taller and a little fat. Dancing was his hobby. This was Tierno. The final boy that got off the bus has black hair and gray eyes, making him quite attractive. His name was Calem.

"So, what we have to do now?" Shauna asked impatiently. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, we are here to get our first Pokemon, right?" Serena asked. Everyone nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I agree. Although only three of us are getting our starters. Tierno and Trevor already have Pokemon with them," Calem said with a slight chuckle. All of them began to walk to Pokemon Sycamore's lab.

Little did they know was that they were being observed by a certain teenager. "Ahem, my next and final target of the day," the boy said to himself, eyeing the certain blonde girl.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it," Shauna said in disbelief. All of them (save Shauna) sighed. It was not for the first time that she had said that. She had been saying that since they left Professor Sycamore's laboratory.

"I know it's a great feeling Shauna, but please," Calem began in an annoyed tone.

"Please stop it. You are being really annoying," Serena finished. Shauna looked at two and pouted.

It has been a while since they had left Professor Sycamore's lab after receiving their very first Pokemon. They had said their goodbye and the group was now walking down the streets of the city.

"I have an idea," said Trevor out of blue. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Since the sun is setting down now, why don't we visit my sister? I am sure she will let us stay at her place tonight," Trevor suggested. Everyone seemed to be pleased, especially Serena, who had never dreamed of spend a night in the woods. They all agreed and headed to Trevor's sister's house.

* * *

"We will be back soon," said Trevor.

"You guys better be," Trevor's older sister said in a warning tone before smiling at all of them.

"Gotcha! Bye sis," Trevor said and everyone disappeared from the house. They decided to go out for dinner tonight because there were very rare occasions when they would get time together to spend like this.

Their whole night went great. They visited one of the most popular restaurants in Lumiose City. They ordered the best meal there and were left amazed by it. Following that, the group went to the central park. As they walked around, they came face to face with a battlefield. It was all the boys needed to pump up their sleeping trainer and three of them battled one by one. Victory did not matter to anyone tonight as everyone seemed to be more satisfied having their first battle together. However, Calem managed to come out the victor in both of his matches, surprisingly. As they noticed that it was getting late, they decided to head back home. And what was supposed to be a normal walk, soon turned into a race. Little did they know that the race was going to have too much of an effect on their lives.

"Thief! Thief! Somebody help me, he stole my bag! Police!"

A man yelled between breaths as he continued to chase a certain teenager to get his bag back. It was red and had an average size. Unfortunately, he was not fit enough comparing to the teenager with the athletic stamina. He almost lost the track of the boy but luckily, police arrived at the right time.

"Where is the thief?!" demanded Officer Jenny furiously as her bike came to a stop in front of the man.

"There he is," said the heavily panting man and pointed towards the boy in a black jacket. His hair was swiftly moving as he ran. He was running away while constantly bumping into citizens. Officer Jenny didn't take too long to realize his identity. And so her pursuit began.

It wasn't much longer when the group of five heard the siren of Officer Jenny's motorcycle. But they ignored it and continued to run, not minding their surrounding and eventually, calling for a problem to themselves.

"Stop right there!" shouted Officer Jenny, but the boy had something else in mind. He did not stop and continued running. His eyes soon located the group of teenagers unknowingly heading towards him. Clutching the bag closer against his chest, he ran between them and, intentionally, bumped into them. Almost everyone was unaffected by the sudden appearance of the boy, but Serena failed to notice him and the two crashed together. The excessive inertia caused Serena to fall back. The boy too stumbled back and fell down.

"Hey! Watch your way!" yelled Calem furiously at the boy. He knelt next to Serena and helped her recovering. The rest three followed him. The boy noticed this and taking it as his advantage grabbed the red bag nearby before standing up disappearing. Calem noticed him again and yelled after him.

"That's what you get for not paying attention," the boy mumbled back before he too disappeared into the crowd. Calem turned his attention back to Serena right in time when Jenny passed by them.

"Hey Serena, are you feeling okay?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," Serena said, recovering.

"That's a relief," said Shauna and let out a huge sigh.

Serena shook her head and tried to sit up properly. Her hands started to stumble around, looking for her bag. However, she could not find it. Her eyes twitched in confusion and she started looking around but to no avail.

"My bag!" she suddenly screamed.

"Huh?" the group mused in unison and confusion.

Calem noticed the panicked look on Serena's face and he too looked around for her bag. However, what he saw there was another bag that he saw with that boy earlier. He grabbed it and observed it. A man panting heavily soon stopped in front of them and took his time to catch his breath before addressing himself.

"Thank you so much, kids, you just save me. Thanks for getting it back," the man said and addressed the bag, demanding to take it back as it belonged to him. Calem gave it to him without any problem. But then he looked back at Serena. As the events were taking place, everything was getting clear to her. Her eyes widened and her face acquired a stunned look.

"M-My bag. Fennekin…" Serena whispered in a shaky voice. Her eyes nearly filled with tears.

Calem could not help but watch her. His eyes then twitched angrily and he turned into the direction of the boy. Anyhow, he managed to catch a final glimpse of him and from what he could tell; he seemed to be smirking at them. And then he was out of their sights.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

* * *

 **So this was basically a prologue for this story. I hope that it was interesting enough to hook you up and you will support me with this project. Please leave a review and add it to your follow list if you wanna be updated with its every upload first.**

 **Update [April 4, 2017]: This story is currently under the process of heavy edition while continuing forward. To the previous readers, if you find some changes then this news is specifically for you. For the new readers, you will find the story after chapter #6 somewhat shaky since it has not been edited after that point. Please don't panic and abandon this fiction. Keep reading and around chapter #10 you will catch up with the original plot again. Once the process of editing it will be complete, you will be informed. Please have patience until then. Thank you for understanding.**

 **Next Chapter: High-Speed Pursuit**


	2. High Speed Pursuit

**Chapter 2: High-Speed Pursuit**

"Damn it!"

Calem's angered tone brought senses in everyone and they too realized what just happened. That boy intentionally bumped into them and while they were not paying attention, stole Serena's bag and ran away. The bag wasn't so important but what was in it that was important. Serena's starter, that came out to be a Fennekin, was gone too. And its effect was clear on Serena's face.

She was barely reacting anymore. That's how much she was affected. Everyone pity for her, but being her friends, wanted to help her out as well. Being the closest friend of Serena, Shauna decided to go first. She knelt next to Serena and held her hand. Along with Calem, she managed to pull Serena up her feet. Serena stumbled and returned to consciousness. The very first reaction she gave were tears that rolled down her eyes and cheeks. Her very first Pokemon, Fennekin, had been stolen and she could do nothing but watch.

"Hey Serena, look…Officer Jenny is following him. I think we should go to police station. She might have caught him by now. I am sure," said Calem in an attempt to calm down the broken girl. Serena looked at him. She nodded quietly and wiped her tears off as Shauna escorted the disturbed girl to the police station. Trevor and Tierno followed them.

Calem turned around and briefly looked at where he had seen that boy last time. His auburn eyes, raven hairs, and that smugly smirk were still fresh in his mind. He clenched his fist in anger. "No one messes with my friends," he mumbled before turning around and running after everyone.

* * *

Officer Jenny walked inside the interrogation room as the door behind her closed. She took her seat in front of the young boy she had recently caught. His hands were clasped together on the table but were not cuffed. His head was lowered as he stared down. His hairs were as messy as ever.

Jenny coughed causing the boy to look up at her. For a moment she felt his auburn eyes were emotionless until the fear consumed him. Obviously, he had not expected earlier that day that he would be caught.

"So," Jenny began in a low but cold voice. The boy's body flinched on the tone. "What do you have to say in your defense?" she questioned. The boy opened his mouth but could find nothing to respond with. He knew he had done wrong. He was guilty. And now he had been caught red-handed. He had no idea what was going to happen with him now, but he knew he had nothing to defend himself with. Reading his panicked expression, Jenny sighed and leaned forward. "Look, Ash," she began, this time in more calm and concerned voice. Her hands clasped together. "I have known you for a long time. I know you are not a bad guy. I have told you millions of times not to do things that will prove otherwise. Don't let the world pull you down," Jenny said. Ash rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. It did not help him, though; Jenny raised her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, her tone changing again. "I'm here trying to help you out but you are ignoring me?!" she shouted at him. "I-I just don't understand what's the problem with you!"

"Why do you care?" said Ash in a cold voice.

"Why do I care? Is it how you are going to pay me back now! I have been trying to help you out all these years but you are not even interested in the mere _idea_ _!_ Now I am starting to wonder why I hadn't locked you up in a jail!"

"It's not like things are going to get any better that way," Ash mumbled under his breath, low enough so that Jenny would now listen. However, she managed to read his lips. "Look, you know I don't care. I stole that bag because that's what I do to live. I have got nothing else to do. I have no life. Nobody. This is all I have got," Ash paused and showed Jenny the necklace that was around his neck. "Yes, I did it. And that's all you need to know. So why don't you just let me go now? Or put me in jail? I don't care!"

Jenny's anger was increasing fast. She was getting frustrated with the boy's constant abnormal and rude behavior. She held a command on everyone but this boy treats her like she was nobody in front of him. Her penance stare caused Ash to look away. He too knew that his words had only made things worse for him. He might have gotten out easily but there was no chance now. At least, the cell would be better than the cold night outside.

There was a long silence in the room for a while. Both of them refused to speak a single word like challenging each other to beat them in this game of silence. Whoever speaks first was supposed to lose. In the mild silence, Ash's stomach grumbled a little. A small blush crept over his cheeks and he looked at Jenny and then down in his lap. Now that he thought about it, he had not eaten anything since that apple earlier today morning. And now he was hungry.

"Look…I'm sorry," Ash apologized, unsure whether for his behavior or the sudden embarrassment.

Jenny spoke nothing but stood up. She walked to the door and opened it. Ash looked at the other side. He knew he was _screwed._ After some seconds, he realized that he was still being observed by her. Instinctively, Ash looked over at the door and saw Jenny standing there. Her back was leaning against the door and arms crossed while she was staring at him with a neutral expression. This caused many questions to rise in Ash's mind.

"Well?" Jenny's words broke his trance. "Don't you want dinner tonight?" she asked. _Okay, now he was getting more confused._ "Just get up already, I'm paying the bill," said Jenny impatiently after reading his expression. Without saying another word she walked out of the room. Ash took some seconds to process everything but then stood up and followed Jenny. _How could he refuse free food?_

Ash received many glances from the officers around as he walked out but he paid them no mind. He exited the station and noticed that Jenny had pulled out her bike. It was quite bigger than the normal motorcycle. Even its tires were wide. And he had a pretty weird logic behind its performance: the bigger the better.

When Jenny turned the ignition on, the voice of the engine caused her loyal partner to come after her. Quickly running out of the station, Manectric made its way to Jenny. It tried to get up inside the side cart assuming that they were going for petrol but Jenny refused and called it back in its Pokeball.

Ash made his way to Jenny and hopped on the bike behind Jenny. Jenny started to lead them away and deeper inside the Lumiose City, completely ignoring a group of teenagers heading towards the station in order to meet her.

* * *

In some remote place in the massive city of Kalos, there was an abandoned warehouse. But it wasn't as abandoned as it was supposed to.

"Not yet," a man spoke while filling the fuel tank of the black car that stood beside him. He had brown, spiky hairs. He was wearing a black T-Shirt, paired with brown pants. A grayish belt was around his waist that held some Pokeball. His facial expression was quite grim and serious as he spoke. "But I expect you to be prepared in any case," said the man before canceling the call over his earpiece.

When he filled the tank accordingly, he hung the nozzle back on the fuel dispenser and began to walk walked to the car's door and entered. As he continued rechecking the newly added GPS for the final time, he noticed a teenage girl and a woman walking inside the main room. The woman patted the girl's back before walking away, towards another car that was parked next to the black GT-R SpecV, a blue Skyline GTR.

The woman was nearly in her mid-twenties. She had long brunette hairs and black eyes. Her skin was white toned. Currently, she was wearing a brown leather jacket over a black vest. Down she had dark blue narrowed jeans.

"Hey," she said as she passed the man.

"You done?" the man spoke. The woman nodded and hummed in response. "Good, cause' we need to get ready. _Now!_ "

"Are we leaving already?" inquired the teen girl. Before the man could answer he noticed that she was already standing near him, looking at the interior of the car.

The man exited the car and shut the door behind. "Yep," the man said, wiping his hands off with a towel before walking to the backside of the car. As he started wiping its back side, which had gotten a little dirty, he was once again questioned by the girl.

"Hey, Paul, who I am going with tonight?" asked the girl.

The man, now known as Paul looked up at the girl before looking at the woman, who also looked back at him at the same time. A silly smile took place on both of their faces on the thought.

"Well, we aren't taking you tonight," Paul said, standing straight and throwing the piece of cloth away.

"What do you mean?" the girl questioned, confused. Paul's smile widened when the woman walked up behind the girl and dropped keys in front of her. Using her quick reflexes, the girl quickly caught it. She observed it curiously. She pressed a button on it and heard the sound of door unlocking, followed by the blimp of lights from another corner of the room. This caught her attention and she quickly rushed to it. The object was covered with a black cloth but she could tell from its outline that it was a car, a very familiar one. She held the cloth and pulled it over, revealing a black Nissan GT-R. "Wow," the girl mused, awed at the scene.

"Surprise, surprise," Paul said.

"Is it for me?" the overjoyed girl questioned.

"A JM14000R model. Yep, it's all yours," said Paul with a grin.

"Happy Birthday, Sam," the woman said.

"Aww, thank you, Mia. But today is not my birthday," said Samantha.

"Do you want it or not?" said Paul.

"Obviously I do," Samantha replied quickly.

"Then quit complaining and get in already," said Paul in a commanding tone. This time Samantha was confirmed that he was being serious. She obliged and entered her newly bought and customized ride. Following her, both Mia and Paul entered their own cars and turned on the ignition.

"Amazing," Samantha mused as she held the wheel. She then reached out for the ignition and turned it on. As she pressed the accelerator, the engine revved up in a loud roar.

"Do everybody remember the plan?" inquired Paul. "It is simple as ever. Mia will lead. Samantha, you have to follow her and I will cover you," explained Paul.

"Gotcha!" said Mia and changed to the first gear.

"Right," Samantha nodded.

"And one more thing Samantha," interrupted Paul.

"Yes?"

"We are counting on you. Do not screw up. I repeat, do-not-screw-up," Paul finished.

"You know I won't," replied a confident Samantha. As she said, the engine of Mia's ride revved as her Skyline exited the warehouse. Samantha took few seconds to adjust and then followed her. Paul did not need to tell and he too followed them out in his SpecV.

* * *

"What?!" Serena nearly screamed on the officer standing in front of her. "What do you mean Officer Jenny is not here?" asked Serena.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I am afraid she is out right now. A bit occupied with some business, I might add," replied the officer as he eyed the teen kids carefully.

"Oh no," mused Serena sadly. She had deeply considered getting Fennekin back. But now this news had broken her heart. "Fennekin," she sighed sadly.

"Um…officer, if you don't mind," said Calem as he stepped out of the group and walked past Serena. "Is it possible that she had caught a thief recently?" inquired Calem.

The officer eyed the young boy with suspicion. "What do you know about him? The thief I mean?" spoke officer.

"He has happened to steal the bag of my friend here," explained Calem and pointed towards Serena.

The officer looked at the boy and at Serena, now registering the fact behind her dropped demeanor. He nodded. "Yes, she has," said the officer and picked up the red bag that was placed at the table beside him. Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement when they saw the familiar red bag that belonged to Serena. The officer read the expression quickly. But before handing them the bag, he reached out for the Pokedex inside it. He opened it and pressed few buttons on it.

"I'm Dexter, a Pokedex designed by Professor Sycamore especially for the new rookie trainer Serena Gabena, to guide her. She had begun her journey today," the Pokedex informed in its mechanical voice.

"Well, I think I have no worries about giving it back," said the officer and tossed the bag and Pokedex forward. Serena caught the bag while Calem caught Pokedex. Without wasting any time, Serena reached out inside the bag and pulled out the Pokeball. She opened and released the fire fox Pokemon.

The fox Pokemon ruffled its hairs before looking at its new trainer expectantly. "Fenne?"

Serena's eyes nearly became teary when she looked at Fennekin. A huge wave of relief washed over her. Fennekin stared at her with confusion. And it only increased further when Serena picked it up and closely hugged it.

"Oh Fennekin, I am so happy that you are back. I thought I lost you," said Serena.

"Fenne?" Fennekin cried in confusion but did not protest the affection its trainer was giving it. It accepted it openly and happily snuggled against her.

"Isn't it is cute?" Shauna mused on the scene and clasped her hands together. She walked to Serena and held her hands. "Hey, why don't we head back home now? I don't think there is anything to worry about anymore and it is getting pretty late too," said Shauna.

"Right," nodded Serena and wore her bag and took her Pokedex back too. However, she did not return Fennekin to its Pokeball but kept it out, in her arms. And with that, everyone started walking away from there.

The officer smiled at the group but then noticed that Calem was still standing there. "Aren't you going with your friends?" he asked.

Calem nodded. "I just had something to ask," said Calem.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, by any mean, do you know who the thief was? I know you know that," Calem spoke.

"Why so sudden interest in him?" asked the officer.

"Nothing," said Calem and shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to know the name of the guy who made my friend upset."

The officer stared right in the boy's eyes without a blink, reading him. Unfortunately, he was as difficult as a woman to read. His eyes were steady, his posture too and he seemed confident that he was sounding curious. But the officer could swear that he noticed something strange in that boy.

"Very well," the officer nodded. "His name is Ash."

* * *

The group of five was walking on the pathway that would leave them to Trevor's sister's house. They continuously walked, chatting about random stuff and events of the day. They choose to keep the recent event as far as possible so that they would not end up hurting Serena in any way. She seemed perfectly fine now but there was a chance she would get offended, hence upset again.

Calem had his hands inside the pant's pockets as he walked. His eyes shifted from the land to sky and he noticed the Prism Tower shining in all its glory. It was indeed a beautiful sight to admire. His trance suddenly broke when he felt a vibration on his left arm.

He looked at it and saw that his Pokegear was vibrating. He looked over at Trevor, who was walking next to him and thought for an excuse to leave.

"Hey guys, I think I gotta go somewhere," said Calem, stopping dead in his tracks. His words caused Trevor, who was walking closest to him, to stop.

"Where are you going now?" questioned Trevor. Calem made a few steps back.

"I need to make an urgent call. I will be back," he told and started running away.

"But we have got the phone at the house as well!" Trevor yelled after him but Calem ignored it.

"I will see you back at the house!" Calem yelled back. Their loud words caused everyone to turn around. They too saw Calem running away and inquired Trevor about it.

"Where is Calem going?" asked Serena curiously.

"I don't really know," Trevor spoke and scratched the back of his head. "He said he needed to make an urgent call and then ran away."

"Don't you have a phone back at the house?" questioned Shauna.

"Yeah, I saw one too," Tierno interrupted.

"Yeah, we have but…He did not listen," Trevor told. Everyone stared at Calem until he disappeared into the crowd. It was rather weird. He never did that before, running away like that. It might be something serious if he was insisting on going at such time.

Calem kept his pace steady as he ran down the pathway of Lumiose City. When he found himself pretty far from the group, he extended his left arm and turned the Pokegear on as he ran. It was still vibrating and stopped only when he answered the upcoming video call. The screen turned black but then turned on again, revealing the face of a woman. She was a blonde, an attractive lady in her early twenties. She was currently wearing a white lab coat over a yellow T-Shirt and that was all visible to Calem in the gear's screen.

"Hey Blondie, you called?" Calem said.

"Aww, Blondie? Is it the nickname you just thought for me?" the woman on the other side spoke slyly.

"Yes, but be quick now. What did you call me for?" asked Calem, still running.

"Right. We have managed to track them down. They are seen in Lumiose City currently and from what I suppose, they are trying to get that piece from the central museum. Since you are in Lumiose City as well it makes it easier this time," the woman told.

"You mean they are going for robbery? I did not know they are such low-class people," said Calem in rather a disappointed tone. The woman on the other side shook her head.

"I am afraid they are not. From the current headlines, there already had been a robbery in the museum. They are not going to the museum but they are going after those buglers," the woman said.

"Yeah, underestimated again," Calem mumbled.

"Indeed. They always come prepared so do not expect them to surrender immediately. It is your first time against them so I expect you to be careful. They are not some low-class criminals. They are counted in the highly classified category," the woman explained. Calem nodded in response. "I am sending you the starter pack for your task. Turn on your gear and you will receive the Pokemon."

"Gotcha!"

"And Calem, be safe," the woman spoke for the final time before the screen went black again.

Calem slid the screen away from gear and revealed a big red button there. He pressed it but was left surprised when nothing happened. He started ramming it continuously. "Why don't this _damn_ machine work!" he yelled furiously and once again rammed his hand against it. This time the device responded to the command. The screen slid away before coming back to its original place as the gear started to shine. It attracted a lot of attention from surrounding but they could not notice either Calem or the event that was taking place. The gear opened up and started to expand further. What was before a thick watch-like device soon transformed into a thin glove-like structure that covered his whole hand. There was a circular ring at the center of his hand and the rest of structure rather looked like some sort of circuit that went up to the main gear, which had also expanded further and turned metallic silver from red, alike rest of the device. It more looked like the power source of the device. The transformation did not just end there. The device continued to expand and a small circuit traveled up his body, from shoulder to neck and at the base of his left ear. There was some sort of chip there and when connected to the source, it turned on and expanded into an earpiece. But it had additionally given a transparent screen that hovered in front of Calem's left eyes. The transparent screen showed a message of _"successful transformation"_ and started running a gallery of data on it.

"Cool!" Calem exclaimed, admiring the new device that he now possessed. He stared forward and continued to run forward. The screen soon provided him a personal and a highly modified GPRS facility. It showed a map that gave him a route to the moving targets in the city. There were three and they were moving fast too. He did not take long to realize that they were the targets he was supposed to chase after. Calem clenched his fist and increased his pace. "Time to make a move!"

* * *

"A robbery?! When did it happen?!"

Jenny furiously exclaimed on hearing the news of robbery at the central museum. The officer that stood in front of him looked a bit panicked but serious at the same time. Jenny and Ash had just returned from dinner when an officer explained the situation to Jenny.

"What's their current location?!" demanded Jenny in a loud voice.

"Currently, they are heading towards Prism Tower," told the officer.

"Got it," mumbled Jenny and turned to Ash. "I've got some issues to handle but in the meantime, I expect you to stay here until I return," told Jenny and rushed to her bike. She hopped onto it and quickly released Manectric that too appeared in the side cart. She gave Ash a final glimpse. "Don't disappoint me, Ash," and with that, she revved the engine and drifted the bike around. The sirens turned on and echoed loudly, matching the intensity of the sound of the engine as the bike raced on the streets of the Lumiose City.

Ash sighed and made his way to the entrance of the station. He sat down at the entrance. His head was feeling heavy and he had no will left to just run away. Neither he was in the mood to frustrate Jenny anymore. It would only be charged against him.

"Life is so damn boring," muttered Ash in silence. As he tried to pass his time, he noticed that the officers were constantly visiting and departing from the station. And then came a moment when there was barely anyone left there. And he felt lonely again. "Not even some _damn_ company."

Ash was about to walk it off but stopped when he heard a weird sound coming from inside. He peeked inside and realized that it was one of the channels that were ringing.

 _"Jenny…Do you copy? We have got some problem in the central city. I repeat…do you copy…ma'am…do you copy?"_

As much as Ash was confused, he found it rather interesting. "Just what the hell is going on?" wondered Ash aloud. "Oh, that's so frustrating. I'm so bored!" exclaimed Ash loudly and stood up. Once again the thought of leaving came to him but the wrath of Jenny was keeping him at the bay. "I can't even move from here," he muttered again.

 _"The targets are going over the speed of hundred miles an hour. In the pursuit!"_

Ash heard some random officer speaking and it attracted his attention. "What now?" he wondered and walked inside the station.

 _"Roadblock is ready. Targets incoming!"_ What came afterward more sounded like a crash and screams. _"They crossed the road block. They are dangerous. I repeat, they are dangerous. We need backup!"_

"Who they are after anyway?" spoke Ash to himself as he felt himself getting curious about the situation. His curiosity increased further when he heard engines revving up before the voice lowered and soon replaced by an officer shouting again. "Gotta need to find it out," said Ash and walked out of the station. "I don't think it is inconvenient. I'm not inciting her in any way," Ash kept talking to himself as he soon found himself running on the streets of the Lumiose City, away from the police station.

* * *

"You seriously thought you could get away with it?!" Jenny shouted furiously as she handcuffed one of the thieves she had recently caught. With backup following her already, it was a very simple task to take everyone for the interrogation. Manectric guarding them made it even easier. They still have to spend their night in the cell since Jenny was not in the mood to interrogate anyone since she still had not recovered from her mental exhaustion after interrogating Ash earlier that night.

Jenny made her way to her bike and heard the message transmitted on their channel.

 _"Roadblock is ready. Targets incoming!"_

"What's happening?" wondered Jenny. Her eyes widened when she heard, what seemed like to be two cars crashing, followed by screams of the people.

 _"They crossed the road block. They are dangerous. I repeat, they are dangerous. We need backup!"_

Jenny grabbed the radio. "Patrol unit 110, do you hear me?" questioned Jenny.

"Loud and clear ma'am," came the response.

"Don't lose the suspects. Stay on their tail. Tell me their current coordinates!"

"They are currently driving through the southeast road to the Prism Tower," said the officer on the other side.

"Got it!" Jenny dropped the radio on its place and hopped on the bike. Noticing her, Manectric made its way to the bike as well and hopped in the side cart. Jenny ignited the bike and with a massive blow from noise from the engine, drove off towards the southeast road, going head to head with the suspects.

As she expected, after a while she noticed three identical looking cars were heading towards her with dangerous speed, followed by the patrol units of the city. Despite having three targets, she assumed the one in center to be the key of the group and headed for it.

Paul noticed Jenny coming right for him. He picked up the inbuilt radio and via a secure and separate channel, contacted his comrades. "Mia, we need to buy Sam some time and space!"

"Got you!" replied the woman driving the blue Skyline GTR. "Sam!" spoke Mia. "Follow the commands. You are not experienced enough to take on such huge heat!"

"Roger!" replied the teenage girl enthusiastically.

"I'm taking Jenny. Mia, try to take as much heat as possible! Sam, try not to attract a single one of 'em!"

"Roger!" replied both the females.

Paul dropped the radio and reached out for the gears. Changing into the higher one, Paul turned to the road leading to the right. Responding as soon as possible, Jenny's foot adjusted to the higher gear as well as she followed him. Some of the cars those were to the right side decided to follow the SpecV.

"Sam. Get out of here now!" shouted Mia. Samantha was startled for a moment but did as she was told. Noticing a panel near the gear shaft, Samantha opened it. She pressed every trigger accordingly before smashing her left thumb against a small red button that was adjusted on the steering wheel. Fuel embarked through the exhaust pipes and flames shot out of them as her car raced with unbelievable speed.

Taking the hint, Samantha pressed the breaks, causing the officers to grow alert. They noticed it and pressed the brakes as well. Those that could not end up crashing into each other or against the footpath. Mia quickly changed to the higher gears and smashed the accelerators. Her Skyline quickly caught the acceleration and she once again started driving, off the way this time and towards the left road, opposite to where Paul had led Jenny. Her sudden action gained every officer's attention. On recovering they followed her completely ignoring the third suspect free, who was already out of their sight.

The nitrous had died down long ago as Samantha stopped her car. Turning off the ignition, she stepped out of it and walked towards the metallic silver van that was crashed into an electric pole. The backdoor was already opened so she walked right into it. After searching for a while she found what she was looking for and with a satisfying smile, walked out of it.

"Freeze!" a voice stopped her dead in the tracks. "Surrender now or I will have to use force!" said Calem. Samantha was shocked for a moment but then smiled.

"Looks like they have sent another one now," said Samantha to herself before looking back at him. "And who might you be now?"

"That's none of your concern. I have been given orders to catch you alive. Don't you dare push me further or you might end up getting hurt."

"Get aside silly boy. You have no idea what you are dragging yourself into," said Samantha in a strict voice.

"And you have no idea who you are dealing with. Now, I will say it just once. Stand down and surrender now. I don't wish to hurt you so don't force me hurt you either," spoke Calem.

"Right. Now a newbie like you is going to teach me what's good for me? Like I said, you are messing with the wrong guys. Now step aside or you will end up seriously injured," Samantha continued in her same demeanor.

" _Damn_ girl! Don't you understand?!" Calem shouted furiously before raising his fist forward. Two small canons like pipes emerged out of the glove. Calem pointed it towards Samantha open-handed then clenched his fist causing some sort of gummy substance to come out of it. Samantha was caught off guard in surprise and ended up trapped. The gummy substance landed right over her feet, trapping her and making her vulnerable. As she tried to break free, she lost her balance and fell down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Samantha exclaimed angrily.

Calem did not respond and walked towards her. As he did so, he did not notice when Samantha reached out for her bracelet and pressed a non-visible button on it. There was a short line that started to blimp. It was not noticeable if not observing it closely.

The bracelet activated the tracker and a new blimp was showed on the GPS of the rest two cars. Mia was the first to notice it. "Paul, did you see that? I think Sam is in trouble!"

"What?!" Paul exclaimed and looked over at the GPS himself only to found a new blimp on it. "Damn it!" he mumbled and turned the wheel to his left. At the same time, he changed into a higher level of gear and rotating the stearing wheel causing the SpecV to drift in between the traffic. Merely dodging an incoming truck, Paul made it out of Police's grip. Jenny had to halt her bike to stop. She was left stunned for a moment but she recovered fast and headed after Paul again. Rest of the crew ended up either stuck in the traffic or smashing into it. "Alright, listen, Mia. Meet me at the central park in a minute. There is a shortcut from there to Sam. You go help her and I will take on everyone," exclaimed Paul over the radio.

"Alright," Mia nodded and let go off the radio. Changing to the next gear, Mia charged faster as to make it in time to save Samantha.

Meanwhile, Calem picked up the device that Samantha had just stole. He observed it before looking down at Samantha. He knelt down next to her to her eyes level. "You know, I was told to be careful with you guys. But after this…I am kind of disappointed," said Calem, teasing the teenage girl.

"Oh? They did?" said Samantha, trying to sound surprised. "Then we might have created some serious trouble for them," she continued. In her honesty, she was not pleased talking to the boy but she knew that the help was on way. All she had to do was distract him.

"Now," Calem began. "Tell me who you work for," said Calem in commanding voice. But his voice didn't leave any impression on the girl.

"My-my, haven't anyone told you that's not the proper way to treat a girl?" said Samantha. "I'm seriously disappointed. For a guy like you," Samantha paused and looked up and down at him before continuing, "I pity that you have to be so aggressive towards a girl."

"Oh, come on. Do you really think your trick can manipulate me?" said Calem.

 _'It already has'_ thought Samantha. "Maybe," said Samantha and shrugged her shoulders. "But that's not the point-"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Calem suddenly. He grabbed Samantha's chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Now you are going to tell me who you work for. There is no way you are getting away when you are facing me. Better start talking so I would be little soft towards you later."

"Rude, aren't you," said Samantha and smirked. But her eyes never left his. As much as she hated his presence and the fact that he was succeeding, she did not hesitate to glare back at him, right into his eyes. She was as steady as rock.

Calem was getting frustrated that he was failing to manipulate the girl in spilling the secrets. His anger was clear on his face. However, all the thoughts rushed out when he heard the sound of tires drifting on the road. That followed the sound of an engine revving up. Whatever it was, coming hard and fast towards them. Calem turned around and saw a blue Skyline speeding towards them. Mia changed to next gear and increased the speed further on noticing a boy standing between her girl and her. She gritted her teeth in anger. The mere thought of someone hurting Samantha angered her even more.

"What the-" Calem did not get to finish either. When he realized that driver was with the intention of coming after him, and he had to jump out of the way as the Skyline drifted towards him. As Calem was out the way, Mia changed the gears again and turned the wheels anti-clockwise, making the Skyline drift around Samantha before it came to a stop beside her. The door opened and a brunette woman stepped out. Despite having beautiful blue eyes, her grim expression startled Calem for a bit.

Mia looked down at Samantha."Are you alright?" inquired Mia.

"Yeah. A little late and I might not have been okay," replied Samantha and forced a smile.

Calem overheard their small conversation and mentally scolded himself. "Kira was right, I did underestimate them after all," mumbled Calem to himself. He stood up and faced the two. "Hey! Get your hands behind your head and surrender!" Calem shouted at them and raised his left arm up.

However, Mia's reaction completely caught him off guard. "You want me, get me!" yelled Mia before grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it forward. "Blastoise, come one out!"

As the light faded, there stood a turtle-like Pokemon with two big cannons on both of its shoulders. Its most body were hidden in the strong, brown shell. It clenched its thick claws and glared at the boy standing in front of him.

Calem narrowed his eyes. "So you want a battle? Then you will get a battle," said Calem. He raised his fist, pointed towards Blastoise and opened it. The ring that was at the center of the palm started shining. There was something coming out of it and no one was surprised with the events since surprisingly, they were all familiar with this technology. When the light faded, there was a Pokeball in his hand, newly transferred to him. "Alright, Kanga! I choose you!" shouted Calem and threw the Pokeball.

When the light faded there was standing a big, brown bipedal Pokemon. It had several patches on its body and its eyes were red. There was a pouch on its creamy belly. Its claws were sharp and ready to pierce through its opponent. It won't be wrong to say that it was equivalent to Blastoise.

"Time to show you who you have messed with!" shouted Calem and raised his hand forward, preparing the first command. "Kanga! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan roared and raised its arm. A huge storm showed up out of nowhere and hovered over Blastoise. With Kanga's arm down, a massive amount of electricity dropped down towards Blastoise.

"Use water gun and move out of the way!" commanded Mia. Blastoise obliged. It's canon lowered and started shooting water at the ground. It thrust its body upwards and it dodged the incoming electric attack with ease. Calem gasp at the sight of the heavy Blastoise hovering in the air. He was cursing himself for underestimating these people. "Rock smash. Beat 'em!"

Blastoise heard her right away. It stopped the water turret and dropped down towards the Kangaskhan. The mother Pokemon got startled but could not avoid the attack. Blastoise made it near the normal type Pokemon and punched it straight away at the stomach. The blow deal a load of damage and Kangaskhan flew back, constantly crashing into the ground.

"Get up, Kanga! You have to trust me. We need to beat them!" shouted Calem worriedly. Kangaskhan forced its arms and managed to stand up again. Even though, it still took a load of blow and could feel the pain surging through its body. It knew it was facing one of the toughest opponents of its life. "Now, let's do it again! Thunderbolt!"

* * *

The group of four teenagers was quietly walking in the streets of the Lumiose City. As they passed a certain electric shop they noticed there was crowd covering it.

"What is going on?" wondered Shauna.

"Let's check it out," spoke Tierno and walked between everyone. His big body caused people to step aside and this gave others an opening too. They all rushed to his side and saw what was going on. There was a new broadcasting on the Television currently.

 _"High-Speed Pursuit is currently shaking the entire Lumiose City as the whole police force is trying to take down a rogue driver driving a silver Nissan GTR SpecV dangerously through the streets. According to the sources, police has already lost others in the process…"_

"High-Speed Pursuit? What the hell?" blurted out Tierno.

 _"It is said to be a tragic incident. People are strictly advised to stay away from streets!"_

"Damn it. We need to go home, now!" shouted Trevor.

"But Calem has not returned yet," complained Serena.

"Yes. We need to find him," aid Shauna in Serena's support. The two boys looked at each other. Though they knew Calem was clever enough to get back safely, the girls were still concerned for him leaving them no choice but to look for him. With that, the group ran off in city in order to find Calem

* * *

Ash had covered a long distance on foot, running when he happened to realize that he did not know where he was supposed to go. Luckily there was an electric shop nearby. Electric appliances like TVs were placed for the view and were running smoothly. Ash decided to check it out and saw that the news of a high-speed pursuit was live telecasted throughout the city. Nearly every petrol unit was currently chasing a Nissan GTR SpecV and surprisingly, even with so many officers in pursuit, no one was even near the car. Only Jenny seemed to be doing best and it was not any surprise for him either.

Ash stepped back, but right at the moment an explosion took place nearby. It was so intense that Ash was startled down and fell on his back. He looked up and into the direction of the explosion. It was not too far, somewhere near the Prism Tower. Perhaps, he could check it out. With the intention, he stood up and decided to go there. With running like he had never before, he knew he would make it in time. The only problem was the crowd that was running in opposite direction in the rush to save themselves like something was behind them. It only raised irrelevant questions in Ash's mind like what was going on there?

Ash soon found himself running in a dead street. It was completely silent and no one was there. However, the more distance he covered, the faster he realized that whatever it was happening was right down that street. No sooner he located to huge figures crashing their fists together, one was shining white while another one had its fist electrocuted. An explosion took place and the two covered in the dust, blocking Ash's view. He knew it was a Pokemon battle, but how intense it was, it was scaring him a little too.

Ash started to sneak around and soon hide behind a black car. He peeked around from its corner and noticed two trainers, one a guy and another was a woman participating in one of the most decisive battles he had ever seen, even on the TVs. But it wasn't enough for him. He wanted a better view so he stepped out of there to sneak past it. But as soon as he stepped out, he stopped dead in his track on seeing that there was another audience too.

It was a teenage girl that, as per him, won't be too older than him. Around one or two years older? Something got into him the moment his eyes landed on her. She was kneeling down and had something in her hand that she was using on her feet. He looked down at her feet and found them trapped in some type of gummy substance. He looked back at her hand and found that she was actually burning that substance off her feet. But it was obvious that she was struggling. And for some reason, he felt that he needed to help.

He walked to her and knelt down next to her. Before she could even raise her head up and look at him, he grabbed her hand and tried to take a pen-like device she was using. His sudden presence startled and alerted her. Her natural instincts told her to fight back and in the process, she accidently turned that device towards Ash. Watching a hot, red laser light coming for him, Ash ducked down. Even though, it managed to make a cut on Ash's left shoulder. His already damaged clothed now earned another cut over his left shoulder. But it was no big deal comparing to the pain Ash felt on the contact with that device. Groaning in pain, Ash stumbled back and fell down on his back. He groaned in pain and held his shoulder tight.

"Get back-"

"Relax!" Ash shushed the girl into silence before she could complete. It was taking all his willpower to ignore the pain. "I'm here to help. Don't worry," said Ash and then moved closer to her. He held the device and successfully took it. It was not that she suddenly started trusting him but when she looked at his face, she was completely left stunned. She did not even realize that Ash was taking that device and hence, did not protest.

Ash let go of his shoulder and stared at the pen in interest. He pointed it towards the gummy substance and pressed the button on its top. A hot, red laser light emerged out of it and started piercing through the gummy substance. Realizing that it could hurt her as well, Ash started moving it around to break the solidified substance.

Meanwhile, Samantha could not let her eyes off the boy. He was so familiar, and she was so lost. But there was a part of her mind trying to convince her in believing that he was just some stranger. "Who…are you?" words came out of her mouth unknowingly.

He was done with the job he had so he turned the device off by pressing the same button before looking up at her. "The name is Ash," said Ash, introducing himself. He tossed the device forward and Samantha caught it easily. "Now let's get you out of here," said Ash and tried to help Samantha up her feet.

But he failed not notice that he been seen by the boy. "Hey! What are you doing?!" shouted Calem angrily. His eyes burned with rage when he realized that they were overpowering him. And now with that girl free too, he could not have a chance anymore. His voice caused the two teens to look at him. The enraged teen let out an unexpected command. "Use flamethrower on them!"

"What?!" the command startled Mia and she quickly looked behind her only to find Samantha freed and a boy next to her. But her worry was for Samantha's sake.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Samantha and pushed Ash on the other side. The flamethrower passed them and the black GTR, missing the mark. However, in rush to save them, Samantha pushed Ash down by his shoulders causing his fresh injury to open up and his shoulder started bleeding. More pain gushed through his veins and he screamed as he fell.

"Block it with Hydro pump!" commanded Mia. Blastoise obeyed immediately. It adjusted its footing and prepared its canon. They aimed for Kangaskhan's mouth and fired a massive amount of water. The water started to cancel the flames and made its way towards Kangaskhan's mouth. Steam erupted around and covered the whole area, blocking everyone's view. Taking the cue, Mia rushed to Samantha's side and made her stand up. "Quick, we need to get out of here, now!"

"Wait. I can't!" shouted back Samantha and looked back at where Ash had landed. He was groaning in pain. His eyes were clutched together and his shoulder was turning red from blood.

Mia noticed her glance and looked back the boy. "We don't have time for this!" said Mia in an attempt to convince Samantha. But she did not seem to listen. So she grabbed the item they needed and forced Samantha to into her GTR. "We are going now!" hissed Mia dangerously and returned to her own car, Skyline. She quickly recalled her Blastoise and entered the Skyline. She turned on the ignition along with Samantha and the two changed gears simultaneously. Quickly smashing the accelerators, Mia drove between the steam with Samantha following her. The two passed the confused Calem who could not even see them. He heard them though and started running behind them. When he walked out the steam, he pointed his geared glove towards both the cars in an attempt to stop them. But he was too late already and the cars were too far for the device's range. He dropped his hand annoyingly and ran a hand in his hairs.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

The steam started to disappear and Calem turned around. He saw that Kanga was having trouble breathing. When Blastoise aimed for its mouth with Hydro pump, the water canceled the flames all through its pit and created steam. It was now causing problems for it. Calem knew if he needed the Kangaskhan to make a fast recovery he had to return it. He held the Pokeball and aimed at Kangaskhan. "Return, take a rest now," said Calem and returned the coughing Kangaskhan. As soon as the ball sapped the Pokemon inside it, it started to teleport back from where it had come before. "You did a good job, Kanga," muttered Calem. "But not enough to stop them. I should not have underestimated them."

Just as the Pokeball disappeared Calem turned around and noticed a young teen boy lying on the ground, groaning in pain. The first thought was to abandon him but then he remembered that he was the one who helped that to get free. The more he stared at him the more he was recognizing the boy. He started taking small steps towards him and when he was right over him he was completely visible to him. An image of Serena crying snapped the anger back into him as he realized that this guy was the one who stole Serena's bag earlier that day. What his name was...? …Ash!

"You!" shouted Calem and grabbed the collar of the boy's jacket that was barely covering him anymore. The sudden jerk brought more pain to him but he ignored it and looked at the boy who did that to him. There was a boy standing with black hairs. His gray eyes were narrowed and were glaring at him. "How dare you help her?!" demanded Calem angrily. His grip was causing him to choke.

"Let me…go!" said Ash but voice barely came out of his mouth.

"Your name is Ash, isn't it?" asked Calem but did not let the boy respond. He smashed Ash against a wall which caused him to groan in pain. He felt more blood flowing down his shoulder which Calem completely ignored. "How dare you made her cry?! How the hell do you think you are?! You have m-" Voice of several footsteps and that followed by the sirens of police patrol cars caused him let Ash go. He looked into the direction and saw a group of several teenagers running towards them. They were joined by police as well. "Damn it!" muttered Calem before he broke into running into another direction. He could not let anyone catch him like this.

However, the amount of humiliation he gave to Ash, combining that with his suffering was too much for the boy to handle and soon he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **The Beginning's fun fact!**

 **Question of the day: Purposefully or not, the first official meeting of Ash and Serena was a little touchy for the girl. Do you think this event might lead to their interaction in future? If not then what do you what will? And what will be the importance of this event?**

 **You can submit your answer in the review section. The question is purely for fun and to establish a good connection between author and readers. There will not be any spoiler.**

 **Leave a review. Criticism is appreciated, flaming is ignored.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview: A Remorseful Night**

Serena opened her eyes and blinked. She saw someone standing on the other side of the room in a black jacket. She quickly looked at the bed and then back at the boy. Indeed it was him. "You woke up?" said Serena softly and stretched her arms before standing up.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" questioned the young girl. The question did not surprise him as much as her voice did. It was so sincere. He could feel that she was genuinely curious and concerned. "Officer Jenny told me to make sure you stay on the bed until she returns," told the girl.

"She did?" said Ash, trying to act surprised. Why wouldn't she?

"Yes," said the girl and nodded. "So can you just, um, stay on the bed and…rest?"


	3. A Remorseful Night

**A/N:**

 **So, guys, welcome again. Here is another chapter for you all to read. But before continuing, as usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was amazing seeing you all responsive and loving this story. I hope you love this chapter too. And now taking a small break from sudden turns of events from the last chapter, here is a low paced chapter with some foreshadowing and flashbacks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Remorseful Night**

Things had been pretty rough for him ever since the very beginning. His life too. He has come so long way suffering now that whenever he got to look back upon his past, he realize how good things were used to be. No problems. No worries. Just his mom and dad holding him close to their heart. Those were the days he used to enjoy life it had been the way. And then here he was now… has nothing left. He had everything back then and maybe that's the reason he could not get over such a trauma after losing everything, even after now.

* * *

 _Ash sighed and opened his eyes. The sky was blue, clear, had no clouds around. A gust of cool wind was blowing around causing his soft (but messy) hair to flow around as well. He sat up and gazed at the long grassy field. As far as his eyes could go he was seeing the green land only. There were plenty of trees around too, but nowhere near to what one could call a forest._

 _As he looked around he noticed a river flowing by. He quickly stood up and ran to it. He stopped by it and gazed at it, looking at his image that has formed into the river. The water was flowing so steadily and it was so clean that his image was perfectly visible to him like he was seeing in a mirror. He looked at the other side of the river and noticed there was having some abnormal movements. Something was causing Pokemon around to move out of the way. As he watched, he saw an event taking place that not everyone was capable of seeing._

 _A portal opened and from it stepped out a gigantic Pokemon that he has never seen before. It was big and had metals all over its body. It was dark blue and its body was sauropod-like. At the center of the metallic plate on its chest was a big diamond. It had two metallic horns on its head, two fang-like horns on either side of its mouth. There were three spines on the back of its neck. On its back were its big metallic wings that were shrinking down in size as they glowed. Its red eyes gazed at Ash briefly before it leaned down and started to drink water._

" _Cool," Ash muttered in excitement as he had never seen this Pokemon before. And the way it made its entrance was so amazing and held a sense of superiority in it that the young Ash was left awed at it._

 _Ash froze momentarily when he realized that the land was shaking. He looked up at the Pokemon and noticed that it was not bothered at all so he assumed that he was imagining it. But when the shaking did not stop he turned around. Numerous bull like Pokemon, Taurus were stomping their feet on the ground as they ran in his direction. And they were not intending to stop either. His eyes widened as fear started to consume him. He stumbled back and fell down on his back. He wanted to run away but fear would not let him. His whole body was frozen._

" _Ash!" a loud voice echoed throughout the field. Ash turned to look into that direction and saw a big yellowish dragon was speeding fast towards him with a man sitting on its back. The dragon Pokemon glared at the incoming Taurus and charged faster. Its only soul mission was to reach to Ash as soon as possible and save him. But even with its unbelievable speed, the dragon Pokemon was failing._

 _The Pokemon that was drinking water looked up and noticed the boy it saw earlier. It could sense the huge deal of fear in him. It then looked over at the man that was speeding towards the boy to save him._ _It too knew that the man would not make it in time. Its speed was too slow for that. If not done anything soon the boy would die. It looked over at the herd of Taurus. It closed its eyes and the diamond over its chest started to shine and along with it, its body too. When it opened its eyes, they were glowing bright blue. The speed of time lowered down. With its eyes still glowing, it gazed at the dragon Pokemon. The dragon Pokemon was wrapped in a blue aura before it started to fly with its normal speed again. Its eyes were still glowing as the Dragon Pokemon managed to reach to Ash in time. The man dropped down the dragon and caught Ash in time before the Taurus could make it to him. Dragonite quickly picked him up and flew out of the way as the Taurus passed away. As its eyes returned to normal, time started to flow smoothly again._

 _Dragonite dropped the man again and after covering a circle landed next to him. The man held the younger boy close to him in a comfortable and secure hug. He could feel that the boy was trembling in fear against him. Tears were staining his jacket but he could not be more relieved that he saved his son. The man looked over the river and saw the sauropod-like Pokemon still glancing at them. He flashed it a grateful smile and nodded. The Pokemon nodded back as a portal formed behind it again. It started to step back into and soon disappeared from the sight. The portal closed behind leaving the man holding Ash._

* * *

 _Ash's eyes opened again, this time out of fear. His body was still trembling and sweat was covering his face. Anyhow, he managed to calm down a little and his rapid breath decreased as well. He turned to his left side and saw a young girl, not more than a year older than him sleeping next to him. The five years old kid was completely shaken up and could not sleep again. He wanted comfort. His hand reached forward and started shaking the girl. It was taking his all will power to not give up then and there. After a minute or so, the girl opened her eyes and saw that Ash was waking her up. Her vision was a little blurry so it took her another moment to realize that he was crying too. And when she realized it, she nearly screamed, waking up._

" _Ash?! Ash, what happened? Why are you crying? What is it Ash?" the girl started speaking breathlessly, that much she was affected by her brother's condition._

" _B-Bad-dream," said Ash with hiccup following after._

 _She let out a huge sigh of relief that it wasn't something too intense. But she knew that it was still a serious situation for the younger boy. She pulled the five years old closer to her and hugged her. Her chin rested on his head all the while. Ash did not reciprocate the hug but did not deny it either. He openly embraced it and relaxed against her. It took him quite a while to completely recover but he was glad that he has such a loving and caring sister._

" _It is okay, Ash. Nobody is hurting you now. I'm with you, right?" the young girl spoke gently while rubbing the back of his head. Ash nodded and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would not be easy tonight, but as long as his sister was with him, he knew he was safe. The mere idea of leaving her behind haunted him. He could not bear it._

* * *

 _Ash was sitting inside a car. His legs were swinging back and forth and arms were crossed against his chest. His eyes were fixed, staring right up ahead at nothingness. He was angry. Yes. He was. He was mad at his older sister._

" _Ash," said the older girl and shook him but Ash shrugged her hand off and turned away. He had refused to talk to her ever since this plan had been made. Somewhat hurt, but his sister knew that he was behaving like that because he absolutely loved her and did not want her to leave. She reached out for him again and shook his shoulder. "Ash, talk to me. I don't like it when you stay so quiet," the girl spoke. Ash huffed but did not respond. Such a stubborn child he was! It frustrated the older girl. "Fine then. If that is how you are gonna act then I don't want to talk to you too. In fact, I will not return back!" the girl said stubbornly._

 _The first thought was to ignore her. And that's exactly what he did. The two stubborn kids sat in silence, not looking at each other. She knew that Ash was a lot stronger competitor of this game but she was hurt. One thing she had learned from him is to never give up. And she will not give up either!_

 _Ash was holding a good grief for a while. But the more time passed in silence, Ash started to consider her words. He knew she was fooling with him but what if she wasn't. Will she leave him forever? Will she never return to him? Does he have to live without her now? But…how could he let it happen? How could he let her go? How…?_

 _Ash turned to look at his sister. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was as mad as he was before. And realizing how stubborn she was being, he knew he could not hold it any longer._

 _Rushing to her, Ash quickly wrapped his arms around his sister. Initially, she was stunned, but when she looked down at him she realized how sad he was. It melted her heart. How could she stay mad at her little baby brother? Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back._

" _I knew you would come back," spoke the young girl with a cheeky grin. Ash did not respond. He could not. He did not want to show how weak he was feeling._

 _Their parents looked at the whole scene in the back mirror and smiled. The two hold a special place for each other in their heart. Even if separated by distance, they could not be separated from hearts._

* * *

 _Ash exited the car and tried to run away but his mother stopped him. "Hold on, Ash," the brunette lady, Delia Ketchum, spoke and walked out of the car herself. Before Ash could run away she grabbed his hand in a secure grip. The two walked forward where Ash noticed a Pokemon sitting right in front of his eyes. It was the Pokemon he noticed earlier and demanded his parents to stop the car so they could watch it. He quickly let her mother's hand go and rushed to the Pokemon up ahead. It was a big Pokemon with the ovoid body. Its feet were small and situated closely together as it sat. Its broad and triangular wings were on either of its sides. It heard the small footsteps rushing to its side. It quickly looked up and with its small black eyes saw a young raven haired boy running towards it with a broad smile. The boy held a humongous amount of respect and was kindhearted. It could sense it. And its presence only made it smile at the boy. However, a sudden gush of negative feelings rushed through it. As it looked behind Ash, it noticed the older lady was weakly smiling at him. Her eyes were teary. As it looked further behind her, it saw a man staring at them emotionlessly. The feelings were too intense for it to handle. But for the sake of boy, it stayed. It then noticed that the boy was right in front of it, waving his hands at it. It smiled at him before looking at the older couple._

 _Taking small and weak steps, Delia walked back to the car and entered it. The man entered from the other side and silently turned on the ignition. However, the revving of the engine caused the boy to look around. His smile vanished when he saw the doors closing and the car slowly speeding up._

" _Mom! Dad!" Ash yelled and ran after them. However, the car has already caught up the speed and the boy could only stare at it as it started to disappear. Something stirred inside the boy after some moments and he started running after his parents again._

 _Realizing the conflict, the Pokemon knew it could not stay here any longer. It spread its wings and started flying away. However, it could not help but keep an eye on the boy. He was so young and the actions he was taking led it to think something is going to happen with him._

" _Mom! Dad! Wait for me!" Ash yelled as he continued to follow his parents. Suddenly, clouds started to encircle the area. With a loud thunder cracking, a heavy downpour started. But even such ruthless weather could not stop Ash. But soon he lost them in the rain. Its intensity would not let him see properly. But he kept running, completely oblivious of the path he was running on. No sooner he realized how rusty path had gotten. But before he could realize anything he found himself facing a cliff. Despite his best efforts, he could not stop himself and slid down it, eventually falling down too._

" _Mommy!" Those were the last words every escaped his lips before he lost consciousness._

 _Already expecting the event, the rare Pokemon was prepared and the moment it noticed Ash falling down, dived after him, despite feeling the negativity engulfing his mind at such age._

* * *

Ash's eyes abruptly opened. The scene had changed all so suddenly. He was no longer in the long grassy field or with his sister and neither falling down to his doom. All he could see was the dark ceiling of the room. He let out a long breath before looking around. The room had a door in front and windows on the either sides of the bed he was lying on. Curtains were open letting the natural light from moon come inside. He further observed the room. There was a side table near the bed where he saw a metallic tray. It had a scissor and a rolling bandage. Next to it was a beautiful flower pot. Looking around further he noticed that there was a big 40' TV on the other side. To the right of the room was a hanger where he noticed his damaged black jacket hanging. To the left of the room was a girl sitting on a couch, seemingly sleeping. There was also… _a girl?!_

Ash quickly looked back at the couch and saw a girl sitting. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring very softly. Her long honey blonde hair was traveling down her shoulders, ending up above her chest. She had a black T-Shirt that was tugged into a red skirt. Down her legs, he noticed she had a pair of long black stockings ending up her knees. There was a round hat on her head with a black strip over it. He stared at her briefly for a while. She seemed familiar. Where had he seen her before-

 _Oh shoot!_

She was the same girl he stole the bag from. He remembered a boy yelling after him as he ran away but no one among them followed him. How come she was in the same room as him then?

"Good grief, god," Ash muttered and forced himself up into the sitting position on the bed. But it was then he realized why he was in a hospital room. A lot of pain rushed through his left shoulder and he nearly screamed. He bit his tongue and forcefully shut himself to not make any noise. He looked back at the girl. She did not move or respond. She was sleeping after all. Ash looked down and saw a white bandage was rolled up on his left shoulder, completely covering it. There were some blood marks on it. "What in the hell?" Ash said quietly on seeing his condition. He slowly ran his right hand over it. He could feel a cut there. "How did it happen?" that was his first thought. The last scene before he lost his consciousness replayed in his mind. He remembered helping a girl but she accidently hurt him. "Oh, right," he sighed. Then he remembered that later he was humiliated by a guy. If only I wasn't hurt. Ash thought. He slowly walked off the bed and walked to the hanger. He took his jacket and slowly started wearing it. It was pretty difficult with his left shoulder injured. He hissed a few times in process but managed to wear the jacket. I hope it is not some stitch. He thought. However, as he was wearing the jacket, the sounds he was making woke up the girl.

Serena opened her eyes and blinked. She saw someone standing on the other side of the room in a black jacket. She quickly looked at the bed and then back at the boy. Indeed it was him. "You woke up?" she said softly and stretched her arms before standing up.

Her voice flinched Ash.

 _Damn it!_

Serena started walking towards Ash. The more steps she took more nervous Ash was getting. Finally, she stopped right behind him. Ash gritted his teeth. What if she remembered him? How was he going to deal with her? Sweat started to roll down his cheek as he nervously stood. His mind was fiddling, thinking for a rescue attempt. However, what came next completely surprised him, leaving him stunned.

"Does it hurt?" the young girl questioned. The question did not surprise him as much as her voice did. It was so sincere. He could feel that she was genuinely concerned. "Officer Jenny told me to make sure you stay on the bed until she returns," the girl said.

"She did?" Ash said, trying to act surprised. Why wouldn't she?

"Yes," Serena nodded. "So can you just, um, stay on bed and…rest?"

Ash did not respond this time. He focused on how her voice sounded. It was nervous, somewhat awkward too. Absolutely she was feeling awkward talking to a complete stranger she knew nothing about. But she was obliging Jenny's words to make sure he would not leave. If only she knew what Jenny actually meant. He thought. But the most important of them all, why did Jenny choose her only? There could be anyone then why just her? Did she do that on purpose? Ash scratched his right cheek and walked past Serena while trying not to look at her. He sat on the bed and stared down in his lap.

Serena stared at him mindlessly when she remembered something. She reached out in her skirt's pocket for a specific necklace. However, before she could take it out the door of the room opened. A certain black haired boy walked inside and quietly closed the door behind. The sound caused both Ash and Serena to look at the boy. Seeing him sent a huge wave of relief down her spine as Serena quickly rushed to him.

"Calem, where have you been all these time?" asked Serena. She was sounding concerned as well as mad.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I had to make a call. I tried to contact you guys but… you know how things have been," replied the boy.

"We were worried," Serena said.

"I was looking for you guys all around in the city. Jenny told me she had brought you guys over here to look after someone," Calem said and then looked past Serena. When Ash heard himself being called he looked back at Calem. The two stared at each other as if trying to read each other's mind. After some seconds Ash looked down in his lap again and Calem looked back at Serena. "Where are others?" he questioned.

"They went to inform Trevor's sister about the situation."

"And left you behind?"

"Officer Jenny asked me to keep an eye on him until she returns. It seems like she personally knows him," Serena explained. Her words once again caused Ash to look into their direction. This time, however, he did not turn away. He stared at them, specifically at Calem who he found somewhat familiar.

"Oh," Calme muttered as the two friends walked towards the couch.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ash spoke suddenly causing the two to look at him. The two were initially confused until Ash continued. "You seem kind of familiar. I think I have seen you somewhere before. I just could not remember," Ash told and scratched back of his head.

Of course, you know me, idiot. Calem said in his mind. His first thought was to reveal Ash's identity to Serena. But then he noticed him. They were in a hospital room with him on the bed. And he was wearing a jacket. Calem remembered how Ash tried to help that girl before. He confronted him later about it and ignored how much injured he was. So that caused him to visit the hospital? Also, he had seen him too. Is it possible that Ash could not recall him because of the transformation? Or has Ash hit his head too hard when he threw him?

"I don't know what you are talking about," Calem replied. But that did not hide his frown.

What's with that frown? Ash thought and narrowed his eyes at Calem. All he did was ask his name. Could not he respond nicely? But now that he thought about him he too recognized him. Isn't he the boy that yelled after him when he stole Serena's bag? What the hell is wrong with my life? He thought, cursing his own luck. He was clearly frustrated to have those two in the same room as him. The more Ash thought about them the more he felt his head aching. He sighed and lay back on the bed. His shoulder still hurt but he decided to ignore it for now.

Serena sat down on the couch and Calem took a seat next to her. But the boy could not take his eyes off Ash. He was mad, frustrated, curious, even felt a little guilty. He was having mixed feelings for the boy. "What's his name?" Calem questioned in a low voice so Ash could not listen.

"It's Ash," Serena answered.

Ash. Isn't it is what that officer told? Calem thought. "So how long you have been here?" Calem asked and directed the conversation in another direction.

"Couple of hours. I actually slept for a while," Serena told with a cheeky smile.

A couple of hours? So that's long I have been unconscious? Ash thought on hearing to Serena.

"We were looking for you when we came across him. He was unconscious and bleeding. Police was on the way too. They brought him here and us too since we were there too," Serena explained.

"Bleeding you say? What happened exactly?" Calem inquired.

Serena looked at Ash briefly before responding. "I don't really know. He was lying against the wall. His jacket was all torn and his left shoulder was badly injured. Doctors told us that something had pierced through his shoulder. It was so horrible…just that thought made me sick," Serena said. Her body tensed up on imagining that scene. "I don't know how horrible that person would be who did it to him," said Serena and turned to look at Ash. She felt bad for him. She could not even imagine how worse he was feeling when she was feeling sick with just that thought.

"Yeah, horrible," Calem muttered with a smirk and turned away. So he was horrible now? He could thanks to god that it was still a secret.

Though, the two teens were talking low Ash was still able to listen to them. So Serena pitied him? For what? She doesn't even know him. If she even got to know about his deed she would start hating him mindlessly. But he could not help and think about what she was saying. That horrible person? If only he wasn't injured already he would show that boy who he messed with. Was it his fault? He helped someone. He tried doing something good, a rare job he does. Still, he was the one to pay. That woman just forced the girl to leave and he ended up here. Yes. Life has always been horrible for him.

Calem took the remote and turned on the TV. He switched to the news channel and watched the news. Sometimes later, something stirred inside him and he looked at Serena. She hadn't stopped looking at Ash. "Why do you feel bad about him?" he asked.

This caused Serena to look back at him. She gave him a look of disbelief before speaking. "Can you even imagine what he is going through?" she said in a loud voice causing both the boys to raise their eyes. "Calem, he nearly died back there. All these time I was here I could not help but wonder when he was going to wake up. We were all waiting outside for the doctors when Officer Jenny arrived. She sent Shauna, Trevor and Tierno home so they could explain the situation to Trevor's sister but asked me to look for him until she returns. I thought she has gone to inform his parents, to call them and explain the situation to them. But no one has come for him ever since. I can't even compare to how he will be feeling now, knowing that no one is looking after him."

Calem was left awestruck on Serena's confession. But stayed neutral. He did not know if he was feeling bad for Ash or jealous of him that Serena was siding that guy. Would she side him too after knowing what he had done? To him? To her? He was about to respond back in an annoyed tone when he realized that she was nearly crying. He knew that Serena was not the strongest person from heart. Perhaps taking on all these all alone has drained her. She has never been used to it before. Maybe it wasn't the time to continue it.

"I-I will get you some water," Calem said and walked out of the room. Serena sniffed and placed her hands in her lap. She felt bad to take it all out on Calem. She wiped a small tear from her eyes and looked at Ash. Just now she realized that she was very loud while talking. Is it possible that Ash did not listen to her? Could he be asleep? Or did he hear everything? What would he be thinking of her now?

"A-Ash?" Serena said in an attempt to call the boy. But Ash did not move or respond. Serena sighed, believing that Ash was asleep. But he wasn't. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. Listening to her confession made him somewhat mad. He never asked for anyone's attention or pity. Now when someone was giving it to him without his permission, it actually frustrated him. But never has anyone said something like that about him. Is it possible that Serena was being honest about her feelings? Or was she lying just like rest of the world?

The whole room went silent with the only sound coming from TV. Ash threw a quick glance in that direction and saw some clips being replayed over and over again. Three identical cars were persuaded by a lot of patrol cars. He identified two of them easily. One was that black Nissan GTR, whose owner he helped and another was a blue Skyline GTR, whose owner, that woman who forced that girl to leave. He once again tore his gaze off and stared at Serena. She was not paying attention to him anymore. Her eyes were staring down in her lap. She seemed… depressed.

Maybe he should just take a quick nap till Jenny come back. There was no way now that he could walk out of the hospital without getting caught.

* * *

Calem stood outside the hospital building. His back was leaning against the railings and arms crossed in front of his chest. His long black hair was flowing along with the cool wind. One would consider that he was thinking about something very deeply but truthfully he was pretty much depressed. Not only he had failed in his task but he had failed himself too. Bringing water was just an excuse for him to get away from Serena.

" _I don't know how horrible that person would be who did it to him."_

Her words were still ringing in his head. Had he become so obsessed with his job that he started losing humanity? Had he become so brutal, horrible as per Serena? He knew he hasn't. But he doubted himself. He had never felt this way before. Then why now? He knew he would not be in good term with Ash at all. Not only he was the reason he failed, he had made Serena cry. That mere thought wanted him to kill Ash. But he could not. Seeing how deeply Serena was considering Ash's wounds, physical and mental, he was bounded to do nothing. Ash had gotten a protection under her. Even if he managed to do something about Ash, he would not be able to forgive himself. He had lied to Serena a lot of times. He had lied to everyone. He could not help. It was his job. That's what he does. But he had never lied to himself. Discarding Ash was his personal choice. He did not want to do it for Serena or anyone else. But he could not accept it and made Serena an excuse. How could he forgive himself for going against her?

His trance broke when he felt his Pokegear vibrating again. He looked around. People were walking in and out of the hospital but no one was paying attention to him. He rolled up his sleeve and accepted the call he was receiving. As he expected it was Kira, the blonde woman who assigned him the task. "Oh, it's you," Calem muttered.

"You sound depressed. What happened?" Kira asked.

"Lost them, what else?"

"I know," she replied and paused for a moment or two before asking again. "But is that all?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Calem shrugged his shoulders."What have you called me for now?" he asked. He did not intend to be rude to her but he wasn't thinking rationally. He still sounded pretty rude.

"Stop changing the subject, Calem. You are still a kid. I know you have lost some confidence today. That is why I told you to be careful with them," Kira said. Calem sighed. "I just wanted to check on you, that's all," she continued but Calem yet again did not reply. Sensing the trouble in the boy Kira continued. "Are you really okay, Calem?" she questioned worriedly.

Calem was about to say no when he noticed Officer Jenny walking inside the hospital. "Didn't Serena say Jenny will be visiting Ash soon?" He recalled the words. "I will talk to you later. Gotta go," he said and proceed to turn his gear off.

"But Calem at least-" Kira did not even get to finish when Calem shut down the gear and followed Officer Jenny. He made sure not to creep her out as he followed her. As he expected Jenny made her way to Ash's room. The doctor noticed her and followed her. However, just when he thought she was about to enter she stopped and turned to face the doctor. She gave Calem a quick glance before she proceeded to talk to the doctor.

"How is he doctor?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly concerned. Counting that Ash was also a culprit it made things even suspicious to him. Just what the matter is?

"We have never noticed something like this before, Jenny. He is recovering faster than a normal human. It is possible that his body is a little too sensitive to everything. Maybe his body is reacting very sensitively against his injuries. But, this is a first case we have come across," the doctor explained.

"Faster than a normal human?" Calem thought.

Jenny paused for a while before she spoke again. "What about his injuries?"

"His shoulder is severely injured. As said before something has pierced through his shoulder and marked a cut over it. But it has opened due to some physical activity," the doctor said. His words made Jenny sick worried and even Calem was able to note it. Now that he recalled Serena's words again he felt guilty for causing so much trouble. Was Serena right about me being horrible? He thought bitterly. Reading her expression doctor continued. "Luckily his injury is not too major. There was no need of stitching. He will be perfectly fine before you will know, Jenny. But you have to make sure that he is not involved in too many physical activities for a while," the doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Jenny said worriedly.

"Hopefully," the doctor replied.

Jenny sighed and made sure to take that stern look on her face again before she opened the door and entered the room. Calem followed her too. Ash was still lying on the bed with his jacket on and Serena was still sitting on the couch with the depressed look. Everything was same as he left it to be. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that. Calem thought on noticing Serena's condition.

Serena looked up and saw Jenny has come back, along with Calem behind her. She quickly stood up as Jenny walked to her. "Thanks for keeping eye on him," Jenny said.

"I am glad to help," Serena replied politely.

Jenny nodded and walked towards Ash. Her sound woke him up again. He opened his eyes and forced himself up in the sitting position. However, he once again forgot about the injury he had and ended up groaning in pain. "Feeling better," Jenny questioned.

"A little," responded Ash.

Jenny nodded. "Alright then, get up. It is time to go," Jenny said. She then turned around and faced Serena. "Thanks again for your help," she paused before continuing. "How are you gonna get home?" she questioned.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I will take care of that," Calem interrupted.

Jenny turned to him. "You are the one who was looking for her and her friends, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am actually her friend too. We were separated in the city earlier and I could not find them," he explained.

Jenny nodded again. "Very well. I am leaving you two then," she said. The two teens nodded and walked out of the room. Serena made sure to grab her bag as she walked out. Ash nearly flinched when Serena looked back at him for the final time, with the bag on. It was like she was teasing him with that look. And hell it was working. Now she is pissing me off. He thought bitterly.

"Let's go," Jenny said to Ash. The raven haired boy quickly got up and followed her out.

The two walked out of the hospital building. They walked together until they reached to Jenny's bike from where Ash started to walk to his own way. Jenny noticed him and called him."Where are you going now?" she questioned sternly.

"Home, I suppose?" he replied as he turned around.

"And where your home is exactly?" Ash went silent on that. He turned around, feeling anger boiling inside him. Why does she have to keep reminding me that? He thought, feeling frustrated now. Jenny noticed his demeanor and sighed. She walked to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder. This made Ash turn around. "Come on now. You are staying at my place tonight," said Jenny. Ash was left stunned for a moment when he heard her. He gave her a look of disbelief. Jenny stared at him awkwardly. "Don't look at me like that. You might be capable of going on a Pokemon journey now but without having a Pokemon officially you are still a kid. And as an adult, it is my responsibility to look after you. Especially in a situation like this," she said and pointed towards his injury.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered before following her. Maybe he was not feeling any better with her words but he was glad that she was at least providing him shelter for a night. It would be better than sleeping outside on a cold night with his one shoulder severely injured.

* * *

Paul walked into the hall where everyone was sitting. Mia was chatting with a guy while Samantha was sitting alone in the corner of the room. Rest few were currently busy on their job. "Alright, everyone! Listen up," Paul started which attracted everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their work and gathered around the circular table in between the room. Paul threw a document on the table. Some pages flew out of it along with two photographs. "Today was our lucky day that we managed to get it in our hand," he said and showed metallic sphere like structure to everyone. "However it won't be same again. That kid after us today wasn't just a normal guy not to worry about," he said.

"What makes you think so?" a man asked. He was tall with black ruffled hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a big leather coat that went down his knees. It was completely unbuttoned, showing the green blazer and similar pants. He was wearing a pink shirt underneath it with a black tie around his neck. "He seems like some random kid to me," he spoke.

"Looker, this random kid almost took us down. If it wasn't for Mia, Sam would be caught," Paul said. This caused everyone to look the girl. Samantha noticed everyone staring at her and looked down. She was feeling ashamed too as she nearly failed her comrades. "We are gonna need brief info about this guy. He seems like a typical ranger but he is far better than that. If he is as good as he has shown today, we need to be extra careful around him," he said. "Dismiss."

Everyone started to walk away from the table to their respective job when Paul interjected. "Not you, Sam," Samantha stopped and turned around. She walked back to her place. Her eyes were still down. Hearing Paul made Mia stop too and she too walked back. "Mia told me that she was having trouble working with you-"

"I didn't say trouble!" Mia snapped suddenly.

"You weren't ready to leave a guy who somehow saved you. Tell me, is it true?" Paul asked. Samantha, however, did not reply. That reminder once again sent her on the emotional roller coaster she was trying to avoid so far. "Answer me, Sam."

"Yes," she said but did not look up.

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know?"

Samantha sighed. "He seemed kind of… familiar. And I did not want to leave him after hurting him," she spoke.

"A random guy showed up and saved you. Only because you accidently hurt her you don't want to leave him. What's that supposed to mean? You both would have gotten caught if Mia hadn't rushed. Answer me, Sam. What do you have to say in your defense?! Since when did you get so soft?!"

"Paul, stop it. Don't yell at her like that," Mia said in an attempt to calm down Paul. Everyone started to look back at Samantha as she stood quietly, bearing Paul's intense scolding.

"Not today, Mia! She has to understand that she is not just a kid anymore. We are risking our lives on these jobs here. And if she will keep acting stupidly we won't last for too long! She needs to fix her priorities-"

"Then why don't you just discard me?!" Samantha suddenly snapped and Paul stopped amidst. She had never raised her voice like this before and the sudden change of event surprised everyone. Even Paul was stunned enough to keep his mouth shut. "Why don't you just leave me behind?!" she continued. Silence filled the room for a while until Paul recovered from his shock. And once he did, he was again filled with rage.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he barked angrily. "Your parents have instructed me to keep you safe. There is no way I am going to let you lose now! Do you under-"

"Don't you dare bring my parents between this! You don't deserve to talk about them! You were the one of left them behind in their time of need! How can I trust you that you will keep me safe?!"

"Sam-!"

"Don't you dare call me!" she snapped again and once again the room was filled with silence. This time Samantha finally looked up and it was now everyone realized how hurt she was from Paul's words. Her eyes were completely teary and lips were trembling as she spoke. She was crying. "Do you want to know why I didn't want to leave?! Because I knew that boy! It was him! You said we are doing this to get me, my family, back. And you did not even let me confirm that it was him! What if he was left suffering in pain?! He could die! Have you any idea how bad he was injured?! All you care about is this _freaking_ job of yours! And if that's how things are gonna be then I am done here!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room.

"Paul!" Mia hissed at their leader before running after Samantha. "Sam, wait. Sam!"

Samantha did not stop as she walked out. She had had enough of Paul's. She had stayed quiet for long enough. How could she stay calmed after all that he was saying?! That boy who saved her, it wasn't some random guy. Why can't he just understand that?! She knew it was him! She could feel it! That feeling she was feeling at that moment, only he could cause it. She had been separated from him for over a decade but even then she could find him in a crowd. He was her only family left. How she could have left him behind?!

Samantha came to stop and found herself standing on the balcony of the mansion they were staying at. Her crying had not stopped yet. Normally she would walk it off or just ignore all of it, but after listening to what Paul had said to her she could not take it all in. She had her limits and he crossed them.

"Samantha!"

Samantha heard Mia calling her. The woman was dead worried for her. She could tell it. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Leave me alone, Mia," Samantha said in trembling voice. From the sound of her footsteps, Samantha could tell that Mia was right behind her now. "Please Mia, leave me alone," she repeated in her teary voice.

Mia did not stop and continued to walk to Samantha. It only enraged Samantha who turned around to yell at Mia to leave her alone. But Mia beat her into that. The moment she turned around Mia was already behind her. She placed her hands on her shoulders and softly gazed at the young girl. Samantha badly wanted to shout at her but she could not. She was mad at Paul, not Mia. And how could she take it all out on her when she was here for her? The more she thought about it more she broke down. Finally, she gave up and hugged the brunette woman. Mia hugged her back and softly ran her hand in Samantha's long brown hair.

"It is okay, Sam. Paul did not mean to say that. You know how he is, short tempered. Just let it go," said Mia in an attempt to calm down the young girl.

"But how? How could he say something like that about him? He wasn't some random guy," Samantha said. Her voice muffled against Mia's shoulder.

"I doubt he meant what he said," Mia replied and broke the hug. Samantha wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around. Mia stood next to her. They stood in silence for a while until Mia decided to speak. "So who was that boy anyway? I mean, was he really…?" Mia asked, still uncertain.

Samantha looked back at the older woman but said nothing. She had a good idea of who he was but somewhere in her heart, she still had that doubt and fear. What if he wasn't? What if he had forgotten her? And where he had shown up from all so suddenly? However, there was still that spark of hope she needed. And as long as it was alive, she knew she would find him. No longer could he hide in the crowd.

"I don't really know, Mia. But if he is in Kalos then I will find him. I won't give up on him. Ever! And if that mean I have to go against Paul too, I will do it."

* * *

 **I'm wondering, can anyone among you guess who was the Pokemon that showed up during the first scene of the flashback? Just letting you know, if you recognize who it was and what his role was, you will have a good idea where this story will lead you eventually. If not, well, you will have to keep reading to find it out, which I think is a lot better.**

 **So this chapter pretty gives an idea what type of character Calem is playing here. Mysterious, strong, brutal… Nothing too major for an antagonistic vibe now, is it? Right. But he did feel guilty too which shows that he is somewhat depressed to. And this depression, if you keep track with it, will lead you to an interesting character delevopment. You might not wanna miss it.**

 **Ash and Serena met. So what? They had to meet one day. This is an Amourshipping after all.**

 **Well, anyway, as usual. Please keep reviewing and showing me the support. I gradually need it to make this story really stand out among most betrayal fictions because, again, it is not your typical betrayal fiction and I need to tell people that there are more than one way to use this concept. I will see time. Bye for now.**

 **Next Chapter: The Pokemon League**


	4. The Pokemon League

**Chapter 4: The Pokemon League**

"Hey Jenny, have you ever considered about being a trainer?" questioned Ash out of blue.

Jenny turned around and looked at him with surprise. His goofy question wasn't as surprising as the fact that it came from Ash. "I already am a trainer, Ash. But…why do you ask?" replied Jenny while trying not to show her surprised expression.

"You are already a trainer?" repeated Ash rather surprised. "But you don't go battling around," said Ash.

On realizing what Ash was referring to Jenny let out a soft chuckle. "You mean going on a journey? Ash, being a trainer and going on a journey are interrelated but literally are two different things," said Jenny.

"It is? I-I didn't know," replied Ash in somewhat embarrassed tone.

"Hmm, it is okay, Ash. I don't expect you to know a lot about it. You aren't a trainer after all," Jenny paused and stared at the boy in front of her for a moment before continuing. "Though, what's up with the sudden interest?" she asked.

"Well. When I was helping a girl last night-"

"Helping?" interrupted Jenny.

"Yes! Last night I tried to help a girl who accidently got me injured. So while I was helping her I noticed two people were engaged in an intense Pokemon battle. It really got me intrigued. I thought you could tell a thing or two about it," said Ash.

"It's something new. Helping part. I have never seen you helping someone," said Jenny with a teasing grin. Ash rolled his eyes on that comment. "But I think I can tell you a lot about Pokemon battles."

"You can?!"

"Obviously I can. I wouldn't be an officer if I knew nothing about battling. Stuffs like these come in handy when we have to deal with rough peoples," explained Jenny.

"Like those from last night?" asked Ash curiously.

"Not exactly. Those were really…something else. I have never come across someone like those," said Jenny, drifting away in her thoughts. Ash coughed and brought her back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," she apologized then scratched back of her head. "If you don't mind Ash, can we talk about this during lunch? I have got a lot of work to do right now," said Jenny in an apologetic tone. Ash was disappointed when he heard her but he understood the importance of her job so he nodded. "Meet me at the café near the mall at noon if that suits you."

"You know it Jenny. I will be free. I have got nothing to do," replied Ash.

Jenny thought about his words. Indeed he was right. He wasn't the busiest person she knew. He had done nothing but steal food, money and stuffs all his life. And it made her feel bad for him too. He was just a child. An idea came to her mind and she started looking through some magazines in the rack. When she found few she tossed them to Ash.

"What are these?" he asked curiously after catching them. He stared at their front pages. " _Official Pokemon League Guidebook!_ _The Pokemon Magazine Part-1!"_ Ash read aloud the titles of two books.

"These will keep you occupied," replied Jenny before she grabbed her hat and walked out of the room and her house. Perhaps giving those to Ash was a good idea. At least it would keep him busy rather than going in city and causing trouble. It will create fewer headaches for her too. Hopefully.

* * *

"Come on, Serena! Hurry up!" shouted Shauna and called her blonde friend. Serena soon joined her and stood by her over excited friend in front of the shopping mall. The two girls stared at the massive building in awe before turning towards each others. "You ready to go in there?" questioned Shauna, overjoyed.

"Of course!" responded the excited Serena.

"Let's go then!" said Shauna and walked inside the mall. Serena followed her too. However, a weird feeling gushed inside hear heart and she felt a presence around her. Strangely, familiar too. She stopped and turned around but could found no one. Shauna noticed that Serena was no longer with her so she too stopped and turned to Serena.

"Hey! Are you coming or what?!" yelled Shauna from over some distance. Serena gave her a quick glance but then turned around again. This caused Shauna to walk over to her. "Hey, what are you dozing over?" asked the brunette girl.

Serena finally turned to Shauna. "It's nothing," she said with somewhat a disappointed look.

Shauna read it but decided to ignore it for now. There was no way she would let something stop her from enjoying her time with Serena today. "Then what are you waiting for, let's go," said Shauna. She grabbed Serena's wrist and dragged her along inside the mall. Serena was initially startled and nearly fell. This, however, gave her a brief glance of a boy wandering in the streets. He had a black jacket on and his hairs were completely messy.

"Is it Ash?" Serena questioned to herself but soon lost him from her sight as the doors of the mall closed behind.

* * *

Ash was quietly walking in the streets. He only needed a quick glance of the mall to tell that he was at the right place, though he had never visited the café Jenny had mentioned. He walked down further into the streets when he noticed Jenny riding her bike towards him from other direction. He quickly jogged to her.

Jenny stopped her bike and parked it in the reserved area. She got off it and turned around just in time to see Ash standing behind her. "You are on time," mused Jenny.

"Yes," replied Ash with a cheesy grin.

"Well, in that case. Come on in," said Jenny and motioned Ash to follow her. The two walked inside the café that was right next to them. It wasn't much big but it was wide enough to have a lot of customers at a time. Initially Ash thought it was some fancy restaurant but Jenny reassured him that it wasn't. The place had been recently renewed and several changes had been made. The two made their way to an empty place which Ash assumed to be Jenny's reserved seat. It was right next to the big window shield and gave a perfect view of the activities going outside. Ash could see Jenny's bike parked outside.

Finally, taking his eyes off the scene Ash turned to Jenny. Normally his first priority will be the free food, but he hadn't forgotten about his real motive to meet her. However, before he could strike the conversation Jenny beat her to it.

"So how is your shoulder now?" questioned Jenny with slight hint of concern.

"Hmm, it is better now," replied Ash and rotated his left arm. "Actually, a lot better. It still stings but it is bearable now. Massive improvement since last night."

" _So doctors weren't kidding when they said this is a rare case"_ thought Jenny. "Good," she hummed and continued. "So you want to learn about Pokemon battles, isn't it?" inquired Jenny.

"Yes, I do," confirmed Ash.

"Alright then. Well, Pokemon battle is basically what every trainer is taught after entering their teens. Though normally ten is the legal age to begin your journey, most of the trainers prefer to start their journey in their teens," said Jenny.

"What does it have to do with battling?" asked Ash curiously.

"Let me reach there, Ash," said Jenny in regard of his interruption. "Well, the Pokémon League has officially decided that the least age for one to receive their Pokemon should be ten. It is the time when one can easily bond with their new Pokemon, sometimes a newly hatched too. And since the trainer and Pokemon gets to know each other well in these years, by the time they enter their teens they are perfectly ready to start battling."

"And go on journey too?"

"Yes," said Jenny. "But to clear your doubt, being a Pokemon trainer does not mean you have to go on a journey. For example, look at me. I never went on a journey but I am a Pokemon trainer. The basic definition of Pokemon trainer is someone who is eligible of handling Pokemon and capable or raising them too. They can use their Pokemon anywhere they want to. General trainers use them to battle each other and get stronger. But then here I am too. I use Manectric as my partner. Nurse Joy uses Audio as her partner in her job. Some trainers choose to prefer being their friend instead of battling. Some participates in competitions," explained Jenny briefly.

"Wait-wait-wait. Participating in competition?" asked Ash with surprise.

" _He is listening,"_ thought Jenny smiled in her head. "Yes. There are plenty of competitions trainers took part in. There are some traditional tournaments, some organized on special events. There are also other stuffs to do like racing. Then there are contests, performing and most important among them is Pokemon League Championship…"

"Whoa-whoa, that's too much Jenny. Slow down a bit now," said Ash and raised his arms.

Jenny smiled. "Are you already tired?" asked Jenny.

"Not exactly. But my mind is going to explode if you will try to fit them all at once," said Ash. Jenny laughed at Ash's words. After she calmed down Ash continued. "So what is with these different tournaments? Performing? League? Contests? Can you explain it?" asked Ash.

"I won't be much help but let me try," said Jenny. "Let's see. Pokemon Performances are events where trainers perform along with their Pokemon in different activities. They are generally cooking, baking, quiz competition and dance. As far as I know only girls are allowed to participate. Clearly this is not a boy thing," said Jenny. Ash shivered on thought of doing something like that. How ridiculous it would be?! "Then come contests. Contests are basically combination of battling and performing. Trainers have to prove their worth by battling in a way that would entertain people a lot. Trainers who participate in contests are generally knows as coordinators," explained Jenny.

"Interesting," mused Ash and leaned forward.

"And finally there is Pokemon League Championship."

"Its mere name is intriguing," said Ash. "So what is it about?"

"This is what you asked about earlier today. What you meant were not some ordinary trainers but battlers. Trainers generally go around the globe and challenge the trainers to establish their domination over world by the title of the best trainer. However, since it is nearly impossible for everyone to battle every other trainer, a committee was set up. Charles Goodshsow is the president and under it, Pokemon League tournaments are held every year in different regions. Trainers all around the world meet up and take part in these leagues. Just like our Kalos league which has been ended recently."

"You mean those battles were actually official league matches?" asked Ash. He was completely surprised. He remembered watching some of those battles on the TVs outside the electronic shops. _And boy was it amazing!_

"Yes," nodded Jenny. "The trainers partake in the tournament and those who manage it to finals battle for the title of the best trainer of the year, of specific region," told Jenny.

"So who is the current champion?" asked Ash.

"Don't really know but it is some girl. If I remember correctly her name is Samantha," replied Jenny. "But that is no surprise, they change every year," said Jenny.

"Every year?!" Ash nearly screamed. It earned him many curious glances. Ash blushed in embarrassment and stifled himself. As much as embarrassed he was he knew he was disappointed to."And I thought they will be strong enough to hold that title," said Ash.

"Actually Ash," Jenny interrupted in his thoughts. "This is just half part. Those who win the league get to battle elite fours and the champion of the region, which are the most powerful trainers, not just of the regions but of the world."

"Champion?" mused Ash in interest.

"Yes. Champions are the strongest trainers of the world. They achieve this title by beating elite fours. Those who manage to beat the champion are crowned as the new champion and responsibility of the region too…" Jenny was about to continue when she noticed Ash. His head was hung down and eyes covered under his black hairs. "What's…wrong?" asked Jenny awkwardly.

"I have decided," said Ash slowly.

"Um, excuse me?"

"I have decided Jenny!" Ash practically yelled again as he stared at Jenny. Once again he received many glances but he did not mind them. "I am going on a journey too!"

"You what?!" gasped Jenny in surprise. It was purely surprise. She never saw that confession coming.

"I said I am going a journey too. I will be a Pokemon trainer too!" said Ash and slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. However, he regretted it immediately later when pain surged through his left shoulder and he fell down in his chair again.

"What…what's with the rush?" asked Jenny as if trying to reason with Ash.

"Oh, come on, Jenny. You have known me for so long. You know how much I love thrilling adventures. And if that's what I am going to get on this journey then I have to go!" said Ash, emphasizing his words greatly. Quiet surprisingly, he managed to pressurize Jenny as well.

" _So weird,"_ thought Jenny. "But you don't have a single Pokemon with you," said Jenny, trying to argue with the young teen.

Realizing that Jenny was correct he stopped and started thinking. "Well, where will I get one then?" questioned Ash.

Now that took Jenny completely off her guard. Ash was being completely serious about it and she thought he was just fooling around again. "You can't get one. Every trainer is given a new Pokemon by Professor Sycamore, here in Kalos," said Jenny.

"Professor Sycamore? Isn't he that scientist who keep talking about the bond between Pokemon and its trainer?" asked Ash.

"Researcher, not scientist. And yes, it is him," replied Jenny.

"Then it is set. I am going to get my first Pokemon now!" said Ash excitedly.

Jenny was having hard time controlling the over enthusiastic boy. Nor that she was complaining that he was genuinely interested in something. But he was demanding things mindlessly. And the most important, it was practically impossible for him to go on a journey. He had no experience. Okay, perhaps that's not the factor. But with his current condition he was incapable of taking such decisions. It was a rash decision. He needed a lot of things if he needed to go on a journey. And the boy who could barely manage food for the day, how would it work out? His clothes? A bag pack? A lot of accessories! How was he going to get them?!

But the more she thought about it the more she realized how happy actually Ash looked. It was a rare moment. She had never seen him consider something so deeply before. And his face was flashing with the determination and confidence. She felt bad on the thought of crushing it all. For the record first time, Jenny wanted nothing but to see him only like that. Happy. Smiling. She had always wanted to see him walking on the right path. She wanted him to see growing up and be something. _But ever since his parents…_ Yes. She knew they died, or that's what she presumed. And without them being here for him she felt responsible for the boy. But never did she get a chance to show how much concerned she was for him.

 _And maybe it was her chance?_

Is it possible that her simple attempt would lead Ash to a better future? Could it help him to be a better person? She did not know but taking this chance was all she could think of. She would never know the result if she would not go for it.

With a sigh, Jenny stood and started walking out of the café. Ash noticed her and quickly followed her. "Jenny, where are we going?" asked Ash. "We haven't even got out food!"

"Well, the first rule of being a trainer is: learn to sacrifice. If you can't sacrifice your hunger for something great how are you going to be a trainer?"

"Well, what is greater than food that I have to sacrifice it?" demanded Ash.

Jenny sighed. "Just come on already. We have a lot of work to do if you really wanna go on a journey," said Jenny. For once Ash stopped dead on his tracks. If what Jenny just said meant he would go on a journey…how could he refuse?!

"You aren't kidding. Are you?"

His absence caused Jenny to turn around.

"Aren't you coming now?"

* * *

"It was fun, wasn't it?" said Shauna joyfully.

"It was amazing!" replied the equally enthusiastic Serena.

The two girls decided to go for shopping earlier that day. Neither had thought that it would turn out so well. Though, it was mostly Shauna who shopped, Serena was still happy to have some quality time. But in the meantime, she noticed a device. It was a tablet that worked as a guidebook too. And there were many more useful functions in it. It intrigued her so much that she bought it. However, after buying everything the girls realized that they had more than enough bags so Serena decided to carry some for her friend.

"Oh, I am starving now," said Shauna.

"Me too," replied Serena. "Say what, how about we go out and get something to eat?" offered the blonde girl.

"It will be amazing. I saw a place while we were coming. I think we should go there," told Shauna.

"Sounds alright," said Serena.

"Let's go then," said Shauna and the two girls started running slowly out of the mall. They climbed down the escalators and made their way to exit. However, in the heat of their enjoyment neither of the girls noticed someone coming from the other side. And nor that person was paying much attention. As a result Serena walked into him as both the teens collided. Eventually the two fell down.

"Aww," a painful groan was heard. Strangely, it was all too familiar. "Can't you watch your step?! _Damn!_ It hurts!" screamed the boy in physical pain. Serena quickly jolted her eyes in that direction. Raven, messy hairs, black damaged jacket. And voice was same too. Indeed it was him. It was Ash.

Trying to recover from the pain, Ash looked up at the person who he bumped into. Whoever it was going to get a piece of him now! However, all the anger vanished when his eyes laid on her. Long honey blonde hairs, sapphire blue eyes. _"You seriously got to be kidding me right now,"_ said Ash in his mind out of frustration and nervousness.

Serena was initially happy to see him, somewhat strange, but then realized that he was still groaning in pain. It was then she realized that Ash was injured and walking onto him had caused only pain to him. "Ash?! Ash, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming," Serena practically screamed in worry. This caused Jenny to look down too and she noticed Ash on the floor. Leaving the bags behind, Serena stood up and rushed to Ash's side and helped Jenny to make him stand. However, he was still feeling a lot of pain coursing though him and could barely walk. Jenny decided to lead him to the nearby café that was inside the mall so that he could rest for a while.

Taking the cue, Serena collected and picked up Ash's stuffs that had dropped down too. Shauna picked up her bags and joined Serena as she walked towards Ash and Jenny. "Do you know him?" inquired the brunette girl out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Actually, it was the same guy whom I was told to keep an eye on yesterday," told Serena.

"Him?" mused Shauna and looked at Ash's direction. Shauna had forced Serena to reveal what she had been doing last night when Jenny stopped her. She explained to her how she had been watching over Ash while he was resting. She also mentioned how much he was injured. And now that she was witnessing it herself she realized Serena wasn't fooling around.

The two girls made it inside café and headed to where Jenny had forced Ash to sit. Serena decided to check on Ash's condition but seeing him made her feel guiltier. He had his head resting on the table. His eyes were clenched shut and he was panting heavily. He was in absolute pain. And she was the reason behind it. How much worse it could go?

Jenny had already ordered a worked to bring water for him. Though it was not in their policy to serve to customer, but noticing that it was Jenny made them oblige to her command. And it left the two girls awed too. Jenny has a good control over everyone here.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Jenny after Ash had drunk the water. Ash merely groaned in response leaving Jenny confused on what he meant. "What?" she asked again.

"Mild pain, let me rest for a while," said Ash while softly panting. He opened his eyes and looked up. Jenny was standing by his side and two girls were standing in front of her. One he did not wish to see at all. So much of his fortune, she also had his stuffs! _"For god's sake. Do I really have to stand her now?!"_ said Ash in his mind.

Jenny heard a rough voice coming out from her Walkie-talkie and quickly responded. "Patrol unit 117. We need backup immediately. I repeat! We need backup immediately!" an officer said from the other side. Jenny gritted her teeth.

" _Not now!"_ thought Jenny.

Ash happened to listen to the transmission as well. A feeling of guilt started pressurizing him. He did not want to be a burden on Jenny. He never wished to be. "Go, Jenny," mumbled Ash but loud enough for the girls and Jenny to hear him. "I will be fine. I can walk home," said Ash.

"But," Jenny wanted to argue but it was true that she needed somewhere else currently. But she could not leave Ash alone as well. He was her responsibility. Jenny happened to look around when she finally realized that Serena and Shauna were standing there too. A feeling of relive washed over her. "Hey, aren't you the girl from yesterday?" asked Jenny. Ash looked up as well.

"I-I am," replied Serena a little hesitantly and looked at Jenny.

"I'm sorry to ask you, but can you watch over him for me again? I promise he won't be a trouble," said Jenny with a little laugh.

"Jenny!"Ash hissed angrily at her. Not only she was embarrassing him but she was leaving him under her? Out of all people, _her?!_

Serena looked at Ash then turned to Shauna. Shauna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any problem," said Shauna.

Serena smiled gratefully and turned back to Jenny. "It won't be any problem," said Serena and smiled politely at the older woman. Jenny smiled back and nodded before she rushed out of the café. Ash just stared at her as she disappeared within a moment. _"Great. Just great!"_ he thought.

The girls then turned to Ash. He still had his head down and eyes closed. Serena walked to Ash and placed the bags down before taking seat there, a little farther from him to give him some room. Shauna followed Serena and sat next to her. The two friends looked at each other having no idea of what to do next. They might have agreed to help Jenny but they did not know how to do it. Serena on the other hand was feeling guilty for hurting Ash. There was an urge in her to apologize to him. And she could not ignore it either.

"Ash. Um…I'm sorry for hurting you. I-I really didn't see you coming. I should have paid attention," spoke Serena softly. _"Hell yes,"_ thought Ash. She should have paid attention! So after a while when Ash did not respond, Serena continued. "So, how is your shoulder now? Is it really hurting badly?" asked Serena sincerely.

" _Can't she just leave me alone?"_ thought Ash. "Not much," he replied, do not wish to make a scene when her friend was there too. He looked up and saw Serena and her friend staring at him. He eyed the other curiously, not recalling her at all. "And you…?"

"I'm Shauna," replied the brunette quickly. "She hadn't told you about me? I thought you guys must have talked to pass time last night," said Shauna.

"Talk?" smirked Ash. "Hell, I don't even know her name," said Ash. His voice was actually taunting Serena and it didn't go unnoticed by either of the girls. They looked at each other before turning to Ash again. They could not indentify why he sounded like that. Was it because Serena hurt her? Sound like that. Ash placed his head on the table again and closed his eyes, attempting to reduce the pain.

"It's…Serena," said Serena in her response.

" _Did I ask?"_ said Ash in his mind. "Whatever," whispered Ash under his breath which clearly went unnoticed by the girls.

"So, um, do you think you can go home alone? I mean…We-we will be glad to help," said Serena.

"Yeah, right," nodded Shauna in response.

Ash's eyes went wide open and he jolted up with a surprised look. "What?! No-no! I'm perfectly fine. In fact I was just going. You don't have to bother yourself," said Ash and stood up. He was still able to feel the pain, but like doctor said last night which completely went unheard by Ash, he was making unnaturally fast recovery. He quickly grabbed the two bags placed over the table in his left hand and started to walk out. The girls were initially surprised.

"But Ash-"

Serena didn't even get to complete when Ash exited the café. The girls grabbed their stuffs and headed out as well but by that time Ash was already walking in quiet a distance. Clearly he had no intention of letting them assist him. Serena glanced worriedly at his direction as he walked. He soothingly rubbed his left shoulder with right hand as he walked and soon disappeared from the sight. And just then she realized that she still possessed something of him. She quickly reached out in her skirt's pocket and picked out the heart shaped necklace that she found yesterday with Ash.

"Oh Ash," mumbled Serena. Such a stubborn child he was! She just missed her chance.

* * *

Ash threw the bags on his bed and fell back beside them. His shoulder did not hurt against the soft mattress as much as it hurt when he fell earlier today. He could still feel his shoulder stinging. Thankfully, nothing serious. And remembering that he had to run into that ' _Blondie'_ again made thing pretty much complicated. If that wasn't enough it was _her_ who tackled into him. It was like their fates had decided to lead them to each other.

"What a shame," mumbled Ash. "Why can't I just get rid of her? Silly girl."

 _What was her name again? Serena!_

"Like I asked for her name too. Just what is the problem with this girl?" Ash let out a heavy breath and calmed down a bit. "I wonder what mom and dad would think about it, about her?" said Ash and ran his hand over his chest, down the neck. But then he felt something missing. His necklace wasn't there. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it. "Where did it go?" said Ash and sat up immediately. He once again looked down his neck to confirm his suspicion. But he could not find it.

" _Damn it!"_ thought Ash and slammed the bed sheet before walking out of the room. He slammed the door shut behind him as he left his room and Jenny's house. Panic was clearly visible on his face as ran through the street of the city in the search of the necklace, the last of his family.

"Just where it could be?!"

* * *

"Serena hadn't returned yet," mumbled Tierno out of boredom.

"And neither have Shauna," replied Trevor in annoyance. "Come on, Tierno. Get over with your obsession over Serena. You know she is not going to date you," said Trevor.

"But we can't be sure until we try, can we?" said Tierno, sat up and winked. Trevor rolled his eyes and face palmed himself.

Calem, who happened to enter the same moment when the conversation was on verge, listened everything. He could not help but laugh at the misfortune of his friend. Tierno had been trying to ask Serena out for a while but had been rejected plenty of times. If he wasn't her friend she might have stopped talking to him by now. But Tierno could not be faulted. He was confusing his obsession over her as love, while Serena completely understood the difference. And being reasonable and a good friend she was, politely rejects him every time. Calem had stopped trying to explain it to Tierno a while ago. Instead he rather chooses to watch the show he creates every time to entertain him and others.

Though, now that he considered their conversation he too felt that it was getting quiet boring. "Hey guys. How about we guys have our boy time while the girls have gone for shopping? I can bet they are not going to return for a while," suggested Calem.

"Sounds good," said Trevor, approving Calem's idea.

' _Not going to return for a while'_ part got Tierno pretty annoyed but he too felt that the idea could kill their boredom. "Yeah, I'm in too," said Tierno while standing up.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Trevor.

"Hmm, let's see," Calem placed his hand under his chin and thought. _What is there they could do until girls return?_ His eyes then glanced at Trevor who was polishing his Pokeball. His face lit up with an idea. "How does a Pokemon battle sounds?"

Trevor and Tierno looked at each other. They still remembered losing from Calem and his Froakie yesterday. It was rather humiliating as Calem had just gotten his first Pokemon and still he managed to beat them. It would be a perfect opportunity to have their revenge. The two smirked and nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"So who is going first?" asked Calem as he stood on one end of the battle field.

"I am," said Trevor, stepping forward. "And this time I'm gonna beat you for sure," said Trevor confidently and throw a Pokeball. "Alright Charmander, come on out!"

With a flash a small Pokemon appeared. It was orange and had a salamander-like body. Its tail was lit up with flames that represent its power and life force. Calem smirked and threw his Pokeball. With another flash appeared another Pokemon. It was small and looked alike a frog. Its whole body was white and it had cotton like gummy substance around its neck. It eyes were narrowed as it stared at its opponent which was a fire type.

"So that leaves me to be the referee," muttered Tierno before walking to his place. He turned and saw the two trainers staring at each other. "Begin!" he shouted and let his arms fall down. The match had already begun and not wanting to give Calem any chance this time Trevor made the first move.

"Let's start with scratch!" yelled Trevor.

Charmander let out a battle cry and launched itself towards the opponent Froakie. It still remembered losing from Froakie in their previous encounter and it was determined not to lose this time. However, before Charmander could land the hit Calem smirked and let out his command.

"Dodge and use water pulse!" shouted Calem.

"Use flamethrower to counter back!" yelled Trevor in his counter.

Froakie hopped high in air and dodged the incoming attack with ease. As Charmander passed underneath it Froakie brought its hand together and prepared a water blob in mid air and fired it. Already expecting the attack, Charmander quickly turned around and fired fierce flames towards the water blob. Naturally, water pulse started to pierce through the flame thrower but the intensity of fire managed to cancel the move with ease.

"Go for scratch again!" shouted Trevor.

Steam filled the area when Trevor gave the command. Charmander leaped forward and charged with scratch at Froakie. The water Pokemon did not see that attack coming and brought its arm in its defense. Charmander scratched at its arm and forced it to fall back. The steam vanished soon and left Froakie and Charmander standing in front of their trainers, looking confident. Froakie had a visible scratch mark over it arm and that gave Trevor satisfaction that he managed to land the first hit.

"It's our turn now. Froakie, use pound, go!"

* * *

Ash let out a heavy sigh of disappointment as he walked down the street. His hands were in the pockets and a look of disappointment was all over his face. It was obvious he was sad. He had searched for the whole day but could not find his desired necklace anywhere. It was so close to him that losing it now was affecting him in the bad way. Just how could he lose it? How could it disappear like that suddenly?! Ash started to think where he had last scene that necklace. He hadn't seen it today at all. Yesterday? At night? Nope. Earlier that he was unconscious. Could it be possible? Has he lost it then? But…why would someone take a necklace away? What would it give them? It would merely pay them a very small amount, if even that was possible. But it was his everything. It meant his world. And he had lost it.

He was so anxious to get it back that he was ready to do anything if someone would give it to him. Anything! And he would not turn back!

But for now, he could do nothing. So he continued to walks on the street as it led him to a garden. He continued to walk further inside, not even acknowledging the surrounding. But as he walked, he heard someone yelling. And it was rather familiar. It was similar to those he heard last night when he saw those two trainers battling.

" _Is there a Pokemon battle going on around?"_ thought Ash. The thought of the necklace momentarily slipped from his mind and he started jogging forward. Soon he came to a clearing and saw two trainers were engaged in a battle. One was a blue frog like Pokemon while another orange salamander like Pokemon. Froakie prepared a water pulse and launched it towards the salamander Pokemon who responded by shooting a powerful flamethrower in its direction. The two attacks collided and resulted into a steamy explosion.

"Pound!"

"Tackle!"

Both the trainer gave the command and the Pokemon leapt forward into the steam. Charmander was going head to head to tackle the water Pokemon. Froakie had its fist glowing as it charged forward. The two collided together and engaged into a physical battle. It was all about their brute strength this time as they fought.

Ash climbed down few stairs and sat down as he watched the battle.

"Use flamethrower!" shouted Trevor.

Charmander forcefully pushed Froakie back and opened its mouth to launch a stream of fire that nearly engulfed Froakie. Froakie's trainer gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Froakie, use water pulse. Give it all you have got!" shouted the boy.

" _His voice…?"_ Ash wondered on the familiar sound and turned into the direction. But before he could look at him Froakie managed to prepare and fire a powerful water pulse which cancelled the flamethrower till the end and collided with Charmander. An explosion took place which later started to evaporate along with the steam. When the steam disappeared Charmander and Froakie both were lying unconscious on the field. Cleary the water move had beaten the fire Pokemon and that final move completely exhausted Froakie too.

As much as the steam was disappearing Ash was getting more anxious to see the trainer. Somehow he had a feeling of who it could be. But he wanted a confirmation. And his doubt proved to be absolute true when the trainer standing there was revealed to be Calem. Coincidently, Calem also looked into his direction as they stared at each other. A frown acquired by both of them as they glared at them in disgust. For some reason Ash was not liking that boy's attitude. And Calem did not have to keep remembering his reasons to hate this boy.

"Froakie and Charmander both are unable to battle. This is a draw!" Tierno announced the end of the match.

* * *

 **The Beginning's fun fact:**

 **Question of the day:**

 **You can submit your answer in the review section. The question is purely for fun and to establish a good connection between author and readers. There will not be any spoiler.**

 **Leave a review. Criticism is appreciated, flaming is ignored.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview: The Terror of Garchomp**


	5. The Terror of Garchomp

**Chapter 5: The Terror of Garchomp**

A certain yellow mouse Pokemon was running on the ledges, jumping from one to another and then made a long jump from the roof of a house. It stopped and started scratching behind its ear with its small foot before continuing running again. A wide smile was on its face, ending from one red pouch to another. Its zigzag tail was moving back and forth along with its motion. It finally came to a stop on the very edge of the roof. It looked straight and saw the next roof on pretty much distance. It took some steps back and once again ran forward. Using all its might it made a long jump. However, soon it proved to be a futile effort when it started to descend down earlier than its expectations. A panicked look took over its smile and it started to thrash its small paws back and forth as it fell. But the parabolic path it was covering let it land on a higher surface rather than falling on the ground. It unwillingly went straight through the open window and crashed against something.

"Argh!"

A loud groan was heard as the mouse Pokemon smashed against the head of a boy, who had just opened the window, and startled him down to the floor.

After recovering from the unfortunate accident, the mouse Pokemon looked up and found itself in a room. As it looked around it saw a set of clothes appeared to be new from the price tags, and a bag next to it. It tried to get up. But as soon as it adjusted its feet it realized that it wasn't on a floor. It looked down and found itself on the face of a boy instead. It stared at the boy curiously and smelled him. It looked up behind and saw the way it had come from. It easily concluded that it ended up crashing into the boy. Feeling a little guilty, it started to lick the boy's face.

A small fit of laughter emitted from the boy's mouth as the reaction. "H-Hey…stop! Stop! It tickles. It tickles!" the boy laughed.

The mouse Pokemon was relieved that the boy was perfectly fine so it stopped. After feeling the weight on his face, the boy pushed the mouse Pokemon off his face which ended up hurting it as it crashed against the window shield that was still closed. The boy scratched his face as he sat up. He looked straight and saw the mouse Pokemon recovering up and staring at him again. For a while no one said anything. But remembering that this human has hurt it, the glance of mouse Pokemon turned into a glare. It caused the boy the nervously lower his eyes.

"Hey…take it easy now. I sure did not mean to hurt you…" the boy said and started to crawl back.

But the mouse Pokemon wasn't convinced. Spark started to appear on the red pouches on its cheek and the boy knew he was about to receive a big electric shock.

"Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokemon cried and unleashed a wave of electricity that traveled straight to the boy and electrocuted him. The boy started to groan in pain before falling down again. The mouse Pokemon stopped and looked down at the boy. Feeling satisfied, it hopped out of the window and made its way out of the place.

The raven haired boy just laid there with its body still recovering slowly. "Couldn't it be lesser effective than Manectric's thundershock?" mumbled the boy weakly. "Probably the worst way to start the day," said the boy and tried to stand up again.

"Ash! Do you want to get late?!"

The voice of Officer Jenny ringed through the house. Ash's eyes immediately went open in shock and darted towards the clock. It was reading 08:13 AM.

" _Shoot!"_ thought Ash. He would be late if he did not hurry now. "Coming!" he yelled before hurrying up and rushing out of his room and to the bathroom.

* * *

The streets of Lumiose City were already busy even at such an early time. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry as they rushed for their respective jobs. Ash was no different. He too was in rush to get his very first Pokemon. But the amount of anxiety he was showing was quite worrying too.

"Side, please! Coming through! Sorry-Sorry! Excuse me! Make way!"

Ash was continuously speaking as he ran on the streets, through the people and barely missing from bumping into them. As much as it was pretty annoying for the men going to their job, there were many people amazed by the stamina and the excitement of the raven haired boy.

Ash had managed to get ready and leave the house in time. But his excitement to get his very first Pokemon would not let him be patient. So with the new clothes on, bag hanging on the back and shoes tied up, Ash was running down the streets of Lumiose City on his way to Professor Sycamore's lab. And using his great agile movements and ability to react immediately, he was creating quite an entertaining stunt show for all the passersby.

A sloppy street followed his path and Ash made his way up it. He kept running until the big mansion came to his view. He remembered Jenny's words. She had informed him that a mansion is Professor's home place and laboratory. The mansion was perfectly matching all the details Jenny had told him. He made his way to it.

Ash opened the metallic bar doors and jogged to the main door of the mansion. He opened the main door and peeked inside the mansion.

"Professor Sycamore?" called Ash aloud. Upon receiving no response Ash stepped in and closed the door behind. "Professor?" called Ash once again.

"Yeah?" this time came a response. Ash followed the voice and looked at the occupant. It was a man wearing a big white lab coat over a purple shirt coming out of a corridor on Ash's left. He was yawning and scratching the back of his head.

" _Tired?"_ thought Ash. "Are you Professor Sycamore?" inquired Ash.

"Yeah, that's me," replied Professor Sycamore.

"I'm here to get my very first Pokemon," said Ash and smiled confidently.

"Pokemon?" said Professor. "But I did not have any appointment-oh wait! You might be Ash," Ash simply nodded in response. "Jenny informed me that you might be coming," told Professor.

" _She did?"_ thought Ash, surprised. But the thought slipped from his head on noticing the sudden change in Professor's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that we currently don't have any starter Pokemon left. The last set ended a few days ago. Some young trainers came together and picked them all," explained Professor,

"What?!" screamed Ash in shock. "You can't be serious Professor!"

"I'm afraid that it is true," said Professor while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no," whined Ash sadly. "I was looking forward to the beginning of my journey today."

Truthfully, Professor Sycamore felt bad too for crushing the hopes of a new trainer. But he was bounded. He did not have any starter Pokemon left. But he was not going to let Ash down.

"Don't worry, Ash. The new Pokemon will be arriving soon," told Professor. Ash's eyes lit up hearing that and he looked up at Professor hopefully. Professor smiled at Ash before continuing. "Why don't you come inside and wait till then?" suggested Professor.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Ash and followed Professor deeper inside the laboratory.

Professor Sycamore led Ash in the research room. There were lots of equipment. Though, Ash did not know what they were used for he was certainly mesmerized by the sight. His eyes were filled with a spark as he stared at them. The most attractive equipment was a big scanner like machine that was connected to a monitor. On the screen, there was an image of a Pokemon. It was purple and looked intimidating with its big and sharp claws and teeth. There was a fin on its back and it almost looked like a shark.

"So what do you think of our lab?" asked Professor after noticing the reaction Ash was giving.

"It is amazing, Professor," exclaimed Ash in amazement.

Professor smiled. "Please, take a seat, Ash," said Professor and motioned Ash to sit on the couch. Ash obliged and sat down while Professor sat on the opposite side. "It may take a while for the Pokemon to arrive. Forgive me for the wait," said Professor.

"It's okay, Professor," replied Ash.

"So, Ash, tell me, do you know about types of Pokemon you can choose from?" asked Professor.

"Um, nothing," answered Ash and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Professor nodded his head in understanding. "It is okay, Ash. Actually, there are very rare chances when a new trainer knows anything about Pokemon at all. And that is why we are here, to guide them," said Professor. Ash nodded, indicating that he was listening. "So, for the starters, new trainers are given choice between the three basic elements. These are fire, water, and grass," said Professor.

"You mean that each Pokemon has a different type?" asked Ash.

"Yes, Ash. In fact, there are hybrids too," answer Professor.

"What are hybrids?" asked Ash.

"Hybrids are the types of Pokemon which hold the characteristics of two different types of elements," said Professor.

"Wow," mused Ash.

"Okay, Ash, tell me something. What are you going to do after getting your first Pokemon?" asked Professor.

Ash's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm going to compete in the Pokemon League!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pokemon League? Pretty normal, but a fine choice, Ash," said Professor.

"Yeah. I know, right?"

"So are you planning on challenging the Lumiose City gym first?" asked Professor.

"Lumiose gym?" asked Ash and blinked his eyes in confusion.

Professor was initially surprised by Ash's reaction. "You don't know about gyms?" asked Professor. Ash shook his head in response. "Well, challenging a gym is what permits a trainer to compete in Pokemon League. Every gym leader gives trainers a gym badge who beat them, as a proof of their victory," told Professor. "There are total eight gyms in Kalos that a trainer has to beat in order to challenge Kalos Pokemon League."

"And Lumiose City has one of those eight gyms?" asked Ash.

"Yes," replied Professor. "It is an electric gym and the leader of the gym is-"

"Professor!"

A loud voice sounded that nearly startled Ash. He and Professor Sycamore looked at the corridor. A woman was running towards them with a worried look. She also has a white lab coat over her dress. But unlike Professor Sycamore, she has glasses on.

"What is it Sophie?" asked Professor.

"It is Froakie! It has returned but it is badly injured!"

"What?!" yelled Professor in panic and stood up.

"You need to look at it, Professor," said Sophie.

"Alright, I am coming," said Professor and followed Sophie out of the room. Ash was initially surprised by the speed of the event. He did not get to understand anything but noticing the urgency he concluded that it must have some serious issue so he followed Professor too.

The three soon made it to another room. A boy, seemingly of Ash's age was already standing there. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with white yellow strip over it. He was blonde and has glasses on the face. There was a big white bag hanging on his back. Next to him was standing a girl. She was younger than the boy. She was blonde and has a single strapped yellow bag hung on her right shoulder. From the similarities between them, Ash assumed that they were relatives in some way. The two were looking inside a room where a blue Pokemon was laid on a table.

"Froakie!" said Professor and quickly entered the room with Sophie following behind. She immediately walked to the blue Pokemon and lowered an equipment over it. It started to scan the Pokemon. Professor Sycamore stood by it and stared at it without saying a word. When Sophie was done with her work Professor Sycamore walked to it and rubbed the back of its head soothingly. "Oh Froakie," he mumbled.

Ash made his way by the room and stared at the Pokemon. It had bruises and burn marks all over its body. It was trying to move but was barely conscious anymore. As he recalled the events from yesterday, he realized that he had seen that Pokemon before. Professor Sycamore walked out of the room and the blondes quickly rushed to him.

"Professor, Froakie is going to be alright, right?" asked the blonde girl worriedly.

Professor sighed but gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, Bonnie. Sophie is absolutely best at what she does. Froakie will be fine in no time," said Professor.

"That's a relief," sighed the girl in relief.

"But Clemont, what is happening? How did Froakie get injured?" questioned Professor Sycamore.

"We found it in the condition in an alley. It was injured pretty badly so we decided to bring it here since the lab was at the nearest," replied the blonde boy, known as Clemont. Clemont paused and noticed the reaction of Professor. He was more worried than he expected. And it ringed the bell in his head. "Professor, is it possible that you know this Froakie?" asked Clemont.

"I know, Clemont. I gave it to a trainer around a week ago," told Professor Sycamore and let out a heavy sigh. "He contacted me yesterday but…"

"But, what Professor?" asked the girl named Bonnie.

"He called me to tell me that he wanted to return the Froakie. But I did not expect that it would run away like that," said Professor sadly.

Ash was quietly listening to the conversation. But the deeper it was going the more confused he was getting. Finally, he could not contain his curiosity and interrupted. "Professor, what is going on?" he asked. It caused the two blondes to turn to Ash, noticing him for the first time since his arrival.

"I will tell you everything. But let Froakie rest for a while," said Professor. Everyone nodded and walked to the couches that were in the room. Professor sat down on the one couch while the rest three sat on the other side. The three waited in anticipation for Professor to begin. "Ash, as I was telling before, Froakie is one of the starters new trainers get to choose from. It is a water type," said Professor specifically to Ash and then turned to everyone. "Normally, Froakie are gentle and kind Pokemon. However, this Froakie is little different. As much as kind it is, it is a lot stubborn and doesn't listen to anyone. From the day it was hatched it stayed away from other Froakie and choose to train instead. This led many issues between it and the others," explained Professor.

"Oh no," whined Bonnie sadly.

"Not only that but the trainer who called recently isn't its first trainer at all. It has been with a lot of trainers before," added Professor.

"You mean more than one?" asked Ash, stunned.

"Yes, Ash. And every trainer had the same complain that it refuse to listen to them during battles. It even ran away from its trainer on many occasion when it did not like them. If it did not then the trainers come back after a week or so to return it," said Professor Sycamore.

"Poor Froakie," mumbled Bonnie sadly.

"I actually heard the rumor of a Pokemon not listening to the new trainers. But I never believed it," said Clemont. Ash looked at him with a worried look. He too was feeling bad for the Froakie despite never meeting it before. Froakie was constantly abandoned by its trainers, just like he was by the world. He could feel its pain. He knew how it felt to be abandoned. "Being rejected by so many trainers might have crushed its confident," added Clemont sadly.

Ash looked up from Clemont to Froakie. It was still unconscious.

"So what actually happened with Froakie? How it ended up in an alley?" questioned Professor.

"We found it like that. It was injured very badly. I still don't know how it ended up there, though," replied Clemont. "But I'm sure that it was fighting someone. It can't hurt itself like that."

"Whoever it was, was a clever person. Someone might have tried to catch it. One of the things Froakie hates most is losing and it won't let anyone catch it against its own will. It is a very proud Pokemon," told Professor.

"And it managed to get away," mumbled Ash.

A silence fell in the room. The only sound was coming from the equipment running to treat Froakie. Everyone was deep in thoughts, concerned about Froakie's well-being. They had different thoughts but same conclusion. Froakie.

Ash was yet to be a trainer, to receive his first Pokemon. He still hasn't made his decision on what he was going to choose. One thing he knew now is that one of his choices is going to be a Froakie. But this incident has mentally shaken him. He still could not believe that Froakie was abandoned by its trainer. Not for once but many times. New trainers come every day. They choose it over and over again. They begin their journey with it in hope to be the best. But they end up returning it. How could they do it to Froakie? What has it done to go through such depressing acts? Why could not it be treated as nicely as other Pokemon?

Ash was so deep in thoughts that he did not notice someone, or something coming inside the room.

"Garrr!

A loud roar snapped Ash out of his trance. He immediately looked behind and saw a Pokemon standing against the window of the room where Froakie was. Its big claws were against the glass. Its mouth was open, showing the sharp teeth. A fin was coming out from its back. It wasn't one of the Pokemon Ash thought he was going to see here. It wasn't some small Pokemon to befriend with. It was a monster. And it looked deadly. For a moment Ash thought it was going to break the window in an attempt to get in the room.

Noticing its anxiety Professor Sycamore stood up and walked to it. His presence alarmed the Pokemon and it turned to him. "It is alright, Garchomp. Froakie is going to be okay," said Professor and patted its nose.

"Garr, Garchomp," the monstrous Pokemon grumbled against Professor's touch.

"Wow, a Garchomp," said Clemont aloud.

"It is so cute!" squealed Bonnie and quickly rushed to Professor's side. "I wanna pat it too, Professor. I wanna pat it too!"

"Alright," Professor let out a small laugh and grabbed Bonnie by her waist before lifting her up to Garchomp's level. "Here you go," said Professor and made Bonnie lean towards it. Bonnie rubbed its nose to which Garchomp let out a small growl in response. Ash could not help but watch in awe as the young girl showed her affection to the monstrous Pokemon. On the top of that, it reacted positively.

"Good Pokemon," said Bonnie happily. "Hey, you like me!" exclaimed the young girl when Garchomp nuzzled its nose against her hand.

While Bonnie was busy playing with Garchomp, Clemont decided to address the raven haired boy he noticed earlier. "So are you here to get your first Pokemon?" asked Clemont.

Ash turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. But how did you know?" asked Ash curiously.

"It is simple. The way you are looking at Garchomp, it tells a lot about you. As much as dangerous and powerful it is, everyone knows that it is a friendly Pokemon. Unless it is wild. And only new trainer can make such misunderstanding due to lack of experience. Plus you were with Professor all this time. It only confirms my suspicion," said Clemont with a finger rose up.

"Yeah. I suppose," said Ash and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Clemont. It is nice to meet you," said Clemont and moved his hand forward for greeting. "And she is my younger sister, Bonnie," said Clemont and motioned over to the blonde girl. Ash glanced at her before turning back to Clemont to greet him.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ash," introduced Ash himself before shaking Clemont's hand.

"Garr! Garr! Garchomp! Garr!"

The voice of Garchomp's cries caused Ash and Clemont to look over at it again. It was once again facing the window and trying to talk to Froakie. Responding to its growl Froakie opened its eyes and looked over at Garchomp.

"Fro?" it let out a weak cry into its direction before closing its eyes and resting again. Watching Froakie responding made Clemont and Ash rush to their sides. The two stood alongside Professor and Bonnie and looked at Froakie.

"You can thank these people," said Professor and pointed towards Clemont and Bonnie. Garchomp turned around and stared at the two blondes.

"That was nothing, seriously," said Clemont with a nervous blush and shook his head.

Professor looked at Ash and noticed the hesitation he was showing while looking at Garchomp. He was quick to read his discomfort around Garchomp. "Go ahead Ash. Garchomp is not going to bite you. It has a good heart," said Professor.

Ash gave Professor a quick glance before turning towards Garchomp. Garchomp looked at Ash at the same time. Ash took a heavy breath. _"I can do it,"_ he said in his head and walked towards Garchomp. _"If Bonnie can do it and then I can do it too,"_ he once again thought and raised his hand up. He hesitated at first but finally placed his hand against its nose.

"See? What did I say," commented Professor.

While Ash was still little nervous Garchomp nuzzled its nose against Ash's hand. "Hey, Ash. Garchomp likes you too," said Bonnie and rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I suppose," Ash said with a soft chuckle and patted Garchomp's nose.

"Garchomp lives here in the lab with other Pokemon," told Professor.

"More Pokemon? Professor, I wanna see them! I wanna see them!" said Bonnie, demanding childishly.

"I think we have to do something about that," said Professor with a laugh.

"Yay!" exclaimed Bonnie joyfully. With that, Professor began to lead everyone to the backyard where all the Pokemon in the laboratory resided.

While Ash heard that and was as excited to see all the Pokemon here as Bonnie, he still had something in mind that stopped him. Clemont noticed him. "Aren't you coming, Ash?" he asked.

"I'll be right behind you guys. I just need a moment," said Ash. Clemont nodded in understanding before following Professor Sycamore. When everyone was gone Ash walked to the door of the small room where Froakie was resting. He opened it and stepped in just in time when Sophie walked out. She gave him a brief glance before walking out. Ash quickly rushed to Froakie's side and knelt next to it to its level.

"Hey, Froakie?" spoke Ash in low voice. It was enough or Froakie to open its eyes and stare at the stranger in front of it. It gave him a brief glance and saw him smiling at it reassuringly before it closed its eyes and went back to sleep. "I don't think you are some bad Pokemon. In fact, I think you are the best Pokemon. Those who left you were complete idiots. They did not know what they are leaving behind. Staying by yourself and working hard to achieve your goal, to become strongest. I'm amazed," he paused and stared at Froakie. It wasn't making any movement and it made him wonder whether it was even listening? Was he speaking for nothing? But he decided to continue anyway. "I know how you feel Froakie. I have been abandoned as well. I know exactly what are you going through," Ash stopped again and thought for his next words carefully. There was only one thought that was in his mind currently. And he decided to let it out. "I don't know if you are listening to me or not but…if it's in my fate, then I would love to have you as my starter," said Ash. Froakie did not give him any response. Ash smiled sadly at it and patted its head before standing up and walking out of the room.

When Ash left Froakie opened its eyes and stared at the raven haired boy walking away. It pretended that it wasn't listening. But it heard everything Ash had said. It just stared at him as he stuffed hands in the pockets and walked away, soon out of the sight. It rested its head back on the platform and let out a huge breath out of exhaustion. It was exhausted physically and mentally, both. But it still considered the words Ash said before leaving.

" _If it's in my fate, then I would love to have you as my starter."_

In all its honesty, Froakie wanted to get mad at that boy. How many trainers have said that before? No one stayed true to their words. They all turned it down. And it could never forgive them for that. All it wanted was to get stronger. But those _filthy_ trainers were so weak and pathetic that they could not even take the smallest risks. How were they ever going to help it become strong? How could it work with someone like those? They don't deserve to have it. They could never understand it. And it did not like them. It did not need those weaklings to be strong. So it ran away. It ran back to its home. It would be far better than staying out in wild with those so-called-trainers. But then again,

"I know how you feel Froakie. I have been abandoned as well. I know exactly what are you going through."

No one has ever understood it any better than this boy. Froakie opened its eyes and stared at where it last saw Ash. _Just who was this boy?_

* * *

With the great Prism Tower, the central city of Kalos has always been a place to admire. But that's not the only attraction of it. New trainers who wish to begin their journey tend to visit Lumiose. Professor Sycamore was the reason, the great researcher of Kalos who gave new trainer their very first Pokemon to start with. As much as admirable it was, it has also attracted some unwanted attention to the city recently. A group of thugs has been found stealing Pokemon from new trainers recently. But Police force has failed to catch them so far.

The people on the wanted list this time were two adults. One was a woman with long pink hairs that were curling around her waist. The second person was a man with shoulder length blue hairs. The poster also held the proof of having a third member which was a Pokemon. It was small and had a cat like structure. It was a Meowth that stood straight.

"I wonder what caused them to show up," said one of the officers.

"Their attempts to steal Pokemon, I am totally sick of it. They are too afraid to take someone of their own size," said the second officer.

"Don't worry. If they will try to steal a new trainer's Pokemon again, they will not get away with it this time," said the first officer in a more of reassuring tone. The second officer nodded as the two continued to patrol the area. What both failed to notice was the huge hot air balloon was hovering right over their head. It was shaped as a Meowth with a big golden charm on its forehead.

A hook lowered from the balloon and peeled off one of the many wanted posters from the banner. It brought it back to the occupants.

The people inside looked at the wanted poster.

"Team Rocket wanted for attempting to steal Pokemon," read the woman. She then gave a disgusting look. "Ugh, James, can you even believe it?" she continued. Taking closer inspection of the woman revealed that she was the same woman portrayed on the wanted poster. And the man on it was standing right next to her.

"Tell me about this, Jessie," said the man, named James. "With such bad pictures of us here will cost them. They will be sorry," he continued.

"We all will be sorry if we did not stick to the plan, James!" a new voice piped up. The voice did not belong to a human but a Pokemon. It was a Meowth that could actually stand upright and surprisingly talk in human language.

"Humph! You are right," said James. He then turned to Jessie and gave her a sinister smile. "Are you ready to steal some Pokemon?"

"Oh, I am very ready. We will cause a chaos that no one has ever caused before," replied Jessie with the similar sinister look.

"And don't forget! I'm the mastermind, the top cat! Meeeeeeeowth!" added Meowth. And the trio let out an evil laugh before proceeding towards a big mansion that was not too far away from their sights.

* * *

The door to the backyard open and Ash entered. A little hesitant he was but once he saw the sight his eyes widened and a huge smile took over. The place was bigger than he had anticipated and the Pokemon there were mostly those Ash had never seen before. However, it was still true that he knew nothing about them either.

"Wow," Ash muttered and walked inside. His eyes glanced at the every corner of the room glancing at every Pokemon and witnessing Bonnie playing with them. He merely smiled before joining Professor Sycamore and Clemont who were conversing. They noticed him and turned in his direction. Ash quickly joined them.

"You were checking on Froakie?" asked Clemont.

"Yeah," responded Ash and turned to him.

"So, how is it feeling?" Clemont inquired.

"Much better," said Ash and clenched his fist with confidence. Clemont smiled weakly in response.

"Clemont, I have never seen these Pokemon before," Bonnie said as she hugged a Zigzagoon. On listening to her everyone turned to her. Ash could not help but feel amazed by the sight.

"Wow. There are too many of them," said Ash.

While Ash and Bonnie were occupied with staring at all the Pokemon in amazement, Clemont decided to continue the conversation with Professor Sycamore that he left amidst when Ash arrived.

"So, professor, what type of evolution is it that you study?" he asked. Listening to him, Ash turned towards them. Professor smiled and turned to the two curious teens.

"Well. What would you say if I tell you that some certain Pokemon has an additional evolution?" he said.

"No way," Clemont said and his eyes widened in surprise while Ash stared at them in confusion.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ash asked in confusion.

Professor grinned. "Every Pokemon can evolve to a certain stage. For example, that Garchomp you saw inside the lab is the third and final evolution of Gible," he explained.

"And Garchomp is not supposed to evolve after this stage," said Clemont.

Ash was initially puzzled but as he pieced every clue together, he realized where this was going. He too felt surprised. "So you mean that Garchomp can still evolve?"

"Possibly. That is my research all about," said Professor.

"Amazing," said Ash and Clemont in unison.

Professor walked towards the small pond that was attached to the backyard field. "In past few years, several reports have been made regarding Pokemon evolving after their final stage. More specifically, this form is temporary. The Pokemon turn back to their original form after a while," Professor explained.

"Is it even possible?" asked Ash. Though he was new to this evolution stuff, he still knew that Pokemons are not supposed to turn back from their current form to their previous form. It was like devolution which he could not believe at all.

"Possibly," said Professor and glanced behind him at the boys. "A strong bond is required to attain this form. A specific stone also plays a crucial role in it."

"Strong bond, huh?" mumbled Ash and glanced down at his feet. He hasn't even received his first Pokemon and he has learned so much about them already. He couldn't help but wonder how amazing the world is.

However, unknown to them, three pairs of eyes were constantly observing them while eavesdropping on their conversation. After the specific detail that they needed, they turned to each other and grinned before marching forward with their plan.

* * *

Under the utter silence, the doors of the mansion were suddenly kicked open. Tossing a Pokeball in her hand, Jessie arrogantly walked inside. James followed her with a remote-like device in his hand. He pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared over it. He started to scan through it.

"Our ride will be here shortly. We don't have a lot of time," James spoke.

"That won't be a problem," replied Jessie with a smirk. She pressed the button on the Pokeball and tossed it higher. The device opened and a Pokemon came out of it. It has a blue colored tall and soft body. Its eyes were scrunched and it has jagged up lips.

"Wobbuffet!" it cried.

When they decided to break into the laboratory, they had expected resistance. And no sooner they saw Sophie rushing out of a corridor and towards them. Garchomp was following right behind her with another pink-haired assistant of Professor Sycamore.

"Hey. What's going on here?!" Sophie demanded angrily.

Jessie and James clearly ignored her and glanced at the dragon Pokemon instead.

"What do you think, James? This Garchomp will be a fine piece of our collection," said Jessie.

"Sure it will be," said James in agreement.

"I-I'll inform the professor," the pink-haired assistant said and begun to walk back. However, Jessie and James noticed her. They did not even have to move when Meowth jumped from behind them and over the Garchomp before charging towards the assistant with its claws shining sharply. By the time the assistant noticed it she was too late to dodge it.

"Meowth!" the cat Pokemon cried and prepared to strike the assistant. But it failed to notice the frubbles making way towards it. One after another they hit Meowth dead on and before it could understand anything, a heavily strengthened fist came out of nowhere and hit it dead on, sending it flying back to its partners. Meowth crash landed but quickly spun back and stood straight.

Meowth looked over its attacker and was shocked to see the familiar face in front of it. But then a smirk formed on its lips. "Now isn't it's the same Froakie?" said Meowth arrogantly.

Sophie was initially surprised, but surpassing it she quickly turned to another assistant. "Go. Inform Professor about it. I will take care of them," she said in somewhat a stern tone.

The assistant nodded before standing up and rushing back inside the corridor.

Jessie gritted her teeth annoyingly at the water Pokemon. "This pesky little Pokemon troubled us before too. Looks like its lesson last time wasn't enough," she said.

Sophie raised eyes in confusion before she realized what Jessie meant. "So it was you who harmed Froakie!" she exclaimed.

"Harmed it? We just taught it to not butt into other's business," James spoke and smirked before stepping next to his partner.

"But this time, we will make sure it won't live to repeat the same mistake again," finished Jessie.

"Froakie! Fro-Fro! Froakie!" the water Pokemon cried in anger. Listening to it, Garchomp glanced down at its friend with a furious gaze.

"Garr-Garr?" it cried towards Froakie as if asking whether it was true what it just heard. Froakie nodded its head in response before hoping next to it. This caused the dragon Pokemon to turn back towards those humans with a glare.

Jessie merely huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "Ugh. Translation please?"

"It's saying that it won't let us take any Pokemon away from here," said Meowth in response.

James stepped forward. There was cubical device is his hand that he was tossing. "Let me handle this for you," said James and aimed at Froakie. "This Froakie will be first in our collection!" he exclaimed and threw the cube towards Froakie. Confused and surprised, Froakie could not even move. Even Sophie stared in shock. However, before the cube could even come near Froakie, Garchomp stepped in between with the intention of destroying the cube. What it or anybody did not expect that the cube would suddenly extend light rod from two opposite faces. It went up at Garchomp's neck and wrapped around it in a tight and painful grip.

"Garrrrrr!" Garchomp let out a loud scream and scrunched its claw over the collar. But it did not get off and Garchomp started to stumble around.

"What?!" James and Jessie exclaimed in surprise. They did not expect this turn of events. James was first to recover and smirked. "Don't worry, I will take care of this. It will be in our command soon," James said and reached out for the remote. He pressed a few buttons and the collar that was around Garchomp turned red. Garchomp cried loudly in response and stumble into a bookshelf, completely shattering it. "This Garchomp will be the first to go through the wrath of our experiment!" he said evilly.

"What are you doing to Garchomp? Stop it!" cried Sophie as she witnessed Garchomp screaming painfully.

Right on the moment, Professor Sycamore arrived at the scene with Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie following right behind them. "What's going on here?" Professor Sycamore asked in confusion. He then glanced at Garchomp and frowned on noticing its condition.

"Professor!" Sophie exclaimed. Professor and others turned to her. "It was these people who did it to Garchomp!" she said.

Professor Sycamore looked at the duo with Meowth and Wobbuffet standing next to them. He gritted his teeth and glared at them. "Alright, who do you think you are!" he exclaimed furiously. For what these people did to the Garchomp he could not help but felt angered.

"Did you listen to someone calling us?" said Jessie.

"Looks like someone is curious to get the answer," continued James in a perfect sync to Jessie's voice.

"To protect the world from the devastation!"

"To unite all people within out nation!"

"To denounce the evils of the truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars and above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Everyone narrowed their eyes as they witnessed the scene. As much as their introduction sounded stupid and childish to them, they could not help but stare in amazement at how a Meowth can speak human language. But knowing the urgency of the situation they pushed the thought out of their mind.

"Now what's with the Team Rocket?!" demanded Professor Sycamore.

"Wait a minute, I think I have heard of them before," said Clemont and everyone turned to him. Clemont has his eyes narrowed as he thought deeply. He clicked his fingers when he remembered it. "Yeah. I know! These guys are wanted by police for stealing Pokemon of the new trainers! I saw them on a wanted poster!" he exclaimed.

"At least someone is smart enough to recognize us," said James.

"So, you mean they try to steal other's Pokemon?" asked Ash.

"Try?" Jessie mocked in a disappointed voice. "We succeeded, brat!"

"And today, Garchomp will fill that need," James clasped his hand together as he spoke.

"And there is nothing like doing an evil deed!" exclaimed Meowth before it jumped over Wobbuffet's head.

"Shut up!" roared Professor Sycamore.

His voice caused the Rocket members to grin. However, the intensity of his voice was beaten by another voice when Garchomp roared and stumbled in front of them before crashing into a wall. Its claws were still around the collar.

"Garchomp! Calm down, please!" Professor Sycamore said and took steps towards it. However, as Garchomp glanced at its feet without making any further movement, Professor did not notice what it was actually doing. Ash somehow noticed it and his eyes widened in horror.

"Professor! Look out!" cried Ash and rushed towards him. He made a jump and sent Professor out of the way just before Garchomp turned around and fired a purplish beam towards them. With Professor out of the way, the beam traveled towards the Rocket members whose eyes widened in horror.

"Quick! Wobbuffet!" yelled Jessie and pushed it in front of them. Wobbuffet raised its hand to its head in a salute fashion and its body glowed with different colors. The beam struck against its body but instead of creating any havoc on them, the beam reflected with double intensity and returned to Garchomp. An explosion shook the whole mansion as Garchomp was struck with its own attack.

"Garchomp! No!" Professor yelled worriedly and tried to rush after it but Ash stopped him.

"Don't Professor! It's too dangerous!" said Ash.

"James! What are you doing? Why isn't it listening to our command?!" asked Jessie angrily and glared at James.

"I…I don't know," James replied in much more unsure tone. He went through the device again but as he tried to gain control over the dragon Pokemon, he only frowned on realizing that he was failing. "It's not working!"

Froakie, who was watching from sidelines with a concerned look at Garchomp, decided it was its time to step up. "Froakie! Fro!" the water Pokemon cried to gain the dragon Pokemon's attention. "Froakie!" Its voice not only gained Garchomp's attention, but everyone turned to it as well.

"Froakie! Stay back, it's too dangerous!" Professor Sycamore said as he tried to stand up again. But Froakie clearly ignored his words and charged its fist up. Its fist started to glow brightly before it jumped towards Garchomp. The dragon ran its claw wildly at Froakie, who watched in horror but using its quick reflexes, swiftly moved out of the way and landed on the other side. Suddenly, a green aura surrounded Garchomp's claws in a bigger claw. It turned around and begun to charge on Froakie.

Ash gritted his teeth before he let go off Professor and rushed between them. He extended his arms and held the shocked water Pokemon in his arms before making a jump right in time when Garchomp angrily struck down at the spot. The floor destroyed and a crack formed there. As Ash tried to stop, his foot slipped and twisted before he turned around and crashed into the wall against his back. Everyone gasped in horror as Ash grimaced in pain.

On recovering from the temporarily shocked moment, Froakie finally realized what was happening. It turned around and stared at the raven haired boy and on noticing his condition, it couldn't help but frown. Its eyes lowered and sad expression took over.

"Fr-Froakie," it said and lightly shook the boy with its small paws.

Ash stared down at it and smiled weakly. "Hey, don't worry. I am fine," he said. But Froakie was clearly unconvinced from that statement. It knew that this boy wasn't fine. It had just risked his life for its and nearly died. How could he be fine? It glanced down in shame on realizing it wouldn't have happened if it wouldn't have rushed in the situation.

Ash noticed the deadpan expression of Froakie and was about to say something when he was interrupted briefly by another painful scream from Garchomp. Everyone looked up at Garchomp worriedly. Ash let go off Froakie which hopped down on the floor. Ash started to take small steps towards Garchomp.

"Careful, Ash!" said Professor on noticing the young boy.

"It's alright, Professor. I got this," said Ash in response. He briefly remembered the moment when Garchomp was nuzzling its head against Bonnie affectingly. No matter how hard he tried he just could not believe that it was the same gentle and friendly Pokemon he got to meet not so long ago. "Garchomp. Please, try to listen to me," he said. Garchomp, however, did not respond to him. It either did not hear him or the pain it was suffering from was too much for it to let it respond back to Ash. "Try to bear it, Garchomp. We will help you out. Please!"

"GARRRRR!" Garchomp let out another roar and out of sheer frustration prepared another hyperbeam.

Professor Sycamore's eyes widened in horror and he quickly yelled, "Everybody, get down!"

Everyone responded quickly and right in time as Garchomp unleashed another powerful hyperbeam that went right over Professor Sycamore. It turned around in panic and the hyper beam followed, striking and destroying a large part of the laboratory, from top to bottom. Even the Rocket grunts ducked down to save themselves.

"James!" hissed Jessie angrily.

"I'm trying!" James replied, still panicked as he worked on the device.

Meowth huffed and stepped forward. "You humans are complete fools. Look like I will have to take care of this myself," said Meowth. It got into battling stance and raised its claws which started to shine brightly. "Meowth!" it cried and fearlessly charged at the dragon Pokemon. However, it regretted its action the very moment later when Garchomp mindlessly turned around and accidently hit it with its claw. Meowth flew back to where it came from and crashed rather harshly.

"Talk about ego," Jessie commented sarcastically. However, when Jessie turned back to look at Garchomp she did not expect it to glare at her angrily. Meowth did not manage to land a single scratch on it but earned its attention completely. Garchomp let go off the color and glared at the Rocket grunts. "Uh, James, if you want to do something then do it now," said Jessie hesitantly as she took steps back.

Garchomp let out another ear shattering roar before it adjusted its footing and fired another hyperbeam.

"We gotta get outta here!" Meowth screamed in panic as it noticed the fierce hyperbeam heading towards them. The rocket grunts tried to run away but the hyperbeam managed to stike right before their feet and they were sent flying away out of the mansion through the door.

Somehow, they still managed to save their lives.

Jessie groaned and forced herself up in the sitting position. She noticed that James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet were also trying to get up. Her eyes then shifted towards the source of their condition and they widened on noticing that Garchomp still had its eyes fixed on them. They had somehow turned redder and its glare of fierce then flames.

"Garchomp! Stop it! We want to help!" Ash tried to move closer to it only to be briefly stopped by Professor Sycamore who gripped his arm.

"Wait, Ash," he said. Ash initially refused to listen but he could not keep his resistance up due to lack of strength. He stopped and turned back to Professor only to notice him pointing at something. "There is something around Garchomp's neck," he said.

"It looks like a collar," Clemont said as he joined the two.

"It was from those people," Sophie said. "They were trying to capture Froakie but Garchomp interfered and got stuck by it," she explained.

"Well, it appears to be some sort of controlling device," said Clemont and placed his hand beneath his chin. "I think it could not break through Garchomp's resistance and malfunction. This is the reason why Garchomp is not listening to anyone," he said.

"Then we need to get it off somehow," said Ash.

"But it's too dangerous," Bonnie spoke in between with fear.

Ash gritted his teeth and turned towards the Garchomp. He followed its stance and noticed the Rocket grunts escaping on foot. He wasn't really concerned about them at the moment as he was busy to think of a way to calm down Garchomp. However, unexpectedly, Garchomp suddenly made a jump and broke through the wall right above the doors. It crashed against a car outside before gathering itself up and following the Rocket grunts.

"Garchomp! Wait!" Professor Sycamore yelled worriedly and rushed after it. Everyone followed him and stopped outside the mansion only to notice it mindlessly destroying everything that came in its way. It crashed several times and started causing a chaos. People were running for their lives and screams filled the neighborhood.

"I have to stop Garchomp at any cost!" exclaimed Professor Sycamore and was about to follow it when Ash held his arm and stopped him.

"Don't worry, Professor. I will take care of it!" Ash confessed confidently.

"But it's too dangerous, Ash. And Garchomp is my responsibility," said Professor, surprised from Ash's words.

"It is, and those Pokemon which are still in the lab, they are also your responsibility," said Ash. Professor did not reply but pondered over his words. "Trust me, Professor. You are needed here at the moment. I will take care of Garchomp," he finished.

"But-"

"He is right, Professor," Clemont interrupted. "I will go with and make sure that he return in one piece with Garchomp," he confessed.

"And will go too!" said Bonnie.

Professor wanted to argue back but he too knew that Ash was making a right point here. So despite the hesitation, he sighed in defeat and smiled weakly at them. "Okay, Clemont. I trust you," he said and then turned to Ash. "Make sure you don't hurt yourself, Ash," he said.

"Thanks, Professor," said Ash and with a determined look began to run after the enraged Garchomp, but only to be stopped when frubbles struck right in front of his feet.

"What-" Ash glanced up in surprise and noticed that it was Froakie who had stopped him. "What are you doing, Froakie?"

"Froakie. Fro-Froakie," the water Pokemon said. Ash gasped on realizing what it meant.

"So you want to come along with us," he asked.

"Froakie," Froakie nodded. It did not even wait for any response before turning around and starting hopping in the direction where Garchomp has gone.

Ash shook his head and shook himself out of his thoughts before he smiled confidently and followed Froakie, with Clemont and Bonnie not too behind.

He knew that the task he has volunteered for was life threatening and he could seriously hurt himself in the process. But with such a great company already, he was now confident that he could do it. And he would do it.

They will save Garchomp and Lumiose City from its rage.

* * *

 **The Beginning's fun fact:**

 **Question of the day:**

 **You can submit your answer in the review section. The question is purely for fun and to establish a good connection between author and readers. There will not be any spoiler.**

 **Leave a review. Criticism is appreciated, flaming is ignored.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview:**


	6. Savior Hero?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, welcome back everyone. I know I have kept you guys waiting for a long time now. But trust me, this chapter took a lot of me while I wrote it. There were many rubbish things, many interesting things, and as I tried to combine them, my mind exploded. I had to keep a break from writing it and that's when I published "Amourshipping: The Series", so that I will not lost my ability to write stories as well.**

 **Well, nothing else to say. Have a nice time reading it.**

* * *

 **Chaos in Lumiose Part-2**

Ash found himself running down on the streets of Lumiose City. However, this time he wasn't wandering around at all, he had a situation to handle. And this situation was only getting worse. Garchomp has completely lost its control and now it was rampaging in the city, using Hyperbeam on every random building. It was obvious that Garchomp was having trouble flying, landing harshly on the ground again and again which did no good and made it even angry. It fired Hyperbeam to the very first thing it saw, whether it was another building, a Pokémon or a human. It did not care, it was blinded with rage.

A police car made its way to the middle of the city. Its sirens were on and the occupant of it, Jenny was warning everyone.

"Attention citizens," her voice gained number of attention and everyone looked at the car, hearing carefully. "A Garchomp is currently on a wild rampage. Please evacuate the area immediately." Jenny warned, and as soon as everyone heard it, they started running wildly. The cars jammed the road in hurry and every driver was beeping horn from behind, the city was filled with the noise of screams and horns. Jenny has already assumed it to happen so she prepared a team to evacuate the area. Officers were telling everyone to stay calmed to not cause and further trouble. It worked least, but eventually, everyone started to obey them.

Ash also heard the warning, but it did not stop him. As he was running down the streets following Garchomp, he noticed choppers flying over there head. Most of them were identical but few of them were different. One of them was white in color and had printed MTV on it.

The door of the helicopter opened. A woman in her mid twenties held the bar with one hand and a mike with another, hang out to have a better view of the situation. A man also in his mid twenties held the bar with one hand and a camera with another hand, barely making balance. This gave Ash only one thought. "Stupid reporters."

Whatever reports were saying went unheard by Ash, neither did he care. He just kept running, ducking and jumping to cross the obstacles and kept running.

"Bunnebly, use mud shot!"

Ash wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't heard that shout. He turned to the source of the voice and saw a blonde boy ordering his Pokémon to attack. Panic was plastered on all over his face and Ash only prayed that it is not what he was thinking. When Ash turned in the direction he saw a young blonde girl was in a great trouble. A billboard has lost its support and now was falling on the girl. Ash did not waste his time any further.

"Quick Froakie! Do something!" Ash yelled and Froakie turned to him, giving him a confusing look. How it was going to do something unless it was commanded to?

The rabbit Pokémon jumped high in the air. A yellow substance started to form between its big ears and soon changed into mud, which it fired towards the board. The attack made direct contact and the board destroyed with an explosion. The area was surrounded by dust as Bunnelby landed on the ground, far away from the girl.

For a moment Ash thought everything was fine, but he had feeling it was not over. And he was right, when the dust settled down it was revealed that the board was destroyed, but a sharp corner of the board was still falling on the young girl.

Ash lost his mind, he knew he had to do something but he did not know what to do. He replayed everything he knew about Pokémon's attacks in his mind, everything. Every trainer he had ever seen, every video clip he had seen, every attack he saw the best trainers around the world were using during their battle in tournaments.

"Bonnie! No!"

And it hit his mind.

"Froakie, use pound quickly! Break that board!" Ash shouted. Knowing the situation, Froakie did not complain or hesitated in attacking. It jumped off the ground and charged straight to the board. It prepared its fist to collide with the board as it shone bright white. Froakie made direct contact; its fist collided with the board. The piece of board shattered into pieces and fell on the girl. The brown rabbit Pokémon jumped on the girl, holding her; it jumped out of the way. A great wave of relief washed him over and over again as Ash smiled brightly.

"Great job Froakie!" Ash said to Froakie.

"Froakie-Fro!" Froakie responded and its eyes went narrowed again as it smiled as well. The blonde boy rushed to the young girl in complete panic and knelt down next to her, his hands rest on her shoulder as he watched into the eyes of the horrified girl.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" the blonde boy asked. But the younger girl, known as Bonnie did not reply. He shook her and she immediately snapped out of her trance. Ash stared at them and unknowingly walked to them. "Bonnie-Bonnie!" the boy shook him a little harder.

"I'm fine…" a soft yet negative voice was heard from the young girl. For some reasons, Ash just kept stepping towards them and before he know, he was right behind them. A vision from past ran in his mind and Ash found himself instead of Bonnie, and a slightly older girl at the boy's place. He knew how horrified he was and the older girl pulled him into a hug and ran her hand smoothly in his raven hairs. Ash found himself relaxing against her touch as he was pressed against her body in a tight and comforting hug.

"Hello?!"

Ash's trance broke and he looked straight to found the boy looking directly at him. He seems a little annoyed but nothing offensive at all. Ash shook his head few times before gaining complete consciousness. On realizing that he had Ash's complete attention, the boy continued.

"Thanks for your help," the boy said. Ash shook his head in response and merely smiled.

"You would have done same if you were at my place. You don't need to say thanks" Ash replied, somewhat surprised himself on choice of his words. The boy smiled and nodded his head.

"I am Clemont," he said and moved his hand forward for a shake. Ash accepted it and shook his hand. "And this is my little sister, Bonnie," Clemont introduced his sister. Ash looked down at the young girl and smiled. Now that made sense why these two look alike, they were siblings after all. "And that's Bunnelby," Clemont said pointing towards the brown rabbit Pokémon.

"Bunnelby," the Pokémon responded as it held its paw high.

"I'm Ash," Ash introduced himself as he let go off Clemont's hand. However, before this conversation could go in some direction, it was interrupted when a huge explosion took place nearby. When the three looked there, they hardly believed what they were seeing. Straight from Prism Tower to right to them, Garchomp had fired a Hyperbeam straight towards the buildings. The destruction was something Ash had never seen before.

* * *

"At present, Garchomp is flying over Prism Tower," the reporter said from the helicopter as the cameraman made sure to take every shot. Garchomp meanwhile glided in the sky towards Prism Tower. Its speed was in control so far and it did not get crashed into the tower. Garchomp extended its claws far and grabbed on the wall of the tower in the middle. It was obvious that Garchomp was losing its energy very fast and it was tired now. Garchomp hanged on the wall but it did not last for more than few seconds as it fell down. Luckily Garchomp fell on the closer surface on the tower instead far down the ground.

Garchomp felt the pain getting stronger. And with the pain, his rage was getting on its peak now. When Garchomp heard something behind it, it knew what it has to do.

"Garchomp!" with a mighty roar, Garchomp fired a Hyperbeam on the helicopter right behind it. The pilot's eyes widen for a second but he maintained his calm and pulled the helicopter on higher altitude, thus missing the Hyperbeam, barely.

The reporter hanging just on the support of the bar in the helicopter felt her heartbeat stopped for a moment and her eyes widen in pure surprise and fear. When the helicopter was balanced again she was brought back to reality. Her eyes again drifted on the Garchomp which was stumbling around.

"Garchomp is now unleashing the random Hyperbeams. It aimed one straight one to our helicopter," she said as the cameraman recorded everything. Garchomp fired another Hyperbeam in a random direction and it destroyed everything in its way till the end point of the city.

Everything was live telecasted throughout the Kalos, even in this particular house of the Vaniville Town. Grace took a sip of her tea as she watched the news.

"Garchomp seems extremely agitated."

Grace took another sip of her tea as she listen the reporter saying. She would have dead worried if Serena wouldn't be back by now.

"Hey look, something unbelievable is happening" Grace called out to Serena who was in kitchen at the moment. She was wearing a light pink short sleeved T-shirt and dark pink shorts, which were very short. There was a pink bow on her head to tie her hairs in a ponytail and rest of her hairs was falling down from both the sides of her face.

"Oh yeah?!" Serena replied back rather harshly as she looked out from the refrigerator. There was a bandage on her nose. "Something unbelievable has happen to my face, okay?" she said coldly as she shut the door of refrigerator and walked back into the room with a bottle of water.

"Gah," Grace was taken aback by her response but that was expected. She was the one who forced her to train as a Ryhorn racer and the scratch over her nose was clear example of the fact that how much Serena hated that idea. She narrowed her eyes back towards the tea and took another sip of her tea nervously.

When Serena walked into the room, in front of the couch, she looked at the TV. Garchomp has unleashed another Hyperbeam at the moment. Serena sat back on the couch as she looked at the TV.

"What movie is this?" She asked, a little unsurely.

"It's real and live from the Lumiose City" Grace told. Serena looked at her mother and then back at TV, surprised on hearing the truth. "Something awful is going on."

Just on the moment Garchomp fired another Hyperbeam.

* * *

It was late in the evening and sun was about to set as Ash just arrived at the base of the Prism Tower. Lots of people were there, looking up in pure shock and surprise as Garchomp was destroying the city with just a single blow of Hyperbeams.

"Garchomp?" Ash stared at the tower as well, locating Garchomp on the tower. Froakie also stared up in surprise; its mouth was open wide.

"There you are Ash," Ash heard the familiar voice but he did not care for it at the moment. Bonnie and Clemont just arrived and looked up to see the enraged Garchomp.

"I gotta get close to it," Ash said. Clemont frowned at this, realizing how dangerous it is.

"But it is dangerous!" Clemont said in higher tone.

"Garchomp is one who is in danger," Ash shot back as his hand clenched into the fist. "I gotta get to find a way to get that collar off," Ash said in pure determination. He had no idea what was causing him to say all this, but he knew that he meant everything.

Froakie meanwhile looked at Ash. His eyes stared him with curiosity. It had met this boy recently but for some reason he could relate itself to him. There was something in him that made him different from others. Maybe, just maybe he could be the one?

Ash's statement made Clemont think hard with his hand under his chin. He needed to think of something to help Ash get closer to that Garchomp. And suddenly an idea popped in his mind.

"I know, if getting closer to Garchomp is what you need to do then I just came up with a way," Clemont told the raven haired boy. Ash looked back at him and bright smile formed on his face.

"Yeah? You did?" Ash questioned. But Clemont did not answer verbally, instead led him behind the Prism Tower. There Ash saw a green door which seems to be locked and a small board on the wall beside it.

"There is an emergency stairway through that door," Clemont explained as he knelt down next to it. "Good thing I brought my bag pack"

"Huh?" Clemont's words caused Ash to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hehe, the future in now thanks to science" Clemont said and the glasses he was wearing shone bright white. "Alright, Clemontic gear on," as he said, his hand moved down the left strap of his bag pack and pressed a yellow button on it. A round material which looks like an Aipom arm with a long metallic tail got out of the back of his bag pack. "Aipom arm, go!" the metallic arm moved up Clemont's head and its three fingers entered the three holes of the board. It then started to move in circular motion like it was cracking some code.

"Wow, check that out!" Ash said in amazement as he looked at the arm.

"Fro-Froakie!" even Froakie wondered the same thing as Ash and stared at the Aipom arm.

Suddenly the holographic red light became blue and the Aipom arm exited the board. Ash and Froakie's eyes stared in amazement.

"Now we can get in," Clemont said.

"Wow man, science is so amazing!" despite the situation, Ash found that device amazing. This cause Bonnie's cheek to turn red and she puffed her chest in proud.

"That's right. That's my brother's invention," Bonnie said proudly.

"Haha, I must admit. I am kind of good in these things," Clemont said somewhat nervously as he rubbed the bottom of his nose.

Without wasting any more time, Ash opened the door and looked in. The way was dark but there was enough light for him to see throughout the way. Ash and Froakie walked in and looked around, the stairs were going up and he could see a door on the top.

"Hey, thanks Clemont," Ash said gratefully and turned back to him.

"Sure thing," Clemont said and took a step ahead. However, their smiles disappeared the very next moment when everyone noticed a purple light glowing brightly just above their heads. When Clemont looked up his eyes widen in horror. Garchomp has just unleashed another Hyperbeam, and this time it was aimed on them. Clemont quickly grabbed Bonnie and ran back. But when the attack came in contact with the ground, it created a lot of force which none of them could bear and everyone fell away; Clemont and Bonnie far outside and Ash inside. Ash's reflexes were good enough for Ash to react immediately as he made a back flip and with help of his left hand, landing safe and sound on the ground. This caused his body to flinch and he almost fell back on realizing that his injuries were still present. He still got up anyway.

"Clemont? Bonnie? You two okay?" Ash asked worriedly as he stared back. The area was covered in dust but he still could see a hole there. When the dust faded he saw Clemont looking from there.

"Yeah, but don't worry about us. You just get going," Clemont said. Ash sighed in relief before nodding in understanding. He then looked at Froakie who was waiting for Ash to get up. When Ash tried to stand straight, he felt another jolt of pain ran down his spine and he almost fell but Froakie quickly caught him and helped him on his feet.

"Okay, I'm on it" Ash replied back and tried to run. The first few steps for him were painful and he was barely able to run. But soon his will and adrenalin did their worked. He started to run as usual and felt the pain fading away.

Ash ran up the stairs with Froakie beside him. He was still feeling the pain but it wasn't much affective then the last time. When Ash was on the top he found a door just above his head. He pushed it and opened it only to be greeted by the sunlight and the cool air.

Officer Jenny was on the sight as well now. She was staring up at the Garchomp while thinking for some way to get it controlled and down. Those street racers from few nights back were completely out of her mind now.

"Officer Jenny?" Jenny heard someone calling her. When she turned around she saw Professor Sycamore making his way through the crowd to her.

"Professor Sycamore?" she questioned confusingly, certainly she didn't plan to see him right now.

"I am so sorry about the trouble," Professor said apologetically causing Jenny to raise her eyebrows in question.

"You mean that's your Garchomp?" she asked in complete surprise.

"Yes that is. I will tell you everything later. Where is Garchomp now?" he asked. Understanding the situation, Jenny nodded her head but before she could answer, someone yelled.

"Hey, look there!" Both Jenny and Professor looked at that boy and then up at the building where he was pointing, and they were both shocked. There was a boy wearing a blue jacket and dark grey shades of pants. "It's some kid"

It did not take long for the two to realize who he was. "It's Ash!" both of them shouted aloud in unison. Professor Sycamore was stunned by Ash's braveness but Jenny was in complete panic on founding him up there in the danger.

On being called aloud Ash looked back down to see many surprised faces staring him. He did not care and turned back to Garchomp which was in front of him now. Slowly, Ash took steps closer to it with Froakie beside him. Garchomp was still stumbling and its claws were on the collar around its neck trying to break them free.

"Hey Garchomp," Ash called softly. Garchomp looked at him and stared at him but did not recognize him. And those it did not recognize were its enemy. His eyes were still glowing red and shone more brightly.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp fired a Hyperbeam towards him. Ash quickly jumped out of the way with Froakie, towards the wall of the tower and merely dodged the attack which went past him towards another building and destroyed it. A small part of it touched the surface of the Prism Tower causing an explosion there too.

Clemont and Bonnie stepped back and looked up to see small debris flying down with dust covering the exploded area.

"Oh, I wonder if Ash is alright," Bonnie said worriedly in a sad tone. Clemont heard her but he had nothing to respond with. He decided to stay silent for now and stared up.

"Please Garchomp, you gotta calm down," Ash said in somewhat pleading tone but Garchomp ignored him again.

"Froakie-Fro!" Froakie also tried to talk to its friend but for no avail.

"Garrr! Gaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Garchomp cried aloud. One must have thought that Garchomp was roaring in anger but somehow, Ash managed to feel the pain behind it.

The helicopter flew around them and the cameraman started shooting Ash. "There is a boy up on Prism Tower," the reported said and from her voice it was obvious she was as surprised as others. "Could he be trying to talk to Garchomp?"

Ash she said Ash took single step carefully towards the enraged Garchomp with the support of the wall of Prism Tower. Not only was the crowd around, but everyone in the Kalos were watching the scene in awe.

"I wonder if that kid is Garchomp's trainer," Grace wondered aloud and Serena heard her. Both of them had their eyes glued on TV. For some reasons however, Serena was more into the news then her mother.

Ash was now very close to Garchomp, surpassing the danger zone already. Everyone was worried that Garchomp will attack on Ash but instead, it flew up higher in the sky.

"Huh? Garchomp! Come back!" Ash yelled and ran behind it but was too late and Garchomp was high up in the sky now heading to the top of the tower.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration as he looked up at the Garchomp. He had to get to Garchomp. He needed a way up there. As looked around to found a way. His eyes stopped on the stairs on the edge of the tower.

"Froakie come on!" Ash said and ran towards the stairs. He stretched his arms wide and let Froakie jump on his right shoulder before started climbing up. The way up was nothing difficult till a certain point, but difficulty started when the tower stared to move outward.

It did not stop Ash and he kept climbing up. His eyes were fixed on the top of the tower. However, as Ash kept climbing up, something started to feel weird, very weird. The vision against his eyes started to change and it became groggily. And it stayed that way, but it was clear enough for Ash to see that he wasn't in Lumiose City anymore. Ash was confused and when he reached out for another bar, he realized how short his arms were. And then another thing hit him that it wasn't the stairs he was climbing up this time, but it was a tree.

"Ash? Why did you stop?" Ash heard someone calling him.

"It's nothing dad," words escaped his lips unknowingly and it made his even more confused. However, he kept climbing up and up and up. Soon he found himself on the top of the tree, standing on one of the branches with his hand gripping the truck of the tree. When Ash looked down, he saw his dad smiling at him. He then extended his arms wide, letting Ash know that he would be there for him. Ash was unsure at first. He knew that how much his dad loved him and cared for him. He knew that his dad will not let anything happen to him. Ash shook his head and smiled before taking a deep breath. He then looked down once again and shut his eyes tight, jumping off the branch of the tree.

And that's when he realized that his dad will not be there to catch him.

Ash kept falling down, not knowing what his fate was. The one he thought would be there for him forever just let him go, and on top of that, he was the one to invite Ash to take that fall. How stupid he was to think that his dad will be there for him.

And when Ash thought it was the end, he felt a tight tug on his right hand. His body flinched tightly and it hurt him more than he thought. When he looked up, he saw someone. It was as girl, maybe. Her hand was gripping his hand tightly and pulling him up. Ash tried to see who she was, but her face was not visible to him due to the brightness. He still managed to trace the outline on her face, and her body. Her long hairs were flowing down just above his head, long, and honey blonde hairs. But it was her eyes which brought him back to reality. When those blue sapphire eyes shone…

"Froakie!"

Ash was snapped out. Slowly his vision was getting back to him. He shook his head left and right and rubbed his eyes from his left hand. When he tried to move his right hand, he realized he could not. When he looked up, he saw Froakie was sitting on one of the bars and his hand was stuck in a white gummy substance. When realization stuck him hard on the head, he got to know that he was hanging in the middle on the tower with support of only Froakie's frubbles on his hand. Ash took a deep breath and looked down; everyone was shocked, surprised, and scared. At least, he thought so.

Ash pulled him up with only one hand grabbed that same bar from his left. Froakie was sitting on the same bar. Ash gave it a grateful look. "Thanks Froakie, you saved me"

"Froakie-Fro! Froakie!" Froakie told him. Though he did not understand Pokémon language, he assumed that Froakie was telling him to move on.

"Yeah I know, just get this thing off my hand first," Ash told pointing on the frubbles. Froakie wasted no time and used its paw to get the frubbles off of Ash's hand. Ash held the bar with left hand and shook his right hand. He then looked back at the top of the tower and realized that he had come halfway down. He shook his head again; he did not have time to think of rubbish things. "Come on, Froakie," Ash said. Froakie hoped on Ash's shoulder again and Ash started to climb up again. However, he missed that Froakie has been looking at him now, in concern.

"There they are, back on the track" Bonnie squealed in joy when they saw Ash Froakie climbing the stairs again. "I can't believe how brave Ash is."

Bonnie's words hit Clemont like daggers. He had meet Ash just minutes ago but he had taught him so much just in these minutes. He was brave, selfless, and he cared for everyone over him. He helped him saving Bonnie when he could have left them to chase down the Garchomp. He would have left this whole situation to police force but he did not. Instead he decided to take matter in his own hand and risked his own life to save it. Just a second ago he almost lost his life.

"I need to get up there," Clemont said aloud and gained Bonnie's attention. He ran straight to now blocked way to up there and started moving the rocks aside. His Aipom arm held the big rock and moved it aside as he picked up small one.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Bonnie said and ran behind him.

"Now," when the small passage he made was enough for him to pass through, he climbed up the rock and jumped inside of the tower. Bonnie tried to come as well but she was too short to climb the rock. "Take my hand, Bonnie," Clemont said and held Bonnie's hand. He then pulled her up and helped her to come in.

"Thank you!" Bonnie replied.

While the two siblings entered the tower, Ash set his hands on the top of the tower. Froakie jumped off his shoulder and Ash pushed him up to climb all the way up on the tower, Garchomp did not seem to notice him at all and fired Hyperbeam aimlessly high up in the sky.

"I'm here to help, Garchomp," Ash declared and set his legs on the edge of the top of the tower.

Everyone stared at Ash with wide eyes as he stood bravely on the top of the tower. The boy who merely lost his life just few minutes ago was now standing on the top of the Prism Tower.

"Unbelievable, that boy has climbed the top of the Prism Tower," the reported said as she witnessed everything in front of her eyes. Everyone did.

Serena felt a sudden urge to know that boy; he was kind of seems familiar to her. But she said nothing for now and kept her focus on the TV.

"Garrr? Garrrrrrrr!" Garchomp fired Hyperbeam straight towards Ash and Ash has to jump out of the way to dodge it. Froakie and Ash both landed on the floor beside the wall. There was a straight mark from Garchomp to the opposite edge of the tower after the Hyperbeam. The stunt pulled by Garchomp made Froakie angry and it prepared to hit Garchomp with a water type attack.

"No Froakie!" Ash interrupted and Froakie stopped, looking back at Ash in confusion.

"Froakie?" Froakie asked in confusion.

"Wait, I don't want you to attack Garchomp," Ash told calmly and stared at Garchomp. Garchomp was still stumbling badly and a little mistake can cause them too much now.

While Ash was confronting Garchomp, Clemont finally made it up to the middle of the Prism Tower where Ash was sometimes before. Clemont weakly crawled straight and fell down on his stomach, completely exhausted. Bonnie was right behind him.

"Pull yourself together, Clemont," Bonnie said in a scolding manner but Clemont ignored her comment.

"Aww, my legs," Clemont complained weakly and tried to get up. "Where is Ash?" he asked noticing that Ash was not there anymore.

"Up there," Bonnie said excitedly, and looked up straight to the top of the tower. "At the top of the tower" Clemont followed her gaze looked up as well. It was night now and the light of the tower has turned on making it easier to see everything for everyone. The additional light from the media helicopter was bonus.

Garchomp fired Hyperbeam one more time. Ash and Froakie jumped back and ended up on their knees in order to dodge, but the force of the attack send them back further.

"Garchomp, can you hear me?" Ash asked calmly, trying to calm down Garchomp. "I know it hurts. You are in a lot of pain"

"Fro…" Froakie tried to talk to Garchomp as well.

"I just want to help you, please. Let me get that collar off you so we can go back down," Ash said softly but Garchomp cried in response. "Please," this time when Ash said, he lifted his hands up in surrender and took a step further. "So what do you say?"

Garchomp stared at Ash for a moment, his eyes were filled with fear and it was horrified. "Garrr," Garchomp tried to respond positively and took a step ahead but the collar held it back once again.

"Gaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!" Garchomp cried loudly and everyone listened to it. Professor Sycamore, Officer Jenny, Clemont, Bonnie, and even the crowd which was recording everything looked up and listened to its cry. So much pain it held and it was now reached to everyone, even to those who were watching it on TV.

Garchomp tried to get its control back and even succeeded. Its eyes returned to normal and it looked at Ash once with pleading eyes. Ash could see it in its eyes, he could feel it. He was ready to help it, just few more steps it needed to take. It took a step closer to Ash and he smiled weakly in response.

But then, the collar shone bright red again. The spark unleashed from the collar and Garchomp was greeted by the unbearable amount of pain that hit it so hard that Garchomp startled and stepped back. It was so close to the edge.

"Wait! Garchomp! Look out!" Ash cried, hoping that word would feel in its ear and it stopped. But it did not happen. Froakie had the same reaction as Ash, its eyes wide as it watched in fear. But that looked was replaced as soon as it came and Froakie knew what he has to do now. Determined to save Garchomp, Froakie jumped while gathering the frubbles, aimed them at Garchomp's feet and fired them immediately. Two frubbles landed harshly on the Garchomp's feet and it was stuck on its place now still trying to get rid of the collar.

A wave of relief washed over Ash and he smiled broadly. "Good thinking Froakie," Ash commented. However, he knew that it was not over yet. They had to destroy that collar. Ash had the chance now and he will not let it go at any cost. "We have to destroy that collar," with that being said Ash charged straight for Garchomp.

Obviously, Garchomp was longer than he was so Ash jumped on it and his hand hanged on it neck, his hands were tightly clasped around Garchomp's neck. It did not stop Garchomp and it fired Hyperbeam once again. Ash was lucky that he was hanging on its blind spot and the Hyperbeam missed him. He then let go off on shoulder on Garchomp and turned to Froakie.

"Froakie, use pound on the collar!" he commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried in agreement and hopped high in the air. Its paw glow bright white and it charged straight to the Garchomp's neck, to the collar. With the small explosion which almost shook Ash off Garchomp, the collar destroyed and Garchomp's eyes shot wide and finally turned back to normal.

It was enraged and blinded before but now when it was free it felt the real pain and the weakness due to constantly using Hyperbeams. It fell on its knees, in Ash's arms.

"Garchomp, are you okay?" Ash asked softly and held Garchomp in his arms as it rested on its knees.

"Fro-Froakie!" Froakie cried in joy and hopped towards Ash and Garchomp.

"That must have hurt. Help is on the way don't worry," Ash assured the dragon Pokémon as it looked at Ash.

"Garrr," it slightly roared gratefully and thanked him.

As Froakie hopped on the floor, it did not notice the crack already there, that is that the place was already weak and as it landed forcefully on it, the small part destroyed and Froakie fell down. Ash's eyes quickly turned to Froakie and his eyes shot wide open on realizing what was happening. The memory form a while back replayed in his mind as he saw Froakie saving him. Despite not getting along at first, Froakie still helped him. Despite being mean to others, it still helped him. And that's what gave it a special place in Ash's heart. Such a brave and kind Pokémon does not deserve to die, not this way.

"Froakie! NO!" and without thinking any further, Ash jumped behind it.

Everyone watched in fear as Ash jumped off the top of the tower, right behind Froakie. Everyone's eyes widened. Those who were recording the scene from the ground dropped their phones and cameras. Even the cameraman in the helicopter dropped his camera in his lap and watched the teenage boy falling off the tower.

"Ash! No!" Officer Jenny screamed while Professor Sycamore gasped, Bonnie covered her mouth in horror and Clemont quickly rose to his feet. Serena felt her heartbeat skipped for a second, and that second felt like eternal to her.

Ash was losing the altitude very quickly. His arms were stretched wide and his weight was helping him to gain the speed faster than Froakie. When Froakie was in his hands reach, Ash held it and pulled it closer to him.

"Froakie!" Ash yelled in concern when Froakie was now finally in his arms. And that's when he realized where he was. It was too late for him now and he knew he could do nothing. He shut his eyes tight and curled himself so that his back was facing the ground and Froakie was safe and sound in his arms.

"Clemont, do something!" Bonnie yelled in completely horrified tone, tears almost burst down her eyes as it was too much for a kid like her to see.

"Right," Clemont said. He stood straight and pressed the button on his left strap of his bag. The Aipom arm shot high straight towards Ash and quickly grabbed him. Now all he has to do was to pull Ash on the ground safely anyhow, unfortunately, that was the hardest part. When Ash went past him, Clemont used his full might and pulled himself back. Bonnie also helped Clemont. But Ash was too much for them to bear and they found themselves pulling down the way as well.

All the hopes for Ash were crushed now. The last hope, Clemont, also failed and no one could do nothing but watch Ash as he fall to his death. As much as Clemont knew if he will fall, it will be over for him too, but not able to save Ash was the feeling which was killing him already. Everyone was just watching, even if they could do something, they didn't. Either they were too shocked or it was just entertainment for them. The cameraman on from the helicopter took a close up of Ash's face, his face was hidden but the view was enough for Serena to make a close guess. Her heart shattered into pieces when she saw the boy falling to his death, and he looked a lot like Ash, thus ultimately led her to believe that he was Ash. She had met him few days ago and the day before. Granted, he acted like a jerk and was trying to be cold. But yesterday, she was able to communicate with him and she realized that he was not cold naturally. He revealed that he wanted to be a Pokémon Master. Today was the day when he was supposed to be starting his journey as a trainer not dying like this, but look at him now, falling to his own death while doing something good, something so brave? Sometimes she wondered why they have to be so brave, don't they know they will lost their lives for nothing? But on the top of that, what brought her verge of crying? She took something from her shorts pocket and opened her fist, there it was, that beautiful heart shaped necklace that held the family picture of Ash. She had promised herself to give it back to him, but she forgot the day before, and now she could never ever give it back to him. She felt so bad, so sympathetic, and so hopeless for that boy, so pathetic for herself…

"Serena! Look!" Serena's trance was broken and she quickly shut her hand tight and looked at her mother. She was looking at the TV in awe. When Serena turned to watched herself, her eyes widened for a moment.

Something was heading towards Ash, something very big but very fast that it was barely visible to anyone. It headed straight and before Ash could hit the ground, held it and flew away immediately out of sight. The Aipom arm Clemont has used to help Ash was cut down into two pieces from the centre of the tail. When Ash opened his eyes, he found himself in a very familiar situation, but at the same time completely strange. Those short arms holding him, that soft yet hard skin he could feel against his arms, and that warm feeling, was telling him that he was safe now and nothing could touch harm him anymore.

And the situation took an unexpected turn when that thing stopped suddenly causing Ash to shot straight again where he was met by warm and literally very warm embrace from behind. When Ash looked up, he saw something staring down at him. Its body was covered into orange aura which was keeping it warm as it slowly lowered itself onto the ground. When it was on the ground, it let go off Ash. Ash quickly turned around and looked at his savior; it was a Pokémon. It has hairs-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upwards, and the portion around its chest was rough around its shoulder. It also had flat horned that curved backward. It was Pokémon that Ash had never seen before. But for some reason, it seems familiar to him, like he had seen something like that before. But he could not recall it.

"Thanks," Ash said to it gratefully but his voice was telling that he was unsure of it.

"Blaze," the mysterious Pokémon replied and shot off into the sky with a quick mighty jump. Ash only stared at it and Froakie did the same while resting in Ash's arms.

"Phew, what a relief" Bonnie said, now finally smiling. Clemont sighed heavily and weakly collapsed on the floor.

"Garr-Garchomp," Garchomp's voice was heard, sill weak but flew down from the top of the Prism Tower, next to Ash. When it landed, it barely stood for few seconds before collapsing on its knees again.

"Garchomp, thanks buddy," Ash said, softly rubbing its skin.

"Hey Ash! Froakie!" Ash heard himself being called. He turned around and found it was Professor Sycamore who called him. "Thank goodness you are safe. You two aren't hurt, do you?"

"We are both doing great and Garchomp is all back to normal," Ash replied. Professor sighed heavily.

"Thank you Ash, you have been a big help to me," Professor said gratefully. Ash nodded before changing the subject.

"Professor? About that Pokémon?" Ash asked and turned around to see that the mysterious Pokémon just landed on the roof of a building on distance where there was already a man, wearing similar mask to that Pokémon's face.

"Great job Blaziken," the man in the mask said. A bright light shone and illuminated the surrounding. When it faded, the mysterious Pokémon was transformed, and this time into something that Ash recognized, but did not know its name.

"Blaziken," the blaze Pokémon cried its name before both the man and Blaziken jumped away to who knows where as Ash and Froakie just stared at them.

"That was Blaziken's mega evolution. That's Mega Blaziken," Professor told and Ash looked back at where he had seen the two before. Ash then reached out for his Pokédex, opened it and searched for Blaziken.

"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon and the final evolution of Torchic. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over buildings," the Pokédex said in its robotic tone. Ash then gazed down at the image of the Pokémon and it met exactly from the one he had just seen.

"A Blaziken, huh?" Ash wondered to himself as he looked at Professor Sycamore.

"Another research topic for me," Professor Sycamore answered with a smile as Ash looked back at him.

Today was the day when he was supposed to start his journey and become a Pokémon trainer. Maybe he did not get his first Pokémon today, but he got to get an experience on the very first day that not everyone can get after a long journey. And a cool Pokémon saved his life, how he could forget it.

However, that reminded him it wasn't just Blaziken who saved him. Ash's eyes narrowed in confusion as so many questions rose in his mind. He looked back high up in the sky to the top of the Prism Tower where he saw that Pokémon hovering and staring at him. Ash could not indentify that Pokémon but it looked very familiar; the outline of its body was telling many things about it. It had small wings and small arm that were crossed against its chest. That's all Ash managed to see.

That mysterious Pokémon shot a last glance to Ash before shooting off in the sky with the speed of sound that Ash barely got to notice where it went.

Finally, Ash sighed in relief and fell down on the ground. Froakie jumped beside him and stared at him curiously with narrowed eyes. Ash just chuckled at its antics and patted its head. Ash then looked around and his eyes stopped on a particular someone, it was Officer Jenny. Ash quickly stood up and started waving to her.

"Hey Jenny, did you see what I did today?" he asked enthusiastically but regretted the choice of his words when he saw that deadly expression on her face as she walked towards him. His sweat dropped as he nervously chuckled. He looked at Froakie who looked back at him; they both shared a nervous chuckle before Froakie jumped off his shoulder and Ash stormed off in the crowd.

"Ash! Come back here!" Jenny yelled and started chasing him, this time on foot.

Professor Sycamore just stared at the scene as he supported Garchomp on its feet while Froakie joined them. They all looked at each other and smiled on their interaction. No matter if Jenny wasn't her blood, but she cared for him like one.

* * *

"Huh, what a relief," Serena sighed in relief and fell back on the coach as the news ended with Ash being saved by the mysterious Pokémon called Mega Blaziken, completely missed by everyone that it was something else that saved Ash. The close up photo of Ash was then showed in the news with the Froakie resting on his shoulder and both of them were smiling to each others. When Serena looked at it, her eyes stayed wide open as she realized who it was. "Huh? That boy, it could not be" Serena wondered aloud to herself as she stared at the photo, confirming that the heroic act done by was none other than the Ash she met in Lumiose City. So many thought were running in her mind now and many questions were there she needed answer of. However, her first priority was in her hand right now. Serena opened her fist and stared at the necklace. It truly was beautiful. She then opened it and looked at the three, especially at Ash. For some reasons, she could not take her eyes off him. She slowly ran her hand softly over the photo and smiled to herself.

"I will get this back to you, I promise,"

* * *

The next morning Ash found himself standing outside the Professor Sycamore's lab. Clemont and Bonnie were his current occupants who were staying with him through all the night at Professor Sycamore's lab.

"Hope you all got some sleep, even though it's a mess in there," Professor said while looking back at the lab. There was big hole up at where Garchomp escaped from yesterday. The shattered glass was still there which was supposed to be get cleaned now.

"Yeah, I slept like a lot" Ash said.

"And I didn't have that sleep like in a long time," Bonnie said.

"Thanks for everything," Clemont said, politely.

"I guess your real journey begins now, doesn't it Ash?" Professor Sycamore asked straight from the raven haired boy.

"Yup," Ash replied.

"Sorry for not giving you your starter yet, Ash. I would have arranged the others if all this mess wouldn't have happened," Professor said apologetically.

"Oh, it is alright Professor. I will wait a little longer then," Ash said. "Thanks a lot Professor, for everything. Good luck with your researches. By-" Ash turned around and almost started running immediately but before he could complete he was greeted by hard slap against his face. Everyone looked in surprise to see that the culprit was Froakie. It was sitting by the door with a Pokéball in it front as it stared at Ash, hopefully. Ash quickly rushed to him followed by Clemont and Bonnie ad he knelt down. "Froakie?" Ash asked and gave it a quizzical look.

Froakie used its head to roll the Pokéball towards Ash. "Fro," it said.

"Hey I think it wants to go with you," Professor said walking behind the kinds.

"I can't believe it. Froakie choose you. Normally, trainer chooses their Pokémons. This is the first time I've seen something like that" Clemont said thoughtfully, but he still was happy for his new friend.

"It really likes Ash, that's so sweet," Bonnie squealed joyfully. Ash looked at Froakie's Pokéball and picked it up.

"You think so, huh?" Ash questioned, looking at the Pokéball. "So Froakie, do you wanna come with me?"

Froakie hopped to Ash and pressed the button itself. "Froakie!" it said with its narrowed eyes and smile before being captured by the Pokéball. The Pokéball shook in Ash's hands few times within a second before sparkling with a beep, signaling that Froakie wanted to come with Ash and registering itself as the very first Pokémon of Ash, his starter. "It is so awesome you're coming with me," Ash said and the Pokéball shook in response, freaking out Ash a little and earning few chuckles from everyone.

"That's my first Pokémon ever. Yes I got a Froakie! Yeah!"

* * *

Serena knelt down and took down the Pokémon food in front of her mother's Ryhorn. "Breakfast," she said softly and sweetly. Ryhorn exited its small house and stared at the breakfast. It was again the same, its favorite Pokémon food. Ryhorn dug in quickly and Serena giggled at its reaction. "Eat it all up,"

"Ryhorn," it responded happily as it continued to eat. Serena slowly rubbed its horn and Ryhorn let out a small roar in response. "You know Ryhorn? I am having this feeling that something interesting is about to happen," Serena said smiling to herself as she brought the necklace, opened it and stared at the young boy in it. "It has to be Ash," Serena whispered to herself and stood up. The cool wind blowing made her long honey blonde hairs to flow with the air, and her emotions to flow with the feeling. And she didn't realize when she started to blush.

"Right. Let's go,"

* * *

 **So Froakie's the first Pokémon Ash got and has to be friend with. What other Pokémons will he be friend with in Kalos? Keep reading to get the answers. If you are feeling that this story is not suiting its genre, then I would like to let you know that it will go smoothly at first and there will be an unexpected event that will change things for our heroes. Also, I'm giving a lot of hints already about what it could be, so you can keep guessing until it will be officially revealed (that day when it will be published). You can let me know your ideas/ views on it. Who knows, maybe one of you may hit the target. And if someone does, I still will not tell that or it will ruin the surprise.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm being honest. When I said that I was having trouble writing this, I wasn't lying. Most of you have noticed that this chapter is almost same as the episode in the anime, and you know the reason. I know how much difficult it was for me to write, but when I am finished now I would like to hear your views on it.**

 **Is there something you did not understand, you are free to ask me.**

 **Regarding updates, I can make a schedule now as my summer vacations are on. I will give you further news in next update that will be in same month, hopefully.**

 **Next Chapter: Fletchling-The First Catch!**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	7. The First Catch

**Author's Note:**

 **As expected, it did not take too long as my Summer Vacations have started now and I have got a plenty of time to write this story despite the loads of study, project and assignment. Well, that's my personal problem but I can make you sure that in next 40 days, there will be plenty of updates for this story.**

 **The longest chapter I've written so far. 9700+ words with excluding the A/N.**

 **Make sure to check out the note at bottom.**

 **Make sure you enjoy yourself reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Fletchling-The First Catch**

The curtains were pulled apart and the sunlight entered the room, illuminating everything in its way and made its way to the certain brunette girl who was deep into her beautiful slumber. When the light made contact with her, her eyes twitched and she pulled the blanket over her head, adjusting on the bed and trying to sleep again. However, her attempt was futile as a woman walked near the bed and pulled the blanket off the girl.

"Ummm, let me sleep a little longer," Samantha said lazily and tried to pull the blanket back on her but Mia pulled them out of her reach.

"Morning sleepy head," Mia said smiling at the young girl. Knowing that she will not be winning this time, Samantha sit straight on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Her vision was groggily and she still was feeling drowsy, but she tried her best to not fell asleep again. "C'mon, get up. I've got something to show you," now this actually caught her attention. If Mia had said that she wanted to show her something than it has to be something really interesting. Using all her willpower Samantha got off the bed and scratched her head. When Mia saw her, she could not hold herself from smiling at her. Sometimes Samantha was just like that kid, who knows nothing about the world but cares about her own world. "Breakfast will be ready in few minutes. Meet me downstairs," Mia said and walked to Samantha, ruffling her hairs before walking out of the room.

Samantha did nothing in response; instead, she yawned and stretched her arms wide. She then walked into the bathroom to get ready for another day.

It probably would have taken her half an hour or so, but Samantha finally made it to downstairs where she saw everyone working. Paul has a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked out of the room with a file in his hand not actually where he was going, typical him. For Mia, she was quietly sitting on the couch. She was switching channels on the TV as she took sip of her tea. When Samantha walked in her front, Mia finally noticed her. She was wearing indigo blue shorts which ended up her knees and a white T-Shirt. Her hairs were falling down her shoulders and they were still wet. Ultimately, everything was suiting on her white toned body.

"You are looking pretty, Sam," Mia commented.

"Thank you," Samantha replied with a smile as she sat next to her.

"You want me to help you with your hair?" Mia asked and took another sip of her tea. Samantha nodded and quickly sat down on the floor right in front of Mia with her back facing her. Mia put down the cup on the glass table in front and started making her hairs.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Samantha asked recalling Mia's words. When Mia heard her, she picked up the remote and switched to the news channel where the news from previous night was being telecasted briefly.

"It has been revealed that a group of three, a man, a woman, and a talking Meowth, had been before all the crisis Lumiose City has been through last night. But thanks to this young boy, his courage and will to save the Garchomp lead him to the top of the Prism Tower where he confronted it and calmed it down at risk of his own life."

Samantha heard it carefully and saw the clips being played from previous night where a young teenage boy was climbing up the Prism Tower.

"What's so special about it? I can do this with my eyes closed," Samantha said, somewhat arrogantly as she continued to look at TV. Mia smiled.

"Not just that," she said and motioned her to continue to watch. Despite finding it boring, Samantha watched it. She started to get a little annoyed by the video but at a certain point, her eyes widened. "No way! He did not jump, did he?!" Samantha asked in pure shock as the boy jumped carelessly behind Froakie and headed straight to his death.

"I think he did. Keep watching," Mia said in a calm tone and kept doing her work. She gathered her all hairs and carefully pulled them in a pony tail before tying them. Samantha watched in interest this time as her heartbeat increased dramatically. Nor she was into that boy or something, but she has always liked suspense. She assumed that this boy would not die and kept her calm but after crossing the half way down, and he didn't stop, she started to feel wrong about the situation. For some reasons, she hoped that someone would save him.

Her wish came true when the boy was shot away suddenly and landed against a mysterious Pokémon which has been revealed as the Mage Blaziken owned by someone called Blaziken mask that has been constantly appearing in Lumiose City from a while now. As much as she felt relaxed, something was there that kept her in suspense. She knew she spotted something mysterious on the screen which went unnoticed by almost everyone.

"Did you see that?!" Samantha asked in amusement.

"What? Mega Blaziken?" Mia questioned but Samantha shook her head in response.

"No, not that. Something was there-" but before she could complete someone interrupted her.

"Alright, everyone! It's meeting time," it was Paul. As much as she knew it was important, she found it amusing. Paul was tended to interrupt her always, internationally or unintentionally. Mia gave Paul a quick glance before turning back to Samantha; her hairs were now perfectly tied into a pony tail. She smiled at her work before standing up.

"We will talk later," those were the words Mia said before she rushed to where Paul has motioned them. Samantha pouted like a kid as Mia walked away, but it faded as soon as she disappeared. She told her that they can talk later. However, she decided to watch a little longer before joining the others.

"The name of the boy is Ash, resides in Lumiose City. From the resources it has been revealed that Ash went to Professor Sycamore's lab to take his very first Pokémon but after the unfortunate accident happened at the lab, he decided to help Professor and get Garchomp back safe and sound."

Samantha heard as the news spoke and video continued to play. Mega Blaziken landed on the ground and let go Ash gently before jumping off. Samantha saw that Professor Sycamore was rushing to Ash in worry as they talked about something she did not know. Also, all this time, she failed to notice the look of the boy. Now she secretly hoped that she would see him at least.

Look like her another wish was granted as an image of the boy appeared with the Froakie sitting on his shoulder. His raven hairs were all out and he has a smile on his face, his eyes were filled with the satisfaction he felt after saving Garchomp and Froakie.

Samantha just stared and stared at him. Wasn't he the boy who helped her few nights back?

"Sam?! You coming or not?!" Samantha heard herself being called aloud. She knew that she has to go now no matter how much she felt connected to the news. However, one thing was obvious; she was not going to pay any attention in the meeting today.

"Coming!"

* * *

After the whole Garchomp incident yesterday, Ash was finally relived. He was supposed to start his journey to become a Pokémon Master yesterday, but he did not mind starting it today at all. The Froakie he had met yesterday has be friend with him and decided to go journey with Ash, ultimately becoming his starter.

For now, Ash was walking on the streets of Lumiose City with the siblings as his occupants. Clemont was walking beside Ash but being a kid and excited about whole journey thing, she has been running here and there ever since Ash admitted her that he will be going on a journey.

"C'mon, hurry up you two!" Bonnie yelled from a distance and both the teen boys looked at her. "Ash! You can register for the Kalos league over this way!"

"Yeah, we know Bonnie," Ash replied calmly with a chuckle, something that surprised himself. He did not remember smiling like this in a long time. However, he kept it to him.

"There is no need to rush, the Pokémon Centre will still be there," Clemont added as they continued to walk.

"Hey, thanks Clemont. It was nice to have a company, you know," Ash said, somewhat gratefully. Clemont smiled.

"Please, I did noting Ash," Clemont said, causing Ash to look at him in confusion. "I confess, I am grateful to you," Clemont said.

"You are?"

"You were willing to do anything you could to help Garchomp and Froakie back there," Clemont said, recalling that moment when Froakie destroyed the collar with the pound and Garchomp fell on its knees. And then when Ash jumped right behind the Froakie. "Just watching you gave me courage,"

"Oh, c'mon. It wasn't that big of a deal," Ash said with a smile and blushed a little on the compliment. He tried his best to show that he didn't care about it, but being honest, that comment made him feel proud, something he had always wanted to feel.

"It was. I can totally understand why Froakie choose you," Clemont said. Ash stopped and turned around to see that Clemont had stopped as well behind him. He thought about what Clemont had just said and picked up Froakie's Pokéball in his hand, staring at it as he thought about it. Ash knew he thinks a lot, but for some reason, he did not mind doing it today. After all, it was all about his very first Pokémon Froakie.

Meanwhile, Clemont stared passed Ash and saw Bonnie playing on the streets and smiled. He then turned back and looked up; the Prism Tower was shining brightly as it stood mightily in the sun light. Despite the destruction from yesterday, it still was in a good shape. As Clemont stared at it, a thought crossed his mind. "I just have to do better," Clemont said almost in a whisper.

"Huh?" Clemont heard Ash's voice. He turned around and saw that Ash was watching him curiously.

"Sorry, talking to myself," Clemont shook his head apologetically as he said and walked to him. He hoped that Ash would not make a big deal of it and felt relaxed when Ash did not. He just nodded in response as they keep walking.

In no time the group found themselves outside a very familiar building. The building was identical to others but it had a huge Pokéball drawn above its door. There was fountain in front of it where many citizens were sitting around. Most of them were trainer, either from the city or outside the world, they all were seems to be talking to their Pokémon, parsing them, planning for their upcoming battles, and talking about some random stuffs, just like friends do. As stared at all of them, soon he will not be any different from them.

When Ash looked up at the Pokémon Centre, memories from past ran in his mind. It was the exact place where he got to know about the Pokémon League and it will be the same place from where he will be staring his journey as well, as an official registered Pokémon trainer. It wasn't a coincidence, was it? Unbestknown to him, it wasn't.

As the door opened, Bonnie quickly rushed inside and looked around in awe, admiring the building, it certainly was big. Ash and Clemont walked behind her and walked straight to the counter where they saw a young lady with pink hairs, and wearing a nurse outfit. She also had a matching hat on her head, perfectly suiting her.

"Good morning," she said politely and bowed to them.

"Good morning to you Nurse Joy," Ash said as he approached the reception counter.

"At this Pokémon Centre, helping Pokémon indeed is our number one goal. We look here for trainers and Pokémons alike," she explained.

"I was hoping if you could help me register for the Kalos League," Ash spoke.

"I sure can," Nurse Joy replied with a nod. "If you please, touch this panel with your Pokédex," she told and motioned to a panel in the front of Ash. The screen of the panel changed and a sign of Pokéball appeared which later changed into a square shaped panel.

"Okay," Ash replied and took out his Pokédex from his back pocket. He placed it on the centre of the screen and the panel scanned it within a second. An image of Ash appeared on the top right and information about him at bottom, a map on the left top and the list of Pokémons Ash held at bottom. Bonnie walked beside Ash and stared at the screen as well.

"Ash, from Lumiose City is now registered for the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in your possession is zero. We wish you the best of luck," the mono-robotic voice said.

"You are all set now, Ash," Clemont said as Ash picked up his Pokédex, who was amazed by the functioning of the machine.

"Awesome! And I know I will win. My next step to become a Pokémon Master," Ash said excitedly as he ruffled his hairs.

"And every registered trainer is eligible to receive this badge case," Nurse Joy said and turned to their right. Everyone saw that a pink balloon like Pokémon was walking to them. It has an apron wrapped around its waist and an identical hat to Nurse Joy. It has round green eyes and a polite smile. She had a small case in its hands. It was black from bottom and transparent from the top. A symbol of Pokéball was drawn over it.

"Wigglytuff," the Pokémon said as it walked to them.

"Wow, a Wigglytuff," Ash said in amazement as he remembered this Pokémon from before. He had watched it working here before but never got to meet it.

"Why yes. Here in the Kalos region my assistant Pokémon in Wigglytuff," Nurse Joy explained to the group.

"That's great," Ash said on hearing Joy. He then walked to Wigglytuff and took the badge case. "Thanks Wigglytuff," he said gratefully.

"Wigglytuff," Wigglytuff replied.

"You are all registered, good luck," Nurse Joy bowed and smile politely at Ash. "Train hard and always do you best,"

"Right. Heh, count on it,"

* * *

While Ash has been successfully registered for the Kalos League, somewhere in a coffee café beside a river in Lumiose City, there was certain group of three people sitting on their booked table. On closer inspection, it was revealed that the three were the members of mysterious Team Rocket, who had caused the Garchomp to go on rampage yesterday. Look like they have survived the blast after all.

Meowth put down a cube on the centre of the table, identical to the one they used on Garchomp, yesterday. The centre of the cube shone blue and a hologram appeared there. There was a man sitting on a royal chair and had a cat Pokémon sitting on his lap, somewhat similar to Meowth. However, it was not known what he was wearing as the hologram was completely blue.

"Good news boss. We arrived in the Kalos region on time, according to plan," Meowth said in its scratchy voice.

"Our goal is to catch as many rare and powerful Pokémon as possible," James said.

"And we are totally committed to our goal," Jessie continued to where James left off. "You can count on us," however they did not notice that someone, or something was stealing their snacks they ordered.

The mysterious man softly rubbed his hand over his Pokémon's fur and the Pokémon responded with a purr. He was wearing a black coat over a white Shirt and had red tie to match. He has bright brown hairs and his eyes were black. There was woman standing next to him, wearing a pink business suit and skirt. She also had glasses on her face and had violet-pink hairs.

"Good," the man said. His voice was thick and there was command in his voice as he spoke. "I'm certain that the Pokémon you catch will be an important addition to our work," the man said, rather explained. There was a big screen behind him where here of them, James, Jessie and Meowth can be seen. Other than that, the room was pitch black and only resource of light was the screen behind him. "Dismissed,"

"Sir," the three said in unison as the screen went pitched black.

The man then stopped running his hand on his Pokémon's fur and the cat Pokémon got up, stretched its body and jumped off his lap and landed on the floor beside him where it sat down again. His secretary walked parallel to him and stood next to him.

"Sir, are these three worthy enough to have such as important task?" the secretary asked. When he heard that, his lips curved into a small smirk. "After what they have done yesterday? Failing miserably?"

"I know what they have done yesterday has gotten some attention to us, but they are fine," the man said as his hands clasped together and he rested his chin on back of his hands. "Now if you don't mind, I would like some time alone to myself," the man said and secretary nodded.

"With pleasure, Sir Giovanni," and with that being said, she walked out of the room. The door opened and bright white light and noise entered the room, the woman walked out and the door closed.

When the door of the room closed, Giovanni's eyes narrowed and he pressed a button under his table. Suddenly, a green holographic screen appeared. The man known as Giovanni, reached out for the screen and held it in his hand, pulling it closer to him. He then touched a minimized file which opened immediately and there was a video. He played it, and the video was revealed to be of the incident from yesterday where Ash was jumping behind the Froakie. Giovanni stared at the video and noticed everything happening. His eyes narrowed when Ash was shot away and into Mega Blaziken's arms, which landed on the ground safe and sound. Professor Sycamore then rushed to Ash and started talking about something which he failed to hear as the video has no sound.

Giovanni observed the video more closely when Ash was shown in the video briefly.

When the video ended, Giovanni replayed the video once again. He watched everything again, observing everything as closely as possible for him. When the scene where Ash was shot away from the tower passed, he pause the video and replayed that scene, this time in slow motion. When Ash was half way down from the top of the Prism Tower, something appeared. Its body was orange and had a long body, small arms and small wings. Since it was too fast, it was unidentifiable for anyone. However, Giovanni was different. He had what most of the people lacked, confidence and experience. He knew what it was, and whom it belonged to.

"Finally, you showed up," Giovanni muttered to himself and smirked as the video played. "You failed everyone before, and you will fail everyone again. With Mewtwo in my possession, nothing could ever stop me. Not even you," Giovanni muttered and started chuckling darkly.

Back to the café, Jessie, James and Meowth stared at each other and grinned evilly. There moment broke when James noticed something, the cookies he had been missing now.

"Hey, where are my cookies?" he questioned in confusion and looked around, staring at Jessie and Meowth in suspicion. What he did not notice was that the real culprit was below the table, eating all the cookies so fast like it had eaten nothing in years.

* * *

"Morning Jenny," Ash said over the video phone.

"Morning Ash," Jenny replied with a smile as he saw Ash on the phone. "How are things so far for you?" she asked.

"Great!" Ash responded with his hand clenched in a fist in excitement. "I'm going to start my journey soon,"

"That's good," Jenny replied with a nod.

"Thanks," Ash said gratefully and picked up a Pokéball from his belt. "I've got my first Pokémon, Jenny," Ash told and shows her the Pokéball.

"That's wonderful, Ash," Jenny said with a wide smile. Ash then opened the Pokéball to let out his very first Pokémon.

"Check it out," Ash said as Froakie appeared with a flash in front of screen.

"Ah, what have we here? A Froakie, Kalos water type starter Pokémon," Jenny said as looked at the frubbles Pokémon.

"You're right, you know everything, Jenny," Ash said.

"I think I do," Jenny replied with a giggle. "Anyway, I have to go now," she then turned to Froakie. "Froakie? Can you do me a favor? Please keep Ash out of trouble for me," Jenny said to Froakie. Ash frowned dramatically on that and Froakie gave nervous glance to him. How could it keep him out of trouble when it is tended to go in trouble itself? "Take care, Ash," Jenny said to Ash.

"I'll Jenny, thanks for everything," Ash said and waved at her for the final time as the screen went pitched black. Ash sighed and looked at Froakie which hopped on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Froakie," Ash said.

"Froakie!" Froakie replied enthusiastically and raised its paw as Ash walked outside the Pokémon Centre.

When he exited the building, he noticed Clemont and Bonnie in a short distance, talking about something. Clemont had a small device in his hand which he did not recognize. He quickly rushed to them.

"Thanks for waiting," Ash said as he got close to them.

"Hey Ash, didn't you tell us that you are going to take part in Pokémon League?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that I am going to win," Ash said enthusiastically.

"If that's the matter then I suggest you to challenge Santalune gym first," Clemont said. Ash gave him confused look. He had no idea where Santalune City was and how to get there.

"Alright, but how to get there?" Ash asked.

"I think that the best way to get to Santalune City is by travelling route 4 all the way there," Clemont explained and showed the device he had in his hand. It was a tablet and there was map on its screen. Ash noticed a big tower in the centre of the map and which he assumed to be the Prism Tower. Clemont then pointed towards the south of the map where there was a city drown on the map. Ash noticed the route and then smiled.

"Then route 4 it is," Ash said and looked at Froakie that was sitting on his shoulder. "I'm so excited Froakie, you are gonna be great,"

"Froakie," Froakie replied in the same tone as Ash, all hyped up.

"So why don't we hit the road?" Clemont asked.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said in excitement as both siblings started to walk away. Ash looked at them in confusion as they walked away. When Clemont realized that Ash wasn't coming he stopped and turned around.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we will be there," Clemont said.

"But, you don't have to show me around anymore," Ash said.

"Silly Ash," Bonnie said. "We are really-really good friends now, right? So we are going with you." Now that took him off guard. He never thought about having a travel companion aside his Pokémons.

"No joke?" Ash asked.

"Fro?" Froakie asked in confusion as well.

"We are serious, Ash," Clemont said. "Remember what you did back there? You showed me what it's like to have real courage. I know I can get stronger. We both can get stronger by travelling with you" Clemont said now looking at Bonnie.

"Right Clemont," Bonnie added. However, that's when Clemont realized that he did not tell Ash about his sudden plan. He looked at him while scratching his head nervously.

"So, that's okay?" Clemont asked nervously. Ash thought about it hardly. He never thought of having travelling companion on his journey. He never got the chance to think of that. Even if he ever got, he never ever tried to think about that. He was never a social person and never got friends. However, now when he think about Clemont's proposal, it did not sound bad at all. It was rather good; they both of them were helping him as well. And he had gotten along with them so well, as Bonnie said; they are 'really-really go friends now'. Ash knew what his decision was.

"Of course it's okay," Ash replied with a grateful smile. "Travelling with friends is way more fun," Ash said and both Clemont and Bonnie smiled in anticipation. "We will have a great time," as Ash said that, he moved his hand forward.

"Yeah, we sure will," Clemont responded back and moved his hand forwards to accept the gesture.

"Hey! No fair, I can't reach," Bonnie said and pouted. Both the teen boys looked at her and got knelt down to her eyes level. Froakie also jumped off Ash's shoulder and next to Bonnie. Bonnie placed her small hands on Ash's and Clemont's and Froakie placed its paw. "Let's hope we will meet a lot's of Pokémons."

"Right. Friends," Ash looked at everyone including Froakie. "Together," he completed."Kalos! Here we come!" as Ash yelled everyone shot their hands (paw in Froakie's case) up high in the sky.

* * *

Calem knocked the door of Serena's house and waited patiently for someone to open the door. He looked around and saw the Ryhorn was staring at him. He smiled and waved at it before turning back to the door. He was about to knock the door again when it opened and he merely hit Serena right on her face. Serena stared at him with a dumfounded expression as Calem nervously chuckled.

"Eh, sorry," Calem apologized. Grace also came out by then and looked at Calem, who also saw her coming. "Hello, Mrs. Gabena," Calem wished her.

"Morning Calem," Grace replied and then looked at Serena, a little worriedly. "Are you sure you want to go, Serena?" she asked and her voice made it clear that she was unsure of her daughter's decision.

"Yes mom. Everyone is gone now except for me. I even have a Pokémon now and I'm officially a trainer. There is not a single reason to stop me," Serena said.

Grace thought about what Serena had just stayed. "Well," she started thoughtfully. "How can I be sure that you will be keep doing your Ryhorn racing training?" On hearing that Serena frowned and glared at her mother who laughed in response. Calem stared at both of them from sidelines. He knew the reason for Serena to frown; everyone knew that Serena does not like Ryhorn racing a bit.

Grace then turned to Calem. "Calem, I called you because I wanted to make sure that Serena will be in safe hands. I am even letting her go because she told me that you will be giving her company," Grace said and Calem nodded in understanding. "But, since you are a new trainer yourself, how are you going to keep her safe?" Grace questioned.

Calem knew what she meant. For some people, she would have been sounded rude but Calem knew that it was her motherly instincts and she cannot help it. Calem thought about it, he had no doubt that no one can even touch Serena as long as he was there with her, but how to explain this to her? He cannot reveal everything to her, can he? Calem shut his eyes and bit his bottom lips as he thought for his words. He needed to make everything acceptable. Calem opened his eyes and looked at Serena, who was staring at ground. She looked sad, and Calem hated to see her like this. He had to convince her mother, Grace, so that she could go on a journey. However, there was something he wanted to know, why did she make sudden plan to go on journey? He knew she always wanted to go on a journey, but why so sudden?

"Well," Calem started. He knew he cannot say the truth but he knew he won't be lying. "When I got Froakie, I and Tierno battled few times in Lumiose City to see each others' strength. Also, I've battled many wild Pokémons and trainers on the way back here so that Froakie and I can grow stronger. You can say that we have got enough experience to stay out of trouble," Calem paused and looked at Serena who was staring at him. "Serena will be safe, I swear nothing will harm her," Calem said and looked back at Grace.

As much the words were convincing, she doubted it. She knew that Calem was a responsible boy and a good friend to Serena. He will never let anything happen to her, but still, she was Serena's mother after all. She then looked at Serena was looking at her as well. When she stared in her eyes, there was a pleading look in them, she really wanted to go. Grace could never see her daughter sad. Does she have any choice?

"Ok, fine," Grace said softly. For a moment Serena could not believe what she heard, but after that, she squealed in joy and hugged her mother tightly. Calem laughed at her silly antics and Grace hugged her daughter back.

"Thanks mom," Serena said and let her mother go. She then looked at Calem and the passed him where Ryhorn was staring at her. She quickly rushed to it and knelt down next to it.

"Ryhorn," she said softly and rubbed its horn. "Gotta go again, wish me luck," she said and Ryhorn rubbed its metallic skin against her playfully.

"Ryh," Ryhorn cried joyfully and smiled at her. She then stood up and adjusted her hat. As the wind flown, Serena's long honey blonde hairs also waved with the flow of the air. When she looked to her right, Calem was already there waiting for her.

"Bye mom," Serena said and quickly rushed out with Calem running behind her.

"Bye honey, take care," Grace yelled back. "And don't forget to practice Ryhorn racing," the last part made Serena frowned, but her excitement pressed it.

"I will," she responded back and kept running. Calem casted a quick glance to Grace who was staring at them with her hands on her hips and her Fletchling was resting on her shoulder.

"I guess we will see about that," Grace mumbled with a sigh but smiled anyway for her daughter. Ryhorn gave another roar to Serena before she was out of their site.

* * *

In the forest, a certain Pokémon which looks a lot like a mouse rushed on the ground and then on the top of the tree where it stopped in front of a very tiny branch where a red colored berry was tucked. It grabbed it and started pulling it with all its might.

As Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Froakie passed by, Froakie stopped suddenly on hearing some noise. Ash noticed Froakie's action and asked it. "What's wrong Froakie?" However, Froakie did not respond and stared around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

As the yellow mouse Pokémon pulled the berry, it suddenly broke free and it lost the grip of the berry. It was thrown away and it fell down straight on the head of Froakie. Froakie stared at in confusion as the berry landed on its head and then at ground. Bonnie quickly rushed to it and knelt down, observing it carefully. Just in case it was not any harmful thing, Froakie also hopped near it and observed it very closely and decided to pick that up.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a small jolt of electricity hit the berry and Froakie startled back in response. The berry bounced and hit directly on Bonnie's nose. Bonnie startled badly and fell back on the ground. Both Ash and Clemont wondered same thing and Clemont rushed to his younger sister in worry.

"What was that?" Ash questioned.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Clemont asked as he knelt down next to her.

"Wow, that was a shock," Bonnie said as she shook her head.

"What was it?" Clemont asked a little annoyed by the incident. The Pokémon run down the tree to another branch, without anyone noticing it. Bonnie picked up the berry in her hand.

"Maybe it wanted this," Bonnie said thoughtfully as she stared at the berry. Clemont also looked down at it. The mysterious Pokémon ran down the tree and to Bonnie. However, when it came out of the bushes, it was confronted by Froakie.

"Froakie!" Froakie said and hoped in the way. This gained everyone's attention and everyone looked down at the Pokémon. It was orange and had a black strip on its back which ended up as tail.

"Never seen that Pokémon," Ash wondered aloud.

The mysterious Pokémon glared at Bonnie. "Nene," it said angrily.

Bonnie stared at it before squealing in joy. "Aww, it's so cute,"

The mysterious Pokémon however didn't respond to her as its eyes were on the berry Bonnie had in her hand. It slowly moved towards her but Froakie again jumped in their way.

"Nene," it said.

"Froakie!" Froakie replied as well.

"Hey, that's an electric type," Clemont commented as he looked at both the Pokémons chatting in their own language.

"Oh, so that's an electric type," Ash said and reached out for his Pokédex. The Pokédex opened and the camera scanned it.

"Dedenne, the antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates at long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna like whiskers," the female mono-robotic voice of the Pokédex explained.

"Wow, so that's a Dedenne," Ash said in amazement as he looked down at the antenna Pokémon.

"It looks so cute," Bonnie said dreamily as she stared at it. She then turned to Clemont, grabbed his sleeve and stared tugging on it. "Hey, you keep it for me, won't you?" Bonnie asked, rather demanded for it.

"Keep it?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Yeah, keep it until I'll become a trainer," she explained to Ash and then turned back to Clemont. "Pretty-pretty please, I promise I'll take care of it," Bonnie said in a pleading tone making it difficult for Clemont to make a decision.

"Hmm, let me see," Clemont said as he rubbed his cheek in confusion.

"Aww, do it," Ash said. "I can help you catch it if you want," Ash said, though completely missing the point that he barely knows anything about catching a Pokémon.

"You will?" Bonnie asked in anticipation. "Thanks a lot, Ash" she said gratefully.

"Alright then, let's catch Dedenne," Clemont said, now finally agreeing to Bonnie's wish. Bonnie nodded but then something hit her mind. She still had that berry in her hand.

"Wait," she said and walked to Dedenne and knelt down to it. "Hey Dedenne, you want this, right?" Bonnie asked sweetly as she extended her hand to it.

"It thought Froakie must have gonna take it," Ash said as he saw Dedenne slowly walking towards Bonnie.

"That's right, take it," Bonnie said in encouragement. Look like her words were working as Dedenne was now right next to her with its small paw almost touching the berry. And then, something unexpected happen. From nowhere, a Fletchling appeared and dived straight towards Bonnie. It aimed at the berry, picked it up in its small legs and flew away high. Everyone watched in surprise as Fletchling flew to the branch of a tree and sat down on it with the berry still in its leg.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Ash asked angrily to the wild Fletchling. Despite this, he found that action very familiar; he was used to do all these before he began his journey. But he was changing now, right? "I've never seen that Pokémon either," Ash said.

"It's a Fletchling," Clemont explained.

Angry from the bird Pokémon for stealing Dedenne's berry, Bonnie tried to confront it, pushing Ash's aside in process.

"No fair! That berry belongs to Dedenne!" Bonnie yelled furiously. On hearing that Ash wondered only one thing, Bonnie doesn't know the world yet. But he shook the thought aside immediately, he had to work hard to not think like that.

Fletchling, on the other hand, when heard Bonnie, it threw the berry up and eat it up all in front of them. "Chling-Chling. Fletchling," Fletchling chirped in teasing manner. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Fletchling eat the berry," Clemont said in disbelief. Ash quickly picked up his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. All though Fletchling's chirp is quiet beautiful to hear, it is restlessly tough with those who enter its territory," the Pokédex said.

As everyone stared at the Fletchling, Froakie casted a quick glance to Dedenne and its eyes widened for a moment when it realized that Dedenne was crying. Its eyes were filled with tears and it was obvious that the Pokémon was young; else it would never cry but fight back for what Fletchling has done to it.

"Fro," Froakie said, gaining everyone's attention. As everyone looked at the Dedenne they were also shocked to see that, confused as well.

"Dedenne, what's the matter?" Bonnie asked worriedly, praying it would not happen. But to her worst fear, Dedenne ran away.

"Nene-nene," Dedenne cried as it ran here and there and finally disappeared into the bushes.

"I don't think it is going to come back," Clemont said thoughtfully as he saw Dedenne going. Froakie, meanwhile, stared back at the Bonnie and, she was on verge of crying. Tears could be already seen in her eyes, and that made Froakie angry. It glared at the Fletchling. It knew what it had to do.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried its name as it jumped high in the air and shot its frubbles on the Fletchling. But Fletchling was fast enough to dodge it very quickly.

"It dodged all of them," Clemont commented as he saw the scene himself.

"Look at that, Fletchling is fast," Ash thought aloud in amazement as he saw the Fletchling dodging the frubbles himself. A weird, yet very familiar feeling started to grow inside him. His expression changed into a determined look as he saw the Fletchling. "Alright, I'm gonna catch that Fletchling, now," Ash declared with a determined tone. He then turned to Clemont. "Can you help me, Clemont?"

Clemont looked at Ash and smiled. "Of course, I will. In order to catch a Pokémon, first you need to battle with it and make it weak so it will not retort back while being captured. I think you know that already, Ash," Clemont told the raven haired boy who nodded in response. Of course he knew that, Jenny had told him that.

Ash then looked up at the Fletchling that flew up and went back to the branch it was sitting on previously. It glared at both Froakie and Ash. "Fletchling!" Ash knew that the battle was about to begin.

"Fletchling is a flying type that means Froakie will not be dealing a huge damage against it, you need to think hard, Ash," Clemont explained to Ash. Froakie also listened to him. It then looked at Bonnie who was literally crying now as tears filled her eyes and she sniffed constantly to not cry aloud. It just enraged Froakie.

"A strategy, huh? What do you say, Froakie?" Ash asked to his starter.

"Froakie!" however Froakie did not reply positively. It stretched its small arm wide to show that it did not want any interference. Froakie jumped high in the air and launched its frubbles once again at the Fletchling, but Fletching easily dodged them.

"C'mon Froakie, we don't even have a plan" Ash said in annoyance as he saw the futile attempts of Froakie to hit Fletchling.

Froakie landed back on the ground and then shot itself in the air again, this time closing the distance between its paws as a energy was unleashed into them which later changed into water. Fletchling saw it and glared at the water type Pokémon before creating its doppelgangers. So many Fletchling started to form around.

"It's using double team," Clemont commented from the sidelines, increasing Ash's information on Pokémon attacks as well. Froakie fired the water ball towards all the Fletchling. It went straight between them and exploded right there, erasing all the Fletchling, except for the one which leaped into the air and charged towards Froakie. Its beak shone bright white as it collided with Froakie. The attack made Froakie lose its balance as it was shot back harshly and collided again with a tree. The attack was not a big deal but it gotta admit; that hurts. Froakie could not gain its balance back at the time and started to fall on the ground.

"Froakie?" Ash shouted worriedly as he ran towards the falling Froakie and grabbed it in his arms. "Froakie, are you okay?"Ash asked softly to its starter. Froakie let out a small moan in response. "Take it easy, buddy," Ash told it.

His words did not affect it at all and Froakie stared at Bonnie once again. Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable from the stare but said nothing. Froakie then forced itself out of Ash's grip, jumped on his shoulder and then passed him towards Fletchling.

"Wait!" despite Ash's protest, Froakie did not stop.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried its name and jumped high in the sky again.

"Wait Froakie," Ash called again but Froakie did not listen to him. Now when Ash saw Froakie disobeying him, he realized what Professor Sycamore meant when he said that Froakie did not listen to its trainers and disobey them as well. He started to understand the situation even better now. Ash stared at the battle between the two Pokémons.

Fletchling's peck shone bright once again as it charged towards Froakie and made a direct hit, causing Froakie to fell down on the ground harshly. However, it flipped back and landed safely. It then gritted its teeth in anger and frustration.

"Stop Froakie!" Ash shouted as he and the others rushed to it and grabbed it by waist. "Just chill out, you are only gonna get ending up hurting yourself," Ash explained. Despite this, Froakie tried to lose Ash's grip and head back in the battle field. "I know how you are feeling Froakie, but you gotta listen to me," now this caused Froakie to look back at Ash, in confusion. What was he trying to say? What does he meant by that he understands?

"Ash!" Ash heard the warning shout and looked only to saw that the Fletchling was attacking once again. Its wings shone bright white and it started flapping them, causing the air to head towards them with an enormous amount of energy in them. Ash quickly jumped out of the way, but the force of the wind forced him harder and he crashed against the tree with his left shoulder.

Damn! It hurts!

Despite the situation, Ash wondered if everyone knows that he was injured at that place. Ash tried to suppress his pain and looked down at Froakie. "Hey, is everybody okay?" Ash asked referring to Bonnie and Clemont and then looked at Froakie. "Froakie?"

When Froakie heard him, it felt disrespect for itself. It felt so pathetic being for not listening to Ash, and that ended up hurting him. On the top of that Ash was hurt because he was trying to protect it. Froakie sadly looked away.

"Clemont? Bonnie?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash, we are alright," Clemont responded from a distance. When Ash was confirmed that his new friends were fine he looked down at the ashamed Froakie. "Hey Froakie, I understand. You wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad," Ash said.

"Fro," Froakie said in agreement and jumped out off Ash's hands. What Ash said was heard by Bonnie who was rushing to them.

"Is that true? Thank you, Froakie," Bonnie said and squealed before hugging it tightly as their cheeks rubbed against each others.

"Fro-o-kie," Froakie said between its breaths as it blushed on the reaction of the young girl. At the same time, Fletchling was still flying up there head.

"But you can't do that without plan," Ash continued to where he left off as he and Clemont stared up at the Fletchling. "Okay, so Fletchling can fly, so first we need to figure out a way to lure it in," Ash said.

As Clemont heard Ash, he smirked and adjusted his glass a little arrogantly. "Well, you just leave it to me. You see, the future is now thanks to science," Clemont said and then within a second brought a wired machine from nowhere. "Clemontic gear on. Presenting my flying type Pokémon attractor machine," Clemont said in a presentable tone as a machine, which looked a lot like a gramophone was held up high by his Aipom arm.

Ash could not help but stared at the machine with his eyes sparkling. "Awesome," he squealed.

"The name could use a little work," Bonnie commented as her sweat dropped. Ignoring her comment, Clemont went ahead.

"You see, bird Pokémon have a holding instinct. By using sound waves of a certain frequency this little invention of mine can attract or repeal a bird Pokémon by affecting their internal compass," Clemont explained. "Watch this, power on," with that he started rotating its crank. A sound wave started to expand along the area and Fletchling tilted its head as it watched the humans with interest. "It is starting to work," Clemont commented.

"So cool, man, science is amazing," Ash commented in amazement. However, his smile, along with Bonnie and Froakie, disappeared when the realized something was wrong. And soon they noticed that many pairs of blood red eyes were glaring at them, and it felt like the daggers. Meanwhile, Fletchling yawned, confusing Clemont.

"Huh? I don't understand," Clemont said as he kept rotating the crank. Ash, Bonnie and Froakie looked around saw that the more pairs of eyes were showing up. "It don't make sense," Clemont said, completely ignoring what's going on around him.

"Hey Clemont?" Ash asked unsurely and uncomfortably.

"Something is staring at us," Bonnie said in a fearful voice as she stepped back. And soon enough, everyone showed themselves. There were numerous Pokémons identical to honeybees. They had red eyes and a sharp tail. They also had sharp stings on their arms. Soon they surrounded them.

That's when Clemont looked around. "Huh? Beedrill? They were attracted by it?" he questioned in confusion while still rotating the crank.

"Turn off the machine!" Bonnie yelled. However, her scream startled the angry Pokémons and they attacked on the group.

"Aaaahh! They are coming after us, let's go!" Ash shouted as everyone was running away on the route, away from the Beedrill but Beedrill didn't lose them and followed them.

"I must have picked up a wrong frequency. Maybe a higher frequency will attract the bird Pokémon," Clemont explained while running for his life, his hand still rotating the crank as they run. "Let's try this!" with that Clemont started to rotate the crank faster than before. As a result, more Beedrill showed up to chance them.

"Stop it, Clemont. You are making them even angry!" Ash yelled as he noticed the Beedrill closing to them. But Clemet did not stop even after that.

"But I'm sure I can affect the flying type Pokémons! I just need to take it even higher!" as Clemont said he accelerated the speed of rotating the crank, but he did not notice the sheer amount of heat his device was receiving by it. The horn of his invention started to turn red due to the heat. "Here goes!" his invention did not have any more capacity to store anymore heat, so when the words escaped from Clemont, his machine exploded and covered the whole path in dust.

The explosion scared the Beedrill and they all flew away. Ash for Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Froakie, they were lying on the ground somewhere on their route. Their eyes were swirling and their hairs were all messed up. They also had black burn marks everywhere, but not serious enough to hurt them. Ash was the first to gain consciousness and he sat straight.

"Looks like you blow it again," Bonnie said dizzily. Ash however, noticed around and saw that Beedrill were no longer chasing them.

"Hey, they Beedrill are flying away," Ash told to the group. "We are fine now," he then turned back to everyone. "Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie replied immediately.

"But why?" Clemont said to himself in annoyance after the failure of his invention.

"Clemont, that was great," Ash said, completely amazed by the invention of the young inventor. "You attracted all those Beedrill," Ash said in excitement. Clemont looked back at him and despite his abd mood due to hi failure, he smiled. Nobody has ever praised his inventions. Maybe some did, but it was never direct.

"Yeah. I guess I did," he said.

The group then heard a voice above their head. When they looked up they found that the same Fletchling was still there, laughing at their failure.

"Hey, it's laughing at us," Bonnie said.

Ash stared at it for a moment, and then smiled. "I just got an idea," Ash said as he stared at the bird Pokémon which flew down on a rock. "This is it, the perfect place to battle. Time to settle the score," Ash said.

"Fro," Froakie said in agreement.

"Settle the score?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"He means he is going to catch Fletchling," Clemont explained.

Ash knelt down to Froakie and looked into its eyes as they stared back into his with the determination. "Yup, together. I'm your trainer, right? That mean it is you and me," Ash said the words.

"Froakie," Froakie responded in agreement.

"Great. This whole area will be battle field. It is full of high and low places and with your awesome jumping skills you'll rock," Ash said.

"Froa-kie," Froakie said, clearly agreeing to Ash's words.

"I've no idea of what he meant," Bonnie said from behind before the battle began.

"Go Froakie, jumped above Fletchling," Ash gave his very first command. Froakie obeyed it without any complain and started jumping up higher and higher on the rock to the one where Fletchling was sitting. When Fletchling saw Froakie coming, it flew up high in order to avoid it, but Froakie followed it in the air too. "Yes, now jump higher!" Ash yelled.

"Ash is taking advantage of different ledge heights and combining with those amazing jumping skills, Froakie will have even more mobility," Clemont explained to his sister. "For a newbie trainer, Ash is pretty clever and thinks fast," Clemont said admiring Ash's battle skills.

Meanwhile, Froakie kept jumping on every rock and followed Fletchling everywhere it went. Suddenly, Fletchling shot high up in the sky but having a huge advantage here, Froakie followed it right behind.

"Now, water pulse," Ash commanded, recalling the move from before. As Froakie jumped in air, an energy ball of pure water formed in its paws which it threw right at Fletchling but it dodged it.

"Make it hard for it to fly," Ash gave another command. Completely understanding what Ash was up to, Fletchling landed on the ground and shot itself in the air again where it aimed at the Fletchling and constantly threw the frubbles at it. However, Fletchling dodged every one of them with ease. When Fletchling flew high in the sky, it saw Froakie hiding behind a rock. Charging the peck attack, Fletchling headed straight towards Froakie right behind the rock and made direct hit, only to later realize that it was not Froakie but a shadowy figure made by it with its frubbles. The gummy substance stuck on its wings and Fletchling was having hard time to fly and get this thing off its wing while battling Froakie at the same time. Froakie stepped behind it on the top of the rock and stared down at the bird Pokémon.

"Great, Froakie. Now, bubble, go!" Ash shouted in excitement. Froakie obeyed the command and fired a barrage of water bubbles at Fletchling. It made its wing wet and Fletchling could not fly any longer now. It fell straight on the ground.

"Now Ash! Use Pokéball!" Clemont shouted from behind.

"Right," Ash nodded and picked up a spare Pokéball. He pressed the button on it to open it and then threw the ball at Fletchling. Before Fletchling could hit the ground, the Pokéball made direct contact with Fletchling, sucking in the bird Pokémon. The Pokéball fell on the ground and started shaking. After just few shakes, the Pokéball opened and Fletchling got out, now even frustrated then before.

"No, it did not work," Bonnie said sadly.

Ash saw in disbelief at what just happened. "What just happened?"

"Remember Ash, you cannot catch a Pokémon in first try every time. If the Pokémon is strong, it will break free," Clemont explained.

Fletchling glared at Froakie as its wing started to shine and it flapped them hardly, sending slashes after slashes of air towards Froakie.

"It's attacking, Froakie!" Ash shouted in warning. Froakie started running straight and dodged every single attack, finally jumping on the rocks around to gain higher altitude. Froakie was now right in front of Fletchling as both the Pokémons stared at each other.

"Water Pulse!" Ash commanded again. Froakie prepared an energy ball of water between its paws and fired it at the bird Pokémon. Fletchling's eyes widened as it saw the attack coming to it. The closer proximity of Froakie made the attack even stronger and Fletchling could not dodge it.

The attack made the direct hit and an explosion took place, but instead of dust, water droplets started falling along with an injured Fletchling.

"This time for sure," Ash said and picked up another Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" Ash shouted in anticipation as the ball headed straight towards the falling Pokémon hit it just before it could hit the ground and sucked it in. The Pokéball fell on the ground and started shaking left and right. Froakie also landed on the ground and looked at the Pokéball with barely keeping its patience. And finally, the Pokéball stopped with a ding signaling that the Pokémon has been captured.

"Yeah!" Ash rushed to the Pokéball and picked it up. Everyone smiled at the success of Ash as he caught his very first Pokémon at the beginning moment of his journey. On top of that, this Fletchling was pretty strong too. Ash grinned like an idiot as he held the Pokéball. "I caught a Fletchling!" he shouted and raised the Pokéball high.

"Froakie!" Froakie also cried in joy with Ash, but fell down immediately after that. It sure was exhausted from the battle. "Fro," it mumbled. Ash and the other quickly rushed to it.

"You okay Froakie? I got Fletchling because of you," Ash asked his starter to which Froakie responded with a faint moan.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Bonnie asked, clearly amazed by the young trainer.

"It sure was. Froakie's jumping skill can get a lot better," Clemont said, giving an honest advice. Ash held the Froakie in his arms and stood up. "Same goes with your team work," Clemont said to Ash this time.

"Yeah. I'm starting to understand a lot about Froakie," Ash said.

"Fro," Froakie said and raised its paw backward, giving a high-five to Ash. Froakie rested for a minute or two before jumping down back on the ground. Ash then picked up the Pokéball of his newly caught Fletchling and opened it, releasing the bird Pokémon.

"C'mon out Fletchling"

"Fletch, Fletchling," Fletchling chirped joyfully as it was released and then lowered its altitude until it was back on the ground.

"From now on, we are gonna be good friends, all of us," Ash told Fletchling.

"And Fletchling, tell me you get hungry next time because stealing other Pokémon's food is bad," Bonnie told Fletchling to which responded with an apologetic chirp. Bonnie smile at it. "Okay, you are forgiven."

Clemont then knelt down and extended his hands to reveal two blue colored berries. "How about Oran berry to celebrate out new friendship?" Clemont asked. Froakie took both the berries and gave one to Fletchling. Fletchling grabbed it with its peck and threw it up before gulping it, while Froakie ate it straight.

"Great!" Ash said and stood up. "Let's all head to the Santalune Gym."

And so, Ash has another new friend, Fletchling. Now Ash, Clemont and Bonnie set their sights on the Santalune City, as our hero's journey truly began. As Ash and his friends started to walk away, they did not notice that the Dedenne has been following them now, and a mysterious man staring was at them from a huge rock.

* * *

As Serena and Calem walked on the route one, Calem could not hold himself back from asking the question he was dying to ask her today. Also, there wasn't anyone else so Serena would not hesitate answering it.

"Hey Serena, mind if I ask something?" Calem question as he looked at her.

"Sure, what is it?" Serena asked a little curiously.

"You know, I know that you have always wanted to go on journey. But what gives this sudden plan?"

When Serena heard him, she looked at him with her eyes wide. How she did not see that coming. But now when he had asked it, she could not even lie to him. When Calem noticed the expression of the young girl, he shook his head and looked away. She sighed to herself and reached to her pocket and brought the necklace to her hand. Unknowingly, a smile formed on her face as she stared at the beauty of the necklace. She shut her fist gently and held the necklace tight.

"That's a secret."

* * *

 **Well, that gave Ash another Pokémon. However, there is a certain Pokémon I'm dying to give Ash before his first gym match. Almost every one of you know that already, right? No? Then I won't reveal it. Regarding the length of the chapter, I have always wanted to write something this lengthy and the next chapters won't be short either. However, the reason is clear, as much as this story is focused on Ash; I need to give Clemont and others their time as well for their development. It won't be too long for Serena as well now when she will meet Ash once again. Their meeting will be similar, yet different then the anime. And there are two possibilities, either you will like it or you will hate me for that. Since, it is still few chapters far I will not discuss anything else on it.**

 **The next chapter will be in next week. And as the title suggest, there will be two major incidents in there.**

 **Chapter 8: Welcome Dedenne**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	8. The Electric Duo

**A/N:**

 **Welcome back fellow readers. Here I am back with another chapter. As said before, this chapter involves two major plots. One is obvious and not much important, but the second one is the key to an upcoming arc. Well, that's it. Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Welcome Dedenne**

"Hello, Professor Sycamore," Serena said on the video phone as Professor smiled on seeing her.

"Fenne-kin," the fire fox Pokémon cried in delight as well as it saw Professor Sycamore.

"It's nice to see you, Serena, and you too Fennekin," Professor greeted to both the trainer and the Pokémon. He then turned to the familiar face which was behind Serena, the young aspiring trainer who decided to go on a journey with a Froakie. "I see, you two are travelling together, aren't you, Calem?"

"Not actually, but you can say that," Calem said and scratched his cheek as he spoke. Ignoring the comment from Calem, Serena decided to move straight to the point.

"Professor?" Serena started, gaining Professor's attention. "I saw the Garchomp news on the TV while I was home. They said that it was your Garchomp, the one we met some days back," Serena said. Realizing where the conversation was going, Professor mentally sighed.

"Yes, that was the same Garchomp. Yesterday some crooks broke into the lab and tried to steal Pokémons but ended up enraging Garchomp," Professor explained. Serena and Calem nodded in understanding. Serena then decided to go straight on the point, after all she was here to ask about him and to not waste Professor's time.

"Also professor, I saw that trainer on the news. The report was all about him who saved the Garchomp," she said.

"Oh, you are talking about Ash," Professor said, recalling the previous night's incident. A bright smile formed on her face as Serena was finally confirmed that the boy was none other than Ash. Now that she knew it was him, she had to talk to him.

"Where is he now, Professor?" Serena asked curiously. Professor shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that he already left. He said that he was going to challenge the Santalune gym," Professor explained to Serena. Calem however found the conversation both frustrating and interesting. Frustrating because he was the reason he failed in his task. Though, he never thought how that boy could be the reason that he lost the battle to that woman. And from that moment, he has grown hatred towards that boy.

Interesting because, well, it was interesting to see that Serena was taking interest in some boy, more certainly, it was the same boy who almost broke her down, emotionally. Also, why she was suddenly asking about him? Because he saved a Garchomp? He could do that as well.

"Santalune gym," Serena mumbled in her breath as she thought about it. Ash was going to challenge the Santalune gym soon, that means they were closer then she thought. Santalune gym was between Lumiose City and Vaniville town. She was afraid that she had to travel back to the Lumiose city, maybe whole region to find him. But no, they were close, closer then she originally thought.

"Is there anything else you want from me?" Professor Sycamore asked. Serena smiled and shook her head.

"No, that should be it. Thank you, Professor," she smiled gratefully and Professor nodded. "Take care, professor."

"You too, Serena and Calem," Professor smiled and waved before the screen went pitch blank, signaling that the call was over. Serena stood up from the seat and Calem stepped aside to make way for her.

"So, it was all about Ash?" Calem asked. Serena gave him a confuse look before realizing what he meant. When she does she got a nervous look on her face.

"Well," Serena tried to say something, but she could not. She was way too nervous to respond. She knew she could not tell him the truth, but she could not lie to him either. She had to do something about it. She sighed; Calem was a good friend, so there shouldn't be a reason to hide something from him. And it wasn't something embarrassing or top secret either, was it? Maybe it was embarrassing, for her. She then reached out in her skirt's pocket and picked up the necklace. Calem watched in interest as she shows him the necklace. It was beautiful, he had to admit that. But he never knew that Serena owns one, then where did she get it from? And why it looks so familiar. "That night when we visited Ash, I took it so it will not interrupt his sleep. But I forgot to give it back to him. When I saw him on the news yesterday, it reminded me that I still had it," as she said she opened the necklace and showed him the picture inside. "It was his family picture, Calem. It means a lot to one and I believe that it does mean a lot to him as well," Serena explained.

Calem stared at her for a second or two. "That mean, you are one journey just because you want to give it back to him?" Calem asked and Serena nodded in agreement. Now that was the response he did not want to get. There was a certain question in his mind, will she be going back home after that? And then another, if she does not, where she will be going then? He knew that Serena still does not have any goal, and that was bugging him. Also, he was with her right now because, one, he was her friend, and two, her mother asked him to. Else, he would have been travelling alone, and that's what he wanted to do. He knew where he will be going next and how dangerous that place will be, and Serena was with him. That worried him. He did not want Serena to get hurt in any way.

Damn! The situation was getting complicated for him.

* * *

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were on the route to Ash's very first gym match to be held in Santalune City. For now, they have taken a break from their exhausting walk. While Ash and Clemont were drinking cold drinks, Bonnie had Froakie in her arms as she was wiping its face while sitting on the ground.

"Froa-kie," Froakie cried in delight as Bonnie cleaned its face with a cloth.

"There, all done. You are nice and clean," Bonnie said let go Froakie when she was done with her work. Froakie jumped off her lap and shook its face.

"Froakie!" it cried happily.

"That's awesome, thank you," Ash said gratefully to Bonnie for her work.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. I love this kind of stuff because I love Pokémon," Bonnie said as she softly ran her hand on Froakie's back. When Froakie squealed in joy, Bonnie could not hold herself anymore as she stood up and held it in her small hands. "You are so cute," Bonnie said, hugging Froakie. She then stopped and turned back to Ash. "Hey Ash? Can you let Fletchling out? I wanna take care of it."

"Okay," Ash stood up and reached out for his Pokéball. "Fletchling, come on out," Ash said and opened the Pokéball. The white light was shot on the trunk of the tree and when it faded, Fletchling stood there and cried its name.

"Fletchling-Fletch,"

Bonnie ran to it and quickly sat down next to it with her handkerchief still in her hands. "Hey Fletchling, mind if I clean you wings?" Bonnie asked.

"Fletchling," Fletchling called out its name and stretched its wing for Bonnie to let her clean it. Had to admit, that feel good.

Meanwhile, Ash stared at Bonnie and smiled. She so much reminds him of his unknown past. He found that situation so much familiar, he was treated the same way by Pokémons as well. Difference was that the Pokémon he remembered were bigger and stronger than his.

"You gonna love that too, Fletchling loves to have its wings clean," Ash said. Bonnie squealed on hearing that and giggled as well. Clemont knelt down and looked at Bonnie.

"Taking care of Pokémon makes you really happy, doesn't it?" Clemont asked.

"Yup," Bonnie replied.

Ash then knelt down and opened his bag. He then reached out in it and looked for something. When he found it, he pulled it out. It was a container filled with Pokémon food. While Ash took it out, he didn't notice someone, or something, was right behind the tree trunk, observing him.

Ash stood up and walked back to Bonnie and handed her the Pokémon food. Bonnie quickly grabbed it and opened it. She then took one piece and was about to give it to Froakie when something happened. Dedenne quickly ran towards her and jumped, taking the Pokémon food block in its mouth and ran away. It headed straight to the roots of the tree and stopped there. It then held the block in its small paws and stared at it dreamily.

"Nene," it cried joyfully and stared taking small bites of the block. Everyone stared at it in amazement.

"Could that be the very same Dedenne?" Clemont questioned as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, the one who run away," Bonnie added and looked at Clemont.

"It must have following us this whole time," Ash also said thoughtfully.

"Kie-Froakie," Froakie also said.

"C'mon Clemont, catch it, please!" Bonnie said impatiently.

"Alright," Clemont said unsurely and reached out for his Pokémon. However, before it could react, the Dedenne noticed them and quickly ran away.

"Come back," Bonnie said and ran behind it. The Dedenne ran up a slope and stopped only to shot a quickly glance to humans before running away again. Observing that the situation was getting out of their hands, Ash made his move.

"Fletchling, follow it," Ash quickly commanded. Fletchling obeyed the command and flew up behind the Dedenne as all the humans follow them.

"Come back, wait," Bonnie said to the Dedenne as they kept running.

Fletchling kept flying behind the antenna Pokémon as long as it was in its sight. But when it was in the open area, it lost the Dedenne. It quietly sat down on of the branches of a tree and looked everywhere, hoping to locate it but failed. However, it knew that Dedenne was somewhere around.

"Hey Fletchling, did you lose Dedenne?" Ash asked the tiny bird Pokémon. Fletchling let out a disappointed cry in response, confirming that it did lose it. Bonnie, however, was determined to found Dedenne.

"Dedenne? Where are you?" Bonnie called out aloud, hoping that Dedenne would listen to her but it did not show up. Bonnie swirled around and looked everywhere, but found it nowhere. However, as she was walking back, her foot stuck in a hole and she fell on the ground. Her head started to feel dizzy and she could feel the pain. But all this disappeared when she saw Dedenne, up sight down?

"Nene," it said as it was looking up at her from a hole.

Bonnie quickly recovered and turned and stood back on her foot. "There you are," she said and hoped over it but before she could catch it, Dedenne went inside the hole only to reappear from another one. "Wait," Bonnie said aloud and jumped behind it again and it again went inside the hole. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie watched in interest as Bonnie tried to get Dedenne out of the hole. However, being big brother to Bonnie, Clemont could not hold himself anymore and sent his Pokémon to help her out.

"Bunnelby, get Dedenne out of that hole," Clemont threw the Pokéball. The brown rabbit Pokémon appeared on the scene and ran towards the antenna Pokémon.

"You too, Froakie," Ash told his starter to help as well. Froakie followed. Bunnelby jumped over the Dedenne, who quickly ducked into the hole and disappeared. Bunnelby didn't stop just there and went behind it, inside the hole. Froakie did the same as and went inside another hole. Both of the Pokémons then came out from different holes, but Dedenne wasn't around, instead it appeared from a hole which was far away from them. This action then led the group to search as well.

"Bunn?"

"Over here?"

"Froakie!"

"No, over there,"

The group searched in every hole but didn't find Dedenne at all. But, Clemont smiled when he got something in the hole. "Aha," he said as he took it out. It wasn't Dedenne, but it was Froakie. Misunderstanding the situation as danger, Froakie fired bubbles on him. The attack startled him and he fell back on the ground, and the water went inside his nose, suffocating him badly. When Froakie realized whom it had hit, it went to Clemont and started apologizing. Clemont stayed on the ground with a dumfound expression. Dedenne laughed at the scene.

"That Dedenne is quick," Ash commented in amazement.

As the situation started to get out of their grip, Bonnie started to lose her temper as well. "I want it now!" she yelled and stomped her feet on the ground, like a child she was.

Froakie looked at her and then back at Dedenne who was looking at them from a hole. It knew what it had to do. Froakie jumped inside a hole and started running in the underground tunnel. It was small, but big enough for it to fit in. As Froakie hoped inside the tunnel, it heard the voice from another side. It carefully but quickly chose the right tunnel and soon found Dedenne in front of it, which was running from the other side.

"Fro-Froakie," Froakie said. Dedenne looked at it for a moment before turning its face away.

"Nene"

This action raised Froakie's temper as it angrily jumped on the electric type. Both the Pokémon rolled on the ground till some distance, and then, Dedenne suddenly fell inside a very small hole which led it to another tunnel. Froakie was too big to fit in it so it stayed where it was, but watched in horror as the electric type rolled away.

Dedenne rolled inside a tunnel. It took several turns and tackled the wall many times, but it didn't stop. When it exited the tunnel, it found itself floating in the air. Before it could react, it fell down. It shut its eyes tight, already seeing the ground coming near it. It thought it would hit the ground and would hurt itself, but it never came. When it opened its eyes, Dedenne found itself in small yellow arms, obviously, bigger than its own.

Its saver crashed on the ground and rolled around before it stopped. When it opened its eyes, it was revealed that its saver was just another Pokémon. It was bigger than it, but was identical as well. It was completely yellow and it had a zigzagged tail. It also has small red pouches on its cheeks. Its small ears perked up when it realized that the Dedenne was looking at it.

Dedenne then looked up, the hole it fell from was pretty high up on the ground. It then glared at the new Pokémon and spark illuminated its cheek, travelled to the other Pokémon's cheek and then it ran away.

"Pika?" the Pokémon questioned and looked at Dedenne as it ran away. It ran behind it. Pikachu also illuminated sparks from its cheek and send them to Dedenne. "Pikachu!"

Dedenne stopped and turned around. Both Pikachu and Dedenne stared at each other and send sparks to each other constantly. However, they did not realize that they were being observed by someone.

"There is a Pikachu," said Jessie as she observed both electric types from her binoculars.

"True. And there is bonus Pokémon too," said James.

"Yeah, what is it?" Meowth asked and looked at James. James took out a metallic device, almost of size of a cell phone. He pressed a bottom in between and a holographic screen appeared with a Froakie listed on it. Its potential, power level and much other information was provided with it. James then moved it away and kept doing it until he found the image of Dedenne.

"Uh, it's a Dedenne, an electric type," James told and showed it to Meowth.

"Never seen one before," Meowth said.

"They are having a back and forth buzz-buzz," Jessie told as she kept observing the two electric types.

"Since they are both electric types, I guess they are in process of communicating," James explained to the pink headed.

"Duh, Meowth. Translation," Jessie ordered, somewhat annoyingly.

"Nah, can't do. I don't speak electricity," Meowth told.

As Meowth told her, Jessie took off the binoculars and looked at the two electric types with an evil glint. Same goes with the James and Meowth as they stared at the two electric types who were constantly chatting without realizing what danger lies above them.

* * *

Bonnie looked inside the hole in order to find the Dedenne. Froakie was returned by now but there was no sigh on Dedenne. "I think it's gone," Bonnie said sadly as she sat down on the ground.

"Maybe it got away," Clemont mumbled to himself. Bunnelby then popped its head from a hole and looked at its trainer, Bonnie and Ash who were standing silently in confusion. Everyone thought that the Dedenne was gone; however, Ash's mind was saying that something was odd about that. For some reason, he wasn't convinced.

"Maybe," he said as well.

Clemont then knelt to the Bunnelby. "Bunnelby, would you mind going back down there and look for Dedenne?" Clemont asked to Bunnelby.

"Bunnel," the rabbit Pokémon responded and hoped inside the hole to search for Dedenne. Ash stared at one of the hole doubtfully and lowered his head as he thought about the situation, completely ignoring that someone was observing him, and only him.

* * *

"Pika," Pikachu mumbled to itself as it and Dedenne walked on a dirt path. They were all alone and had no idea what danger lies there for them. However, they stopped when Pikachu heard a grumble. It came from Dedenne. Pikachu quickly rushed to it.

"Pika Pika?" it asked.

"Nene," Dedenne responded and lowered its head. Pikachu then looked around to find something to eat. It noticed a yellow berry on a tree beside them.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried enthusiastically and Dedenne also looked at the tree where Pikachu was looking at. Pikachu then got a determined look as it jumped and its red pouched on the cheek sparked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried and shot a powerful bolt of electricity towards the tree. For once it looked like that Pikachu was going to destroy the tree but it had a good control over its powers. It instead shot it straight at the tip of the berry from where it was attached to the tree. The berry fell down and Pikachu ran to it.

Dedenne stared at Pikachu with amazement. It hadn't expected it to get that fruit that easily. That gave only two conclusions to it, either it was very powerful or it has a trainer. But if second one was true, then where its trainer was, and why it was roaming around in the forest?

"Pika," Pikachu offered the berry to it and broke it out of its trance. "Pika Pikachu," Pikachu smiled and handed over the berry to Dedenne.

Dedenne was unsure at first but took it anyway. It turned around and stared at the berry with shining eyes. It then started eating it. Pikachu smiled at the small electric type.

However, there happy moment ended when Pikachu sensed something. When it turned around it saw a metallic cube was thrown towards them. It then illuminated blue light which expanded and formed a net of pure energy. Before the net could catch either of them, Pikachu grabbed Dedenne and jumped out of the way. It crashed on the ground at first but recovered and landed smoothly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in anger and stared up the rock where two humans were standing. Their faces were hidden due the sun being behind them. The two human jumped the rock and landed on the ground with Meowth and Wobbuffet following them.

"Now Pikachu. Be a polite Pokémon and let us catch you," Jessie said arrogantly with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Dedenne, please. You too," James said in the same way.

Pikachu then turned to Dedenne. "Pika Pika. Pikachu," it quickly said and both Dedenne and Pikachu started to run away to their right.

"Stop!" Jessie yelled as she saw them running. In a matter of seconds they were following the two as well. As Pikachu and Dedenne were running, they were being targeted by several catching nets which they dodged with ease. Pikachu then stopped, turned around jumped high.

"Pikachu!" it unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity which charged straight towards the group. Jessie reacted immediately.

"Wobbuffet, go!" Jessie commanded. On that, Wobbuffet came between the humans and attack to rescue. Its body glowed and when the attack collided with it, it was repelled back, like magnets do when the same poles come in contact. The thunderbolt headed back to Pikachu and Dedenne, who quickly made a mad dash to dodge the attack. They did but the sheer amount of strength of the attack, plus the bonus addition from Wobbuffet, the attack created a massive amount of force which threw them away. They recovered soon and were again back on the track. When the dust settled down, Pikachu and Dedenne were still running as James, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet were chasing them, while cursing them as well.

A mysterious man who was watching from a distance rubbed his chin as he smiled. "Hmm. Interesting."

* * *

"How did it go Bunnelby?" Clemont knelt down and asked to his Pokémon who just jumped out of the hole. It gave them a sad look and shook its head.

"You didn't find Dedenne, did you?" Bonnie asked sadly as well.

"I am afraid that Dedenne might have lost in those underground tunnels," Clemont explained to the young girl.

"But Clemont, we need to find it," Bonnie said.

As the two siblings chatted, Ash heard them from a distance. He then turned to his Fletchling which was sitting on his shoulder.

"Go Fletchling, look for Dedenne from the air," Ash commanded. Fletchling did not need to tell twice. It expanded its wings and flew up high in the sky to search for Dedenne. Ash then turned to Froakie. "Froakie, return," he said and returned the water type into its Pokéball.

Meanwhile somewhere around, Pikachu and Dedenne were still running away from the group of mysterious Team Rocket. Both of them climbed the rock near a river as Jessie and James were trying to climb them. When Jessie was on a rock, she aimed for the Dedenne as it was farther, and threw the metallic cube on it. The cube illuminated the blue light and the net was expanded again, but it missed the target again. However, it startled Dedenne which fell back. Pikachu looked at it worriedly and ran back to the edge of the rock from where it caught Dedenne's tail in its mouth. Dedenne was hung up sight down and had tears in its eyes as Jessie was jumping constantly to catch it but failed every time. Pikachu then pulled the Dedenne to rest of the way up and let got its tail only when Dedenne was back on the land safely.

Dedenne sighed in relief before Pikachu started running away again. Dedenne stared at it with sparkling eyes and found a new built respect for it as it started running behind it as well.

"Oh no, at this rate they will get out of our reach," Jessie frustratingly said as she saw Pikachu and Dedenne getting away from them.

"And we can't let that happen," James said arrogantly and picked a Pokéball. "Okay, Inkay!" James yelled and threw the Pokéball high up in the sky. The Pokéball opened and a Pokémon appeared. It was primarily blue squid like Pokémon. Its eyes were round and have pupils, but no identifiable iris. "Inkay, use tackle," James commanded.

"Inkay!" Inkay cried its name as it launched itself towards Dedenne. It made direct contact with the antenna Pokémon and Dedenne was thrown away. Pikachu quickly rushed towards it. Pikachu tried to get up Dedenne but it was obvious that it was hurt. Inkay then took position as James was about to command.

"Alright, Inkay, Psybeam!" James commanded. A greenish physic wave was charged towards the electric type. It didn't hit them but the force it created was enough to break the rock and they fell down in the river below. As the two electric types hit the cold water, the first thing that Pikachu wanted to make sure was that Dedenne must be fine. Dedenne was having trouble swimming so Pikachu swam to it and tugged on it, leading it away with the flow of water, carefully.

"They are getting away!" Jessie exclaimed aloud. James smirked on her reaction.

"But I just brought a thing," James said in much calmer tone and revealed another cube in his hand. He threw it high in the sky, towards the river. The cube exploded and a raft took its place. It was red and partially black with only black stripes on it.

"That's some life saver," Jessie said.

"Like me," James said arrogantly.

Jessie would have thought that the raft had made things easier for them but her dreams were crushed when she came to realize that they had to paddle the boat. As James led the way, Jessie and Meowth were barely seems to be excited.

"Pikachu and Dedenne will be our in no time," James exclaimed in excitement but Jessie and Meowth barely responded to him. Instead, she complained as the raft was way too small for the five of them to fit in.

"We can hardly breathe!"

"Stop quarreling and start finding Pikachu," Meowth interrupted the two humans and everyone started looking around for Pikachu and Dedenne.

"There they are!" Jessie was the first to notice them. Pikachu has gotten a hold of the branch of a bush on the bank of the river. While still having Dedenne in one hand, Pikachu was pulling them back on the ground. However, the raft went passed them. "Wait, stop this bathtub!"

When she looked back at her partners, they had their eyes narrowed and their paddles were stopped by now.

"Wrong current, captain," Meowth said in a dull tone.

"Aye-aye, me," James replied in the same tone.

However, their attention was diverted on Inkay when it started to scream continuously in panic. When they looked at it they found its eyes were open wide and fixed on a point. When they looked there, their eyes widen in panic as well. There was a rock in front of them and to make things worse, it was really sharp. Before they could change its direction the raft collided with the rock. The sharp point of the rock penetrated the raft and it lost its control, moving really fast in a random direction before going down with the water fall.

Meanwhile with Pikachu, it has gotten weak but it had enough strength to move. Unfortunately, Dedenne wasn't so lucky and it was losing consciousness. Pikachu anyhow managed to bring it to a safe distance from the river but before it could make it any farther, Dedenne fell unconsciousness. Pikachu started to shake it but all the efforts went in vain as it didn't work.

Fletchling, which was supposed to flying around, noticed the duo. It did not recognize the Pikachu but it recognized the Dedenne very well. It chirped many times to gain the attention of duo but it did not work. Either its voice was not reaching to them or they were completely ignoring them. Defeated, Fletchling flew back to its trainer to inform him.

* * *

As soon as Fletchling has informed the group, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie followed the Fletchling where it had seen the two electric types. They were all running beside the bank of the river where they soon saw two small figures on the ground at some distance. Dedenne was lying on the ground unconscious while Pikachu was trying to get it back to the consciousness. They all noticed that, however, Ash failed to recognize the second Pokémon.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie called out in worry as the group moved closer to them. However, when Pikachu noticed them, certainly Ash, it quickly got into defensive stance. It has never trusted humans a bit, and after that incident a while ago, it won't trust them at any cost. Those humans were trying to capture them, trying to harm them, even when they meant no harm to them. Then how these humans can be different?

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried angrily which caused the group to stop on the track.

"What's that?" Ash asked, now finally noticing Pikachu.

"It's a Pikachu, just like the Dedenne, an electric type. Though, they are not found around here so often, they are normal in Santalune forest," Clemont explained.

"A Pikachu?" Ash thought to himself. Normally, Ash would have taken out his Pokédex by now and would be searching for it, but this time, he did not. He just stared at Pikachu who was glaring at them. His mind wondered in past and suddenly an image snapped in his mind. And it was all too similar to the Pikachu. Difference was that the Pikachu was sitting on the shoulder of a man which he failed to recognize.

Bonnie then stepped up when she noticed Dedenne lying on the ground. Her heart filled with the feeling of dread and worry on seeing it. "Dedenne!" she cried and took another step. Pikachu mistook it in its rage and fired a thunderbolt at her feet in warning. Bonnie shrieked and feel back. Clemont quickly ran to her and knelt down.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" he asked worriedly while Ash stared at Bonnie. He then turned to Pikachu and shot it a death glare.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ash snapped at the electric type.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shot back in response.

"We are here to help, don't you understand?! And she is just a little girl! What gives you right to harm her!" but Ash's words didn't work for their good. Instead, it angered Pikachu even more. Pikachu fired another thunderbolt towards Ash. Completely taken off guard by the sudden reaction from Pikachu, Ash could not make himself move out of the way and thunderbolt had clear aim at him. For once Ash thought he was going to hurt himself badly, but Fletchling moved in between. Before it could attack or even react, it was too late for it as the attack contacted with it and Fletchling cried in pain. The super effective attack caused serious damage to it and Fletchling fell down. "Fletchling?!" Ash cried and ran after it, catching it in arms just in time. When Pikachu realized whom it had hit, it suddenly calmed down. Its face dropped and his anger vanished, instead, fear and panic took over.

Watching Ash from the sidelines, Clemont could see how much Ash was hurt. But he failed to see that he was more enraged then he was hurt. Ash was having trouble to keep his calm in the situation. He had left his past behind him, to make a fresh start of the life, a life full of happiness and no more wrong deeds. But the action of Pikachu has just enraged him to the point where he was barely controlling himself. He fell on his knees and stared at the injured Fletchling, which was breathing very fast and had many bruised marks all over it.

"Ash, are you alright?" Clemont asked and rushed to him with Bonnie alongside him. But Ash did not replay, instead stared at his new catch which he had caught earlier that day.

Bonnie then turned towards Pikachu and glared at it. "Why would you do that?!" she asked angrily. Pikachu merely responded to her. Its face hung down in the shame and it sat back. It did not intend to harm Fletchling at all; instead, it aimed for that human, presumably Ash. Then why Fletchling had to move in between? It wasn't its fight, then why it did that? Why did it protect that filthy human who cares for nobody but themselves? Why? Pikachu has always hated humans, for the way they treated it. It once had trainer as well, heck, he had many trainers in past. But nobody treated it right, the way it deserved. They abused it and kept it inside those devices, what do they call it? Pokéball, yes. And all these things led it to hate humans more than anything else. But in all its life, it was the first incident it had seen where a Pokémon was hurt because it tried to protect a human, its trainer. But why it did that? Didn't it know that one day that human will betray it as well? Abandon it as well? Just like the way they abandon it. Pikachu then looked back at Ash, his face was pale. He hardly believed what had just happened. The pain he was bearing, being a Pokémon, Pikachu could sense it. And as much as it hated to admit it, it was genuine. Was this human different from others?

"Pika?"Pikachu let out a small and weak cry as it took a step closer to them, specifically, Ash. Now that it realized that this human was different from those it encountered before, it was feeling sympathetic towards it, for causing so much pain to him. Ash did not respond to it but kept his gaze on the weak bird Pokémon. Clemont put his hand gently on his shoulder, hoping to help him. Clemont then recalled that he still had few Oran berries left. He reached into his pocket and brought out one and handed it over to Ash.

"Here, take this Oran Berry, Ash. It will help," Clemont said while handing over the berry to Ash. Ash took it without a word and moved it Fletchling's mouth. It was weak, very weak, but it had enough strength to at least open its beak and eat the berry. It did that, taking the berry in the beak and gulping it down. Ash waited for a second, two, three, four, and so on. For once he thought it did not work, but after almost a minute, Fletchling started to move. Its body still hurt but it got back on its small legs and stood up. Ash merely smiled at it as Fletchling stared at Ash. He then reached out for the Pokéball.

"Fletchling, you did a good job. Thank you. Now take some rest," Ash said slowly and returned the bird Pokémon. He then put the Pokéball back to its place and stood. He looked back at Dedenne that was still lying unconscious.

Everyone then rushed towards it, completely ignoring the presence of Pikachu. Slightly irritated that everyone ignored it, Pikachu shook that thought aside and ran back behind them. Everyone then surrounded Dedenne and stared at it in worry.

"Dedenne, Dedenne," Bonnie tried to wake up Dedenne but her words fell in deaf ears. The only reaction from Dedenne was the moment of its antenna like whiskers. "What we're gonna do now?" Bonnie asked worriedly and looked at Clemont. "I'm scared,"

"What about the Pokémon Centre?" Ash asked, now looking at Clemont as well.

"I think we should treat Dedenne right here. Let's give it some electricity," Clemont said seriously as he explained his plan to them.

"Electricity?" Bonnie asked.

"How are we gonna do that?" Ash asked as well, in confusion.

That question led Clemont to smirk as he slightly chuckled. "Just leave it to me. Remember, the future is now thanks to science," Clemont said in his scientifically arrogant way as he brought another machine from nowhere. "Clemontic gear on. I've got a perfect machine for a situation like this. Presenting my electricity generator," Clemont said and showed everyone his latest invention.

"Another boring name," Bonnie said annoyingly and narrowed her eyes while both Ash and Pikachu stared at the machine in amazement, which both of them noticed and found amusing.

"Now observe," Clemont said and picked up a plastic board in his hand. "If you put the plastic clip board under your arm and rub it like this," Clemont said while doing the same. He then hover it just over Bonnie's head. Her hairs were attracted towards the board and stood straight. Bonnie's eyes shone bright and she squealed. "The resulting friction causes the buildup of electrons and creates static electricity, see?" Clemont explained while Bonnie turned around under the board while still enjoying the feeling. He then put the board back at its place. "This invention of mine uses the exact same principle which allows it to create massive electrical charge," Clemont told and walked to the side of the machine. Bonnie quickly lay down Dedenne along a metallic sphere. He then put his hand on a big liver before saying. "And power on," with that he pulled the lever down. As soon as the machine was turned on the two big transparent orbs held the plastic board in between and two metallic arms which were holding the board started to move it left and right. Slowly, its speed started to increase and it could be seen that electricity was being generated by it. "Do you see the electricity?" Clemont asked as he walked back to Ash and Bonnie.

"That's awesome. Science is so amazing," Ash was the first one to respond. However, Bonnie had her own doubts.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" she asked doubtfully.

"Sure I'm sure. Just watch," Clemont assured the young girl as they watched back. The energy meter which was made of the shape of a lightning bolt started to glow yellow and then changed to green. The cable connected to it led the charge to the sphere where Dedenne has been put down. As the electricity came in contact with Dedenne, it started to make very small moments. Everyone watched in amazement as Clemont's invention actually worked. And soon Dedenne opened its eyes.

"Nene," it cried.

"Great, I think you can turn it off now," Ash said as he turned back to Clemont. But the look he received from Clemont made him nervous.

"One problem, I can't!" Clemont exclaimed and showed them the broken lever of the machine. Everyone's eyes widen when they realized what was coming next. The energy meter of the machine started to turn red and the machine overloaded.

"Dedenne, get away," Bonnie shrieked in panic.

"You got to stop that thing!" Ash said as well as he took a step back in fear. Meanwhile, Dedenne quietly moved away from the machine.

"I wish I knew how," Clemont said nervously and thought of something but failed. Soon the machine lost its cool and exploded causing all the flying types to fly away. When the dust settled down it was revealed that three friends were lying on the ground and their hairs gone into Afro style.

"Oopsie. I think that's going back to the drawing board," Clemont said, still holding the lever of his now exploded invention.

"Yeah, look at my hair," Bonnie said in low but complaint tone. Pikachu was lying against Ash as Ash was being recovered from the explosion. Dedenne then rushed to them and stopped in front of them.

"Nene, Nene-Nene," it cried and ran around the group.

"Alright, Dedenne is sure feeling a lot better," Ash said while ruffling his messy hairs.

"That's what count. All's well and end's well," Clemont said while adjusting his glasses. Bonnie then smiled and lay down on the ground in front of Dedenne.

"Dedenne, I'm glad you're feeling all better now," she stared at Dedenne as she spoke to it.

"Nene," Dedenne responded and Bonnie giggled. It then turned to Clemont. "Nene-Nene," it said and Clemont raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I think its saying thank you for the electricity," Ash said. Pikachu then crawled next to him and watched the scene itself.

"Oh, c'mon. You don't have to thank me," Clemont said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. That's when Bonnie realized something. She quickly shot up and went to Clemont.

"Clemont-Clemont. Catch it-catch it!" she exclaimed aloud.

"Yeah, right. I totally forgot about doing that," Clemont said and got back on his feet.

However, before the group could have made a move, they were covered by a shadow. On looking up they saw a big hot-air balloon. It was shaped as Meowth's face and had R written over it.

"Hold it right there!" the group heard a voice. It was obvious that it was a female's voice. Ash, however, frowned when he realized who these guys were. These were the same guy from that day who tried to steal Pokémons from Professor Sycamore's lab back in the Lumiose City, but instead enraged Garchomp. Just the mere thought made him angry.

"What?" the group, except Ash, asked in confusion as they stared at them.

"Now, prepare for trouble, you noisy twerps," Jessie said.

"Meanwhile, we will take Pikachu and Dedenne," James continued.

"Giving it to boss is the least we can do," James finished.

"By the way, if you are thinking of running, you've got another thing coming," James said. As much as it sounds crazy, everyone found their rhyme amusing. However, it did not change the fact that these are bad guys.

"Wait a minute, so this whole thing was your fault the whole time!" Ash yelled from the ground.

"Well-well, isn't it's a surprise that we have run again into each other?" Meowth said. Completely taken off guard by watching a talking Meowth for the first time, Clemont found these guys rather interesting.

"Wow, a talking Meowth," Clemont said as he took steps closer to them. However, Ash stepped into his way and stopped him.

"Don't Clemont. These are bad guys who meant to steal Pokémons. Even they are the reason why Garchomp went on rampage back in Lumiose City the other day," Ash explained as he kept his glare fixed above. The news Clemont and Bonnie heard took them completely off guard. Even if he was impressed before, Clemont found himself enraging for what they have done to that gentle Pokémon, Garchomp, and to Lumiose City.

"Why are you guys so mean to Pokémons?" Bonnie yelled at them from nowhere.

"Noisy, aren't you?" James shot angrily and reached out for his Pokéball. "Inkay, c'mon," he yelled and threw the Pokéball away. The squid Pokémon appeared on the scene and took the battle stance. The group gritted in frustration as they realized that they cannot get away without the fight. However, they found themselves surprised when Pikachu stepped forward for the battle.

"Pikachu!" it cried.

"Pikachu? What are you doing?" Ash asked, he was surprised as well at the sudden decision made by Pikachu. As for Pikachu, it wasn't just battling for itself, but for Dedenne, to which they have caused so much harm. As admitted before, Pikachu never trusted humans but with the stunt these guys pulled, they have enraged it to the point where it could not hold itself back any longer.

"I think Pikachu wanted to have a battle. For whatever they have caused, I think it wanted to avenge Dedenne," Clemont said thoughtfully. And what he said was exactly true.

"Is it true, Pikachu?" Ash asked from the electric type.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied without looking back. Now when Ash realized why it attacked him before, he could not blame it at all, anybody would have gone enraged by the deeds of these guys. Ash smiled to himself, realizing how much their thoughts synced. It wasn't just a coincidence, was it?

"Alright then, you are on," Ash said and picked his Pokédex to scan Pikachu. The Pokédex scanned the electric type and showed Ash the list of possible attacks a Pikachu could use. "Pikachu, go with quick attack!" Ash commanded.

Without any word, Pikachu started running quickly and very quickly that anybody would have barely noticed it. However, James wasn't the one to give up so easily. Just when Pikachu charged itself towards Inkay, James made his move.

"Inkay, Foul Play!" James said. Inkay let Pikachu come near it and when it was right in front of it, it grabbed Pikachu, spun it around and threw it back. Pikachu took some damage when it crashed into the ground but recovered soon with a back flip. It then stared at Inkay, waiting for Ash to make another move. However, James didn't let them and gave another command. "Inkay, use Psybeam!" On the command, Inkay started to gather the Psychic energy and focused on it until it was ready to attack. When it was, Inkay unleashed it straight towards Pikachu.

Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenne saw fearfully as the attack charged straight to Pikachu. "Look out!" Bonnie yelled. Pikachu was already prepared for it and started running randomly, dodging every strike of the attack.

"Now, Pikachu, quick attack one more time!" Ash yelled again. The momentum Pikachu already had by running, it used it and charged straight towards Inkay so quickly that it didn't had any time to react and Pikachu crashed into it. The attack has caused damaged on it as Inkay was feeling dizzy and barely had control over it.

"You're doing great, bud," Ash complimented Pikachu before turning his attention back to the Pokédex. "Let's see what you've in pack for us," Ash said and stumbled through the list in search of another attack. And he found it. "Use Electroball!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu leapt into air and gathered the energy on its tail. The electricity transformed into a sphere which Pikachu fired straight towards Inkay. It could have ended the battle, but before it could hit Inkay, Jessie stepped in between.

"Wobbuffet, go!" she yelled and pointed towards the field. Wobbuffet jumped from the hot air balloon and landed in between the Electroball and Inkay. It's body shone pink and it appeared like it had made a deflecting shield to protect itself. The attack collided with it but bounce back immediately at Pikachu was narrowly dodged it.

"What was that?" Ash asked in confusion as he witnessed the attack bounced back at them.

"It was Mirror Coat, Ash. Not only this attack protects the Pokémon from an energy attack, it also bounces it back on its opponent with dual power," Clemont explained to Ash. Ash then stared at Wobbuffet in confusion.

"How are we gonna win if that's how they are gonna use that same trick again and again?"Ash asked in frustration and confusion as well as he thought for something. Luckily, Clemont already had a plan.

"Dedenne? Can you help us a bit?" Clemont asked to the antenna Pokémon. Dedenne looked at Clemont unsurely before turning back to Pikachu. As it stared at it, it realized how strong and brave it was fighting for them even if it didn't know them. It even helped it when it needed, even after being complete stranger. Now when it needed some help, how could it refuse?

"Nene Nene," Dedenne cried and stepped up.

"Alright, that's the spirit," Clemont exclaimed with a smile as he thought about the command he was about to make. "Use Nuzzle," Clemont commanded. On the remark, Dedenne ran towards Wobbuffet and leaped into the mid air. It then started rubbing its cheek with its small paws and electricity started generate from it. It then went straight to Wobbuffet and rubbed itself against it. The new attack confused Jessie and she did not get the time to react, thus causing damage to her Wobbuffet.

Meanwhile, Bonnie squealed on watching the new attack. "Wow, that move is so cute. I like Dedenne even more," she said.

"And better yet, Nuzzle paralyzes the other Pokémon," Clemont explained.

"No way!" Ash and Bonnie said in unison and then looked back at the Wobbuffet. It had spark all over its body along with the bruise mark, and it was barely moving. Indeed, it was paralyzed.

"Yeah, Dedenne, way to go!" Bonnie exclaimed joyfully.

Pikachu then ran just beside the Dedenne and both the electric types gave each other a knowing look. Completely understanding what the two Pokémons had in their mind Clemont and Ash nodded to each other before giving their next command.

"Okay Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt," Ash said, recalling the move from a while back which Pikachu used on him.

"And Dedenne, you use Thundershock!" Clemont ordered to Dedenne.

Both the electric type leaped high in the air and rubbed against each other while charging themselves. They then shot a powerful combination of Thunderbolt and Thundershock which charged straight to the Inkay and Wobbuffet. Already being paralyzed and weak, neither of them were capable to dodge the powerful attack and were sent flying back to the balloon when the attack finally hit them. As the huge explosion took place, both Inkay and Wobbuffet were flying back towards the balloon. Instead of their trainers, however, they went sailing towards the balloon and made a hole in it as they went pass through it. The caused their highly modified hot air balloon to explode and the Team Rocket crooks were flying high in the sky.

"We are blasting off again!" they cried aloud before they disappeared into the sky.

When the battle was finally over, Pikachu and Dedenne rushed back to Ash and Clemont.

"Pikachu, that was awesome," Ash was the first one to compliment the electric mouse on its victory.

"Dedenne, you were the best," Bonnie squealed to Dedenne.

"Thank you both," Clemont also said as he knelt down to them.

Dedenne then rubbed its cheek against Bonnie affectingly before moving on to Clemont to do the same. It then rushed back to Pikachu and sent a jolt of electricity to Pikachu from its antenna. Pikachu looked a little surprise but replied to it in the same way. Pikachu then turned to the group, especially Ash.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said. Surprisingly, Ash understood what it meant.

"You serious? Dedenne seriously wants to come with us?" Ash asked.

"Yeah? Really?" Bonnie asked before squealing in joy. "We will have so much fun," Bonnie tried her best but could not hold her excitement. As Dedenne stared at her, it returned the affection to her with a dreamy expression, clearly indicating that it already liked Bonnie. Bonnie then got up and tugged Clemont's arm. "Pretty please?"

Clemont smiled at her before turning back to Dedenne. "Hmm? Yeah! Now it's time," Clemont said and reached out for a new Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" he yelled and threw the Pokéball towards Dedenne. The Pokéball hit it on the head before sucking it in. the Pokéball merely shook for few second and everyone watched in anticipation, but for Bonnie it took a lot longer. But finally, the Pokéball stopped shaking with a ding, signaling that Dedenne has been now caught.

"I did it!" Clemont said enthusiastically as everyone smiled. He then walked to the Pokéball and took. "Alright! I caught Dedenne and I will be keeping it for Bonnie!" Clemont yelled in pure excitement.

"This is so cool, thank you!" Bonnie joined in the celebration as well. As Ash saw him, he could not help but smiled at them. It made him wonder something, why he was feeling jealous of Clemont all so sudden? And why he was feeling like he was missing someone as well now?

"Hey, can you let Dedenne come out? I wanna take care of it," Bonnie said.

"Sure, I'll do it right now," Clemont responded and opened the Pokéball. When Dedenne came out, the first thing it noticed was the enthusiastic girl it has started liking to. It quickly rushed to her and jumped in her arms. Bonnie hugged it back and swirl around with a giggle.

"Hi there, I'm Bonnie. And see, that's my brother Clemont," Bonnie said, pointing towards Clemont. "That's Pikachu and Ash," she said and pointed towards both the Pokémon and human as they stood beside each other.

"Nice to meet ya'" Ash said with a smile.

"Nene Nene," Dedenne replied back to everyone.

Bonnie then sat down on the grass field and took out her handkerchief. "Here, let me get you all cleaned up. You got yourself quiet dirty from the battle," Bonnie said sweetly as she slowly rubbed the piece of cloth over Dedenne's body and then on its tail. When its tail was rubbed like that, Dedenne cooed in response. It made Bonnie even happier. "Hey look, Dedenne likes it when I pat its tail like that," Bonnie said and kept patting its tail. Dedenne kept cooing in response.

Ash, Clemont and Pikachu smiled at her as they watch her. They both then looked at each other, then down at Ash's foot where Pikachu was. Pikachu looked back and forth between both the humans in confusion. Ash then knelt down to it. "Hey, thanks a lot, Pikachu. I don't think we would have been able to get rid of them if it weren't for you too," Ash said. Pikachu sheepishly smiled at that. However, then a thought came in Ash's mind which he really like but was afraid if Pikachu was gonna like it or not. "Say what Pikachu? Would you like to come with us?" Ash asked fair and straight.

Pikachu was taken aback by the sudden offer it had been given to. True, it did never believe humans, but after meeting Ash today and watching the trust he had in his Pokémons, the care he held for everyone, maybe this human was different. Maybe Ash was different. Also, the offer did not sound so bad after all. It will be around so many good peoples and Pokémons as well. Giving it a shot would not hurt, would it? But there was a condition.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded with a smile.

"Awesome!" Ash said and Clemont smiled on hearing that as well. Ash then reached back for a Pokéball. When Pikachu saw that, a look panic and fear overtook it. It forgot to mention that it hated Pokéballs. It hated being in that dark place, all alone to itself. It scared it. However, before it could react Ash touched the Pokéball to it hoping to catch it immediately. However, to everyone's great surprise, it never went in. Ash, Clemont and even Bonnie looked in confusion at what happened. If Pikachu was not catchable, then there has to be only one reason.

"Say Pikachu, do you have any trainer?" Clemont asked as he knelt down as well. Pikachu shook its head. Now that made it even complicated for them then it was already. Both Ash and Clemont stood back on their foot and thought about it. Why couldn't Ash catch Pikachu when it does not have any trainer?

Ash turned around and took a few steps as Pikachu stared back at him. True, Ash was deep in thoughts but sound of rustling of leaves from a tree attracted his attention. When he looked up, his eyes widen in pure shock as he notice something round coming fast towards him. In order to protect himself, Ash brought his hand in front and caught the thing. When it looked at it, it was revealed to be a Pokéball. It was just a normal Pokéball, but what made it different was that it had a lightning bolt mark on it and it had just came to him from nowhere. Finding the second thought stupid, Ash looked back at where he heard the voice and noticed a cape disappeared behind a tree.

"Well, that was weird," Ash thought to him aloud as he witnessed the cape completely disappearing. The fact that tree was way too thin for someone to hide behind it made Ash wonder about it.

Noticing the Pokéball himself, Clemont walked to Ash and stared at his hand before following his gaze. But he also found nothing. He then looked back at Ash. "What was that Ash and where did you get this Pokéball from?" Clemont questioned.

Confused himself, Ash decided to ignore the question. However, something made him believe that having this Pokéball in his hand was not just a coincidence. There was a lightning bolt made over it. Just a while ago Ash had met a Pikachu who does not have any trainer but cannot be caught, means it does have a Pokéball. Also, it hated being in the Pokéball, that's what it figured out from the look on its face. Now putting two and two together, Ash tried to get on a valid explanation. However, he failed at it. Still he decided to give it a try. Ash turned back to Pikachu, walked to it and knelt down in front of it.

In a serious tone, he began. "Pikachu? Is it your Pokéball?"

As soon as the question was being asked, Clemont raised his eyebrows in confusion. Where was Ash going with that now?

Pikachu does not reply immediately on that, instead it stared at the ground with a look of fear and painc casted on its face. An awkward silence fell between everyone as they waited for Pikachu to respond. Realizing that the situation was going nowhere, Ash decided to ease up thing for Pikachu by knowing it a little better.

"So you don't like being in Pokéballs, do you?" Ash asked. Again, Pikachu did not replied immediately. But when it did, it hesitantly nodded.

"Pika,"

"Alright then bud," Ash started in a calm and friendly tone. "You can trust me. If you don't like being in the Pokéball, then I will never force you to," Ash said. Pikachu stared at Ash dumfounded expression. Ash was the first trainer it had that has offered it to stay outside instead in the Pokéball. He truly was different.

"But Ash, if you can't catch it then you cannot use it in the official Pokémon matches as it will not be counted as your registered Pokémon," Clemont explained. Ash sighed and looked back at him.

"I know that, Clemont," he then turned back to Pikachu. "And that's why I need to know if it is your Pokéball or not," Ash repeated the question once again. Once again, an awkward silence fell between them. So it really does not have any choice, does it?

Hesitantly and slowly, Pikachu nodded.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the globe, there was region called Kanto. It was popularly known for its beautiful sights, its culture, its Pokémon League, and as the home of world famous Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak. Professor Oak was an old man who resides in a small town called Pallet in Kanto. He was world famous Pokémon Professor and known for researching on the bond of a trainer and their Pokémon.

Professor Oak stretched his arms wide and inhaled the cool air to relax a bit. He then got up and walked out of the door, into another room deep inside his laboratory. His assistant and granddaughter Daisy oak did not even notice him getting up, that's much how busy she was. When Professor entered the room, he went for a file that has been lying on a table. When he opened it, a page flew away with air. He immediately caught it and realized that the window was open. He walked to the window, closed it and sighed to himself. When Professor was walking back to the file, he casted a glance to the paper he was holding. He suddenly stopped when he realized that the paper was not part of any of his research but was a letter. More specifically, meant for him. The letter reads,

 _Hey Professor,_

 _I know it has been quite a while since you've…Well, anyone has heard from me. Yeah I know that it was my fault, I was the one to disappear so suddenly. However, I would like you to know that I'm back now. That reminds me, I visited you quite a while ago, forgot to see you, neither wanted to disturb you. Since I didn't have time either, I went straight to the point and took something from you lab. I hope you will not mind it at all, after all, that was meant to be for someone. And I think I've found that someone. Take care, Professor._

 _You know me, don't you?_

When Professor ended reading it, his eyes went wide open as he realized who it could be to write the letter. But before he could think about that further, he realized that the person mentioned that he has taken something. Professor Oak thought about it, what a Pokémon Trainer would have taken from his lab? Pokémons? That make sense, but when he looked at the shelves where the starter Pokémons were kept was secure. Then which…Oh no!

Professor quickly rushed to a metallic table in between the lab. It had three holes made inside which holds three Pokéballs in it. However, that wasn't his concern right now. Professor pressed a button o the table and the centre of the table turned around. It then opened and Professor expected exactly what he just thought. The Pokéball meant to be there wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was another letter.

 _Guess you found what I've taken. Don't worry Professor, Pikachu will be in good hands and believe me, you are going to see it again, soon._

* * *

"Oh, this is terrible. The sun is setting and we are still in the middle of the woods," Serena complained as she walked on the dirt path with Fennekin in her arms. Calem was not far behind them.

"Fenne?" Fennekin nuzzled its head worriedly and Serena looked down at it before suddenly exclaiming.

"Wait, does that means we are sleeping out in the open tonight?" Serena asked to her started, knowing that asking to Calem will not help a bit.

"I don't think that is a bad idea either," Calem said as he caught up with Serena. Serena just rolled her eyes in response; she has expected that response from him. Determined to not spend the night in woods, she looked around only to see some wild bug types around. Her sweat dropped.

"Uh, maybe that's not my style," Serena mumbled to herself while Calem chuckled on her misfortune. "If we found a Pokémon Centre, no doubt we will be able to stay there," Serena thought aloud as she looked around. "But I don't know where it is." However, as Serena was looking around, she noticed someone in a small distance. It was maybe a woman under a tree. Ah, I see somebody," Serena said and gained attention of Calem who also looked in the same direction. However, before he could realize what it was and could stop Serena, she was already right behind it. "Excuse me, can you please tell us if there is a Pokémon Centre close by?" Serena asked in a polite tone.

Whoever there was turned around, and sharp poison stings as arms and a scary face, that's not exactly she planned to encounter. "Aaah!" Serena startled and fell back on the ground as the Pokémon she just saw flew up back before retaliating; her hat also fell from her head. It prepared many energy balls and fired them towards Serena. Since, it was startled too; it only managed to aim only one at Serena. Seeing the attack coming near to her made Serena almost lose the control over her emotions, and she quickly turned her face away, ready to face whatever was coming. Calem watched in horror. He had promised Grace that he would keep Serena safe, he had to do something. Reacting immediately Calem picked up the Froakie's Pokéball he had and was ready to call it out but stopped when he saw that Fennekin jumped out of Serena's lap and fired an ember towards the attack. They both collided and small explosion took place which startled the wild Pokémon and it flew away. Fennekin then held Serena's hat in its mouth and walked back to Serena. Serena only watched in amazement as Fennekin nudged her to break her out of her trance.

Sighing to himself, Calem put down the Pokéball and walked over to Serena. As he stood next to her, he could listen Serena thanking Fennekin.

"You alright, Serena?" Calem asked and knelt down next to her. Serena looked at him and nodded before smiling at him.

"Yeah, thank you," she said and took the hand which Calem just offered to her. Calem then pulled her back on her feet.

"Is everything okay?" both friends heard someone calling. When they turned back they found Nurse Joy running over to them with her Wigglytuff beside her. "I heard someone screaming,"

"Oh Nurse joy," Serena said in much relieved tone. "I just got a little startled by a Pokémon," Serena said as she dusted off her skirt.

"Oh, I understand. But are two of you alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yup," both Calem and Serena replied in unison.

"Hey, could you tell me if there is a Pokémon Centre around here, please?" Serena asked, completely ignoring the presence of Calem by saying 'me'. Calem noticed that but shrugged it off. He had known this girl from a while; it was her way to avenge on him for making joke of her earlier.

"Yes, it is located just up ahead," Nurse Joy replied with a polite smile. On hearing that Serena sighed in relief.

"Thanks goodness," Serena mumbled to herself and then bent down to look at Fennekin. "Fennekin, we are going to stay at the Pokémon Centre tonight," Serena said. Then, an idea came in her idea from nowhere and she squealed. "I know, let's have a race to see who gets there first!"

"Fenne-kin"

And with that, both Serena and Fennekin started running away from them. Calem smiled at them and shook his head. He then turned to Nurse Joy and bowed to her. "Thanks a lot, Nurse joy," he said.

"You're very welcome," Nurse Joy replied with a sincere smile. Calem then looked back at Serena who has gotten a little far by now.

"Hey, wait for me!" Calem called back and ran after her to catch up with her.

* * *

 **Truth to be told, it took a boatload of energy to get these all fit. But I still enjoyed writing it. Anyway, so here we have, as most of you wanted (including me), the arrival of our favorite, Ash's signature Pokémon, and the one who had established a great friendship with our hero from past twenty years, a big round of applause to Pikachu.**

 **Well, there we go with another chapter. The next one can take a while. I can assure you that I will be uploading it by next week at most, so you don't have to wait too long. Let me know what you think of it in review. Also, if you found something wrong 'bout the chapter, feel free to let me know. That would be great. Also tell me if you found it quality wise good or not, I really think I've screwed it somewhere but cannot find it.**

 **And here we have, my most favorite moment of the Pokémon history on its way now. Just the next chapter and we will see our heroes reuniting. Trust me, when I said my most favorite, it is true. Before the beginning of the XY series, I heard that a new female character (like in every region) will be introduced. That did not make me so excited but what did is the fact that she has known Ash since their childhood and she will be seeing him again. And when the rumor spread that there will be romance in the anime this time, well, how would I have not loved it? And we all know how cute she is as well. And believe me, no matter how many Amourshipping moments will be up in the stores for us, they can never replace these moments as they were the ones which made most sense about their feeling, Serena's feeling, most to me. And that's why I am going to love writing the next one.**

 **Well, see you later. Till then,**

 **Chapter 9: The Blustery Santalune Gym Battle**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	9. Showdown at Santalune Gym

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. Trust me, I felt like crap while updating this chapter. After proofreading this chapter, I saved it in another document but published another one, with errors. When I reread it today, I realized it and, well, here is the original one. Truly sorry for this.**

 **I have a special response to a certain guest at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Blustery Santalune Gym Match**

It was next morning. The morning breeze blowing by had made the environment soothing and relaxing. And for a girl like Serena, this environment was she needed to lose up, so relax that she did not even want to get up. And she would not have if it would have any normal day. It wasn't like that it was an occasion or something, but on realizing that how she close was to Ash now, the day had become one of best memories to her because she was about to see Ash.

Serena took a sip of her tea while sitting in the balcony of the Pokémon Centre. It was in the middle of the woods so the chirping of bird and insect Pokémon was normal around. "So nice," Serena sighed as she put down the cup. "No early Ryhorn race practice for me, and no Fletchling waking me up," Serena said. Fennekin was sitting right in front of her, on the table, eating its own breakfast.

Calem, who was supposed to be sitting nearby, heard her saying and chuckled. "Such a relaxing start of the day, huh?" he asked in somewhat teasing manner.

"Yeah, such a relaxing way to start the day," Serena said, repeating Calem's words as she stretched her arms wide. Fennekin looked at its trainer and found her action interesting. It copied her action and stretched its own front legs wide. However, being new to all these, Fennekin lost its balance and fell back, now sitting like Serena. Serena giggled on watching her starter. "Fennekin, did you get enough?" she asked.

"Fenne-kin," Fennekin cried joyfully in response and smiled as it raised its small paw.

"Yeah, I did too," Serena said. She then stood up from the chair she was sitting on, picked up her bag which was hanging on the chair and walked to the entrance door of the Pokémon Centre while wearing her hat. "Thank you, for everything," Serena said gratefully and bowed from the entrance of the Pokémon Centre before walking back to Fennekin. Fennekin quickly hoped on Serena's shoulder as she rushed outside and stopped on the edge of forest; the last obstacle that was separating her from Ash. "Just a little bit further and I'll finally get to see him," Serena said, her voice was louder than normal.

Calem stared at her from inside the Pokémon Centre and smiled. As much as he did not want to see Ash, he found her excitement somewhat interesting. What had made her so interesting in him all of sudden? Was it really that necklace? Or it was something else? He knew if he needed the answers, he had to go to Santalune City as well. Finally standing up, Calem adjusted his cap before running behind the amusing Serena.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a little bit further, excitement filled the environment as our heroes enter Santalune City. The city wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. It had a very good environment and had a very nice scent in the air that pleased everyone around. And remembering that our heroes have just befriended two new Pokémon made the feeling even exciting. Dedenne, which Clemont has caught for his younger sister Bonnie, and Pikachu, which, after a harsh confrontation, decided to go on journey with Ash. Unlike other Pokémon, Pikachu hated to be in a Pokéball, so Ash has decided to let it be out.

"Santalune City, look out, because I'm gonna get my first gym badge from you!" Ash said in excitement as he was running down the streets of Santalune City with Pikachu on his shoulder, with Bonnie following not too far, sharing equal amount of excitement, and Clemont, hardly catching up with them.

"C'mon guys, can't you slow down a little?" Clemont asked in between his breath. Not being athletic has provided him with some disadvantages, like lack of stamina. He would have taken just few more steps when he lost his balance and fell down. On hearing that, Ash stopped and turned around.

"Hey Clemont, hurry up!" Ash said in encouraging manner. No matter what, he wasn't going to slow down now. It was going to be his first Pokémon gym battle after all and first battle over all as well. Clemont then rose to his knees and looked at Ash.

"One thing and I think it's kind of important. Do you have any idea where the Santalune gym might be located?" Clemont asked, making his point clearly. However, the response Ash gave him was something he didn't expect, but should have expected.

"No clue!" Ash replied, his voice wasn't going down a bit. "Of course I don't!" now that confused others as they stared at him in disbelief. Was this boy crazy? It was only Pikachu who sounded like Ash. "I figure self out best when I run. Keep moving ahead and you can't go wrong," Ash then stepped on a fountain, pointed his finger straight and stood mightily as he spoke. "That's the way I work. What about you buddy?" Ash then turned to Pikachu and asked.

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded in the same way as Ash, clearly indicating that it agreed to Ash's logic. They both smiled as they stood, not realizing that someone was observing them. Their attention was gained by the person when they heard the voice of a snap. When both Ash and Pikachu looked up, they saw a strange girl, few years older than them, standing in front of them with a camera in her hand. She was wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt that ended just down her navel, exposing her lower stomach. She had grayish green trousers for bottom and brown shoes. Her hairs were light blonde in color. She seems to be in her late teens or early twenties.

"Thanks so much for the great pic," the girl said and walked to Ash. On noticing her, Clemont and Bonnie also approached to Ash. "The two of you seems to have a making of the great team," the girl commented. Clearly, Ash didn't even bother to think about the deep meaning of the comment. He and Pikachu have met just yesterday, but the bond they shared was something this girl clearly noticed.

"Hey thanks. Pikachu is my partner," Ash replied to her.

"Pikachu," Pikachu also said. The girl smiled at them.

"Anyway, if you are going to the Santalune gym, make a right to that corner," she told them, pointing at the first right corner of the street.

"Yeah? Awesome! Thanks a lot for the info," Ash said in pure excitement. "I told you we can't go wrong," Ash said, this time to Clemont and Bonnie. "Let's move Pikachu," Ash said jumping off the fountain, running to the Santalune gym.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted sharing equal joy as Ash.

"Ash! Not so fast!" Clemont shouted before them but Ash's excitement blinded him to listen anything.

"Hey, wait up!" Bonnie also rushed behind him.

Clemont also started running but stopped in front of the girl for a brief second and bowed. "Th-Thank you for your assistance," Clemont said before running away himself. The girl watched the group in amazement as they disappeared around the corner before smiling.

That was going to be an interesting match.

* * *

Before the group knew they were standing outside a building that was supposed to be the Santalune City gym. It wasn't very huge but covered a vast area. It had a green colored roof with a Pokéball sign above the doors. It also had glass shield instead of concreted roof at the back side of the building. If someone says it was a greenhouse, they won't be wrong.

"Wow, we made it," Ash said in somewhat disbelief as he stared at the gym in front of him.

"Now, if I remember my fact correctly, the Santalune gym leader specializes in bug type Pokémon," Clemont said, particularly to Ash.

"I can't wait to go inside. It is gonna be fun," Bonnie said as well.

"Nene," Dedenne cried in agreement as well.

The excitement building was way too much for Ash to control. Here he was, standing in front of his very first challenge as a Pokémon trainer, and one of the toughest. Now all he has to do was go in, challenge the gym leader and beat them. And that would lead him to a step closer to his journey to be a Pokémon Master. A small step, but still it would be a start, and Ash was determined to make a good start. Barely controlling himself anymore, Ash walked in.

"Hello in there! I wanna challenge you to a battle!" Ash said a little loudly. Just a moment later, the door of the gym slide open and a Pokémon jumped straight onto Ash. Pikachu reacted immediately and jumped off his shoulder, but Ash barely reacted and was startled by the Pokémon. It made him lose his balance and he fell back.

"Hel, Helioptile," the Pokémon cried with a bright smile but it faded the very next moment when it realized that it had jumped on the wrong person. Gaining his senses back, Ash looked at the new Pokémon.

"What is it?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as well and jumped back on Ash's shoulder.

"It's a Helioptile, Ash," Clemont told to the raven haired boy as he and Bonnie also stared at the Helioptile in confusion. However, there confusion was cleared the very next moment when someone walked out of the gym.

"I'm sorry young man, Helioptile thought you were my sister," a female voice said. Everyone looked at her; she was a brunette with green eyes. She was wearing a full sleeved T-Shirt which was pink down her chest and brown above her shoulder. She also had grey pants.

"Are you the gym leader?" Ash asked as he stared at the woman, seems to be in her early twenties. She shook her head in response with a slight chuckle.

"No, I'm not the gym leader. See, it's my sister," the woman said. Ash then stood up his feet as both Clemont and Bonnie walked to each of his side. "I'm Alexa. I'm a Pokémon journalist," the woman said, introducing herself.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu," Ash said and introduced both, him and Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said as well, introducing itself.

"Hi Alexa, my name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne," Bonnie said, introducing both herself and Dedenne that was sitting on her head. She then turned to her brother. "And this is my brother."

"I'm Clemont. It's nice to meet you," Clemont said and bowed to Alexa. As Ash watched him, he thought how well mannered Clemont was, even treating a lady like a gentleman. This wasn't the sign a normal teenager would show, unless, or maybe he was thinking too much. "So, you're not the gym leader?"

"That's right. The gym leader is my younger sister, Viola," Alexa explained to the group.

"Viola?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's me," the voice was so sudden that it startled to the group for a moment. When everyone turned around, they saw someone standing there, and she was quiet familiar too. It was the same girl the group had met while they were looking for the gym, at the fountain. "Nice to see you again," Viola said.

"Ah! You mean you are the gym leader? Alexa's sister?" Ash questioned with somewhat surprised expression.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, wondering the same thing as its new trainer.

"Oh, so I take you two already met one another?" Alexa asked as Viola walked to the group.

"Right, at the fountain. I took the picture of Pikachu and Ash," Viola said. She then turned to Ash. "So, you wanted to challenge me?"

"I still do. How about it?" Ash proposed.

"Sure, please come inside," Viola said with a smile as she invited the group inside the gym. Wasting no other time, the group walked inside the gym. As they stepped in, the first thing that they noticed was many framed pictures hanging on the walls of the both side of the corridor.

"Wow, you took all these pictures Viola?" Ash asked, completely amazed by the scene.

"Aha. Although, these are just the few of the pictures I've taken," Viola said. It could be notice by her voice that she was feeling proud of her work.

"She has got quite a talent for photographing bug types. She even helps me out with my reporting from time to time," Alexa said, praising her sister's work as well.

"This is great work. It really captures the love you have for your subject," Clemont said thoughtfully while he adjusted his glasses and observing one of the pictures.

"Sure does. You can see how much you care about bug type," Bonnie said. And then all of sudden, something got into Bonnie's head, and the look she had made Clemont shuddered a bit as he realized what was coming. "I know!" Bonnie squealed and turned around, jumping up and down like a child she was with glistening eyes. "Viola you're a keeper! I mean, please take care of my brother!" Bonnie said as she sat on her knee.

"Nene," Dedenne said as well. This got everyone's attention as they wondered what was in Bonnie's head.

"Ah," Viola found herself at the loss of words and Alexa has to come in between for her sister's rescue

"We are little bit confused," Alexa said.

"Pika?" Pikachu also asked as it was confused as well.

Now realizing completely what was happening, Clemont rushed between Viola and Bonnie. "Bonnie! I told you to stop million times!" Clemont yelled at his younger sister as his cheeks flushed red and he gripped the strap of his bag tightly to avoid the release of his frustration.

"You know you need somebody to take care of you!" Bonnie said in bossy tone with a pout to Clemont and then turned back to Viola and smiled sweetly. "I think Viola would make you a nice wife."

"A nice wife?" Viola asked in utter shock. Now that was completely unexpected, anything but that? Now that made sense what Bonnie meant from keeper. She was proposing Viola to marry Clemont for taking care of him.

"Ha! NO! This is so embarrassing. Activate Aipom arm!" Clemont yelled and pressed the button on the strap of his bag. The white metallic Aipom arm launched towards Bonnie and held her. Clemont then started to walk out of the gym. One could tell how badly embarrassed Clemont was. "Would you please just mind you own business?" Clemont said in frustrated tone as he dragged Bonnie out of the gym.

Bonnie meanwhile laughed and waved her hands at Viola. "I hope you will think about it Viola!" Bonnie yelled as Clemont led her out of the gym. As the doors of the gym closed, everyone stared at there, still processing what just happened. However, Alexa was the first to recover.

"Such a unique little girl," she commented.

Looks like Viola was also recovered from the small embarrassing moment as she turned to Ash. "So, shall we Ash?' she questioned to the young trainer. "How about that battle?"

Just the word battle made Pikachu and Ash literally excited and they completely forget about the moment. "Great!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu followed the suit.

* * *

While Ash was all pumped up and excited for his first official Pokémon battle, he had no idea what lies ahead of him. He had no idea what his fate had decided for him. Someone he wished to never see again has just entered Santalune City, maybe few minutes ago. And on the top of that, she was here looking for him.

Serena walked down the stairs of the streets. She was really excited and couldn't help but think all about him and smiled broadly as she walked. "He's gonna be so surprised," Serena said to herself and an image of Ash appeared in her mind, and that mere image widen her smile. "I wonder how he will react when he sees me. I can't wait to find out," as Serena wondered aloud, she didn't even realize that she was slightly blushing.

Calem also walked down the stairs with his hands in pockets. Unlike Serena, he wasn't as pumped up to see Ash. Granted, he was curious and he had some valid reasons for that. One, Professor Sycamore told that he was going to challenge the Santalune gym. If he would be doing that, that's mean he was up to participate in Pokémon League. And as a fellow trainer he was curious to see how good trainer Ash was. Another thing, Serena has been reacting so weird lately just on the mere mention of his name. That didn't bug Calem but made him curious, what was she up to? Not like he cared, but her actions were torturing him. He wanted to know it.

As Calem stepped to the ground and followed Serena, he sighed to himself. Now that he was thinking about him, he didn't sound as bad as he thought. Now on mentioning it, why he was even mad at him? Why he felt so hatred towards him? Oh, right. He was the reason he failed in his task. But again, Calem didn't even bother to think how Ash did that. Maybe he just needs some time to figure out few things.

* * *

Back in the Santalune gym, Ash was standing on one side of the battle field. On the other side stood Viola, the gym leader and his first official opponent ever. And that makes the battle even interesting as Ash does not have experience a bit, except he battled Team Rocket using Pikachu and stopped Garchomp using Froakie. And from the battle with Fletchling, he knows some of its moves now. Before the beginning of the battle, Clemont had told him something about type matchup. It didn't fit to well in his mind but he realized one thing, to win this battle he had to choose his Pokémon very carefully and those which keep some advantage over his opponent. However, that's the main problem because gym leaders are supposed to be stronger than an average trainer and he will be needed more than just type advantage to be the victor. Ash believed that he could win this battle, despite being a naïve, he still could. He trusted his Pokémon and they trusted him. And that's all matter. As long as he was willing to win, he could win. That has been his mantra for a long time now.

"The gym battle between Ash, the challenger and Viola, the Santalune gym leader will now begin," the official referee of the gym said as Pikachu stood on the field, in front of Ash. One could have thought that Ash would be using his starter, but Pikachu insisted on going first, and Ash trusted it. Not only that but according to Clemont, Pikachu would have more advantage then Froakie as it was a water type, and weak against bug types. Clemont and Bonnie, along with Alexa were standing on sidelines, waiting for the battle to begin. "Each side will have the use of two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute the Pokémon," as the referee said, Ash stared at Viola with pure determination flashing on his face.

"My lenses are always focused on victory, no matter what. Surskit, go!" Viola said and threw the Pokéball. With the light fading away, there was a round blue Pokémon standing there. It has four very thin legs and had an antenna over its head. It was completely blue with partially yellow over its head.

"Surskit!" the opponent Pokémon cried.

Seeing this Pokémon for very first time, Ash reached out for his Pokédex. "A Surskit, huh?"

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it is skating. It attracts prey with the sweet aroma it produces," the Pokédex said. Ash then put the Pokédex back and stared at Surskit and then Viola. He had to win.

"My first Kalos gym battle, and I'm gonna start it up with Pikachu," Ash said, excitement could be felt in his voice. Looks like Pikachu was just another Ash, holding the same excitement as its cheek sparked, telling that it was ready and was going to win this for Ash.

"Ash is using Pikachu!" Bonnie squealed. No matter what, as long as it was related to a Pokémon, Bonnie always found it interesting. And this battle was already interesting on its own.

"That's because Pikachu has gotten a big advantage over Surskit who is a bug and water type," Clemont said to Bonnie logically as they all watched to battle begin.

"Now, battle begin!" the referee yelled as both Ash and Viola got into the stance for battle. This was it now; his very first gym battle has just begun. And he was going to win, he had to win.

Already planning it, Ash commanded. "Pikachu, let's start this up with quick attack," as soon as Ash said, Pikachu started running quickly, changing its direction with every step it took.

"Quick, Surskit, protect!" Viola said. Surskit created an energy barrier that became an unbreakable obstacle between Pikachu and Surskit. Pikachu hit it hard but due to the move protect, Surskit managed to deflect Pikachu back as it sailed back. Ash didn't waste any time and gave another command.

"Go around Surskit and use Iron tail!" Pikachu landed back on the group with a swift and started running again on the field. It soon got behind Surskit and jumped high in the sky. Its tail glowed bright white as it spun around before charging on Surskit.

"Surskit, dodge it!" Viola shouted and before Pikachu could hit it, Surskit jumped out of the way and Pikachu made direct hit with the ground. As the dust settled everyone watched in the amazement at the place where Pikachu had hit. There was a small crater there now. If Surskit would have taken that hit, it would have injured itself.

Pikachu then looked around, trying to locate the Surskit but failed as it was constantly moving around it. "Pika? Pika?" Pikachu stared around in confusion, clearly had no idea what to do next.

"Focus, Pikachu," Ash told Pikachu. He then thought about his next move, whatever it would has to be effective, at least to slow down that Surskit. Its speed was a disadvantage for them. "Use Electro ball and stop Surskit."

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu cried and jumped high. It focused the electrical energy it had towards its tail where the energy formed a ball. It then spun around and fired the electro ball on Surskit.

Viola, however, didn't seem to be dazed at all. Instead, she was ready to counter that attack. "Surskit, use ice beam!"

"Surskit!" Surskit screeched as it fired an ice beam right from the tip of its antenna over its head. The two attacks collided in the mid air and an explosion took place that must have shaken Bonnie for once. Clemont found the battle quite interesting. Despite being a naïve, Ash was doing really great so far. However, there still was a problem that was bugging him. Ash was naïve but holding it well so far, but for how long?

"My sister is very strong," Alexa said from nowhere now and Clemont looked at her in confusion. Her neutral look then changed into a smirk. "Defeating her is no easy task."

The fight was going very well so far, that's what Ash thought. But being a gym leader for a while now, Viola had many surprises for Ash up in her sleeves. "This is where it begins, use ice beam on the field!" Viola said as she moved her hand forward.

"Surskit!" the insectoid Pokémon let out another cry as it launched ice beam high up in the air. After gaining a little altitude, ice beam shattered and fell back on the ground in every direction, like water from the fountain.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked around in confusion as one of the ice shard headed for it. It dodged but kept running in order to avoid any damage. However, it was quite a difficult task for it and it fell again. It then noticed ice heading towards it on the field and scooted back. When it stood up, it was then it noticed that the field was now completely covered in ice. Ash was stunned to see the scene himself.

"Ah! The battle field is frozen!" Bonnie commented from the sidelines, her voice was telling that she was completely shocked.

"Nene!" Dedenne copied Bonnie amusement.

Pikachu was having hard time to stand steady on the field. Whenever it tried to stand straight, the slippery icy surface wouldn't let it and eventually, Pikachu fell down. "Huh? Pikachu, get up, quick!" Ash tried to encourage Pikachu but the truth was that he was getting nervous now. Pikachu once again stood up, trying to maintain its balance on field.

"Our battle field is picture perfect. Surskit, let's go!" Viola said. Ash sure would have wondered what that comment was supposed to mean if he wasn't troubled right now. And when Surskit was now on a move, Ash had to think fast. Surskit started to skate on the ice field, just like the Pokédex told about it. The field was giving it extra velocity which it used to skate around Pikachu really fast. This startled Pikachu as the Surskit was skating really close to it; however, it maintained its balance.

"Hang in there, use iron tail," Ash told somewhat unsurely.

Pikachu still obeyed the command. It tail glow bright white just like the way before as it stood straight at a place. Surskit was moving really fast towards Pikachu, this time wanted to knock out Pikachu. However, Pikachu was already prepared. It waited for Surskit to come closer to it, and when it did, Pikachu spun around and hit Surskit really hard. Surskit started revolving around as it was sent back to its trainer. Viola had already expected at least some struggle from Ash, but she had to admit, that battle wasn't as much as fun she thought it would be after first seeing Ash.

"Pull it together, Surskit. Use ice beam," Viola gave another command.

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash also commanded. Already startled Pikachu gave its best shot and used thunderbolt. But it wasted a precious second in recovering which gave a little advantage to Surskit. When the two attacks collided, one would have thought that it would end with another explosion; but instead, ice beam cancelled the thunderbolt and moved straight to hit Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in pain as the ice beam hit it. It was sent flying back on field.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash yelled in panic.

Knowing that giving Ash another chance won't do any good, Viola decided to end it right now. "Yes! Now use your picture perfect signal beam!" Viola commanded. Surskit jumped in the sky and gathered energy over its antenna.

"Surskit!" Surskit screeched again as it fired it towards Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes widen on realizing what was happening. And before it could even react, the signal beam hit it, completely washing it over and ending the battle for Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out and Clemont and Bonnie stared in complete shock as Pikachu was bounced back on the field, towards the edge of the field. Pikachu stopped right in front of at Ash's legs. Its eyes were all dizzy as it lied there.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Surskit wins!" the referee called out as both Viola and Surskit stood there, already prepared for second and final Pokémon Ash had.

Ash rushed to Pikachu and knelt down to it. "Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked worriedly and picked it up in his arms. It had bruises all over its body and it was obvious that it was weak and hurt. "Pikachu," Ash said slowly, his voice almost trailed off at last when Pikachu opened its eyes in response. But it closed them back and rested in Ash's arms.

"Pika Pikachu," it slowly mumbled and forced a weak smile, trying to apologize for not winning the battle.

"You were great out there. Thanks buddy," Ash said to it in the same weak voice.

"You trained Pikachu quite well. But it still has a long way to go before it can beat my Surskit," Viola said. Ash decided to ignore that comment for now. He walked back, behind him and rested it down on the stairs. He then walked back to his position, picked up another Pokéball. Despite losing easily at first, Ash managed to smile in determination.

"I'll beat it now with this Pokémon," Ash said and showed the Pokéball in front before throwing it. Ash remembered the advice from Clemont before the battle begun, and he knew that this Pokémon would be great advantage. "Fletchling, let's go!" The Pokéball was opened and the energy was shot high in the air, expanded before revealing Fletchling.

"Fletchling," Fletchling let out a chirp of its own as it flew in the sky.

"Wow! Ash's using Fletchling. It will be great," Bonnie commented.

"A flying type like Fletchling has an advantage over Surskit too," Clemont added. One thing was certain. Whenever he says something, there always was logic behind it.

However, as they chat, they did not notice the door of the gym opening. It opened slightly as Serena looked around unsurely and stepped in. Her eyes wondered around in the gym, looking for certain someone. And when she found him, right in front of her, she couldn't help but smiled brightly at her fortune.

"There he is, its' Ash," Serena thought and made her way to him. Calem soon followed her, entering the gym and closed the door behind before walking behind her. However, before Serena could reach to Ash, she was interrupted.

"Can I help you?" Alexa asked, gaining hers and everyone else's, except Ash's and Viola's attention as they were preoccupied by their battle. Serena stopped right on the track and looked at her.

"I was kind of wondering if it would be okay if I watched them battle," Serena asked. And once again, she annoyed Calem. Why the heck she was pretending like he wasn't there at all?

"And, about you?" Alexa asked, noticing Calem behind Serena. "Are you with her?"

Serena turned back and realized that Calem was still there. He gave her an annoyed looked before turning back to Alexa. "Yeah, we are here together. You won't mind if we watch the battle, would you?" Calem asked, and then shot a brief glance at Ash.

"Of course, that would be just fine," Alexa replied with a smile. "Welcome."

"Why don't you guys join us over here?" Clemont said suggestively.

"Yeah! It's getting real good," Bonnie said, a little too loud.

"That's so nice of you, thanks," Serena said and both she and Calem walked over to them. Serena stood next to Bonnie and Calem in between Clemont and Bonnie. Calem however shot a curious glance to Clemont, which went unnoticed by him and then turned back to the battle field. Why did he look familiar to him?

"Okay Fletchling, peck, let's go!" Ash commanded. With a new Pokémon, Ash's confidence was back now. Fletchling flew high till the glass roof of the gym and rotated on its own axis to gain some momentum and then charged straight towards Surskit with its beak glowing white.

"Quick! Dodge it!" Viola shouted. Surskit jumped out of the way, merely dodging Fletchling as it flew past it only to turn back and head back to it. However, it gave Viola enough time to counter back this time. "Now, use ice beam!"

"Surskit!" Surskit screeched and fired the ice beam from its antenna.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled and Fletchling rotated around, dodging the ice beam with ease.

"Awesome," Serena said, already mesmerized by the battle she was watching.

"Yeah! Way to go, Fletchling!" Bonnie yelled in her obvious enthusiastic voice.

"Surskit, sticky web, go!" Viola commanded. A new move that Ash was taken off guard by, but he had a move ready to counter.

"Fletchling, double team, go!" as soon as Ash commanded, Fletchling glowed white and its doppelgangers started to appear.

"Ling-Ling-Ling-Ling-Ling!" The battle field was filled with the numerous cry from the tiny bird Pokémon, thus confusing the bug type. However, it still fired webs after web towards the flying type. The webs collided with Fletchling several times, only to reveal that it was just a copy. The webs flew past them and attached on the walls of the gym as Fletchling flew past them all, dodging them.

"It dodged everything," Clemont said in amazement. Certainly, he did not expect Fletchling to dodge them.

"Awesome! Attack-Attack-Attack-Attack!" Bonnie squealed as she started thrashing around.

Noticing that Surskit was still recovering, Ash decided to use that time for his advantage. "Now Fletchling, use razor wind!" Ash shouted.

"Fletch-Ling!" Fletchling chirped and waved its wings forcefully. Since, Surskit wasn't prepared and the force of the wind was too much for it, it couldn't dodge it and was directly hit by the attack. Viola watched in complete shock on the sudden change of table as another explosion took place and when the dust steeled down, it was revealed that Surskit was beaten. For once, Viola was completely shocked at what just happened. Ash had beaten her Surskit with just one super effective move.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Fletchling wins!" the referee declared.

"Alright!" Ash cheered aloud as the referee declared Fletchling's victory over Surskit.

"Chling-Chling. Fletchling! Fletchling!" Fletchling also chirped joyfully as it flowed over Ash.

"Alright!" The group cheered aloud as well, except for Alexa who just smiled as Ash beat Surskit, and Calem who raised his eyebrows in confusion. Was it just him or everyone noticed that the battle was over as soon as it started. That surprised him a lot, he never thought Ash to be such a good battler, or maybe that was just his luck.

For Serena and Bonnie, they clasped their hands together as Ash won. "Did you see how totally awesome battles?" Bonnie asked to Serena. She was way too excited for Ash's victory, maybe more than Ash.

"Ahm. I sure did," Serena replied. Truth to be told, Serena was never a battler so she never bothered to watch Pokémon battles. It was kind of new for her and when Ash won the match with ease, Serena found that amusing. And it only made things interesting.

"Now both sides have one Pokémon left. Ash just might win this," Clemont commented. Calem looked at him.

"One Pokémon, huh?" he thought. Well, that explains why Ash managed to beat that Surskit easily. But again, when he first saw Surskit, it did not seem to be tired, it didn't even have a scratch on its body before. Maybe, it was Ash who did it. And if that's true, then he has to prepare for the next Pokémon. Getting overconfident now might lead him to lose this match.

As Calem thought, Viola silently returned Surskit. "Surskit, you were great. You deserve a good rest," Viola said while looking at the Pokéball.

"Time to beat your other Pokémon and get my hands on my first gym badge," Ash said in excitement.

"It is not gonna be that easy," Viola shot back, not in negative but a bit higher tone. "My gym leader pride is on the line. Let's do this, Vivillon!" as Viola said, she threw the Pokéball. From it appeared her second and presumably, most powerful Pokémon Viola had. The Pokémon was identical to a butterfly, had round, grayish head with large, black, pixilated eyes and a pair of skinny antenna. It has big, beautiful meadow pattern wings.

"Vivillon," it gave a cry as it flapped its wings and floated stably in the mid air.

Ash saw another new Pokémon in amazement that Viola has just choose against him. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered aloud and reached out for his Pokédex. The Pokédex opened with a beep and scanned it.

"Vivillon, a Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon," the Pokédex said. Ash then put the Pokédex back and turned to Vivillon. According to Pokédex, Vivillon didn't look though. But if Viola had one, it sure was supposed to a tough Pokémon. And he won't be giving in.

"Alright, Fletchling, peck!" Ash commanded without wasting another second. Fletchling that was flying above Ash shot itself straight high in the sky while twirling around. When it gained enough momentum, it charged straight towards Vivillon with its beak glowing white.

"Flying type moves are super affective against Vivillon," Calem said thoughtfully as he watched Fletchling heading towards Vivillon.

"Yeah, they sure are," Clemont agreed.

As Fletchling approached near Vivillon, Viola gave command. "Vivillon, use physic!"

Vivillon's eyes green glowed as a green aura soon surrounded Fletchling. It gripped around the bird Pokémon so tight that it grunted in pain and cancelled its move. "Wh-What happened?" Ash asked in confusion.

However, Viola wasn't planning to just let him wonder. "Since I've made an ice battle field, I want you to experience what's it all about," Viola said, only to confuse Ash more. However, her words were all Vivillon was needed to make the move. It flew Fletchling high before throwing it on the field forcefully.

"Fletchling!" Ash cried in panic as he saw Fletchling getting injured. Everyone on the sideline gasped, except for Alexa and Calem, who had expected something like that. Clemont was surprised, but didn't make a big deal of it as Bonnie and Serena. "Fletchling, you okay?" Ask asked in concern. "Can you still fly?"

When the white icy cloud settled down, Fletchling was still flying. It was injured, but wasn't knocked out yet. "Fletchling!" Fletchling cried in somewhat determination. However, before Ash could even react, Viola gave another command.

"Alright, use gust!"

"Vivillon!" Vivillon cried and flapped its wings really hard. The wind around started to flow towards Fletchling and forced it back, against its will. Fletchling flew backward and towards the wind shield and hit it. But that's not what bothered Ash because he knew Fletchling was strong enough to endure that pain, what bothered him was that Fletchling was stuck into the sticky webs used by Surskit before.

"Fletchling!" Ash cried.

"It's stuck in the sticky web!" Clemont said and everyone gasped at that. Fletchling was right above their head and everyone stared up there.

"So that was all a set up, if Surskit losses in any case?" Calem said, making a mental note of that.

"Oh no!" Serena also said.

"Break free! You can do it, Fletchling," Ash shouted, hoping that his words of encouragement would help it. When Fletchling heard him, it knew what it had to do. Only problem was that it was really tired now and could not break free its wings. They were stuck in a little too tight grip.

"Ling!" Fletchling cried and cried, struggling to break free at any cost but failed ultimately. For Viola, that's all she needed. "A picture perfect opportunity," Viola said and brought her hands together to form an imaginary camera by touching index finger to thumb of other hand. "Vivillon, solar beam!"

"Vivillon," Vivillon said, gently this time. Its wings shone brighter and brighter, absorbing the solar energy. The glass shield of the green house made it even easier and provided more than enough energy. Vivillon gathered all the energy in front of its mouth. "Vivillon!" it finally fired it straight towards the helpless Fletchling who was still struggling to break free. However, it was too late now for anything to happen. The solar beam made direct contact with Fletchling, creating a huge explosion which forced Ash to cover his eyes.

"Oh no, Fletchling!" Ash shouted worriedly and looked back up. He didn't had to wait for the dust to settle as Fletchling was sailing down already and soon crashed on the icy field. "Huh? Fletchling?" Ash called its Pokémon one more time, hoping that it would get up at least. But to his greatest horror, it never did. Not only Fletchling was injured but it was badly injured, it was unconscious.

"Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivillon wins, which means victor is Viola, the gym leader," referee declared. On hearing that, Viola smiled in satisfaction. Obviously, when she beat Pikachu, she thought Ash won't be a challenge but when he suddenly beat Surskit from nowhere, it made her cringed from inside. She still wouldn't call it the best fight ever but she was glad that she beat Ash easily and proved to everyone that there was a reason that she was a gym leader.

"Thanks a lot, Vivillon," Viola said as she recalled Vivillon into its Pokéball.

"Fletchling!" Ash quickly rushed to Fletchling picked it up in his arms. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. Fletchling moaned in response. Ash just stared at it in disbelief. Not only he lost this gym battle, his very first official battle, but his two Pokémon were now badly injured.

"Ash?" Clemont said as he rushed to Ash with Bonnie alongside her. He had Pikachu in his arms. "We need to get them both to the Pokémon Centre. I'm afraid that the battle had put them through a lot," Clemont said and handed over Pikachu to Ash.

As much as Ash hated to admit it, Clemont was right. Pikachu and Fletchling were really injured badly. They hardly can open their eyes. The only thing that has kept Ash calmed so far was the constant weak moans from the two. His eyes were widened in shock, pain maybe, that he was the reason that his two Pokémon, no, friends were in such condition. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth to control himself; breaking down right now was the last thing he wished for.

He then turned back to Viola and saw her praising Vivillon. "I know I lost. But, I'll come back here stronger," Ash said, not actually thinking of what he was saying. The words were escaping not from his mind, but his heart. "And when I do, I hope you'll let me have a rematch," Ash finished and his voice was going low with every word.

Viola nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it. Come back anytime."

Ash nodded and turned around. "Let's go," Ash mumbled, high enough for Bonnie and Clemont to hear as the group started running away. They climbed the stairs and the rushed outside the gym to the Pokémon Centre. Serena could only watch him as he ran past her, so close she was to him, but he just ran past her and didn't even notice her, like she was never there at the first place. She sadly hung her head down, disappointed in herself. She could at least have tried to talk to him. But she didn't. She sighed and looked around. Her eyes spotted a bag that was leaning against a tree. And it was way too familiar. "Is that?" she questioned to herself as she inquired the bag. It indeed belongs to Ash, she recalled it now. She quickly rushed to it and picked it up.

Calem noticed her odd behavior. Honestly, sometimes she worried him. Noticing the bag she just picked up, he walked to her. He didn't need to tell who the owner of the bag was. He was smart enough to identify himself. "Well, at least you got to see him," Calem said and Serena looked back at him. Before she could say anything, Calem adjusted his hat and beat her. As much as he regretted it, he said it. "Let's find him."

* * *

"Nurse Joy, please take care of my Pokémon," Ash said to the Nurse Hoy as her Wigglytuff brought Fletchling and Pikachu inside the operation theater on the stretcher.

"Don't worry Ash, they will be all better in no time," Nurse Joy said reassuringly, giving him her most polite smile. Ash looked at Nurse Joy for a brief second before turning back to his Pokémon. Worry and concern were evident on his face. His eyes trembled and almost become watery as he saw Fletchling and Pikachu were taken inside.

Nurse joy walked inside and the door closed. Seeing how badly Ash was affected, Clemont walked to him and put his hand gently on his shoulder. "They will be fine, Ash. Nurse Joy knows her work," Clemont said. Ash weakly nodded to him but his words didn't make him feel good a bit. Ash wasn't feeling any better at all. Shrugging off Clemont's hand, Ash walked outside with his hand stuffed into pockets. Understanding the situation very well, Clemont decided not to bother him at the moment and gave him some space he required. Bonnie tried to reach out for Ash but Clemont stopped her, telling her it wasn't the time. However, that didn't stop them to at least stay by him side as they also walked behind him.

They all were now behind the Pokémon Centre. Bonnie and Clemont were sitting together as Bonnie was feeding Dedenne.

"Here, eat up," Bonnie smiled and gave a block of Pokémon food to Dedenne. Dedenne quietly took it started eating it. As it was eating, its antennas on cheek were constantly moving and Bonnie could not help but smiled. "Oh Dedenne, you are such a cutie pie," Bonnie said.

"It must have been really hungry," Clemont said and smiled at the interaction between Bonnie and Dedenne. However, it faded as soon as he thought of Ash. He turned around and saw Ash sitting away from them, on the wall beside the trees.

Ash was all alone, his head was lowered. He still had that shocked expression that he had gotten when Viola beat him. His eyes were wide opened as he stared at ground. Not actually, but thinking hard of what happened with during battle. He was a naïve, no offence, but what mistake does he make?

'Viola totally beat me. Man, she's strong,' Ash thought as he recalled the fight in his head. How Surskit managed to beat Pikachu with the signal beam, and Vivillon beat Fletchling with a solar beam, and it destroyed his confidence. Not just in a moment, but shattered slowly, make him suffer from the pain his Pokémon felt. Just the mere thought of that battle caused him to clench his hand tightly into a fist. He was feeling completely broken, nothing he had felt in his life before since… Since, he was abandoned by his family. The thought of his parents made his shudder. Now that he was trying to move on, trying to life a new life, he was already facing such pain. His Pokémon were now his new family, and how could he let them get hurt? The day Ash battled Fletchling, with Froakie along his side; he was certainly impressed by the speed and strength of it. The day Ash faced Team Rocket again, he also met Pikachu. In the beginning they didn't get along because of a misunderstanding and Pikachu attacked on him. And when they team up to beat Team Rocket, Ash realized how much they were synced, how many similarities they hold. The strength Pikachu showed that day was unbelievable, for him at least. And he has gotten on only one conclusion; Pikachu and Fletchling didn't show their full potential, their full strength. And if that's how it would be going, then how he was going to win?

"Um,"

Ash was almost startled when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me, I think this is yours," Ash looked up and saw a girl standing in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the bag she held in her arms. It looked all so similar to…

Ash looked around himself and found that he didn't have his bag. He then realized that he just forget it in gym when he was rushing to Pokémon Centre.

"Guess I forgot it," Ash said in a low voice and stood up. "Hey, thanks a lot," he said gratefully as she handed him his bag. Bonnie and Clemont also noticed her and quickly made it to them.

"Wow, you're that girl from before," Bonnie said as she looked at Serena.

"Before?" Ash questioned.

"She was standing along with a boy, with us during your gym battle," Clemont explained to him. Now Ash again turned to her and noticed her what she looks like. Black sleeveless T-Shirt, red skirt, long black socks, black shoes, honey blonde hairs, a pink round hat, and finally, her sapphire blue eyes. Ash took a few seconds to recognize her as he observed her and when he did realize, he knew he was going to die soon.

"My name's Bonnie and this is my big brother," Bonnie said first, introducing herself.

"I'm Clemont," Clemont said.

"And say hello to Dedenne," Bonnie said playfully as she pointed to Dedenne which was on her head.

"Nene,"

"Nice to meet you," Serena said with a giggle. "I'm Serena."

"And this is Ash," Bonnie said, pointing towards Ash this time. Ash almost frowned on mentioning of his name and turned away immediately when Serena looked at him.

"Yeah, I know"

"She knows"

Both Ash and Serena said in unison. Clemont and Bonnie stared at both of them in surprise before giving Ash a confused look. Ash was really getting nervous now that even after noticing their gaze, he said nothing. Serena decided to speak.

"We met in Lumiose City a while back," Serena explained. Both siblings nodded in understanding. That's when Ash realized something; didn't Bonnie say some other guy was watching him as well? Ash thought about, who could he be? He recalled everything he knows about Serena, there were five of them. Three went on the journey already, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno. That's mean there could be only one, Calem.

Ash frowned. It couldn't be him, could it? He looked around and as he expected, found Calem just where Bonnie and Clemont were sitting before. Their eyes locked and a sudden spark flowed through Ash's body. Something was about that boy that Ash did not like. He always felt this way whenever he was around him. But today, there was something else as well. What it was, he didn't know.

Serena turned back to Ash. "Ash, I," but before she could say something a familiar tone was heard from the Pokémon Centre. Ash mentally sighed. A wave of relief washed over him when he realized that means Pikachu and Fletchling were fine now, all pumped and ready to train hard.

Not only that, Ash got an excuse to leave Serena and Calem.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, your Pikachu and Fletchling are now fully recovered and feeling fine," Nurse Joy said to Ash. And what she said was true as Ash witnessed it himself; both Pikachu and Fletchling looked fine. Without wasting any moment, both Pikachu and Fletchling jumped over him.

"Pika" Pikachu jumped in Ash's arms as Ash hugged it back.

"Fletchling," Fletchling also chirped joyfully as it landed on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled broadly on their affection.

"That's great, thank you, Nurse Joy," Ash said gratefully to Nurse Joy as Clemont and Bonnie also arrived there, with Serena and Calem not too far behind.

"It's my pleasure," Nurse Joy said kindly with a smile.

"Wigglytuff," Wigglytuff also said the same.

As Serena arrived there as well, she noticed Nurse Joy. "I just realized something. Nurse Joy, how did you get to the Pokémon Centre from the route 4 without passing us?" Serena asked.

"But is this the same Nurse Joy that we met on route 4?" Calem asked as he stood next to Serena. Ash just smirked on the question.

"It couldn't be. I think the Nurse Joy you met on the route 4 was my cousin," Nurse Joy explained.

"Your cousin?" Serena asked in amazement.

"I knew it," Ash mumbled to himself, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

Nurse Joy then opened a drawer and picked up a photograph. She then showed it to everyone. "This is the photo of me and my cousins during the Kalos region nursing workshop," Nurse Joy said as Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, Serena and Calem saw the photograph. There were around sixteen Nurse Joy overall. While nobody noticed, Ash felt real uneasy when he noticed that Serena was standing right next to him. Did god send her to torture him?

"Wow, it's same with Nurse Joy too, just like Officer Jenny," Ash commented and let out a slight chuckle on remembering the very same incident from years back when he mistook an Officer Jenny as the one he was familiar to.

Surprisingly, Calem laughed at the same time as well which made them stop and look at each other before turning away in annoyance.

"Incredible," Serena said as she stared at the photograph. Just then she remembered that she also had her Fennekin to be checked. "Oh, right. I was hoping if you will look at my Pokémon too," Serena said and brought out Fennekin from its Pokéball.

"Fennekin," Fennekin said as she looked up at its trainer. While still feeling uneasy around Serena, Ash couldn't help but wonder about the new Pokémon.

"Wow, never seen that Pokémon before," Ash said a picked up his Pokédex. He scanned Fennekin from it.

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs," the Pokédex said. While Ash was scanning it, Bonnie was playing with it. She put her finger over its nose which caused it to sneeze and it let out small fiery breath. Bonnie giggled on seeing that while Fennekin blushed.

"I guess this is a fire type Pokémon," Ash wondered aloud, hoping that Serena would not listen to him.

"And it's so cute," Bonnie added.

"Yeah, I got it from Professor Sycamore," Serena said, more specifically to Ash which made him cringe. So she did hear him after all.

"Professor Sycamore, huh? You see, Fennekin is one of the three Pokémon that new trainer may choose from," Clemont said attaining everyone's attention. When Ash looked at him, his glasses were shining white which scared him a little. "I can deduce that you are a new trainer."

"She is," Ash mumbled under his breath.

"Right. I just started my journey," Serena said.

"I'll be glad to look at Fennekin," Nurse Joy finally said. On hearing that, Calem stepped up.

"Hey, no fair. What about my Froakie?" Calem said in somewhat childish tone and brought out Froakie from its Pokéball.

"Wow, you have Froakie. It just as cute as the one Ash has," Bonnie squealed on seeing another Froakie. Ash has Froakie? Both Ash and Calem looked at each other one more time in surprise on learning that they both own a Pokémon on same kind. And once again, both of them turned away from each other, this time, however, smiling to themselves. It was going to be an interesting day.

"Alright. Please wait right here while I perform a thermal exam on Fennekin and Froakie," Nurse Joy said kindly.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," both Serena and Calem said to Nurse Joy. As she brought both the starters in, the group walked away to the couches, where they sat down and started a conversation to know each other. However, Ash decided to stay away from them. He had some valid reasons for that. First, he did not want to be near Serena at all, she reminds him of that night when he stole her bag. And that memory reminds him how many wrong deeds he had done in past. Second, well nothing to say, it was Calem, that's all.

To take his mind off that topic, Ash thought about the gym battle he recently had. What mistakes did he make? No, he didn't make any. It was Viola who was tougher trainer then he was and that's what beat him. If he needed to beat her, he needed to get tougher as well. And to get tougher, he needed to start training right away. Pikachu and Fennekin were all ready as well, so there was no need to wait any longer. Smiling to himself, Ash walked out, to the battle field behind the Pokémon Centre.

While chatting with the group, Calem managed to see Ash walking away. He already exactly what was going in Ash's mind. "Excuse me, I need to make a call," Calem said to the group and stood up, walking towards the phone booth of the Pokémon Centre. The group didn't even suspect him for anything, after all, that didn't sound as an excuse, does it?

Calem headed to the booth, right in front of a videophone. He looked around to confirm no one was following him. When he was confirmed that no one was, Calem rolled up his left sleeve and revealed a watch, which wasn't actually a watch. He tapped a button which revealed a holographic screen to him. He then searched in it for a contact and scrolled down the whole list till he found it. Copying the number, Calem dialed them on the video phone. The phone rang for several times, telling that the contact has been established. After just a few minutes, someone picked it up.

"Calem?" Calem heard a surprised tone.

"Hey, Kira. Thought you would be happy to see me," Calem greeted. Kira shook her head.

"No-no. I'm happy but why are you calling from an unknown number?" Kira said from the other side, she then checked something beside the video phone and turned back her attention to Calem. "A Pokémon Centre from Santalune City?"

Calem chuckled. "Don't make a big deal of it. I needed to make a transfer," Calem told to which Kira nodded in understanding. "I need Noivern,"

* * *

Ash was staring deep into eyes of his Pokémon, Pikachu and Fletchling. The three of them share same goal, same ambition, to beat Viola. After the humiliating loss to her, the three of them were determined now to beat her at all. They have to.

"Alright guys," Ash started. "We have lost once, so what? We can still beat her. All we need to do is hard training," Ash said to them to which both the Pokémon responded with a nod. However, as Ash said, all of them heard voice footstep in front of them. Ash looked up, and to his greatest surprise, found Calem standing on the other side of the field they were at. Certainly, he was the last person he thought he would be seeing right now.

"You see, I noticed you were having a lot of trouble from the gust Vivillon used," Calem said, initially confusing Ash. Calem then showed Ash a Pokéball. "I can help you train, if you wish me to help."

At first, Ash thought of denying him right away, right now. But then another thought occurred in his mind. Calem was going to help him. And what he said was true as well. And if really had a Pokémon so powerful to attack from the gust which was equivalent to Vivillon's gust, then it has to be really strong. Strong Pokémon meant tougher challenge, and Ash always loved challenges. Standing up and smiling to himself, Ash stared deep into Calem's eyes.

"Bring it on!" Ash said.

Calem smiled and threw the Pokéball. "Noivern, let's go!"

As the Pokéball opened and the Pokémon was revealed, Ash just kept admiring it. It was certainly a huge Pokémon. It was a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. It has a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Noivern has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has a maroon grasping claws.

"Noivern. Noi-Noivern," the Pokémon cried and flapped its wing. It was gentle flapping but strong enough for Noivern to gain altitude as it floated in sky.

"Hey Ash!" Ash heard Clemont calling him. When he turned to his right, he saw Clemont coming to him with two balloons in his hands. "Here, take them. Tie them on the back of Pikachu and Fletchling and while Noivern will be using gust, it will help them, trust me," Clemont said to Ash. At first Ash was confused, but knowing that Clemont was smarter than he was; he decided to go with it. He took the balloons and tied them both on the back of both Pokémon.

"All set," Ash said and stood up. "Thanks Clemont," he said gratefully. Clemont smiled before walking back towards the group. As Ash saw him going back to the sidelines, he noticed Alexa there as well, quite surprising for him, and to make things worse, he saw Serena there as well. She was standing in quite a distance. Ash wondered, were they together in it?

Ash shook his head and turned back to Calem. Calem smirked in response when he saw Ash looking at him.

"One of our problem with Viola was we couldn't get past Vivillon's gust. So, let's try to keep our balance," Ash explained to both Pikachu and Fletchling. "Pikachu, Fletchling, heads up."

"Pikachu,"

"Chling,"

"Go ahead, Calem," Ash called out after receiving agreement from Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Here it comes, Noivern, use gust," Calem called out.

Noivern gained a little more altitude as its wings started to glow white. It then started flapping them forcefully causing an enormous amount of wind to flow in the direction of too. If fighting against Vivillon's guest was hard, then balancing against Noivern, along with these balloons was even harder. "Noivern," Noivern cried as it kept using gust on Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Hang in there Pikachu, be strong Fletchling," Ash gave encouraging words to them as the two struggled to keep their balance against the harsh wind. And eventually, they both lost it and flew back with the flow. Everyone gasped at how strong that gust was as both Pikachu and Fletchling flew back.

"Pikachu! Fletchling!" Ash called out in worry and ran towards them. Just before the two could hit the ground, Ash jumped and caught them in time, but ended up landing harshly on the ground. Trying to recovering, Ash looked up at his Pokémon. "You okay?' Ash asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Pika,"

"Fletchling,"

Both of them replied positively and looked at him. "I'm here for you two. So, don't worry and concentrate on training," Ash said as he let them go and stood up himself.

"Fletchling. Fletch-Fletch,"

"Pika Pika,"

Both of them responded positively again and gave Ash a determined look. Ash then looked back at Calem. "Have Noivern use gust again," Ash demanded a little loudly.

"Alright, but be prepared. Noivern, use gust," Calem commanded and Noivern repeated its action as it gained height and started flapping its wings. Once again Pikachu and Fletchling were struggling as Pikachu tried to protect its eyes while Fletchling flapped its small wings harder in order to keep balance. Ash was also having a hard time to keep his balance but that was fine. He had to support his Pokémon; he had to cover their back. They had to be able to deal with gust.

For once, it looked like they were doing great, improving a lot from last time.

"You're both doing great!" Clemont shouted encouraging words.

"I know you can do it!" Bonnie also shouted along with Clemont.

"Nenene," Dedenne wasn't back in encouraging them also.

However, just when they things were going fine with them, Fletchling and Pikachu lost their balance once again and were sailing back in the air along with the flow of gust. Once again Ash ran towards them, catching them just in time and once again landed on the ground. This time however, he injured himself, nothing major but a small bruise on right arm; an injury indeed.

"Ash!" The group gasped in worry as they called out for him.

"Oh no!" Serena also called out in worry, however, not loud enough for Ash to lose his focus from training.

Using all his might, Ash started to pull himself back on his foot. He was grunting in pain as jolts of pain waved through his nerves. But that didn't bother him at all. Vivillon's gust wasn't only thing they had to deal with. Surskit's ice beam and sticky web too were trouble for them. They hadn't even found a way to deal with the gust, how were they doing to do it then?

'After the defeat of Pikachu and Fletchling at the hands of Viola's Vivillon and Surskit, will Ash be able to come up with a strategy to defeat Santalune City gym leader and win his first gym badge?' Calem wondered as he stared at Ash with his arms crossed.

While Ash was deep lost into thoughts, Calem noticed something. Smiling to himself, Calem called Noivern and walked to the side lines to get a little break from the training. Not that he was tired, but he needed some shade and cool wind.

Both Pikachu and Fletchling walked away as well when they noticed Serena walking towards Ash.

"Ash?" Ash heard someone calling him, even if he wanted to, he could not resist her soft voice. As much as he hated to admit, he knew who it was. Ash looked up at her. Serena knelt down to him and offered him her handkerchief to wipe the sweet off his face. "Here, use this," she said while giving the handkerchief to Ash. Completely taken off guard by her action, Ash looked right at her face, in her eyes. She was smiling reassuringly at him; concern can be predictable for Ash if someone look into her eyes.

"Uh, thanks," Ash replied and with some hesitation, took it. Serena smiled warmly at him before standing up once again. Ash meanwhile stared at the handkerchief Serena just gave him. All the attention she has been giving him from the day he met her, was now torturing him. His heart was filling with the feeling of guilt, guilt to steal her bag and to separate her from her very first Pokémon, the same day she received it. And now, all her innocence acts were silently torturing him. Why was she doing this?

* * *

 **So, here we go. Finally, Ash and Serena met, not reunited officially, but met once again. It took few extra days than expected but that doesn't matter, finally it's out. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Before moving to the note, I would like to answer these two readers.**

 **TheFallenAce15:**

The thing you pointed, I used word jealousy because I was looking for the exact feeling you described. Ash was jealous from Clemont because he has a sister. He was jealous because he has loss someone he had once and he wants them back, only problem is that he did not know who they are. I've pointed the same thing in previous chapters, for further information I suggest you to check them out.

About, why Calem hates Ash? I've also pointed it out before and in this chapter as well. I've given the reason; check the previous chapter for more information. Also, Calem not really hate him, he is annoyed by him and but his ego does not let him realize it. I'm going to keep their relationship this way for a while. I want it to develop slowly, trust me; you have no idea what I've for you, about these two. And Calem is not going to be a jealousy monster.

 **ProDeniz:**

That was a good question you asked. I'm not sure about this myself. I mean, I really love the bond Ash and Pikachu have. It has been running from past 20 years. But after the arrival of Froakie, things have changed. Nor that it affected the bond of Ash and Pikachu, but Froakie had formed a special bond with Ash that I don't think Ash have with Pikachu. If it helps you, I think I'll keep their relation the way it is in anime. Ash and Pikachu will be best buddies but Ash will be connected with Froakie in a special bond.

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. I know, it wasn't much of an Amour chapter, but trust me, there will be one soon. If you think that the battle could have been improved, let me know I'll make sure to improve next time.**

 **So here it is the review this guest sent me.**

 **Guest:**

dang, why is it that every story on kalos with Ash involved is armourshipping i mean get over it people i know the anime people sure are after xyz

Cant anyone write a good story on kalos and not do a pairing?

 **Response:**

Before I get started, I would like to know have you ever read author's notes of this story? Have you even noticed the genre of this story? From the very first chapter I've confessed that this is going to be a mysterious and adventurous story. There will be romance, but it won't be my first priority. For the point where you said, this is Amourshipping because it is a Kalos story and Ash is involved. Serena isn't here because this story takes place in Kalos, but the story takes place in Kalos because Serena is here. Do you understand the difference? She has an important role is the upcoming arc. If you do not find this story interesting or don't like it, then I'm making clear, I don't care. There are many readers who like it, there are many great authors who said that it have potential in it, to be a great fiction. And that encourages me to write. If you can't bear it, then I strictly suggest you to leave it right here, right now. I won't stop writing it for one person. Instead, I would like to keep writing it for one person. Also, if you still would like to flame it, then please use an account so I can get you banned. Did I forget to mention that you spelled Amourshipping wrong? Now please, excuse me.

 **So, it was all I need to say. And I hope anyone like this person would learn a lesson. You can have your own view, your own opinion for this fiction. You are not even bounded to keep them to yourself. But you've got no right to flame it. You can't stand it, leave it. That's all, matter close.**

 **The next chapter will be about in next week. If things go according to plan, there will be three more updates before the end of my Summer Vacations. And then, I'll be back with the long awaited updates. School sucks sometimes, you know? But I can't trade my studies with anything, so I hope that you would bear with me, till the end.**

 **Till the next time.**

 **Chapter 10: Santalune Gym Rematch**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	10. Cracking the Thing Ice

**A/N:**

 **Wow, can't believe that I managed to complete it in such short time. Hello everyone. Welcome back to another update of this story. No comments, no rambling, go ahead and check out the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Santalune Gym Rematch**

"Ash?" Ash heard someone calling him, even if he wanted to, he could not resist her soft voice. As much as he hated to admit, he knew who it was. Ash looked up at her. Serena knelt down to him and offered him her handkerchief to wipe the sweet off his face. "Here, use this," she said while giving the handkerchief to Ash. Completely taken off guard by her action, Ash looked right at her face, in her eyes. She was smiling reassuringly at him; concern can be predictable for Ash if someone look into her eyes.

"Uh, thanks," Ash replied and with some hesitation, took it. Serena smiled warmly at him before standing up once again. Ash meanwhile stared at the handkerchief Serena just gave him. All the attention she has been giving him from the day he met her, was now torturing him. His heart was filling with the feeling of guilt, guilt to steal her bag and to separate her from her very first Pokémon, the same day she received it. And now, all her innocence acts were silently torturing him. Why was she doing this?

Wondering to herself, Serena had a lot of things in her mind right now. So, here she was all alone with Ash. Technically, it was true since everyone was away from them and not paying attention at all. Now all she had to do is gather some courage, face Ash and give him the necklace that belongs to him, the reason she decided to go on the journey. But she would not lie, she really wanted to see him again and that necklace was just an excuse, if not for giving it back to him. The only problem was that she was nervous. And that made her wonder, why she was even nervous?

Deciding not to bother Ash about the necklace right now, she turned to him, smiling slightly, changed the topic to get it out of her mind.

"I got to say Pokémon battles are amazing," Serena started. Though, she was saying this to distract her mind, it was certainly true. She did find them amazing.

"Huh?" Ash stopped wiping his face and looked at her. As much he was trying to ignore her, Pokémon battle attracted his attention. "You did see my battle, right? Then you should know what totally mess I made back there," Ash asked as he looked at her hopefully, hoping to get a reasonable answer.

"A mess? I don't think so. You were awesome," Serena said, emphasizing the word awesome as she tried to convince Ash that she meant every word spoken. However, Ash wasn't satisfied by her answer. He still wasn't sure what went wrong. Ash sadly turned his gaze back at the ground. As Serena saw him, she felt bad. Ash was really down. And then from nowhere, she remembered something. She could only hope that it would help Ash. Serena quickly sat down next to Ash, on the ground, much to his dismay. "You know, there is something I think might help you," Serena said, still smiling at him.

"Help me?" Ash looked back at her. "What are you talking about?"

Serena giggled. "Well, it was all the way back when I was young. My mom sent me to a Pokémon Summer Camp, in Pallet Town, Kanto," Serena said. Ash's head ringed, a sudden jolt of electricity run down his spine, and he felt himself slipping away in his mind when he heard that name.

Pallet Town and Kanto, these names sound so familiar, yet so strange.

"While I was at summer camp, I heard about this boy. From whatever I heard, they said he was stubborn, high tempered, had messy hairs, but he was kind. He loved Pokémon very much, and if I remember my facts correctly, he was son of the former champion of Kanto," Serena said. Ash's looked at her in surprise. Son of the former champion of a region? "Most of the times I heard kids talking about him, how nice he was. And then I got to know that one day, he just disappeared, and all of his family. It's just his mother that's left."

A short silence fell between the two teens as Serena said that. Ash found that story interesting but dared not say a word. Serena took some time as well as she recalled the old memories.

"They said he was positive, energetic and never gives up till the end," and once again, Ash found himself attracted to her words. Why do they sound so familiar? "I never enjoyed that place though, I always regret going there, but that's the one thing I learn back then and remembered forever, never give up till the end," Serena finished and looked at Ash.

Obviously, he was listening to her. Ash smiled as he brought the pieces together. Sounds like a though guy, eh?

"You are obviously not giving up either, are you?" Serena questioned. As much as it sounds weird, Ash found her words funny. Despite controlling himself to his best, he started laughing.

Alexa, who was sitting by Calem and his Noivern, noticed the duo when she heard Ash laughing. She just smiled at their interaction and the way Serena was trying to cheer him up.

"Do you really think I'm giving up? It wouldn't be me at all then," Ash said, however, kept his gaze lower so not to look at her. Ash then stood up and walked passed Serena, stopped by her only to give her back her handkerchief.

"Hey Calem, can we have another battle please?" Ash said aloud, this time in much a friendly tone. This took Calem off guard a bit, but who he was to complain. He was the one who proposed the idea of training.

"Alright," Calem yelled back as he stood up and made his way back to the battle field, to the other end. Serena was curiously looking at Ash. What was so funny did she say? Why Ash was laughing? But she did not mind seeing him laughing. In fact, she was glad that she managed to cheer up Ash. She quickly rushed out of the way as Pikachu and Fletchling made their way to Ash.

"It's not like me to get all down on myself. I can fix all this by not giving up," Ash said as Pikachu and Fletchling took their positions. Serena smiled as she heard Ash.

Calem stood straight against Ash with his arms crossed as his Noivern landed on the ground. "Noivern, use gust!" Calem commanded.

"Noivern!" Noivern cried as it flapped it wings hard and directed a wind flow towards them and flew back itself. The gust was even more powerful this time. Pikachu was trying its best to stay on the ground by plunging its paws on the ground in a tight grip. Fletchling was trying its best to stay balanced; despite this it kept flapping its wings randomly.

"Stay strong, don't give up!" Ash yelled in encouragement but his words didn't help. It was still difficult for two to stay steady. "Get your footing, Pikachu. And Fletchling, keep your balance!" Ash told loudly in the stormy winds.

As on the cue, Pikachu's eyes flung open and it stared at Noivern in determination. "Pika!" it cried and lodged its tail in the ground to keep its balance.

"Alright, Pikachu is using its tail," Serena exclaimed as she watch Ash.

"Great, in that position Pikachu should be able to keep its footing," Clemont said as well.

The flow of air hasn't calm down yet. While Pikachu had managed to keep its balance, Fletchling was still having trouble to keep its balance and pushed backward by the wind. However, soon it felt something around its body. Its tail feather, legs and wings were cutting the air in different positions in each moment. If only this would happen everywhere, and it got this. Fletchling spread its wing wide and knelt up one leg as it balanced itself in a comfortable position. It no longer was facing the wind but it was cutting it now. It was aerodynamically stable now.

"Wow, look at that. Fletchling is flying a lot better now too," Bonnie commented as she witnessed the scene herself, watching everything in awe.

"Nenene," Dedenne cried in agreement as well.

"It's adjusting its angle of the tail feather to control how the air flow surrounds it," Clemont said, giving a logical reason behind the success of Ash, Pikachu and Fletchling.

Ash was way too excited now. His tactics were working now after all. "Now, Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Fletchling use razor wind!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out and unleashed a bolt of electricity sight towards Noivern.

"Fletchling!" balancing its movement, Fletchling flapped its wings as they shone bright white and fired a powerful wave of air. It wasn't as strong as gust, but it was sharp that helped it to get through the gust, towards Noivern.

As Calem saw that two attacks coming straight, he gave his command. "Alright Noivern, dodge it."

"Noivern!" Noivern gave a powerful flap of its wing and headed up, dodging the attacks with ease. The two attacks collided with ground instead and an explosion took place. As the dust settled Noivern landed back on the ground.

"Looking good you two," Ash commented.

"Pikachu!"

"Fletchling!"

"Looks like you're getting a hang of it," Calem commented and smirked as he unfolded his arms. "But I'm not finished yet, use gust attack!" Calem told to its Pokémon.

And once again Noivern cried its name and flapped its wing for a powerful gust.

* * *

It was evening now. The sun was setting and the area was surrounded by the orange shade of the illuminating sun. The partially spread clouds were also seems orange in color. The lamps on the corners of the field were turned on. Even the Pokémon Centre was lit up by now. Pikachu and Fletchling were still steady on their positions, breathing heavily. Noivern meanwhile didn't look tired at all, if does, so little that it was barely noticeable.

"Wow man, that was some really helpful training," Ash muttered. "Thank you for everything."

"Save your thanks until after you defeat Viola. I didn't waste my time for nothing," Calem replied from the other side.

"Yeah, I'll do my best," Ash replied with a slight chuckle.

"Pika Pika"

"Chling Chling,"

Both the Pokémon said, obvious that they were repeating Ash's words. As the training session was over now, Pikachu and Fletchling rushed back to Ash. While Pikachu ran up his legs to his shoulder, Fletchling landed on Ash's other shoulder. Calem also returned his Noivern. Both of them then walked towards each other, right in between the battle field. The spark between them was still there but neither of them tried to show it. Instead, they stared into each other's eyes, passion for Pokémon; they both could see it in each other's eyes. And that single common interest made them smile.

"Thanks, Calem," Ash said and moved his hand for a shake. Not only Calem, but he was surprised by his own action as well. Looking at Ash's hand for few seconds in shock, Calem shook his head and accepted the gesture.

"As I said, thank me later. Don't make me think that I wasted my time over you today," Calem said. Someone could have mistaken it for his ego, but Ash somehow managed to understand that it was a friendly gesture. He just still needed to get used to this.

"So, where did you get that Noivern from?" Ash asked as both of them started walking back towards the Pokémon Centre, together.

"I caught it as a Noibat and trained it hard. Now it evolved into a powerful Noivern," Calem replied, not looking at him. Ash nodded in understanding, but then suddenly remembered something.

"But I thought you've started your journey recently?" Ash asked, giving him a curious glance. For once Calem felt his heart beat stopped when Ash mentioned it to him. Ash was originally smarter then he thought. But he was trained for situations like these.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Ash," Calem replied in a calm tone, despite being nervous inside. Ash didn't make a big deal of it as they both entered the Pokémon Centre. As they entered, they were called by Nurse Joy who told them that their friends were waiting at the cafeteria for them. Without saying a word, the two ran away as Ash found his stomach grumbling on the mention of food.

It was night time as Ash and everyone was sitting in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Centre of Santalune City. With Fletchling and Pikachu digging in their dinner already, much to his dismay, Ash was sitting with Serena on her left and Calem on the right. Probably, he won't consider Calem as a problem at all, but Serena was a different story. However, as long as his mind was distracted he won't mind. Fortunately, it was.

"Hmm, we've got a good defense against gust now," Ash said while stuffing food into his mouth.

"So, that means, ah, now you just need to figure out the ice battle field and sticky web and physic," Bonnie said while leaning on the dinner table from her seat.

"I've already figured out how to deal with the ice battle field," Ash said with somewhat a slight chuckle.

"Yeah! What are you gonna do?!" Bonnie asked in complete enthusiasm as she leaned over the table with her knees on the couch and hands on the table. However, Ash wasn't planning to ruin the surprise just yet.

"You'll find out during the battle," Ash responded and grinned.

"Hey, that's not fun," Bonnie said in annoyed tone as she narrowed her eyes. She then picked up her piece of cake from the fork and stuffed it all over in her mouth, rotating it like some candy. Calem laughed on her silly response.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame Ash for that. I would have done the same," Calem replied while chuckling.

"Well, as far as handling sticky web, you just leave that to me," Clemont said as he took a hold on the glass of juice he had.

"Yes! Alright! Pikachu and Fletchling, we are back to training after we eat," Ash told to his Pokémon as he held the fork up.

As Pikachu and Fletchling heard, they turned back to Ash and waved up in agreement. While doing so, everybody noticed that Pikachu and Fletchling had their mouths stuffed with the food and their cheeks were all looked swollen. Even they seem fat, like they have eaten a lot of food. No wonder, they made a funny scene as they mode movements.

With the positive response from them Ash was seeking, he returned back to eating his food. Well, stuffing them would be better word. While he ate, Serena stared at him and smiled. No matter what, Serena has found his determination and will to win admirable, from the day they have met, back in Lumiose City. Ash didn't notice at all, he just ate.

* * *

The night sky would have been pitch black if not for the glowing moon which was illuminating its light everywhere. And the stars shining out in the outer space made the view even beautiful. However, Ash was already preoccupied by his training that he didn't have the time to enjoy it.

"Allow me to help you with your training using the very best of my scientific skills," Clemont said haughtily as he stood along with something that was covered under a piece of cloth, blocking everyone's view to see it. "Remember the future is now thanks to science and the power of technology. Clemontic gear on," Clemont said and pulled the cloth high up, revealing a machine there. It was identical to cannon with two wheels the both sides of its stand. It had two big metallic bolts which resemble as its eyes. It was connected with a big container filled with a slight purple shade substance. "I invented this device in anticipation of the very same situation Ash is now in. I call it 'The Sticky Web Sticky Wicked Whacker Wonk'."

"Huh?" Both Serena and Bonnie tilted their heads in confusion and amazement as they stared at Clemont's latest invention.

"Hmm, a canon which fires synthetic material resembling to the Sticky Web, it's awesome," Calem said with his arms crossed as he examined the machine himself as he stood alongside Clemont. Meanwhile Ash…

"Science is so amazing!" Ash said with the glistening eyes as he stared at the latest invention of Clemont, mesmerizing it.

"I've analyzed sticky web's composition at the DNA level and this device is able to replicate its stickiness, color, aroma and nutritious value. I'm sure pattern approval is right around the corner," Clemont explained as he patted his invention.

"Well, I really don't know what you're talking about but thanks Clemont," Ash called out from the corner of the field.

"So let's get started," Clemont said.

"Pikachu!"

Clemont then pulled it down, parallel to the ground as it faced Pikachu and Fletchling. "Lock on target," Clemont called as the two big bolts, which resemble to the eyes of the machine, glowed and Clemont pulled down the lever. "Fire!" Two blob of the gummy substance were fired straight towards Fletchling and Pikachu who were standing right next to each other.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped out of the way while Fletchling flew away as the sticky web missed the targets and got attached to the ground, forming a net.

"Pika?" Pikachu curiously looked at the substance which was right next to it. It then touched it only to found its hand was stuck in it. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in panic as it pulled its hand away. When it was released from the grip, Pikachu sighed in relief.

"He's right. It's same as the sticky web," Serena said in amazement as she watched Pikachu struggling against the artificial sticky web, made by Clemont.

"This is what I call training with Science. Keep it up, fire, fire, fire!" Clemont started pulling lever constantly as the machine shot many blobs of the stick web towards Pikachu and Fletchling. Pikachu was jumping, ducking and rolling to its side in order to avoid them all, while Fletchling was moving quickly in the air, dodging them all.

"Hey, you're both looking great," Ash called out as Pikachu and Fletchling kept moving and dodging the sticky web without a pause. They only stopped when Clemont stopped as well.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as it stood on the field, with no sign on tiredness.

"Fletchling," Fletchling cried as well, landing on the top of Pikachu.

"It's not bad, but you haven't experienced my device working at full power," Clemont said. He then made some adjustment. "Maximum level," he said as the two eyes of the device glowed red. "And, fire!" Clemont pulled the level down. But to everyone's surprise, nothing came out of it.

"Huh? Something's not right," Clemont said as he got in front of the machine and looked inside its canon. And just the moment later, the device trembled as it prepared to fire blobs of sticky web. Panicked, Clemont tilted it up immediately and jumped out of the way.

The machine fired blobs after blobs high in the sky, which, after gaining some altitude travelled down to earth due to gravitation. It landed back on the mouth of the canon and due to its sticky nature, clogging it. Clemont looked back at his machine which was already preparing to fire more blobs, but due its mouth closed, it started to malfunction. Looking in panic and worry, Calem rushed to Clemont.

"Clemont, watch out!" Calem yelled as he pushed Clemont out of the away, at some distance along with himself.

The device started to release steam and heat and exploded the very next moment. The explosion took place was so devastating that for a moment, Nurse Joy wondered what was going on, but remembering that Ash was training on the field, shrugged off the thought. It would probably be some powerful energy attack by some of Ash's Pokémon.

As the dust settled down, everyone was revealed to be standing on the sidelines to avoid explosion. They all had burnt marks and dust all over their clothes and face. Their hairs were all went to afro as they stood dazed there. Calem and Serena had their caps high above their head. Even Pikachu, Fletchling and Dedenne were affected with the same consequences.

"Looks like another machine went boom," Bonnie commented, still completely dazed by the explosion.

"Uh. Why? Why?" Clemont dramatically cried as saw the remaining of his dear invention, the broken parts lying on the field.

"Hey, in that case," Ash said after recovering and reached out for a Pokéball. "Alright, Froakie, I choose you!" Ash yelled and threw the Pokéball away.

Froakie soon stood in front of everyone. "Froakie Kie"

"Froakie, if you'll attack us with your frubbles it will be like getting attack with sticky web," Ash told.

"Fro," Froakie replied and gladly did what it was told. It hoped high and with a back flip, threw the frubbles.

"Quick, Pikachu, Fletchling,, dodge it!" Ash gave another command. Responding immediately, those two repeated their previous actions and moved out of way, dodging them all. If any change, then they improved their speed.

"Wow, what a clever use to use Frubbles," Clemont said in amazement as he saw the scene, recovering pretty earlier than expected.

"Yeah, keep it up," Bonnie encouraged as well with all she had got.

"Nenene," Dedenne did the same.

"Now, concentrate and speed up," Ash told as Pikachu landed back on the ground and quickly jumped high to avoid the upcoming frubbles. Fletchling kept changing its altitude and moved out of the way of each of the frubbles.

"Gotta say, Ash is smarter than I thought," Calem mumbled and smiled before reaching out for his own Pokéball. "Alright, count me in. Froakie, go! Use your frubbles to attack Pikachu and Fletchling the same way as the other Froakie!" Calem said and threw the Pokéball. The moment later, another Froakie appeared and started throwing the frubbles to its target.

"Wow, Ash's Froakie is really strong," Serena said in amazement.

"That Froakie is from Professor Sycamore's lab," Bonnie told.

"Just like mine Fennekin," Serena said.

As the intensity of the attack increased, Pikachu started moving faster, ducking hard, jumping high and rolling fast. Same goes with Fletchling which changed its altitude quicker than before and even ducked close to ground, using its tail feather to change the direction to avoid crashing. In one word, they were doing awesome job. They kept doing same for a while until Ash called out.

"I think we will do just fine, let's call it a day," Ash said. On the remark both the Froakie stopped and landed back on the ground, next to each other. This was the first time when the two water types noticed each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, a sparked of rivalry born in them; just remembering how they used to quarrel and fight a lot when they used to live at Professor's lab. Both Froakie kept their gazes locked, not to give up at all. But finally, they both looked away at the same time. Ash's Froakie then turned back to its friends. It then walked to Fletchling and looked down at it.

"Froakie, Fro Froakie," Froakie said, earning the attention of Fletchling as it walked to it. "Froakie Fro," it hit Fletchling on the head, encouraging it for doing great job.

"Fletch-ling," Fletchling responded positively, puffing out its chest and stood in pride in front of Froakie.

"Roll, roll, roll, go team go, I know you can do it." Everyone's attention was the turned to Bonnie and they found that she was feeling all drowsy as she stumbled around dizzily. Clemont smiled nervously and held her one hand and supported her from his other. "You're awesome."

"Bonnie, I think its bed time," Clemont said as he held her.

"Hmm. You were great," was Bonnie's response.

"Yeah, weren't they? Let's go," Clemont said as he slowly led Bonnie to the Pokémon Centre. "Okay Ash, I'm going to tuck Bonnie into bed," Clemont said.

"Yeah, thanks for staying up so late and helping me out," Ash said as he watched Bonnie and Clemont disappearing around the corner.

"Pikachu, concentrate and speed up," Ash however still heard Bonnie's words and smiled. Even Froakie, Pikachu and Fletchling smiled at the young girl. She was such a cute little girl, and they all liked spending time with her as she look after them, other way around if any dangerous situation calls.

Ash then walked and knelt down to his Pokémon. "Well, we all worked on everything we could. All that's left is to battle Viola as hard as we can, so let's give them all we have got," Ash said as he encouraged his Pokémon.

"Fletchling!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu and Fletchling cried the same time as they really felt all pumped up just from hearing Ash, if not tired.

"Froakie," Froakie said at last, encouraging them as well.

Calem then called out his own Froakie, who, he noticed staring at Ash's Froakie. He then walked slowly towards Ash as he noticed Serena heading there as well.

"It's amazing how hard trainers and Pokémon work. It takes awful lots of time and effort for earning yourself a gym badge," Serena said as she walked to Ash, with her hands clasped together in front."Doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Ash turned around and stood up when he heard Serena, now finding her just steps away from him. It made him uncomfortable, but seeing Calem coming from corner of his eyes, made his felt a little relived. Anyone but Serena and he will be fine.

"At least, you've a goal, a dream to fulfill. I know I have Fennekin, but I'm not sure what my next step would be," Serena said as she hung down her head in shame. It was really embarrassing that she still didn't have any goal, a dream to follow.

As much as Ash was trying to be tough on her, her words melted him, and he softened against her. He knew exactly how one feels when they don't have a certain goal. When you don't know what your life is meant to be. Even Ash got his goal set just before meeting Serena in that mall in Lumiose City.

"Oh, don't worry. Take your time and you'll know what to do," Ash felt himself relived when Calem said that, interrupting their one sided conversation.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped on Ash's shoulder and smiled at Serena. Ash mentally groaned, just when Calem got Serena's attention. Does god sent Pikachu to ruing things for him?

Despite knowing that it was Calem who assured her, Serena felt better when Pikachu happily smiled at her. She turned back at Ash and smiled. "Yeah, I will," she said. Ash didn't reply but turned around and walked away, returning Fletchling back in the process.

Serena's smile disappeared on that. Did Ash just ignore her? Yes, he did. For some reason, she felt herself being abandoned, all left alone. She never expected Ash to act that way towards her. But again, she didn't know Ash that well either. She sadly stared at ground not noticing that Clemont was observing her every action. Despite being a sad moment, Calem found it interesting. Just what was in her mind?

* * *

The following morning came sooner than expected and Ash found himself standing exactly at the place he was yesterday, on the battle field against Viola, along with Pikachu by his side. Ash was determined, so was Pikachu. So what he lost last time, he was not going to give up. This was just the first step to the Kalos League and if he had to win the league, to be the greatest trainer ever, he needed to move on, train harder and never to give up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ash would beat you today," Alexa said to her younger sister.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Viola asked, surprised.

"Well, you managed to beat the powerful bond Ash have with his Pokémon yesterday, but they have trained really hard, I witnessed it," Alexa explained.

Viola gave a weak smile before turning to Ash. "Maybe you are right, but, the battle wasn't interesting at all yesterday," Viola said in disappointment. "They were easy to beat."

"Don't underestimate him," Alexa said in a teasing tone. Viola gave her a curious and confused look but Alexa shrugged it off playfully before walking towards the sidelines, joining the others.

"The rematch between Ash, the challenger and Viola, the Santalune gym leader will now begin," the referee told.

"I heard you," Alexa said to Serena who was standing right next to her. Clemont and Bonnie were preoccupied by the rematch that they didn't notice, but Calem did. Pretending that he was not paying attention at all, he listened.

"Hmm?" Serena looked back at Alexa with a confused look.

"When you and Ash were having your talk," she told, mentioning that scene from yesterday. "He needed some inspiration, but I didn't think it was gonna come from you." Serena smiled slightly on that. Despite Ash's rude behavior towards her, she was glad that she could help him, encourage him and inspire him when he needed that most.

"Each side will have the use of only two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute the Pokémon," the referee told the rules once again.

"So Ash, my sister was telling me you were training hard yesterday. I'm looking forward to this," Viola said as she showed a Pokéball to Ash.

"Yeah, me too and this time I'm gonna win the badge," Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu cried in determination as well.

"My lens is still fixed on the victory and nothing will ruin the shot, go Surskit," Viola said and threw the Pokéball, revealing the insecticoide Pokémon.

"Surskit," it cried.

Ash smirked. "Time to even the score, right Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu responded as it ran in between the field.

"Battle began," the referee announced.

As the battle began, Surskit once again started to move randomly on the field. Pikachu however fixed its eyes on it. "They are waiting to see Surskit's first move," Alexa said, which sounded a bit uncharacteristically for him.

"Ash and Pikachu! Get 'em, get 'em get 'em!" Bonnie yelled as she waved her hands up.

"Denenenene !" Dedenne cried as well, encouraging Ash and Pikachu.

"You can' take a picture without pressing the shutter and you can't win a battle without attacking. Alright Surskit, use sticky web!" Viola commanded.

"Surskit!" Surskit roamed around before firing blobs of the gummy sticky web towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash retaliated.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it started running fast, jumping high, rolling and ducking down, dodging every sticky web aimed for it without any trouble, thanks to his special training.

"Huh?!" Viola gave a shocking gasp when Pikachu dodged every sticky web with its quick movements.

"Wow that's fast!" Serena exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "All that training is paying off."

"Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"Ash gave the command.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped high in the air and collected electrical energy to its red pouches on the cheeks, and then unleashed them at Surskit.

"Surskit, protect!" Viola told. A green energy barrier surrounded Surskit. The thunderbolt hit it and was deflected, causing no harm to Surskit. "Signal beam, go!" Viola commanded. As soon as the energy barrier faded, Surskit jumped high in the air, rotating, and fired the signal beam, aiming Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Iron tail!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped back, dodging the signal beam before jumping high in the air. Its tail glowed as it spun around and the former lands a clear hit at Surskit which was unable to dodge it and was sent back sailing back to the ground. It crashed and sent back to Viola's feet but soon recovered.

"Surskit?" Viola called in worry.

"Alright!" Serena exclaimed happily, earning a curios glance from Calem.

" Yay! Pikachu really nailed it!" Bonnie yelled as Dedenne copied it as well.

"Iron tail isn't really effective against Surskit," Calem said thoughtfully and everyone looked at him curiously.

"But considering how Pikachu wasn't able to land an attack at all last time, it was a meaningful hit," Clemont explained, giving a fruitful reason, to which, Calem nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's refocus this battle. Now, time to use Ice beam and create an ice battle field!" Viola said. Just on the remark, Surskit's antenna started glowing as an icy shard appeared there, preparing to be launched high in the air.

"Don't let Surskit use Ice beam," Ash told.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a cry and jumped right over it, holding its antenna and blocking its view as well. This seems to be an effective strategy as Surskit cancelled its move and stumbled on the field. "Stay on it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Shake it lose and use Ice beam!" Viola said. Surskit once again charged its antenna for an ice beam and fired randomly as it tried to shake off Pikachu. The ice beam was fired randomly in every direction, freezing everything that comes in way. It finally managed to throw Pikachu off its body and fired the ice beam high.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash called out. Pikachu started to jump out of way as Surskit aimed Ice beam at it. Pikachu made several back flip and dodged every one of them. But when it landed it realized that the it failed to stop Surskit from creating its special battlefield.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in worry as Pikachu was slid back to Ash's feet, just like the last time.

"Huh?!" everyone looked in amazement as Viola really managed to hit her target. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration as he witnessed yesterday's events repeating themselves.

"Another picture perfect Ice battle field," Viola commented. "Surskit, start skating," Viola told.

"Surs-kit" Surskit started skating around immediately around Pikachu as it struggled to keep its balance on the field but failed every time and fell down.

"It's just like the last battle," Bonnie said sadly as she hung her head down.

"Nene," Dedenne cried negatively as well.

However, Serena believed in Ash. Remembering all the training they did yesterday, all the hard work, she believed that Ash was going to win. "The difference is Ash trained really hard for this one," Serena said.

"Can you get up, Pikachu?" Ash called. Gritting its teeth, Pikachu tried to keep its balance as it stood up. Its legs were still wobbling but it managed to stay straight for this one.

"This ice field is my studio. I'm the photographer and I call the shot. Surskit signal beam!" Viola called out her finishing move, already planning to finish the battle. Surskit stopped and aimed its antenna to Pikachu and prepared to fire signal beam.

When everyone thought it was over once again, Ash let out a surprise move. "Now Pikachu!" Ash yelled. On hearing, Pikachu fixed its legs, straightened its tail and lodged it deep into the field, breaking the ice in the process as it stood stable.

"Huh?!" everyone let out a surprised gasp.

"Wow! That's the thing Ash wouldn't tell us about," Clemont said earning everyone's attention. "How he was going to deal with the ice battle field?" Clemont continued.

"Way to go! Now use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachu!" now that Pikachu had gained its balance back it unleashed a perfect thunderbolt which sailed straight towards Surskit, which fired signal beam to counter. The two attacks collided causing another explosion; the dust blocked everyone's view as they wondered what would happen. However, the stability Pikachu had on the field now let it show its real strength. The thunderbolt went straight, overpowering signal beam in process and made direct contact with Surskit.

"Surs!" Surskit cried in pain as it was sent sailing back. It crashed on the field and bounced several times before coming to full stop. However, it didn't get up this time.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the referee declared.

A bright smile formed on Ash's face. "We did it!" Ash exclaimed aloud. Breathing heavily, Pikachu stood straight on the field raised its paw as it exclaimed as well.

"Pikachu!"

"Yay!" Serena and Bonnie exclaimed happily as Ash managed to win the battle easily.

"Pikachu, used its tail to stay balanced," Alexa said, amazed by the tactics Ash used against her sister.

Viola returned Surskit with a displeased look on her face. Still, she smiled. "Surskit, that was excellent now get a good rest."

Watching Viola returning her Pokémon, Ash also made his move. "Pikachu, return." Pikachu quickly rushed back and stood by Ash's side.

"What? You are done battling with Pikachu?" Viola asked, seemingly surprised from Ash's decision.

"Fletchling wants a chance for a rematch against Vivillon too," Ash told. He then picked up Fletchling's Pokéball and threw it. "Fletchling, I choose you!"

The Pokéball opened, revealing the tiny bird Pokémon which gently flapped its wing to maintain its altitude. "Fletchling!"

"Picture perfect, let's do this Vivillon!" Viola called out as she threw another Pokéball, which revealed her second and final Pokémon Vivillon.

"Vivillon," Vivillon let out a soft cry.

"They don't have to worry about sticky web this time," Bonnie commented happily, observing the difference from the last battle.

"And Ash can thank Pikachu for that," Serena said to the younger girl, crediting Pikachu.

"They also have a great counter for gust," Clemont said and then adjusted his glasses in somewhat pride of his knowledge. "This is not yesterday's battle for sure."

Calem meanwhile, just smiled slightly. Yes, Ash has gotten a countermeasure, but gotta admit, he has gotten some crazy friends for sure.

"Alright Fletchling, steal wings, let's go!" Ash gave the first command, leading the battle already.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling extended its wings and headed straight towards Vivillon, which Vivillon dodged with ease as Fletchling flew past it. However, Fletchling turned back as its wings shone brightly and it headed straight back towards Vivillon.

Viola smirked. "Use physic!"

Vivillon's eyes glowed as green aura surrounded Fletchling once again. It held Fletchling in the mid-attack, cancelling its move and then started moving it fast in a circular motion before throwing it on the ice field.

Fletchling let out a cry in pain as it hit the ice field hard. The type disadvantage caused it a lot of pain as it tried to get up.

"Fletchling no!" Ash called out in concern. "Be strong, now get up!" Ash's words seem to be working as Fletchling pulled it back on its feet and looked at Ash. "Great! Now, steal wing!" Fletchling flew high once again as its wings shone. It aimed for Vivillon and charged, landing a successful hit before Vivillon could react. Vivillon let out a grunt in pain as it sailed weakly in air. Viola gasped. "Way to go! Now, use peck!" Fletchling pulled itself together and charged straight towards Vivillon, with its beak glowing.

"Dodge it, quick!" Viola gave command in defense. Vivillon just moved aside as soon as Fletchling came near it. Fletchling flew past it. "Alright, use gust!"

Vivillon's wings shone bright with blue aura and it started flapping them, performing gust. The flow of wind hit Fletchling hard who found impossible to move in it.

"Remember our training, Fletchling!" Ash told.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as well.

Fletchling heard Ash. It concentrated on its mind, remembering how it managed to stay stable in gust yesterday. It remembered cutting the wind aerodynamically. It stretched its wing, adjusted its tail feather and moved its small legs to stable itself once again. This helped it greatly as it balanced itself in the gust.

"Great, Fletchling ride it!" Clemont said.

"Yay! You can do it!" Bonnie and Serena exclaimed together. Once again, Calem looked at her and rolled his eyes this time. That act was so childish.

"Fletchling, use razor wind now!" Ash said. Still keeping its balance, Fletchling performed the move. Its wings shone again as its started rotating on its own axis, sending the powerful air slashes which cut through the gust and headed to Vivillon and landed another perfect score.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Viola called out a secret move. "Vivillon, use sleep powder!"

Vivillon flapped its wings once again and produced a green aromatic powder which headed towards Fletchling. Still performing razor wind, Fletchling failed to notice it and was surrounded by it in moment of seconds. It soon started feeling drowsy and losing its will to stay up. Its eyes felt heavy and it felt its body getting weak. It started falling down.

"Fletchling, wake up!" Ash yelled but his words fell in deaf ears. Fletchling didn't listen and keep falling down.

"I had no idea Vivillon could use sleep powder," Clemont said with a frown, knowing that this could end it.

"Oh no," Serena whispered and clasped her hand together, watching the scene in worry.

"Excellent, picture perfect," Viola said, making an imaginary camera with her hand. "Vivillon use solar beam!"

Vivillon started collecting solar energy around its wings, preparing the attack. Its wings shone bright and it was obvious that the solar beam today was way too powerful then the last one from yesterday. And Vivillon unleashed it straight towards the falling Fletchling, which did nothing in response instead of sailing down.

"Oh no! Fletchling!" Ash yelled. He was really concerned for Fletchling, as he realized how much brightness there was after the attack contacted with Fletchling. Fletchling was sent down from the dust caused by the explosion. It lay there weakly with dizzy eyes. It was knocked out. The combination of sleep powder and solar beam did it.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Vivillon wins," the referee declared.

The group sadly watched with dull eyes. "Oh, poor Fletchling lost," Bonnie said sadly.

"There is now way my sister would let Ash win without a real fight," Alexa said.

However, Serena wasn't on the same track. Even if she was, she was on opposite direction. While everyone believed that it was a bad sign, Serena's unwavering confidence in Ash's abilities made her think otherwise. "That's okay," Serena said as everyone looked at her. "We believe in Ash."

Ash returned Fletchling to its Pokéball with neutral look. Even though, his mind was active. He just got to know about another move that Vivillon could use, a combination of attack, and they have no idea how to counter it. "You battled hard Fletchling. Now take some rest," Ash said and put the Pokéball back to its place. "I need you to get back in there Pikachu," Ash said as he turned to Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and rushed back to the battle field.

Viola smirked. And it would be end. "Now Vivillon, use gust!" without wasting another moment, she gave the command. Pikachu reacted immediately and dug its tail in the ice field, but the gust was too strong and bonus effect of ice field made it harder for Pikachu to stay balanced.

"Hang on Pikachu, you can stay on your feet!" Ash encouraged. Pikachu flipped back from the force of gust but landed back on the field and dug its tail.

"It's still feeling the effect of the battle with Surskit. If this drags on it could be a real disadvantage," Clemont said as everyone look in worry.

Vivillon stopped the gust and Pikachu tried to get back on the field. "Pikachu cannot beat my Vivillon in that stage. I'm afraid you have to wait longer for your badge," Viola said as she put her hand on hip.

"Yeah? But there is no way we are giving up. That's all it's about. We will keep battling right up to till it's very end," Ash shot back. Serena was surprised by Ash's persistence, couldn't help but smiled at him as she admired his will to win the match.

"I admire your persistence, but this is the end," Viola said and then pointed her finger straight. "Gust, one more time!"

As Vivillon started using gust again, Ash thought about something that would give Pikachu extra strength to keep its balance. "Pikachu, iron tail!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried as its tail glowed. It swung it up and then hit the field hard. The momentum it had when Pikachu dig into the ground, lifted up Pikachu as its body stayed in the middle of the air with the support of its tail.

"Wow, its using iron tail," Calem said in surprise as he admired Ash's strategy.

"Another great way to stay foot" Clemont said.

"Pikachu is so cool!" Bonnie squealed once again, along with Dedenne this time.

"Pretty clever, but you just made it easier for us to finish this off," Viola said with a smirk. Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could understand anything, Viola made her move. "Vivillon, use solar beam!" Once again Vivillon started collecting energy on its wing and focused it to the centre of its mouth. When it gained enough of it, Vivillon fired it.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash countered.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu let out a loud battle cry and unleashed another powerful thunderbolt. As the two attacks collided, another explosion took place, not only countered it but cancelled the attack as well. Viola gritted her teeth in frustration. The battle was starting to slip from her grip; she had to end it now.

"Vivillon, sleep powder!"

Pikachu's eyes widen when it realized what was coming to it. It tried to get out of the way but failed as its tail was still dug in the field. Sleep powder approached it and surrounded it completely. Pikachu started to feel drowsy. It started to feel its body draining and getting weak. It lost control of its attack and fell down on the field. It was still trying to stay awake, but hardly succeeded.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. Concern was evident in his voice. It was just like Fletchling. If Pikachu would sleep now, this battle would be over. Ash began to lose hope in winning the match. It was just like the previous time, the sleep powder and solar beam combination. Ash has no counter attack for it.

"So, here we are. It's my chance to take a great last picture," Viola commented.

"Pikachu. Ash. You gotta hang in there!" Serena said. Calem folded his arms along his chest and narrowed his eyes, certainly, not pleased with the direction of battle.

'C'mon, don't let me down,' Calem silently thought.

"Let's finish this up, solar beam!" Viola gave the final command. Vivillon started collecting the solar energy once again.

"Pikachu, wake up!" Ash yelled, his voice was filled with the determination and concern, as well as fear. He would not let the badge slip from his hand this time. He needed to think of something fast, or this battle would be over in matter of seconds. Something. Anything. Anything that could help. How could he neutralize the effect of the sleep powder?

As Serena watched the battle, watched Ash, she felt so bad for him. He trained really hard, injured himself as well. She witnessed it all and the result would be futile now. She cannot see Ash like this; she could not let this happen. She had to help. "Remember your training from yesterday!" Serena yelled.

Her words ringed all in his mind, occupying every space. As much as he wished to avoid it, willing to kick her voice out of his head, he felt something odd. He felt himself getting courage from her words as they supported him. That support led him to regain the focus he needed. And it hit his mind.

"Pikachu! I got a plan buddy, but you gotta trust me!" Ash yelled. Everyone looked in confusion and anxiety as they wondered what was in Ash's mind. Pikachu heard him, rising to its feet slowly, it glanced back and nodded.

"Pikachu!"

That was it. "Use electro ball on yourself!" Ash said. Everyone looked in shock at what they just heard. Did Ash just command Pikachu to attack on itself? However, Pikachu did not even think twice about it. It trusted Ash enough to know that Ash would never do something that would hurt it or anybody in general. It focused all the electrical energy on its tail as an orb of electricity formed there. Pikachu got on its all four legs as it launched its attack straight high in the air, just above its head.

Viola and Vivillon watched in shock as Pikachu really did that. The electro ball travelled back to Pikachu and exploded with the direct contact. Everybody watched in horror, what just happened?

But when the dust settled down, Pikachu stood straight, all awake and not harmed at all. "Pika!" Pikachu said as it gave a smirk to Viola.

"No way!" Calem exclaimed in utter shock.

"It neutralized the sleep powder with the electric type move on it," Clemont said, giving the logical reason behind it. Indeed, that electro ball destroyed the effect of sleep powder.

Serena smiled giddily. "That's so very- very Ash."

Viola was dazed for a moment, but after gaining her senses back, commanded. "Vivillon, solar beam!" and with that, Vivillon fired the solar beam on Pikachu.

"I'm with you, so put everything in this move. Use electro ball!" Ash called the command.

Pikachu jumped in the air and focused the electrical energy on its tail. As the electrical orb was formed, it swung itself and fired it on Vivillon to counter solar beam. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!"

Another explosion took place but before the dust could settle, the electro ball break through the solar beam sailed straight towards Vivillon and hit it hard. Vivillon cried in pain as it was sent back. It crashed into several lights lamps hanging on the roof with cables. Since they were previously covered with ice due to Surskit's ice beam, Vivillon took some of them on its wings, partially freezing thme, causing it trouble in flying steadily.

"C'mon Vivillon, be strong!" Viola called.

"Oh-oh, Vivillon's flying kind of weird all of sudden," Bonnie said, noticing the weird movement of Vivillon.

"Look at its wings, it's covered with ice," Clemont said pointing towards Vivillon's wings.

Viola was completely dazed and frustrated now. The tables were turned so suddenly that she was starting to lose her mind. She had no idea how she was going to counter it now. "No. How this can be."

However, for Ash, that's all he was waiting for. Now it was his turn, and he was not going to lose this time. The badge was his now. "Now! Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu unleashed another powerful thunderbolt, giving all his strength into it so that Vivillon would not be able to endure it by any mean. Due to its unstable flying, Vivillon could not dodge and the thunderbolt hit it hard. It cried in pain, gritted its teeth to endure the pain, but ultimately failed as it fell down with an explosion.

"Vivillon, no!" Viola cried, hoping for her good. However, it was revealed soon that the Vivillon was all knocked out and the battle was over.

"Vivillon is unable to battle; Pikachu wins. Which means that the winner of the match is Ash!" the referee announced the result.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. Pikachu turned to Ash and stared running.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped in Ash's arms. Ash welcomed the gesture happily and extended his arms, hugging Pikachu back.

"We did it Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed again.

"Ash!" soon Clemont, Bonnie and Serena approached to him as well.

"Ash, that was amazing," Serena said.

"Happy happy Bonnie!" Bonnie exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "Way to go Ash that was great!"

"Hey, thanks. And I couldn't have done this without the help you guys," Ash said as he glanced at Clemont.

"Ash, I've nothing to do with your winning, you know it," Clemont said somewhat nervously as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Nah, your invention gave me the idea," Ash said, smiling.

"Huh?" Clemont gave him a confused glance before remembering the accident from last night. "You mean, my invention's failure gave you the idea of Pikachu using electro ball on itself?" Clemont asked.

"Yup, and that's why this victory doesn't just belongs to me, it's all of ours," Ash said.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said in agreement as well.

Viola returned the Vivillon sadly, but happy nonetheless that she got a great battle at least. "Thanks for the great battle."

"What did I tell you about Ash?" Alexa said as she approached to Viola and then the two siblings started walking towards Ash.

"Yeah, you knew it all along," Viola said and laughed on her mistake for not listening to Alexa. "Ash?" she then called out as the two approached to the group.

"Hey Viola?" Ash said as he looked back.

"Congratulations," she said. Just on the remark, the referee walked to Ash with a small case in her hands. "This is the proof of your victory in a gym battle against me, the bug badge," Viola said. Ash glanced in the case. There was small brown metallic badge with two green eyes, resembling it to a bug.

"Thanks so much," Ash said as he picked it up. "Alright, I just got the bug badge!" Ash yelled as he showed the badge to everyone.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as well.

Ash then picked up the badge case from his bag pack and placed the bug badge into it. He then closed it, admiring his very first success as a trainer. However, that's when he realized something. He looked around to look for someone but didn't find him

Where the hell did Calem go?

* * *

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu unleashed another powerful thunderbolt, giving all his strength into it so that Vivillon would not be able to endure it by any mean. Due to its unstable flying, Vivillon could not dodge and the thunderbolt hit it hard. It cried in pain, gritted its teeth to endure the pain, but ultimately failed as it fell down with an explosion.

"Vivillon, no!" Viola cried, hoping for her good. However, it was revealed soon that the Vivillon was all knocked out.

"Vivillon is unable to battle; Pikachu wins. Which means that the winner of the match is Ash!" the referee announced the result.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. Pikachu turned to Ash and stared running.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as it jumped in Ash's arms. Ash welcomed the gesture happily and extended his arms, hugging Pikachu back.

Calem smiled when Ash won the match. His efforts weren't futile after all. Along with everyone, Calem started running towards Ash to congratulate Ash. But then he noticed someone on the door of the gym. Before he could notice his face, the man turned around and covered himself in the cape he had on his back. He opened the door and walked out. Giving a quick glance to Ash, Calem started running before the man. He went pass through the door and saw the man walking in the hallway towards the exit.

"Hey!" Calem called out but the man completely ignored him. This made him felt suspicious about that man as he narrowed his eyes and followed him. The man opened the door and exited. However, his cape told Calem that he hadn't left the place yet. He reached out for it but before he could hold it, the cape exited as well. Annoyed, Calem opened the door, but to his greatest surprise, the man was nowhere to be found. He breathed and looked around. Where did he go so quickly? He just disappeared. Calem took his cap off and run hand in his hairs as he wondered.

His trance was broken when he felt vibration on his left hand. Sighing to himself, Calem brought the hand in front and pulled his sleeve up, revealing that the watch like device on his hand was vibrating. He pressed a button and a holographic image appeared. And it was quite too familiar. "Hello Calem," Kira said.

"Hey," Calem responded, still looking around the area. Kira noticed him and raised her eyes in suspicion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Calem didn't reply immediately but kept looking around. But after brief few seconds, when he admitted his defeat that the man had gotten away, he looked back at Kira and shook his head.

"I'm fine, just wondering to myself," Calem said before coming to the main subject. "So, what do you want?"

"Yeah, right. I know that you are travelling with your friend Serena right now, but we need you now. It's an emergency," Kira said. But before Calem could agree, something appeared in his mind. Leaving Serena means breaking the promise he made to Grace. He promised to look out for Serena while they were travelling. "Oh man, that's so frustrating," Calem aid with an annoyed grunt. Kira shook her head.

"I know, but you understand very well that you should be here right now," Kira said with some sympathy in her voice for Calem. Calem sighed and turned back to the gym. Wasn't Ash supposed to be in the gym right now? He thought harder about it, he just cannot leave Serena alone. But Ash wasn't a bad choice either. He just proved that he was a responsible trainer and can take care of himself. And he also had Clemont and Bonnie as his companion. Serena won't be in danger, as far as he knew, not in much danger then she could be if she stays with him. He sighed and turned back to Kira.

"Alright, I got you. Just, just give me some time. I need to figure out something," Calem said. Understanding very well what he meant, Kira nodded.

"Alright then, see you later," Kira said and the hologram disappeared as soon as it arrived.

Calem took a deep breath and sat on the stairs of the gym's entrance. He stayed like that for few seconds before taking out a pad and a pen from his bag pack. He opened it and started writing something in it. He took a complete brief minute before he stopped. He reread it and then took out the paper. However, something else then appeared in his head as well. "Won't hurt, would it?" he thought to himself before opening the pad again and started writing. It took him less than ten seconds before he took out that paper as well. He placed the pad and pen back in his bag. He stood up and took off his hat. He stared at the sun, which was setting slowly. The battle took a lot of time; he chuckled to himself before walking back in the gym.

* * *

The group was walking out of the gym now. Ash has won his very first gym badge, and he was barely containing his excitement. He still had not placed the badge case back in the bag. He just kept staring at it, like it his life depends upon it.

"Hey Ash, I suggest you to place it back in the bag since we have to move on now or we won't be able to make it to the Lumiose City by today," Calem suggested. As much as it annoyed Ash, he knew it was true. They had to get back.

"Right," Ash said as he smiled and nodded before turned for his bag. "Uh, where is it?" Ash asked. That's when he realized that he forgot his bag near the field, just like yesterday. He glanced at Serena for a brief second to confirm that she did not have his bag again. Thanking to god that she does not have it, he run back to the field. "I'll catch up with you outside, I forgot my bag."

Ash opened the door and saw his bag at the very same spot as yesterday. When he approached to it he noticed a cap resting on it. It was red with white hollow semicircle in the front and white edge of its rim. He quickly recognized it as Calem's. He took it and found a letter there. Ash picked up and wore his bag on the back as he glanced at the letter. He read it carefully till the end before sighing to himself.

Seriously?

He then glanced at the cap he had in his hand. He turned it around and to his surprise, found another letter just inside the cap. He quickly took it and started reading it.

" _You found this? Congratulation Ash, because you are smart enough to realize it by now that this letter is meant for you, and only you. So, here is the deal. I'd to leave because I got an urgent call. But I promised Serena's mom to look out for her. Since I cannot take her with me, I will appreciate it if you will look out for her for me. I know that the two of you will get along very well. Here, I'm leaving this for you, just as a token of my appreciation. And I personally think, it would look good on you. Oh, and next time we met, I want to battle that Froakie of yours._

 _-Calem"_

Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion but sighed again. Seriously? Does he really have to look out for Serena when he was trying his best to avoid her? Man, Calem got to be kidding.

"Damn it!" Ash grunted in frustration before walking out of the gym. He found Clemont, Bonnie and Serena standing along each other as Viola and Alexa stood along each other to their opposite, waiting for Ash. Ash walked to his group and stood next to Clemont as Serena moved aside for him.

"…only seen clearly by living together with Pokémon. Keep strengthening the bond you share with your Pokémon and good luck," Ash heard Viola saying, though clearly missed the beginning as he was still thinking about what Calem has left for him, and Serena.

"Thanks," Ash replied with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as well as it sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, I imagine you are heading to your next Pokémon gym battle. In that case, how about the gym in Cyllage City?" Alexa suggested.

"Cyllage City gym? That sounds great," Ash responded. As Ash said, the Helioptile sitting on Alexa's shoulder jumped on Ash.

Alexa giggled. "Seems like Helipotile likes you," Alexa said.

Ash laughed as well. "Hey, you take care of yourself, Heloptile," Ash said to it.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as well.

"Hel," Helioptile replied and jumped back on Alexa's shoulder.

"Okay then, we're gonna head out," Clemont said.

"Thanks again," Ash said.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said.

"Bye-bye," Serena said as well as she walked along the group.

"Viola, Alexa, Helioptile bye," Bonnie waved her hands as she said aloud, walking backward.

"Nene Nene," Dedenne cried as well.

"I'll be seeing you all again really soon," Alexa said aloud as she and Viola waved their hands as well, saying their goodbyes.

So, after two hard fought battling against gym leader Viola, Ash finally received the bug badge. Now, the group was setting off towards the Cyllage City gym. However, before that, Ash has something important to figure out. Taking a deep breath as Ash gained some courage, he asked. "Hey Serena?"

"Hmm?" Serena responded, looking back at him with a smile.

"Uh, here, this is for you," he said, handing her the letter that he found under Calem's cap.

"What's this?" Serena asked as she took the paper. She unfolded it and started reading.

" _Hey Serena,_

 _I know. You can be all angry at me if you want. But I'm really sorry to leave you so soon. You know, I got an urgent call and I had to go immediately. I really did not wish to leave you like that, especially when I promised your mom to look out for you. I hope you will understand. So, here is the deal. I noticed that you really wanted to travel, and since I'm not around, I suggest you to continue your journey with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. They seems nice enough to me and I think I can trust them to keep you safe for me. But don't worry, I'll be in touch. Once again, sorry._

 _-Calem"_

When Serena finished, she sighed sadly, now finally realizing that she hadn't seen Calem in these last moments. As much as she was happy that she would be travelling with Ash, she was sad and mad at Calem for leaving her like that. He didn't even think about saying goodbye to her. That was so rude. She folded the paper and put it down in her skirt's pocket, as the group kept walking.

Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't even asked to go on journey with Ash and she was following the group. Ash and Clemont were walking together with Bonnie leading the way. She slowed down her pace and tried to avoid the group. But to her greatest surprise, Ash turned to her.

"So, what are you gonna do next?" Ash asked, taking her completely off guard.

"Uh, me?" Serena asked as she stopped in the tracks. So, it was going to be a long explanation. Won't it?

* * *

 **I certainly liked writing battle part. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I added some brief and short description for the upcoming chapters, new characters. If you got them, then you are free to have theories regarding it. So, I've still got two weeks before my school will open again. I think I can complete few more chapters until then. It would be filler for the times I didn't update on time and made you wait. Also, it would give me less stress when I will write during school as I would be free of the burden of keeping it up to date.**

Just want to say, if you can't stand Amourshipping anymore because you think it cannot be canon, then what the hell are you doing here? You should leave right here, right now. I started writing it as an Amourshipping around a year ago but never got to continue it as I cannot access my older account anymore. So, I'm continuing it here. You cannot expect me to not make it an Amourshipping. And just because you think that Amourshipping won't be canon doesn't make me believe you. Even if it does not, I wouldn't mind. I would be glad instead that the Pokemon authors gave us an amazing pair in this generation. And if it does, then I wouldn't be surprised because it has the most potential to be canon. Chances are that they would let Serena travel with Ash in next region too, just like Brock who came back in every season till Sinnoh League Victor. Back on the point, I have my all valid reasons to make it Amourshipping since it is my story, my creativity. It's not the one-shot series where I will be listening to everyone of you. That's it.

 **So, I'll be seeing you next time then.**

 **Just in case you guys are curious what is the plotline of this story, it will follow anime for a long time, but at a certain point will start diverting and after that it will completely off the anime, or game itself. An awaiting surprise that I know everyone of you gonna love. You all can found the hint everywhere in the story. But you have no idea how it's going to turn out.**

 **Chapter 11: A Glimpse of the Past**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	11. Reunion with the Past

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. I've reached to certain milestones. This story has officially gotten 50+ reviews within the time limit I expected. And the favorite and follower numbers are constantly increasing. It's nearly 70 and 100 respectively. Already completed 12180 views that show you guys use some of your precious time to read it. You're all awesome and pleased me a lot with your support.**

 **I completed this chapter earlier then I thought I would, despite it being the lengthiest so far, around 12500+ words without the a/n. Well, doesn't matter. So this chapter will introduce some main characters briefly that have been mentioned earlier in the story. It will also highlight Ash's past that has been a mystery to Ash from years now. So, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Glimpse of the Past**

"So what are you gonna do next?" Ash asked, taking Serena completely off her guard.

"Uh, me?" Serena asked in hesitation as she stopped on the tracks. So it was going to be a long explanation, won't it? "Well, I," Serena tried to come up with an excuse, to avoid the situation she has been dragged into. Anything, she did not care if it would separate her from Ash or would let her travel with him, she wanted to avoid it so badly. But then she wondered, was that even true?

"Why don't you just come along with us?" Clemont suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Bonnie agreed and ran to Serena, holding her left hand in her small hands. "Come with us, we will have a great time," Bonnie said, trying to convince Serena.

"Sounds excellent idea to me, what do you think Ash?" Clemont said, turning to Ash as he asked the question.

Ash gave him a soft glare before turning around. He took a few steps away as he thought about it. "Well, I can thank her for helping me when I needed inspiration," Ash thought aloud but regretted it the very next moment as everybody heard him. _Wow, just great. What was the need to say that all aloud?_

"And having her around can help you a lot, Ash," Bonnie chimed, much to dismay of Ash. As much as he was trying to avoid her, there was always someone who turned tables for him other way around.

Taking Ash's comment as his agreement, Serena put her right hand over where her heart was. She smiled to herself; Ash wasn't that rude after all. "Well, how can I say no to all that?" Serena said, winking at the group. "Sure, I would love to join you guys."

"Now, that's the spirit," Clemont said with a genuine smile and looked at Bonnie who smiled as well. Ash just groaned silently. Why does it have to be this way?

"C'mon," Bonnie said, dragging Serena along with her to the group.

As Serena stood right behind Ash, she looked at him as his back faced her. "Ash," she called him. Despite having a hard time, he sighed and turned around to face her."You are planning to travel to Cyllage City next, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Ash asked, intentionally being rude towards her. Though, Serena's happiness was on her peak that she completely ignored the sarcasm in Ash's voice.

"Well, I can show you how to get there," Serena said, picking out a tablet from her skirt's pocket. It was long and pink in color. It also had a metallic pink bow like design over it, indicating that it indeed belongs to a girl. She opened it revealing two screens on the both sides of the tablet. They turned on the very next moment, showing the regional map of Kalos. "Here we are now, Santalune City" Serena said as she pointed on the map. Bonnie stood on her left as Clemont and Ash to her right, looking down at the map as well. A red blimp was showing their current position. "But here, Lumiose City is between us and Cyllage City. So we have to travel back to Lumiose City before we get there." Serena explained and closed her guidebook.

"I guess you are right," Ash mumbled slowly.

Serena laughed cheekily. "Great. There is a boutique in Lumiose City with cutest clothes and there is an awesome bakery that has the best pastries you have ever tasted," Serena said to the group in excitement while Bonnie got a dreamy look and felt her mouth getting watery on the mention of the pastries.

"That sounds amazing," Clemont said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up," Serena said as she started to running out of the city with Bonnie following close behind her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Clemont called out as he also started following them.

Ash meanwhile stood there and stared at the group as they were running away, specifically Serena. He shook his head as he let out a defeated sigh. He then looked back at the cap Calem left for him before disappearing. Looking out for Serena is the least he could do to payback Calem for his help in training. As long as she would not stay out of his way, he could do that. He then wore the cap and adjusted it before looking back at the group. He soon started running as well and caught up with Clemont in matter of seconds. "C'mon Clemont, hurry up," Ash teased the inventor as he jogged along with Clemont. He then grinned and patted him before running off.

"I'm trying my best," Clemont said as he tried to keep up with the group.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to exit the Santalune City. As they walked on their way to Lumiose City, Serena and Bonnie were still leading the group with Ash and Clemont following right behind them. They have stopped running by now and decided to walk rest of the way.

"Oh damn, how could I forget it?" Ash wondered out loud, earning a curious glance from Clemont. "Jenny told me that there was a gym in Lumiose City as well, how could I forget it?"

As Ash questioned to no one in particular, Clemont shuddered just on the mention of Lumiose gym. It brought back some bad memories to him that he wouldn't be sharing with anyone right now.

"I would like to take a shot at Lumiose gym when we get there," Ash said to himself.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu agreed as well.

"Well, probably you should keep in mind that you've just started you Pokémon journey not too long ago. I've got an idea, why don't you utilize this time to catch another Pokémon?" Clemont said, changing the subject immediately for his own sake.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Ash said and stopped on his track. He then started looking around with a hold of his new cap. "Now, where would be my next Pokémon hanging out?"

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as well, copying the action of Ash as it looked around for a new Pokémon as well. This caused the rest of them to stop as well. Heard to Ash, Bonnie rushed to him.

"Hey Ash, if you catch a really cute Pokémon, would you let me take care of it?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, of course," Ash replied as he looked at her just for a brief second and then turned back for his search.

"Yippee! Yay!" Bonnie squealed in joy as she raised her arms up in excitement.

Decided to use this time to know the new companion better, Clemont turned to Serena, who was looking at Ash with a smile. "So why did you go on a journey Serena?" Clemont asked politely.

"Huh?" Serena turned to Clemont and stared at him for a brief second before smiling and walking to Ash. She still hasn't forgotten her real motive she began her journey for. She picked out something from her skirt's pocket while blocking the view of other's from it. She then walked to Ash. "I wanted to give this back to you," Serena said as she moved her hand forward opening the fist to reveal a beautiful heart shaped necklace. For once Ash ignored her but curiosity got over him when he realized she was giving something to him. He looked back from the corner of his eye and found something in her hands. He stood up and turned around, now staring at the necklace in complete disbelief. It was the very same necklace that Ash lost sometimes ago in Lumiose City, before starting his journey. _So she had it all this time?_ Pikachu also looked at the necklace curiously as it sat on Ash's shoulder. "It is yours."

Clemont and Bonnie watched in awe as they walked to them, the necklace was so beautiful. Ash didn't make any movement at first, registering what was happening. He looked at Serena for a brief amount of time and then back at necklace. He gulped and hesitantly moved his hand towards her. Trying not to even touch her, Ash slowly picked the necklace in his hands.

"It's so beautiful," Bonnie squealed with a dreamy look as she stared at the necklace.

"Indeed it is, the craftsmen has done great job making it. It is greatly shaped and polished. It shines perfectly, adding pride to its beauty," Clemont said.

Ash however decided not to reply to them. He slowly opened it and found what he had been seeking for from a while now. He never actually told this to anyone but from the day he started his journey, he always thought about this necklace. He terribly missed his family; he wished them to be with him throughout his journey. And now finally they were back, but that made things even harder for him now. He couldn't help but think about that missing person he thought should be there in the photo. Pikachu also stared at the photo. It didn't take too long to realize what it was. It easily realized Ash in between. There was a brunette lady beside him whom it considered Ash's mother and then his dad which was…

Pikachu's eyes widened when it realized who he was. It knew that man very well. "Pikachu!" it said, try to communicate Ash, but he simply ignored it.

Glancing curiously at the photo, Bonnie asked. "Is it your family, Ash?"

Ash didn't reply immediately but took his time to absorb in the feeling. Finally, he sighed to himself and looked at Bonnie. "Yes, it is Bonnie," Ash said, forcing a smile. He was feeling really hollow from inside but taking it out on Bonnie would not do well for anyone. Despite his hard feeling towards her, Ash looked up at Serena, right into her eyes.

"You mean that's Ash's necklace?" Clemont asked in amazement and Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to give it back to you for a while now but never had a chance to do it," Serena said as Ash wore the necklace around his neck. "But when I saw the Garchomp news story on the TV and saw that it was you, I knew it was time for me to try and track you down."

"Hold on, you mean you came all that way for this?" Ash asked, completely stunned and amazed. Ash then looked down at the necklace once again, couldn't help but smile and found a new built respect for her. Nor that he hated her, but due his personal issue, he could not hold himself together and face her. But after what she has done to her, the least he could do was showing his gratefulness towards her. "Thank you so much," he said, though didn't look back at her. It made him feel guiltier then he was before. Ash took away what belongs to her, despite that Serena travelled all the way from her home town just to give him back what belongs to him.

"Not just that, you see, I really wanted to see you again," Serena's cheek turned rosy pink slightly as she said but smile anyway. "But I never guess you would just ignore me," she said with a small pout remembering the day before when Serena was anxiously waiting for Ash but Ash walked pass her, completely ignoring her.

Bonnie and Clemont gave a cheesy grin on hearing that. "Oh yeah, sorry for that," Ash said as he nervously scratched back of his head.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu shook its head in disappointment as everyone broke into laughter. However, the moment didn't last too long. It was broken by a strange voice coming down the way they were heading on and the ground shook. Small rocks started to roll down on the small path and everyone looked in alarm and got prepared for what was coming. Probably an earthquake, but Serena felt uneasy with the conclusion.

"What's that noise?" Bonnie commented first.

Soon Serena realized what that was. When she looked back she saw a cloud of dust was moving fast towards them. "That's," but she never got to complete the sentence as numerous steel armored Pokémon rushed towards them. They all were occupied by a rider on them.

"WOAH!" everyone let out a petrified cry as they jumped out of the way, Serena and Bonnie to right and Ash and Clemont to left. All the Pokémon passed them and headed straight. As they speed down the path, Ash noticed numbers pasted on them.

"I knew it, Ryhorn!" Serena said as she looked back at the herd of Ryhorn.

"There's more!" Clemont shrieked as he saw another heard was coming right behind them. As the group was already out of the way this time, Ash bring out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Ryhorn, the spikes Pokémon. Ryhorn restlessly charges straight ahead trembling over anything against its way," the Pokédex said. Ash quickly put it down back in the pocket as he got up, followed by everyone as they looked back at Ryhorn.

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"It's a Ryhorn race," Serena answered.

"Ryhorn race?" Ash questioned again, but before he could get the answer they heard something behind them. And this time, it was Ash's turn to found it familiar. On turning around, they found Officer Jenny was coming straight towards them on her bike. She stopped right in front of them and eyed them suspiciously.

"What you all kids are doing?" Jenny asked in stern voice. "You are not supposed to be here. You are standing right in the middle of the Ryhorn race course."

"A Ryhorn race course?" Ash asked in amazement, clearly never heard the term before.

* * *

Ash and his friends soon found themselves standing over a cliff. There they saw a small village that consists of homes that could be counted on fingers and the starting line of a race course.

"This is RC village where the Ryhorn race begins," Jenny explained as everyone watched in awe. "The course starts here at the village square, goes through the forest and comes back."

 _"Things are heating up here on the day two of this exciting Ryhorn race. In the lead is number 5, Ian."_

The group heard the commentators giving the regular updates of the race as a small crowd was watching on a big screen, across the starting line.

"Wow, a Ryhorn race. Never seen one before," Ash said as he recalled about the racing of vehicles. That mere mention of race made him think about Jenny who is supposed to be the best racer of Lumiose City. And that's the reason he why he liked races so much.

"Ryhorn races are very popular here in the Kalos region. Unlike the car races, they are not as popular as them around the world," Clemont told him.

"This is so awesome to watch," Ash said as he climbed on a railing, watching at the big screen himself.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed to Ash.

"Wow, Ryhorn are so cute too," Bonnie said as her cheeks flushed red and she eyed them dreamily.

"You know, they even have bigger Ryhorn race tracks in bigger cities. This course is actually kind of easy," Serena said, but soon regretted it.

"Really? And what's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked as he turned back to her. Clearly misunderstanding to what Ash meant, she got nervous with Ash staring at her. "You sure know a lot."

Serena sighed in relief when Ash said that. "Well, I guess so," she said to herself, feeling quiet relived. "Okay, so an official Ryhorn race is consist of six Ryhorn, see?"

"There is a special Ryhorn race anyone can participate in tomorrow," Jenny said and then looked at Ash. "Ash, if you are interested you might give that race a try," Jenny said, trying to convince Ash to participate and that made others curious for why she was doing this.

"You mean it? Great, I'm in," Ash said in excitement.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in agreement as well, sharing same excitement as Ash.

Jenny smiled at them before leading the group to the nearby farm where the Ryhorn stable was located. The stable was attached with a cabin where the owner of Ryhorn resides. There were several Ryhorn that the participant can choose from. The lady who owned all the Ryhorn led the group to the stable.

"Choose your Ryhorn for the race from these rides here," the lady said showing the group all of her Ryhorn. Everyone looked in awe and admired the spike Pokémon. "Go ahead and pick any Ryhorn that interests you."

"You mean I can really choose on my own?" Ash asked.

"Sure," the woman replied gracefully and nodded to Ash before she walked away.

"Wonder which one I should choose?" Ash said and jumped inside the stable.

"Each one of them is so cute," Bonnie commented as she hung on the wooden railing. Ash then slowly made his way to the very first Ryhorn that he saw nearby, from behind. But he stopped in the mid way as Serena interrupted him.

"Ash, don't do that!" Serena almost screeched which caused Ash to startle. He would have fell down if he wasn't careful. He then turned to her giving her a confused and annoyed glance. "If you approach a Ryhorn from behind it might begin to panic and then run," Serena told him. This caused Ash took step back to his original position, next to Serena. "Do this," Serena told him as she started walking slowly towards it. "Come in from the front and move very slowly," she said. As the Ryhorn noticed it lightly growled at her and moved back but stopped its effort when Serena knelt down to it and started rubbing its skin. "Hey there, it's okay. See?"

"Amazing," Ash watched in amazement as Serena managed to control a beast like Ryhorn with a little to no effort.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu also seems to be amazed.

"Wow, I want to pat that Ryhorn too," Bonnie said, squealing as she climbed rest of the way and jumped off the railing. Ash was making sure that Bonnie might not hurt herself as she jumped in. Like Serena had just said, Bonnie started to walk slowly towards Ryhorn too. It soon knelt down next to Serena and started rubbing Ryhorn skin. Ryhorn growled happily in response. "Wow, you are so cute."

"So Ash how has been your journey so far?" Jenny asked changing the subject for a while.

"Huh?" Ash turned to her, glancing at her in confusion. Jenny read his mind and smiled.

"Oh, you know, my sister Jenny was concerned for you and asked everyone of us to let her know if we confront you," Jenny said. Ash smiled brightly on that. Jenny really did care for him a lot.

"Well, it's great so far. I've got my first gym badge already," Ash replied.

Jenny smiled. "That's really great Ash. Well, I really need to get back to work. Have a great race Ash, bye," Jenny said as she turned around and walked away with a small wave to Ash and his friends.

"I'll, thanks for everything, Officer Jenny," Ash said as Jenny walked away. As Ash turned back to see the Ryhorn, Clemont gave him a curious glance.

"What was that all about, Ash? I didn't know you knew Officer Jenny?" Clemont said.

Ash chuckled and shook his head. "That's a long story Clemont. Let's just say I've a long term relationship with Jenny in Lumiose City." Clemont nodded but before he could ask further, Serena interrupted.

"Ash? This Ryhorn seems to be very gentle and smart," Serena called.

Ash looked at the Ryhorn. "That sounds great," Ash said and the knelt down next to it. "Hey there, nice to meet you Ryhorn," Ash said as he started to pat the spike Pokémon.

"Ryhorn," it gently growled in response and smiled at the affectionate gesture.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Serena, you're so good at handling Ryhorn," Clemont commented.

Serena blushed and scratched back of her head. "Thank you. The truth is my mother was Ryhorn racer and so she made it sure that I knew how to handle a Ryhorn from the time I was a little girl."

"Wow, that mean you wanna be a Ryhorn racer too?" Bonnie asked curiously. As Ash heard Bonnie, he couldn't help but brought the conversation back from yesterday, in his mind. He remembered how Serena said that she didn't set her goal yet. Well, that means she didn't want to be a Ryhorn racer. He looked at her from corner of his eyes.

Serena shook her head and Ash noticed how her hairs swung along the movement of her head. That so much remind him of someone he didn't know if he remembered them or not. "Ryhorn racing is fine, but I wonder, there is something I would like to do even more," Serena said and looked away towards a mountain that was in a short distance. "So I haven't made any decision just yet."

Ash just smiled to himself, just what he guessed.

"If you ask me, you sound like you are to find your own path," Clemont said and rose his indeed finger.

"Mmmhmm," Serena nodded.

As Ash listened to them, he couldn't help but wondered something. Since Jenny told them that anyone could participate in the Ryhorn racing tomorrow, he has decided to give it a shot. He has always been fan of racing so it won't be problem for him. The problem was, he knew nothing about Ryhorn race. However, Serena does.

"Hey Serena?" Ash called as Serena looked down at Ash who was still patting the Ryhorn. "Since you know so much about Ryhorn racing, do you think you could teach me some of the basics like the rules and how to ride?" Ash asked, directly.

"You mean me?" Serena stared at him in disbelief. Ash kept patting Ryhorn for few more seconds before turning back to her. "I don't think there is another Serena around who knows about Ryhorn racing, that I could ask her."

"Uh," Serena was at the lost of word. Not only he just asked for her help, but he was being so rude to her.

Clemont noticed it and made a mental note ask about it later. "You have so much experience, it would be a big help 'cause we don't anything at all," Serena smiled sadly at that. If only it was Ash to say that.

"Please Serena, you are the expert," Bonnie chimed in between.

"Well, I guess so," Serena said nervously as she rubbed her cheek with index finger.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the racers were preparing for their next race today, a Jeep Wrangler drove in from nowhere and stopped right in the middle of the track. As the door opened a girl walked off. She was wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket over a white short sleeved T-Shirt. She had dark blue trousers for the bottom which ended up down her knees, making some teenage boys from around to droll over her. Her brown hairs were tied into a pony tail. She raised the sunglasses over her head and glanced the surrounding with her blue eyes.

"It's nice place, Mia," Samantha said.

"Indeed," Sam heard some rustling from inside the car before Mia walked out as well. "Well, we have got a day and we need to make it count. You are free to do whatever you want but don't get into any trouble."

Samantha nodded. "I got this," rubbing her palms together and smiling to herself, she started to walk towards the registration booth for the race tomorrow. Speed was one of the things she lives for.

As Mia looked around the place as well, the assistant of the manager of the race course walked to him with a clipboard in his hand. As he approached to her, he couldn't help but eyed her, from top to bottom. Unlike Samantha, she had more casual dress. She was wearing a yellow sundress that get past her thigh, up her knees. She had a straw hat on her head as she looked around the place while wiggling the keys. Mia noticed him from corner of her eyes and turned to him.

The assistant quickly shook his head trying not to stare at her for his own discomfort. "Ma'am, you are not allowed to park here," he said somewhat nervously, which only increased as she stared at him.

"Uh? It's not?" she said and examined the place, before coming to the conclusion that she wasn't.

"This is a race course and another race is about to begin," the assistant said only to confirm her. He pulled his collar from right of his neck to cool down his body which was getting hot every moment as he stood next to this attractive brunette.

"Right, I didn't notice that," Mia said and gave him a polite smile before walking back to her ride, entered it and turned the ignition on. She then drove off to another part of the village. As the Jeep Wrangler was now out of his site, the assistant sighed in relief and started to walk back, only to be passed out immediately and he fell down. The other staff members rushed to him and helped him to get back on his foot. They brought him under a tree and got some water for him, to cool down his body temperature that felt like it was burning now. Despite the situation, they couldn't help but made fun of him.

"C'mon man, a chick got ya'?"

Back with Samantha, she had just registered for the Ryhorn race tomorrow. And now she was starting to get bored. The race was tomorrow and she has nothing to do until Mia calls her. With a sigh Samantha decided to check for Ryhorn. She needed a nice one to win the race.

As she walked through the door beside reception, for her surprise, she found no one there. Probably, they were all out for the practice. However, before she could exit, she noticed a girl walking out of the girls changing room. She was wearing a jump suit that was a light shade of pink. It had dark pink heart shaped patches on the right, down her waist. Her honey blonde hairs were tied into a pony tail with a pink bow band and rest was travelling down to her shoulders. Despite finding her attire a little too girlish for her own match, she had to admit, that girl looked cute in that.

Serena looked up as well and noticed a stranger looking at her. Shrugging off it, she walked out of the cabin to the backyard where her friends were waiting for her. As Samantha noticed her face, she couldn't help but think, she had seen it somewhere. But she shrugged off that thought and walked out of the cabin as well, to the backyard.

"Okay, I'm all set," Samantha heard Serena saying. She looked at her.

"You look great," Bonnie commented with a soft giggle.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"It suits you," Clemont said as well.

"Aww, thank you. I sew these patches on my suit just for fun," Serena said as she showed off her Ryhorn racing suit that she had sew herself, and the talent she used in, to her new friends.

"Aww, it looks so cute," Bonnie said, once again mesmerizing Serena's suit.

"Ash, look," Serena then called out. Samantha looked in the same direction and found another boy there. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, well; he was wearing it right now. He had messy black hairs that were covered in a red cap.

For a moment, Samantha's heartbeat stopped when she recalled that cap from a while back. It couldn't be him, could he? But she sighed in relief when he turned around. It wasn't him. However, that didn't change that fact that he looked all so familiar to him.

Ash turned to Serena and stared at her for a brief second. He smiled and almost complimented her when something stopped him. The feeling of guilt hasn't left and he knew it won't for a really long time. That prevented him to even look at her, conversing is a different thing. And it made him angry that he couldn't befriend a nice girl, a nice person. And his anger blinds him every time.

"Whatever, can we just start now?" Ash said, once again in a rude manner. This destroyed the current mood of Serena as her smile disappeared. She stared down at the ground for a second before sighing and turning back to Ash, who seems to be staring… at her? But soon she realized that it wasn't her he was staring at. She looked past her and saw the same girl from the cabin. Not only Ash but she was looking at him as well. Their eyes were locked as they were registering whom they were seeing.

Samantha was the first to recover. "What are you doing here?" she asked in somewhat neutral manner.

"I could ask the same," Ash replied. Samantha shook her head.

"I'm here for some project. Since I've nothing to do for a while, I decided to fool around," she said, being completely honest to Ash. Ash didn't reply however. He didn't assume that Samantha would really answer to him. And not being too social stopped him to moving in from the conversation. "So, how is your arm now?" Samantha continued as she stared at his arm that was broken not too long ago.

"Its fine, I guess," Ash said as he checked his arm himself. He stretched it long and started rotating it, only to feel a bearable amount of pain. "It still hurts a little, but I think I'll be fine."

Samantha nodded and smiled. "Sorry for leaving you behind back then," Samantha said in apologetic tone. "I really needed to go."

Before Ash could say something, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Pikachu, all gave him common look of confusion. "Yeah, right. I met her sometimes ago in Lumiose City. She was-" but he was cut short.

"I guess you don't need to tell that part," Samantha said in somewhat embarrassing tone. "In short, he hurt himself while helping me."

"You broke your arm?!" Bonnie asked, a little too loud.

"Yeah," Ash replied and chuckled nervously. "Then I was admitted in the city hospital and that's where I met Serena. She, Calem and their three other friends volunteered to help Officer Jenny to take care of me."

"That's so nice of you, Serena," Clemont said.

"Yeah!" Bonnie squealed as well.

"Uh?" Serena looked at them nervously before staring at ground as her cheeks flushed red. "T-That was nothing."

"Anyway, I'm Samantha," Samantha said. "But you can call me Sam," she then turned to Serena. "Thanks for taking care of him. I was really worried that he might have injured himself badly because of me."

"That's no problem," Serena nodded her head and smiled. "I'm Serena," Serena said introducing herself.

"I'm Clemont," Clemont said, introducing him with a slight bow.

"I'm Bonnie, and say hello to Dedenne," Bonnie said and pointed towards the small electric type that was resting on her head now.

Samantha smiled. "It's nice to meet you all," she then turned to the only person who hadn't introduces him yet.

"And I'm Ash," Ash said with a smile. Pikachu then rushed to his shoulder and Ash merely laughed. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

Samantha didn't reply, instead she stared at him. _I'm Ash._ His words were ringing in her head. She then realized that she found Ash somewhat familiar when she first saw him, but now, this cleared it. It couldn't be him, could he? "Ash? Like Ash Ketchum?" Samantha still asked to confirm her doubt.

"Uh?" Ash didn't reply and the small smile he had disappeared. "Ash Ketchum? Who the hell is Ash Ketchum? I'm not a Ketchum," Ash replied with a humorless chuckle.

"Oh," was the only response of Sam. "If you say so," but she still had her doubts. He kind of looked like Ash Ketchum she remembered.

However, before they could continue, Samantha was called by a familiar voice. "Hey Sam!" everyone turned in the direction and saw a brunette was waving at them. Mia soon approached to them. "I see, you have made some friends here," Mia said as she looked at everyone.

"She is Mia, the one I came here with, and Mia this is Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash" Samantha introduced the group to her partner.

"It's nice to meet you all," She said and inspected everyone, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie but her eyes stopped on Ash for an uncomfortable amount of time. She remembered exactly where she had seen him.

As Pikachu looked at Mia, its ears perked up. "Pikachu," Pikachu said doubtfully as it inspected Mia for a brief second. It then jumped off Ash's shoulder and made its way to her. It started smelling her, trying to remember where it had seen her before. And it worked as it looked up and smiled at her before running up to her shoulder. "Pika Pikachu!" it chimed lightly.

Ash chuckled. "Look like Pikachu likes you," Ash said. Mia smiled and rubbed its chin. But only she knew how wrong Ash was. As she thought about Pikachu, it reminded her something. She turned back at Ash and stared at him. Her stare made Ash uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my face?" Ash asked with hesitation.

"Uh, it's nothing," Mia said and shook her head. She then looked at Sam who gave her an understanding look before pulling her aside from the group. They walked out of their hearing range and started talking about something as the group wondered what they were up to.

However, Ash shrugged it off immediately and looked back at the Ryhorn he selected as his partner. "Alright, let's begin the practice," Ash said and jumped into the field. Serena followed him soon and stood next to Ash.

"Alright, first you approach the Ryhorn slowly so you won't startle it," Serena said, starting Ash's training as she started walking slowly to it. When she approached to it she slowly patted its back.

"Okay," Ash said with deep breath and started taking small steps towards Ryhorn very carefully. When he reached next to it, Serena told him the next step.

"Next, you put your foot on here and push yourself up," Serena said and pointed towards one of the body part of Ryhorn between its legs.

"Like this?' Ash asked as he put his leg on it, held its spike and pushed himself up to sit on the straddle. However, he pushed himself a little too hard and threw himself over it. "Woah!" and Ash fell down on the ground, hurting him a little in process.

"Oh no," Serena sighed in disappointment as Clemont and Bonnie looked at him in concern as well.

"Are you okay?" Clemont asked.

"Even getting on one of these is tougher then I thought," Ash said as he rubbed his back to lose the pain.

"Of course, you need to practice," Serena said and raised her index finger.

"Right, practice," Ash said as he suddenly stood straight as he recovered. He walked to its side and once again tried to mount it. "Here goes," Ash said as he pushed himself up. However, this time he pushed himself a little lightly which led him to fell on the straddle over his stomach before he slide down and fell on the ground once again. He stood up and tried to mount it again. He gave another try only to fell down once more. But he didn't give up. Though, it only made the situation embarrassing for him as he failed once again.

"Oh, no," Bonnie said in disappointment.

"Pika, Pika," Pikachu said as well as its ears lowered down.

"There has got to be a trick to do this right," Clemont said, seemingly annoyed by the fact that Ash was failing every time.

"There is," Clemont almost get startled by the sudden appearance of Samantha beside her. "Just watch them."

"Alright then, take care, Sam. Call me if you need something," Mia said as she turned around and about to walk away. She leaned to Sam's ear for a brief second and whispered. "Keep your eyes on Ash."

"Yeah, I'll," Samantha replied before turning back to Ash.

"Do you think you can show me how it's done Serena?" Ash asked as he looked up at her hopefully.

"Huh? Um," Serena nervously wondered about it when Ash suddenly snapped at her.

"C'mon, if I don't know how to get on how am I gonna be able to enter the race?" Ash complained childishly in a loud voice. And here goes again, looks like Ash liked to being rude towards Serena.

"Hmm, okay," Serena said with a defeated sigh. "Now watch me closely," Serena said and walked to Ryhorn. "Do this," she put her foot on it. "And you're up," she said as she successfully mounted the spike Pokémon.

"That's great," Ash mumbled. Even if he didn't want to, he had to admit, Serena managed to do it easily with a gentle motion. And he was forcing himself up for nothing.

"Serena you're awesome," Bonnie called out as she held Dedenne in her arms.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed," Clemont commented as well, while Samantha did nothing but sat next to Bonnie.

"Really?" Serena said as she blushed slightly on the compliments. Feeling confident than before, Serena pulled the rope gently. "And if you want your Ryhorn to walk, signal like this with your feet" she told and patted Ryhorn with her feet. On the remark, Ryhorn started to walk slowly as she sat on it like a legend, feeling proud of herself.

"Look at it go, so cute," Bonnie said again.

"Perfect form," Clemont said as well.

"Indeed," Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so how do you run?" Ash asked as she watched Serena passing by him.

"How do you run?" Serena repeated Ash's words but before she could realize it, it was too late. Ryhorn started bouncing back and forth and threw Serena off its back, on the ground.

"Serena?" Ash called out in worry as he witnessed an unexpected event taking place.

"What happened?" Clemont questioned in worry as well. Bonnie shut her eyes while Samantha looked in interest.

"Aww, that hurts," Serena landed back on the ground and grunted in pain. But before she could recover, she noticed all the Ryhorn were charging towards her. She looked back and forth and soon found herself surrounded with Ryhorn. She screamed.

"Oh no, Serena!" everyone called out. For once everyone's heartbeat stopped and they tried to locate Serena, hoping that she was alright.

Samantha stood and smiled. "Don't worry, she is fine," she said. Everyone looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean she is fine?" Ash asked, completely agitated. But Ash turned back and saw that instead of getting hurt as he assumed, he found Serena laughing instead. "Huh?"

"See?" Samantha said.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles. That tickles!" Serena laughed even more s the group watched in amazement. Ash rushed to her and saw Ryhorn were eagerly licking her.

"What's going on here?" Ash wondered.

"Looks like, she is laughing," Clemont said as he walked to Ash as well. "These Ryhorn seems to really like Serena."

As Serena continued to laugh, she couldn't help but wondered about her mother's Ryhorn and those training session where Ryhorn bounced and threw Serena every time. She always thought that it was Ryhorn's nature. What else she could expect from a steel armored beast? But now when all these Ryhorn was showing their affection to her, she realized that the Ryhorn were very friendly Pokémon. She rubbed one of them softly as she wondered; _maybe it was just playing before,_ remembering her training sessions with her mom.

"Hey, that's not fair. I want all those cutie Ryhorn to tickle me too," Bonnie complained in annoyance before running towards the heard of Ryhorn.

"Wait, Bonnie!" Clemont called in concern but it was too late. Clemont just stared in amazement before he chuckled nervously. "Wow, look at that," Clemont said as a Ryhorn started licking Bonnie affectingly too. Ash just grinned on that.

"So cute," Bonnie said as she hugged it. "Ryhorn is such sweetie." Serena looked at Bonnie and smiled to herself.

"I think I might choose one Ryhorn too," Sam said as she looked at the time in her wrist watch. "Alright, I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow," Samantha said as she stood up and started walking away.

"Take care, Sam!" Bonnie waved her hands at their new friend as she disappeared from the sight soon.

The training session with Ash run longer than anyone thought. It was evening now and the sun was already settling. Serena had retreated out of the field after teaching Ash everything she knows. All she could do now was inspect the mess of her dress. "Now we both are muddy mess," Serena said with a slight chuckle as she stood against the wooden railings.

"But it was so fun," Bonnie said excitedly as she stretched her arms wide. She then climbed up the railing and sat on it with Dedenne sitting beside her.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!"

Ash was still having hard time to control Ryhorn as it kept bouncing up and down.

"Pika Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu was trying to guide Ash with movements of its hands. Though, it was no help at all.

"C'mon Ash you almost got it," Clemont yelled encouraging words as well. "That's the way."

"Yeah! Ride it Ash!" Bonnie shouted as well as she raised her arm.

"Nenene," Dedenne cried in agreement, cheering for Ash as well.

On hearing them, Serena turned around glanced at Ash. "Yeah! I'm doing!" Ash yelled in hesitation as he kept his grip tight on it.

"Close your mouth! You'll bite your tongue!" Serena soon found herself shouting as well. "Keep going! We won with Ryhorn!" but she immediately stopped realizing how much she sounds like her mother. It surprised her. _It's not working you'll bite your tongue. Alright, here we go. We won with Ryhorn!_ Grace words ringed in her mind as she stared at Ash. It took him some time but finally Ash managed to control it, making it run forward.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried happily as Ash led Ryhorn to a tub filled with water and stopped. Surprised for a moment, Ash got off the Ryhorn and turned to Pikachu.

"Wow, it worked," Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly jumped right in Ash's arm, hugging him. Ash welcomed the open gesture.

"Way to go Ash!" Clemont praised.

"Now you're already right in the race," Bonnie said.

"It's for sure if you don't succeed try and try again. And that's what you did," Clemont said.

Ash smiled even more hearing the praise. He then knelt down and rubbed Ryhorn's head as it drink water from the tub. "Let's do the same thing tomorrow. We'll win the race."

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said along with Ash.

"Ryh," Ryhorn growled slightly in response, agreeing to Ash's will. Ash smiled back when Ryhorn nuzzled its head affectingly against Ash's hand.

"You're awesome, Ryhorn," Ash said as he chuckled.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said, repeating Ash's words.

Serena still kept staring at Ash as she witnessed Ryhorn's affection for Ash. She smiled. _Ash tries harder in everything he does. Maybe, maybe I really didn't understand Ryhorn racing in the first place._ Serena thought to herself. And she was right. She clearly misjudged Ryhorn racing at the first place. A breeze blown by causing her hairs to flew along with it. She used her hand to get them aside. _Ash was something, that's for sure._

* * *

Later that night, our heroes were all into the bed already. After all the hard work Ash did today, it was obvious that he was tired. He was the first one to fall on the bed, and as soon as he came in contact with the comfy bed, he was drifted into the dream world. Clemont and Bonnie also fell asleep as it was getting really late then. While Ash and Pikachu were sleeping together, with Clemont on the bed next to their, and Bonnie on the bed in front of Clemont's, there was one bed that wasn't occupied yet.

Serena was still awake. She was using the kitchen of the Pokémon Centre they were staying at. She was glad that Nurse Joy let her use it. Serena has changed into her casual dress again, a pink hooded jacket and shorts which ends up right over her thighs. She was also wearing an apron which went from her chest, down her thighs. It was tied from behind in a double knot which resembles as a bow. Her hairs were still tied in the pony tail with the pink bow band she had.

Serena was humming a tune softly as she picked up a tray and walked to the microwave. She bent down and placed it inside it, to bake some cookies.

"Fenne-kin," Fennekin softly cried. Serena shushed it with putting index finger over her lips.

"We need to stay quiet," Serena whispered.

"Fenne-kin," Fennekin put it hand over its mouth as it whispered as well.

Serena then turned to the cookies and smiled. "I hope they turned out alright," she said in a rhythm as she closed the microwave and turned it on. She was doing her best to make them as delicious as possible that everyone would like them, especially Ash.

She then stood up and took a deep breath. She then leaned against the wall beside window as she thought about Ash. Yes, she admired him. And why not? He was a strong willed person and she admired that trait in him a lot. He never gives up, and he proved that this morning when he beat Viola in the rematch despite having some disadvantages. She has noticed, despite him being rude towards her he was kind. She witnessed it herself. How easily he managed to bond with that Ryhorn easily with his kindness. And that made her wonder, why he was acting so rude towards her? Why can't he be kind to her as well? The first time they met, she can understand that as they were complete strangers. And then few days later in the mall, they got along so well. She thought for once that he was a nice and friendly person. And he was. Then why did he act like a jerk around her? What has she done wrong to him? Did she offend him in some way or form? She didn't remember. Then why? Serena sighed sadly as she looked for answer, but she got nothing.

Her trance was broken when she heard a voice, roar of exhausts and the sound of friction caused due to rubber tire grinding against the ground as a car passed by. She peeked from the window and saw a car passing by. She didn't recognize it but watched as its roar got lower and the taillights were glowing red, signaling that the driver was using brakes. The black Nissan GT-R SpecV went straight to a distance and then turned around, stopping right next to an already parked Jeep Wrangler beside it, in front of a house, which more looked like a mansion. The ignition was turned off and a man walked out of it. He looked around and saw right towards Serena. For once Serena feared that the man noticed her spying on him but then he turned around and walked into the house. A beep was heard as the cars light were glowed, signaling that it was locked. As the man disappeared, Serena also turned back to Fennekin as they waited patiently for the cookie to be baked.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ryhorn race of the final day, the day when any racer can join in," the host announced. Ash took a deep breath and held the rope. He was all prepared for the Ryhorn race and nothing can beat him.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said, assuring him. Ash just smiled in response.

Ash was on the very right corner of the starting line, so he glanced to his left. And to his surprise, the very first racer he saw was Samantha.

"Huh? You are participating too?" Ash asked a little surprised.

Samantha looked at him and smiled. "Didn't I tell you that already?" she asked before turning back to front.

"That's a coincidence that we've got places next to each other, eh?" Ash questioned, remembering that the number 5 was supposed to be the racer named Ian he saw yesterday. Ash shook his head and turned back to front as well. Samantha didn't reply but a silly grin plastered over her lips. How much fun it was messing with Ian, she could not describe it.

"Yay Ash! You are gonna win!" Bonnie squealed aloud as she cheered for Ash from the bleachers. Ash glanced towards them and smiled, waving his hand to them.

"Thanks, I'll do my best," he said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as well.

Ash then turned to Ryhorn and patted to it. "You heard her Ryhorn."

"Ryh," Ryhorn cried in response.

"Good luck," Samantha said and Ash looked at her for just a brief second, before he turned his attention back to front.

"Get set," the host said as he raised the green flag. "GO!" and he waved the flag , signaling that the race has began.

All the Ryhorn charged straight with Ian, now number 4 was leading. Samantha wasn't too far away from him, right behind him with second position. However, Ash couldn't get a good start. He was facing trouble while making Ryhorn run properly. Still he managed to make it run straight, with the last position.

"That's not a good start," Bonnie said.

"I hope he is okay," Serena said as well.

"I wonder," was all Clemont said.

All the Ryhorn exited the village and charged straight. Samantha managed to catch up with Ian and the two were now battling for the lead. Ash was on the last place, but after getting back control of Ryhorn and recovering the shaky start he was confident that he could catch up with everyone and take the lead. "Alright, it's time to catch up with everyone and take the lead! Let's go!" Ash yelled with excitement and pulled the rope hard.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu cried in encouragement as well. Ryhorn let out a loud cry as it charged with full speed towards the forest.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were watching the race over the big screen. They were happy that Ash actually managed to get the control and confidence back. But the moment didn't last longer when one of the sections of screen went blank.

"Huh? What happened?" Serena asked, clearly confused.

"This maybe a technical glitch," Clemont explained thoughtfully. But to his own surprise, another section went blank and soon all the sections were blank; the screen was now pitch black.

"Oh no, we've lost our live feed. Something must have happened down the course, but what?" the host said. The people started to whisper negatively, hoping for the well being of the racers. All the staff members were running down the course in panic.

"Oh Ash," Serena whispered slowly in concern.

For a while Clemont thought that it was just a technical glitch but when nothing happened, it prompted him to take the matter in his own hands. "We should go and investigate," Clemont said as he got up started running towards the race course. Bonnie was quick to follow. Serena thought about it for just a second before following the suit with Fennekin beside her.

As Ash's Ryhorn was running down the course, he couldn't help but wonder in confusion whether he was lost or left behind. "Where are the other Ryhorn?" Ash questioned.

Curious about the situation itself, Pikachu run down Ash's shoulder to Ryhorn's horn and looked around. "Pikachu,"

But soon their questions were answered when a net made of pure energy was sent towards Ash. It snared Ash and pushed him off Ryhorn, converted into a thick net, trapping Ash into it. Ash cried in pain as he hit the ground.

Taking control of its momentum, Ryhorn also tried to stop. By the time it did stop, two metallic cubes formed an energy barrier against it. Ryhorn reacted immediately and turned around, trying to get away but it was too late now. Two more cubes, right behind it also formed a barrier. All the cubes then combined their energy to completely lock Ryhorn and then converted into a metallic cage that trapped Ryhorn and Pikachu into it.

"Pikachu! Ryhorn!" Ash called out for his Pokémon as he got up. He tried to lose himself but failed as the net was tightly gripped around him. "What's going around here?" Ash wondered and looked around, only to notice all the racers were laying unconsciousness off the course. "It's the other racers," Ash said with a gasp.

"Mission accomplished," Ash heard a female voice.

"Who said that?" Ash asked in rage as he gritted his teeth. When he looked back at the cage he saw the very familiar faces there. A Wobbuffet and a Meowth were standing on the cage while Jessie and James were on both the sides of the race course. "Team Rocket!"

"We win, and you lose," James said as he picked up a metallic tablet and pressed a button to reveal a holographic screen. He then touched to a cart and made a straight line to a set of carts joined together. This resulted in the cage Ryhorn and Pikachu were in to get up as it revealed having similar chained tires like a tank. It then sent the visible electromagnetic rays to the cage train which pulled the cage to join it as well.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as it jumped on the bars.

"We aboard the Ryhorn express, because we have Ryhorn," Meowth sung as it swooped over every cage and landed in the front of very first cage where there was a controller of the cage train. It held the two levers and pulled them across which resulted in cage train to start moving.

"And just what do you think what are you gonna do with them?" Ash asked angrily.

"It's such a bore if you have to ask. They will help us conquer the world silly," Jessie said as she walked to end and jumped on the last cage.

"And, don't forget Pikachu. That will help too," James said as he jumped on the cage as well.

"Since you are all tied up, we bid you bye-bye," Jessie said as she waved her hand towards him in dismiss.

"I want my Pikachu back!" Ash shouted and tried to break free of the net he was trapped in. This made him to move in weird way which entertains Team Rocket.

"And what makes you think you'll get away with this?" a new voice was heard. Team Rocket looked around in alarm only to find one of the racers was free now. It was Samantha. She said as she dusted her jumpsuit.

"Oh no, we are doomed!" Meowth cried when it saw a barrage of mud coming straight towards it. It hit right on its face and several cages, which resulted in the cages to crash into each other as the train was destroyed. All the cages ended up dug in the ground. Team Rocket quickly jumped off it to avoid getting hurt.

"Uh, check please," Meowth said with dizzy eyes as it lay on the ground.

Soon the ground beside it started to tremble and Bunnelby jumped out of a hole. "Bunnelby," it said as Meowth looked up at it. But before it could do anything, Bunnelby started jumping away.

"Well done, Bunnelby!" everyone heard another familiar voice. As they looked in the direction they found Clemont standing there, right opposite to Samantha. He was panting badly but smiled indeed. "Looks like we made it in time," Clemont said before glaring at Team Rocket as he prepared to battle them.

"Clemont!" Ash called in relief as he saw his friend.

"Ash!" and soon Ash heard himself being called. He didn't need to look back to tell it as Serena.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie yelled as Serena and she were running towards him.

"Serena? Bonnie?" Ash said. Soon Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Samantha as well approached to Ash.

"I had a feeling that something bad would be happening but I never thought it would be like this," Clemont said and turned around to look at the broken cage train.

"That is right, and who are these guys anyway?" Bonnie questioned while she tried to lose Ash free. However, the knot was so tight that Bonnie failed to undo it. Serena noticed and knelt down beside Bonnie, freeing Ash herself.

"Never thought I'll be happy to see you again," Ash mumbled as Serena freed him. Serena clearly heard him, but instead of offending by the statement, she looked at him in surprise.

"Happy to see me?" she question, though Ash clearly ignored her, again.

"Now brat, you'll pay for that now!" Jessie grunted angrily as she glared at Clemont. Her Wobbuffet jumped forward, taking position for the battle. As everyone got up, Fennekin touched Serena's leg, earning her attention.

"Fennekin," it cried softly is it looked at Team Rocket and back at Serena. Clearly confused at first, she could not help but smile when she realized what it was trying to say.

"Huh? Oh right, Pikachu and others are in trouble and you wanna help them, that right?" Serena questioned in confirmation which surprised everyone as they looked at Fennekin in complete shock.

"Kin," Fennekin smiled and jumped forward, taking the battle stance.

Serena mentally prepared herself for the battle before she stared at Team Rocket with determination, determination to stop them and help Ash. "Fennekin, ember!" Serena commanded, earning a surprised glance from Ash.

Fennekin jumped high in the air before performing the attack. Instead of the small fiery debris, Fennekin fired a fiery breath. Jessie grinned evilly, having expected the exact thing.

"Now Wobbuffet!" she commanded and Wobbuffet, knowing what to do jumped in between them. Its body shone as it performed mirror colt. The ember came in contact with it but deflected back towards it.

"Fennekin, dodge it, quick!" Serena said in panic for the well being of Fennekin. Fennekin quickly jumped out of the way and dodged the attack with ease.

"Alright Inkay, use psybeam!" James yelled as he threw a Pokéball. As soon as Inkay appeared on the battle field it fired a streaky blue beam, encircling many pink circles inside it, targeting not only Fennekin but Serena as well.

"Serena, watch out!" Ash cried, somewhat in panic. He hasn't forgotten the task he had been given by Calem and he feared failing him because it could cost Serena her life as well.

Reading his thoughts immediately, Samantha grabbed her Pokéball and threw it. "Alright Dratini, I choose you!" she shouted as another Pokémon appeared on the battle field that Ash has never seen before. His mind was diverted on Dratini from Serena. "Use Dragon rage!"

"Dratini!" the blue serpentine Pokémon let out a battle cry as it shot a powerful swirling cyclone to counter the psybeam. An explosion took place as the two attacks collided.

"Now, twister!" Samantha gave another command, not giving a single chance to her opponents. The dragon Pokémon rose on its tail and cried loudly. It waved its tail which later formed a tornado. Dratini directed its tail towards Wobbuffet and Inkay which led the twister to follow them as well.

However, before it could hit them, they jumped out of the way leaving James and Jessie for a clear shot. It hit them hard and Jessie and James found themselves rotating inside it. As the attack was over, James and Jessie were stumbling around. When they recovered, James realized that he had lost the remote that controls cages and he dreaded it the very next moment when he saw Clemont rushing towards it as it laid on the ground.

Clemont quickly grabbed a stone and rushed to it. "For the future of science!" Clemont shouted as he jumped right over it and smashed the rock aggressively over the remote, destroying it. It caused all the cages to open and freed the Ryhorn.

Enraged, as soon as they were freed, all Ryhorn glared at Team Rocket who shivered in fear as they all roared loudly. "Oh, the sunlight don't feel so good," Meowth said in panic and stepped backward only to find itself being cornered along with James, Jessie, Wobbuffet and Inkay.

"Rhy!" all the Ryhorn roar one final time before mercilessly charging straight for them. They hit them with their horns so hard that Team Rocket found them sailing high in the sky, as they were blasted off.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the trio cried followed by Wobbuffet's cry.

"Awesome! Thank you everybody!" Ash said in delight, grateful to everyone for their help.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it ran and jumped on Ash's shoulder again. It then nuzzled its head against Ash's neck affectingly, tickling Ash.

"Hey Fennekin, thanks!" Serena praised her starter as well as she knelt down to it and rubbed its chin affectingly. Bonnie smiled broadly and Clemont sighed in relief as he sat back on the ground.

Samantha smiled on the scene as her Dratini crawled over her leg and touched her leg to gain her attention. She looked at it and knelt down. "You did a great job, Dratini. I'm proud of. You are really improving," Samantha told her Pokémon as she picked it up and hugged it.

"Dratini!" Dratini cried in delight and blushed as it received praise from Samantha. It has always liked its trainer and hearing so many compliments embarrassed it.

Ash also took notice of her. He walked to her. "Hey Sam, thanks a lot for helping us," he said. Samantha looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey, that's no problem. You helped me once as well."

Ash nodded with a smile and then noticed Dratini. "What is this?" he wondered and picked his Pokédex. The Pokédex scanned it.

"Dratini, the dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls," the Pokédex said.

"Wow, a Dratini," Ash wondered in amazement. This small creature looked so cute and adorable, but it's really strong whenever situation calls, this one more specifically.

Just the moment later, the group heard roars of engines. On turning around, they saw Officer Jenny was heading towards them on her bike with the Jeep Wrangler right behind her.

"Is everybody here alright?" Jenny asked as soon as she arrived.

Smiling in relief, everybody walked to her. "Yes, we are all fine," Clemont said. Jenny then looked past the group and saw all the Ryhorn standing quietly. They looked calmed now that they were satisfied after blasting off Team Rocket.

Samantha the rushed past the group to the Jeep Wrangler as Mia and Paul emerged from it. "Sam, honey, are you feeling alright?" Mia asked in concern as she rushed to Samantha. Paul followed her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dratini did great job helping us," she commented and looked at the Dratini which was sitting on her shoulder.

"Dratini," it cried and stared down in embarrassment as it blushed again.

"That's a relief," Mia said with a sigh. "I was so worried about you."

"You know women these days, they always keep worrying," Paul said jokingly as he stood next to Mia. Mia shoved him back playfully as Paul laughed. Even Samantha couldn't help laughing on that. As Paul recovered, he looked passed Samantha, at the group who helped her. He still had that smile but it faded immediately when he noticed Ash and Pikachu who were undoing other racers along with Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Officer Jenny. "Is that?" he wondered.

"Alright, I need everybody to keep this area clear. I'll be coming to you individually to get your statements later," Jenny told to every racer who was now checking on their respective Ryhorn. The group smiled in satisfaction as everything was good now. Serena then stared down at Fennekin which she has held in her arms, and smiled.

"Fennekin," Fennekin smiled happily as it looked back at Serena. Despite not doing much harm to team Rocket, Serena came to a conclusion. _Guess I can battle too._

Samantha then tugged on Paul's shirt as they stood along our heroes. Paul looked back at her in confusion and bent down to her level.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"These guys who caused all this trouble was Team Rocket," she whispered quietly. Paul frowned on hearing that. He never guessed that the Team Rocket would have started getting this far. They were all settled in Kanto and Johto, but what the hell they were doing in Kalos now? He then glanced at Ash from corner of his eyes which Samantha noticed. "And that's, um, Ash," she said a little hesitantly.

Paul stood back on his feet as he glanced at Ash briefly. "Well, why would I be surprised? He looked just like him," Paul said.

"I agree," Mia said to the spiky haired man standing beside her, as the group stared at Ash.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash said enthusiastically over the screen as he introduced himself and his partner Pikachu to Serena's mother, Grace.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried happily as it greeted the older woman as well.

"I'm Clemont, hi there!" Ash was soon pulled back by Clemont who introduced himself as well.

But soon Clemont had to pull back as Bonnie appeared between him and the screen. "My name is Bonnie!" she said as she pressed herself against the video phone. She then lowered her head so that Dedenne would be visible. "And this is Dedenne!"

"Nice to meet you all, I hope you will take good care of my daughter," Grace said with a pleased smile.

Ash once again pushed himself in front."You know what Serena did? She taught me how to ride a Ryhorn!" Ash said as he remembered the incidents from the day. Grace raised her eyebrows on that.

"Ash, you didn't have to tell her that did you?" Serena said with a frown.

"But that's truth!" Ash confronted which made Serena frowned even more. She wondered if Ash was doing that on purpose. "Oh, and there is more. She told me to won with Ryhorn and that helped me most!"

Completely flustered now, Serena pulled Ash back so it would be out of Grace's view. "Mom! Guess what! You see, I decided to get to travel with Ash and all of his friend, isn't that the best?!" Serena said a little too loud which caused Mia and Samantha to chuckle who were sitting nearby. Serena was really flustered about the situation.

"That's great, have a good time," Grace said with a warm smile which shocked Serena.

"Uh? Mom?" Serena gave her mother a confused look.

"I mean it. It will be a wonderful experience for you. I'm sure," Grace said. Serena took some time to process this and then smiled broadly. "And don't worry about Calem, he told me everything. I'm sure Ash will take good care of you," Grace said which earned Ash attention. _Am I?_ Ash thought and then looked at Serena was flushed deep red. _Ash would take care of me?_ Calem never mentioned that part.

As Grace was having the conversation with Serena's new friends, she didn't help but noticed Mia and Samantha who were talking to themselves and observing Paul who was confronting Officer Jenny outside about whatever happened earlier that day. She couldn't help but found them quiet familiar, if only she knew where she had seen them.

* * *

"So Ash, if you don't mind me asking," Clemont started as the group was now standing outside the Pokémon Centre, waiting for Serena was still conversing with her mother. Ash turned to him. Clemont noticed that Bonnie was playing with Pikachu and Dedenne and then turned to Ash again. "I noticed you these two days," he said quietly.

"Huh? Noticed me? What do you mean?" Ash asked, having no idea where the conversation was going.

"Well, you see, I found you naturally kind person. I couldn't help but observed that when Serena first met us, you were quiet nervous and trying to avoid her. When we asked her to come along with us, I noticed some hesitation in you. Even yesterday when she was trying to help you, you were being a little rude to her. I was just wondering if you are alright. Does something bugging you?" Clemont asked.

Ash stared at him as he spoke. He didn't know that Clemont has been observing him all this time. And now that he had brought this up so suddenly, he was lost for words. Even if he wanted to explain, he couldn't. He sighed and stared at the ground. "It's quiet," Ash thought for a correct word to describe his condition.

"Quiet what?' Clemont asked, a little more curious.

"Complicated," Ash answered, turning around to not face him.

However, before Clemont could continue it, Serena exited the Pokémon Centre and made her way to the group. "Sorry I took so long!" Serena said. "Guess what? I'm coming with you guys, isn't that great?" she chimed happily with a bright smile.

"We are going to have so many fun adventures," Clemont said, now turning her attention to Serena.

"And we will be great friends," Bonnie said as she raised her arm up.

"We sure will," Serena replied and clasped her hands together in front before turning to Ash, hoping to hear from him as well. Ash knew now all the eyes were on him. He knew he could have avoided this situation as well if not for Clemont. But now, he couldn't.

"Yeah, it is sure is," Ash said, trying to keep excitement in his voice as he stared at group. The situation was getting only worse for him and he could do nothing at all. Serena noticed, not only he was avoiding her as he said that, he was trying to be nice as well with negativity engulfing from Ash. And this made her concerned. What just happened?

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in concern, noticing the exact change in Ash as Serena.

Serena frowned, why was Ash so down suddenly. She didn't like seeing him this way. She wanted to help him; she wanted to cheer him up. And she knew exactly what she needed to do in order to cheer up Ash.

"Ash?" she began with a cheerful smile and reached out in her skirt's pocket. Knowing that Clemont was still looking at him, against his will, Ash looked up at Serena while trying to avoid eye contact. Serena grabbed a pouch and moved her hand towards him. "Here, for you," she said.

"Huh? What's this?" Ash questioned as he took the pouch. Despite his best effort, Serena managed to feel the hesitation in Ash as his hand trembled while he took the pouch from her hand. He then opened it only to reveal that it has cookies in it. "Wow, cookies!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting everything in matter of seconds as he eyed the delicious sweet. "They look awesome," Ash said and ate it. With the look on his face, Serena could tell that Ash really liked them. She didn't need to hear any compliment because she knew Ash would not be saying anything. His expression told her everything.

"It's a gift for, all your, hard work," Serena said with some hesitation as she stared down at her feet. She then looked up and slightly blushed. "And also a thank you for letting me come with you," Serena said with a wink. Though, she now realized that Ash wasn't paying any attention to her. His mind and heart were preoccupied by the delicious cookies she made.

"Aww, why just Ash?" Bonnie complained as Ash kept eating the cookies right in front of everyone, making Bonnie jealous. Ash however ignored her and stuffed few cookies together which later stuck in his throat. He started coughing and beat his chest to let it all down his throat to his stomach.

"Pika," Pikachu said with concern.

"You are eating way too fast, Ash," Clemont said. Though he was worry, he felt jealous as well because he didn't get to taste those cookies. After all, who don't like cookies?

Serena's sweat dropped when she saw Ash. He really wasn't paying any attention at all. It frustrated her as she pouted but smiled after that. Ash liked something at least. "Don't worry, I made some for everyone," Serena said reassuringly as she handed over pouches to both Bonnie and Clemont.

"Yippee," Bonnie squealed as she took it.

"Wow, thank you very much," Clemont said politely as he took one pouch himself.

Ash then gave one cookie to his bud, Pikachu who ate it and smiled gracefully. "Pikachu," it said, parsing the cookies as well. Ash just laughed on that.

As the small moment was taking place, Samantha watched in interest, especially the addition attention Serena was giving to Ash. It sounds interesting. "Alright Sam, it's time to go," Samantha heard Mia calling her. She nodded and walked down the stairs of Pokémon Centre to our heroes.

"Ash?" she called and everyone looked back at her. "I have to admit, you are a good racer. It was nice to meet you, it was nice to meet all of you," Samantha said as she looked at everyone. She then moved forward her hand for a shake. Ash smiled and accepted the friendly gesture immediately and shook her hand. He had to admit, he was getting used to all these friendly gesture now and it felt good.

"It was nice to meet you as well," Clemont said as he shook hand next, and then Bonnie.

When it was Serena's turn, Samantha shook her hand but walked a little closer to her with her face right beside to her. "Take care of Ash, Serena," she whispered slowly which caused Serena to pull back immediately. She stared at her with pure shock, surprise and disbelief as her face turned beet red. Samantha just grinned before turning back to Ash. "We may see each other soon, Ash," she said and patted his injured arm intentionally.

Ash nodded. "We will, Sam," he replied as Samantha started walking to Mia and Paul.

"Bye-Bye" Bonnie waved her hands. "Take care, Sam!"

"Bye, everyone!" Samantha waved back as she walked backward. "And don't forget what I've said Serena," she said with a silly grin which caused Serena to blush once again. Everyone looked at Serena with confusion who looked back at Ash, then Samantha, then Ash again, and finally looking away to hide her blush.

After doing his best in Ryhorn race and befriending nice girl, Samantha and getting a sweat reward from Serena, our heroes were ready to hit the road again to Lumiose City, as their journey continues.

* * *

The Jeep Wrangler and the Nissan GT-R SpecV were back on the road as they were travelling to their next destination. The day had been great for them and they didn't have to face any problem on their project. However, everyone's mind was still running wildly as they thought about Ash. He said he wasn't Ketchum, but they knew he is Ketchum. Then why did he decline that? They would have shrugged it off if it wasn't really Ash. But now that they knew it was him, the boy who disappeared years ago, they knew they had to keep track of him. Paul picked up the radio as he drove.

"Hey Sam, you got that chip right?" he inquired.

Samantha stopped in between the conversation with Mia and picked up radio built in their vehicle. "Yeah, I got that," Samantha said as she recalled the moment when she had patted Ash's arm. Unknown to Ash or anyone, she placed a very small chip there which was not visible to everyone, to keep his track. "I did."

* * *

 **And we stepped even deeper in the mystery. Just like the title suggested, this chapter has highlighted many past incidents, if you noticed them all. The characters are developing slowly as well. In one word, I think I've done great job with this chapter. Let's see what you guys have to say about it in the reviews section. Any theories you have in mind, let me know what you guys think about Ash's past so far. You think this story worth it then you might favorite it. Want to be updated, follow it.**

 **Bleachedred shinigami pokemon:** So, I've been asked several times by you if I'm going to give Ash Charmander in the same way as anime or not. To answer that question, I'm currently not planning to give Ash any non Kalos Pokémon. As long as he is in Kalos, he will catch only Kalos Pokémon. The moment he would leave **(*SPOLIER*)** , he will start catching other Pokémon as well. But it has a long way to go so I suggest you to not ask further about it. I can assure you that he will be getting it, but not for a long time. Not just Charmander, but any non Kalos Pokémon.

 **Here is one more thing. It took me a whole year but I've finally figured out the plot for this entire series. I've updated my profile and given every information that you will be needed. As for the two additional stories in this series, I'll leave that to you. I've got a poll on my profile if you want me to do the Mega Evolution Arc or not. Make sure to vote in there, you can tell me in review as well if you wish to. Keep supporting me, I'll be in touch.**

 **Chapter 12: The Mystery of Lumiose City Gym**

 **-Mysterious Pokémon Master**


	12. To the Mysterious Lumiose Gym

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, here you go, another chapter, delayed, but here it is. Also, thanks a lot for the milestone of 100+ followers. This is really amazing how much you guys enjoy reading it. I really, really appreciate it.**

 **Got the Pokemon Go and gotta say, it is amazing. The graphics (don't get me wrong, they are poor comparing to what I love more than this, NFS 2015, the reboot version, GTA 5, I know it has been three years now but, it's amazing), I really think they are pretty nice for the game development. Thebest part, I've always wanted a Pokemon game where I can catch Pokemon in real world, since I cannot actually go in the Pokemon world.**

 **So, without any further ado, here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Secret of Lumiose City Gym**

"We made it back to the Lumiose City!" Ash chimed excitedly as the group finally entered the Lumiose City. As much as Ash and Serena seems to be excited, Clemont and Bonnie weren't quite pleased to be here. As soon as the group entered, the two siblings were brainstorming ideas to get out of here.

"The last time I was here, I didn't have the time to look around for everything but this city has to be the centre of the fashion universe," Serena said as she looked around, admiring the fashion sense of the citizens and checking out different clothes in the nearby stores. She then turned towards the Prism Tower, which still stood in all of its pride and glory even after the Garchomp incident. "And Prism Tower is just incredible!"

"Yeah, sure it is," Clemont said.

"I guess it is okay," Bonnie added, not in much amazement.

Staring at the Prism Tower brought back many memories, good and bad both. Ash remembered that night when he saved Garchomp and Froakie both. The stunt he pulled might be heroic for others but only he knew how much scared he was. Also, if he remembered correctly, Jenny mentioned about a gym inside there.

"The Lumiose Gym is in that tower!" Ash said suddenly and then looked at Clemont. "Isn't it Clemont?"

"I… I guess so," Clemont said with a nervous tone, noticed by Ash but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Alright! Now I'm going to get my second gym badge!" Ash said and raised his fist high. Serena smiled, already excited to see Ash in action once again. However, Clemont and Bonnie had some other plans. And Bonnie decided to imply it.

"I heard that this gym required four gym badges in order to challenge it," Bonnie interrupted suddenly casing Ash and Serena to look at her in confusion.

"Four badges? But I've never heard of a gym which requires four gym badges," Serena said unsurely. Bonnie grew nervous as Serena said that and Clemont had to jump in for her rescue.

"Since that's the way it is in Lumiose City why don't we just leave the city in the first place?" Clemont suggested, though it was obvious that it was more of a demand.

"Yeah, let's go," Bonnie added.

"But I've been looking forward to explore Lumiose City," Serena said in a dull and complaining tone.

"We can do that next time, okay? After all, Lumiose City is the centre of the Kalos region and we will be visiting it many times in the future. For now, let's go," Bonnie said and grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him along with her as Clemont started pushing Serena.

"Hey wait-"

"What's this rush for?"

For once, Bonnie and Clemont seemed to be ease up as their plan seemed to be working. But their dream completely crushed when they heard that familiar voice. "If it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie," a sudden bold voice sounded which startled the Lumiose City siblings immediately. They quickly looked back. There they saw a man on a scooter with a yellow electric Pokémon sitting behind him. The man also had a small helmet which completely covered his head and big round glasses over it. He was wearing a black T-shirt and over that a mechanic dress that was grayish in color. His face does not have much hair except the beard down his chin.

"Dad!"

"Ampharos!"

Clemont and Bonnie said in unison as they stared at the man in disbelief.

"Huh? Dad?!" Ash and Serena exclaimed together in confusion as well as they saw the man. They were quiet surprised to see the man as well who was supposed to be Clemont and Bonnie's father.

"Hey!" the main waved at the group followed by his Pokémon. He then parked his scooter right there and got off it, walking next to the group. Clemont and Bonnie sighed in defeat as they realized that there was no escaping this situation and so they decided to introduce their new friends to their parent.

"Ash, Serena, this is our dad," Clemont said as he stood beside his father with Bonnie on the other side.

"I'm Meyer, I run an electrical shop along with the Ampharos here is the Lumiose City," the man introduced himself.

"You and Ampharos? Cool," Ash said, seemed much more interested in the electric Pokémon.

"And these guys here," Bonnie said as she pointed towards Ash and Serena. "They are our brand new super nice group friends," Bonnie said.

As the words left, Meyer's eyes widened and he reacted dramatically. "Gah!" Meyer quickly stumbled back on hearing that as he stared at the new kids in surprise. He then glanced down at the ground with his hands trembling badly. "You friends?!" Meyer said in much more higher tone. Even Clemont walked back to the group, startled and stared at his dad in surprise. "I'm so happy to hear it that I can't tell you!" Meyer exclaimed dramatically with the tears in his eyes before he pulled his kids in hug. "Thank you so much!"

Ash and Serena smiled nervously on the scene. However, it was Ash who decided to end the embarrassing situation. "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash introduced.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as well as it raised its hand.

"Oh, Pikachu," Meyer said as he moved uncomfortably close to Ash and examined the electric mouse. "Nice looking electric cheeks," he said and rubbed its chin.

"Cha!" Pikachu cooed in response

Meyer then turned to the honey blonde girl who was standing beside Ash. "And who's this young lady?" he asked.

"I'm Serena," Serena responded politely with her hands clasped in front.

"Oh, so Clemont finally found himself a beautiful girlfriend," Meyer said before eyeing his son with narrowed eyes. "Gotta keep an eye on you, huh?" Meyer elbowed Clemont as he teased him.

"Ah, dad, it's not like that," Clemont replied and looked away nervously.

Ash and Serena laughed; no offence that Bonnie got that trait of finding him a beautiful wife from their dad.

"Daddy, this is Dedenne. It's my new friend," Bonnie interrupted, much to Clemont's relief. Meyer looked down at her daughter and then the new Pokémon in her hands.

"Nenene," Dedenne cried.

"So you are an electric type too," he said with a warm smile before turning to Clemont with a serious look. "Well, now you listen to me son," he began. Sensing the situation already Clemont quickly turned around but Meyer didn't stop. He moved in his way and stared at him. "You should come to the house once in a while," Meyer said in a scolding tone.

"Well, uh,"

"Is there a reason you didn't come around?" Meyer asked once again.

Now completely realizing where it was going Clemont and Bonnie's eyes widened. "Well, daddy there is a lot of thing for us to do now so bye for now!" Bonnie squeaked and quickly grabbed Clemont's hand before she pulled him along with her, away from their dad.

"Wait Clemont!" Meyer interrupted once again which caused the duo to stop again, right in between their dad and friends. "I've told you a lot of times before," he started and to his kids surprise, in much calmer and realized tone. "You need to be tougher on challengers but that alone isn't going to help you become a better trainer. You need to be a gym leader that Lumiose City would be proud of."

"Lumiose gym?"

"Gym leader?"

Ash and Serena said as they looked at each other before turning to Clemont and Bonnie, who after hearing them grew even more nervous and started waving their arms in order to shut their dad's mouth.

"Stay safe," Meyer said and walked to his scooter.

"Yes, alright sir!" Clemont and Bonnie saluted in unison.

Meyer wore his helmet and let Ampharos climb behind him, as he turned to Ash and Serena. "Ash, Serena, please take care of my kids for me and don't forget, come visit my shop later," he said with a wave as the scooter drove off into the traffic and soon disappeared within the heavy traffic of normal to standard and sports to luxury cars.

Clemont and Bonnie peaked behind only to meet completely angered faces.

"Alright! What's this all about?!" Ash exclaimed angrily and Serena glared at Clemont as well.

Clemont startled by Ash and Serena and stumbled back. "You see? It's like this," Clemont said, thinking for the words in his defense.

"We might just tell them the truth," Bonnie said and shook her head in disappointment. Clemont merely nodded in response, knowing that it would be a long explanation.

* * *

"The truth is, I really am the gym leader of the Lumiose gym," Clemont started as he started down at the ground, not courageous enough to look into their eyes, as he was sitting on one of the fountains of the city.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Ash asked with his hands placed on his waist and Serena beside him with her arms crossing up her waist.

"The thing is, I really was planning to tell you eventually," Clemont paused and thought for his words carefully. "I'm sorry, it's a long story," Clemont said and stared down again. "I was so busy as a gym leader I never had the time to invent like I wanted to. So I decided to construct a gym leader robot that could help me fulfill my gym leader responsibility to give me more time. When it was ready I decided to see its working. I challenged it for the battle and it asked me for four gym badges, as I programmed," Clemont explained.

"So, what happened then?" Serena asked curiously.

"I told it I don't have four and then it refused to battle. I programmed it to prefer four badges but it instead made it necessity for the gym battle. I decided to reprogram it so I activated the master recognition battle mode, a special mechanism that I prepared for a situation like that. But it refused to accept the voice code and then kicked us out of the gym," Clemont finished and sighed sadly.

"So now you can't get back into your own gym?" Ash asked with a little sympathy.

"Keep on trying but Clembot won't let anybody without four gym badges entrance and then I've to face it on the battle field as well. The worst part is that I've been hearing that Clembot has gotten a lot stronger now. The problem is that it is just a robot, then how could it get so strong?"

Ash knelt down to Clemont's eyes level. "Hey, why don't we get down there and see what we can do," Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said as well, suggesting the exactly same thing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Serena said as well as she knelt down to his eyes level with her hands behind.

Clemont couldn't help but stared at his new friends. He didn't know if he was confused or feeling better. "Uh, sure," Clemont mumbled hesitantly.

* * *

"I think he is not even the gym leader."

"This is crazy."

The group saw few trainers outside the gym. On hearing the bad words escaping their mouths for his gym, Clemont rushed to them with his friends following behind.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Clemont asked.

On hearing him, one of the trainers turned around. "You bet? This is this gym and-"

"Does it ask you need four badges to challenge?" But before he could complete he was interrupted by Clemont.

The boy nearly nodded and rubbed the back of his head and began with a sheepish look. "Yeah, but that wasn't any problem because I already had four gym badges. My opponent was this plain powerful robot. After I lost it zapped me and then the floor opened up and I was thrown out of there."

Clemont could only imagine how badly Clembot was abusing the trainers in there.

"I've enough of this place," another trainer said as they started to walk away.

"I'm never coming back to this place,"

Clemont watched them sadly and then turned back to the Prism Tower, staring at the official logo of the gym. "Being tougher alone will not help trainers to improve."

"Now I understand what daddy was talking about," Bonnie added and stared down at the ground sadly with Dedenne still in her arms.

"What will we do now?" Serena asked earning their attention.

"Uh," Clemont tried to respond back but the truth was that he had no idea what he should do.

"We know what we will do!" Ash said suddenly from nowhere and everyone looked at him with a confused expression. "We will stop that crazy robot, now!"

"But how?" Clemont asked.

"We can't do a thing without the voice command," Bonnie said in regard of her brother as well.

On hearing Bonnie, Serena walked to her from behind and placed her hands on her shoulder, comforting the younger girl. She then turned to Clemont. "Now try to relax and think carefully," Serena said trying to ease up Clemont but it helped less.

"Even if I remember the password I still have to defeat it into a battle," Clemont said with even more nervous tone.

"But you will never know until you will give it a try," Ash said, trying to convince Clemont but he was at the loss of confidence. All of his Pokémon he had catch, befriended with, shared a strong bond with would be against him now. He considered them his family then how he could face them in a battle?

"No way! Clembot will have all of my Pokémon partners to battle me with. I can't win with my inexperienced Bunnelby," Clemont retorted, and shut his eyes tight. The constant denial of Clemont was now frustrating Ash. Clemont was a gym leader, but the way he was acting says otherwise. He was supposed to be strong but he was ignoring everything, turning his back in the tough situation.

"Maybe you can't win! But you ain't giving your best shot!" Ash said in quiet loud tone.

The words hit him hard as Clemont looked up at Ash again. Ash then reached out for his new cap and adjusted it. "I don't know much about robots but if you made Clembot in the first place then you will come to understand each other while battling," Ash added.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said, agreeing to Ash.

"Battling Clembot? To understand each other?" Clemont repeated Ash's words, trying to get the deeper meaning of it.

Serena smiled as she heard Ash's words. They sound ordinary but they greatly affected Clemont. "Clemont, why did you become a gym leader in the first place?" Serena then asked, turning back to Clemont.

"Why do I become a gym leader?" Clemont repeated her question as well. He stared down at the ground and concentrated harder. He knew why he became a gym leader in the first place, to became the best electric type trainer in the world. But he just couldn't explain it in words. "How do I explain?"

"I'll tell them," Bonnie said and then turned to Ash and Serena. "In Lumiose City they call my brother an electric type genius," Bonnie said.

Clemont decided to take it up from there. "I wanted to be an electric type trainer like the world has never seen, so I became the Lumiose gym leader. By running the electric type gym challenger will plan their strategies accordingly. I felt if I could win in spite of the stiff competition, it would help me grow up tougher as an electric type trainer," Clemont said and then looked up at the gym again.

"All that is the reason why you need to get your gym back," Serena said, stepping beside him.

"She is right, taking back this gym will help you grow stronger," Ash said as she stood on the other side of him.

Clemont looked back and forth between Serena and Ash before smiling. With a new found determination Clemont said, "You are right, let's go and see Clembot."

As Bonnie also stood next to her brother, she turned to him and tugged on her jacket. "Hey Clemont," she called him and Clemont knelt down to her level. "Isn't it's awesome that Ash and Serena are here?"

"Yeah," Clemont smiled and nodded.

Clemont then stood straight and turned to Ash and Serena. "So, Clembot won't let us get in but there is a secret way that could help us get in," Clemont explained.

"And to get your gym back, we need a plan," Ash added.

* * *

Ash was now beyond the highest level of frustration.

"Ash wait for me," Serena called out only to raise his frustration further.

They have made a plan but it didn't get along with Ash's comfort. The first choice was to head to the battle field straight and beat Clembot but then Clemont reminded them that his all Pokémon would be guarding the gym so it won't be an easy task. It would be really hard to stop them together so they decided to split up. One group would head to the battle field and another would cover them in case any Pokémon would attack them.

Ash protested the idea when Clemont teamed him up with Serena but he gave him a valid reason that with two battlers in both the team would decrease the risk. Clemont, being a gym leader himself can handle his own Pokémon while keeping Bonnie safe and Ash, an aspiring trainer would keep Serena safe if things go out of control.

He had to agree, despite his protest.

"I hope I didn't make any wrong decision teaming up Ash and Serena," Clemont mumbled quietly as they walked straight into the dark hallway.

"What do you mean big brother?" Bonnie asked him, quiet confused.

"It's Ash, Bonnie. I've been noticing him. Since the day we met Serena, he had been acting weird. Not only that but he has been ignoring her, treating her rudely. I don't know what the matter is," Clemont sighed sadly.

"I think they will be doing just fine," Bonnie said, trying cheer up her brother. Clemont smiled weakly in response as the two siblings kept walking. However, they came to a stop when Clemont noticed a Magnemite heading towards him. For once it looked really happy to see its real trainer but then with a sudden change of attitude charged a thundershock on them. Clemont held the Pokéball and called for his Pokémon.

"Bunnelby, mud shot!"

* * *

"Alright, great job Froakie!" Ash cheered out aloud as Froakie's frubbles hit head on the Magnemite and held it down.

"Use ember, Fennekin!" Ash heard Serena giving a command and quickly turned around. He saw Fennekin firing small red embers towards the Magneton but before it could hit it, Magneton divided and dodged the attack. It then joint back and prepared a thunderbolt attack that was aimed for Serena.

 _I will appreciate it if you will look out after her for me._ Calem's words ringed in his head. Despite his hard feeling for her, he couldn't let that happen. He had been given a responsibility and no matter what he could not let it go down now

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Reacting immediately, Pikachu jumped in the mid air, preparing the thunderbolt that charged for Magneton. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as it fired it.

"Magneton!" Magneton cried its name and fried the thunderbolt towards Serena but before it could reach her the thunderbolt from Pikachu cancelled it out in the mid way.

"Alright, now Froakie use Frubbles to stop it!" Ash gave another command. Froakie fired the three frubbles towards the Magneton which once again disjoint into three magnetic spheres to dodge the attack but when the sticky substance touched each of them, they were pulled back and hit each other hard causing the Magneton to knock out.

Ash then quickly rushed to Serena's side and stared at the knocked out Pokémon noticing its every moment but it never moved, not an inch. Completely assured now that the Magneton was knocked out, Ash sighed in relief before turned to Serena who was on the floor.

Serena, still breathing heavily stared at Ash. For a moment no one said anything as they both locked their eyes. Silence fell between them. Finally, breaking the trance, Serena stood up with a little effort and turned her attention back to Ash. Ash's eyes were still narrowed as he stared at her, like he was glaring at her, or maybe concentrating on something. However, Serena ignored that and smiled at him gratefully, warmly. "Than-" but before she could say further Ash pushed her back along the wall and placed his hand over her mouth, and placed a finger on his own lips, shushing her. The first thought occurred to her was to fight back and struggle to break free but the moment later when Ash motioned him to keep quiet, she stopped. Nor just that, she trusted him enough to know that he would never do anything inappropriate to her.

Ash then looked at Pikachu, whose ears perked up as well, signaling that it also heard something.

"Did you hear that, Pikachu?" Ash asked, kneeling down next to Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu whispered and nodded its head in response. Serena stared at both of them in confusion as she tried to hear something as well but couldn't.

"Pikachu, lead us," Ash whispered to which Pikachu nodded. It then concentrated harder and tried to figure out the sound's location. Its ears stayed low for a while as both Ash and Serena stared at it in anticipation. And just the moment later, Pikachu's ears perked up once again as it sensed something.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried silently and started running in the hallway.

Ash then turned to Froakie. "Let's go!" he whispered to it as well and Froakie jumped on his shoulder in response. Ash then turned to Serena. "Are you coming or not?" he questioned the honey blonde girl as well but didn't wait for her response and dashed before Pikachu. Serena quickly returned Fennekin into its Pokéball and ran after Ash.

Serena could see Ash turning left and went behind him. As she entered another hallway as well she found Ash stopped on the track, peeking from around the corner. She silently moved next to him and stayed closer to both, the metallic wall and Ash.

Ash sensed Serena next to him. His heart said to move away immediately but his mind explained that it wasn't a good idea if he didn't want to get caught. So he decided to bear her for now and focused his attention back on the man he just saw walking to the right corner.

Pikachu quickly hoped on Ash's other shoulder and Ash then turned to Serena. "Come on," he whispered to her with a hand gesture and sneaked past the corner with Serena right behind him.

Ash quietly followed the man for a while, along with Serena. He noticed his movements carefully. He was looking inside possibly every opened door and quietly sneaking in, then walking to the next one. Ash concluded that he was looking for something, if not stealing. As the man moved on, Ash kept sneaking behind him.

When the next door opened, Ash thought of busting him red handed but threw the thought out immediately when the man entered the room. "What's he up to?" Ash wondered under his breath and then slowly sneaked past him to the room the man just entered. Serena wondered same thing in mind and followed Ash.

Ash peeked inside the room and saw that the man was right in front of him. He was never a computer genius but on observing the fact that that man was doing something on a very big screened computer, a drive connected beside his hand, to the computer and a small dialogue box showing the progress of copying something, he could say that this man was hacking in the main computer of the gym, probably stealing Clemont's file.

Ash then turned back to Serena, wished to jump back immediately on realized how close they were. He then put his left index finger on his lips and mumbled, "Stay quiet," and then entered the room, taking every step carefully so not to gain that man's attention. Serena still followed him inside.

Ash quietly kept every step and finally hides behind a box, still observing him. He has already thought of what to do. He would observe the man for a while, trying to know his main objective and then bust him before he could move. Pretty simple, right? However, he didn't know that it wouldn't work at all. Serena also followed Ash and then hides behind the same box, right next to Ash. Her intention was never to alert the man but as soon as her hand was placed upon his, unintentionally, Ash felt himself being electrocuted from inside and it hurt him so badly that he quickly jerked his arm back. The force was too much for him to control that he quickly stood up, took few steps back. As his foot stomped on the floor, a few creaked sounds gained the man's attention.

Ash quickly looked at the man who stared back at him as well. Ash couldn't tell if the man was glaring at him or shuddering from fact that he was caught. However, before Ash could react he noticed that the progress bar was completed now. The man noticed that as well and quickly pulled the drive out. Before Ash could make a move he noticed that the man has already left, dashing out at the top speed he could muster.

"Oh, man," Ash groaned in frustration and Serena only stared at him, and then back at the door.

Ash quickly placed his both the hands on the box and pulled himself up, jumping right over it. He then quickly ran out of the room. Serena stared at him in amazement as Ash disappeared from the room within two seconds. She then quickly stood up and run out of the room, noticing Ash looking at both the sides of the hallway to find even a single trance of that man. Ash then heard a crashing sound from the right and quickly made it to there. He turned to Serena for a brief five seconds. "Go! Find Clemont and tell him about it, I'll get him," Ash then turned to Pikachu. "Make sure she is safe," Ash said to his partner and then returned Froakie into its Pokéball. He turned back to Serena once again, looking right into her eyes for a brief few seconds, like reading something into them. Finally he gave a soft sighed and turned his eyes away.

Without wasting another second, Ash quickly turned around and dashed for the man. Ash run to his top speed and when it was the end of that hallway, when he had to turn right for the man, he jumped off the ground, kicked the left wall and charged for the right without changing his speed at all. Serena watched in amazement, could not believe how good Ash's reflexes were. Her trance was broken when Pikachu tugged on her leg.

"Pika Pika," it said, gaining her attention.

"Oh, right," Serena said and shook her head. She then turned to the opposite direction and started running, to find Clemont and Bonnie who were supposed to be battling Clembot right now. She wished she could find them in time.

* * *

"Hey, stop right there!" Ash called out aloud as he followed the man. He didn't take too long to find him, but he didn't expect him to be so good runner. As much as he hated to admit it, he was having trouble catching that man as he was keep throwing every possible thing in his way to block him right ahead. He turned and pushed a box right in the way and once again dashed straight. Ash quickly jumped of it and rolled on the ground before regaining his momentum back, following him again. However, his small break gave the man a little extra time as he almost disappeared from Ash's sight.

Ash quickly caught up with him but again, couldn't catch him right away. Ash then noticed that there was a door right at where the man was heading. The man opened it with a little struggle and then exited the building but pushed the door back which hit Ash right over his nose, causing him to stumble back on the floor.

"Damn it!" Ash muttered in frustration as he felt the enormous amount of pain rushing through his nose to his head. He placed his hands on his nose, covering it and shutting his eyes tight. He then placed his hand on the nose and felt a little amount of blood over it. At least, he didn't hurt it from inside out. Still covering his nose, Ash stumbled towards the door and pushed it open from his shoulder. When he exited the tower as well, he realized that technically he hasn't. In fact, it was like a dead end. They were high on the tower.

Ash then looked around and found the man on the right corner of so called balcony of the tower. Ash removed his hands and glared at the man, shaking his head a little to endure the pain he was feeling. "You got into the wrong house, mate," Ash said with a fixed glare.

On hearing him, the man turned around and stared at Ash. He then smirked and then stretched his arms wide, warming up a little."But I thought that's the place I've been told about," he said and then cockily smiled at Ash. "Besides, I heard you are a good thief," Ash's temper rose very quickly and the man smiled further, enjoying the every second of Ash's pain.

"You're so dead!" Ash said aloud and dashed for him. However, the man did a much unexpected thing. He jumped off the ground, back flipped and dived straight for the ground. Ash's eyes widened immediately as he realized what would happen to him if he didn't stop. He quickly gripped his foot tightly on the floor and drifted till the end of the balcony. When he finally stopped he stared down and saw that the man was still going down. _Was he crazy?_

However, Ash's question was answered immediately when the man clenched the straps of his bag. He would have probably pressed a secret button because just afterwards, two short, lengthy wings came out from each side, followed by a pair of exhaust pipes. The man used it to glide in the air and changed his direction. The exhausts pipes released a very strong and powerful flame that pulled the man up till he was back in the air, right in front of Ash.

Despite knowing that he failed miserably catching that man, he couldn't help but admire how easily he managed escape his grip when he was so close. "Too soon junior, too soon," the man said and laughed rhetorically before shooting off high in the sky, away from Ash.

Ash gritted his teeth and hit the edge of the balcony hard. "Damn it!" he said in frustration. How could he let him go? Ash sighed and turned back to leave. When he reentered the gym he heard another explosion, the whole ground shook and he could feel a little wave beneath his feet, and that's when he realized that Serena and Pikachu were still out there, all alone. And Clemont might be battling Clembot. _The day could not get any worse,_ Ash thought before running down the hallway for the battle field.

* * *

"The voice recognized. The master recognition code is activated."

Serena heard a robotic voice saying as she finally entered the battle field. After catching her breath she looked up at Clemont and Bonnie who were smiling broadly. It didn't take too long for her to realize that Clemont succeeded in challenging Clembot. She quickly made her way to them.

"Alright, now it's time to battle," Clemont told Bonnie. On hearing footsteps, he looked in that direction and saw Serena rushing towards them. He smiled and nodded. "Make sure you guys won't get into any trouble now," Clemont said and then turned back to Clembot who stood on the other side of the battle field.

On hearing that, Serena stopped immediately. Clemont was about to battle Clembot for the gym and if she would tell him about the incident now that would distract him and he might lose the battle. With defeated sigh she walked to Bonnie, aside from the field.

"Alright Bunnelby, I choose you!" Clemont said and threw the Pokéball. As the light faded, the brown rabbit Pokémon stood there. It opened its eyes and stared at its opponent, a robot.

Clembot's eyes flashed twice and narrowed. "I'll use this Pokémon," as it said, its hand went inside and a small, narrow pipe appeared. It aimed it to the field and called out its Pokémon. A Pokéball was thrown in between and when it opened, a Pokémon stood there. It was a huge yellow salamander. It had a long tail and it was black up its waist. Its bottom jaw was yellow as well.

"Heliolisk!" it let out a battle cry.

"Heliolisk!" Clemont called out for his Pokémon.

"Heliolisk! Hel-Hel!" the electric type Pokémon cried in joy on seeing its real trainer.

"Huh? A Heliolisk?" Serena wondered and reached out for her Pokédex. She opened it and scanned the electric Pokémon.

"Heliolisk, a generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and it charges by spreading its wings," the Pokédex said.

"My reputation as a gym leader is resting on this battle. Heliolisk, give it all you got!" Clemont said aloud.

"Helio" the generator Pokémon responded and got into battle stance.

Clemont's and Clembot's eyes stared deeply into each other as they stood. The battle was begun now and it was just matter of seconds when one of them would give the command.

Clembot decided to go first. "Heliolisk, use thunderbolt," it said. As Heliolisk charged its body, Clemont stared at them blankly with his mind working fast.

"Clembot started using thunderbolt," Clemont said in neutral tone, but then smirked as the thunderbolt moved towards Bunnelby. "Just like I programmed," He then reached out for his own command. "Bunnelby, use your ears to defend!"

"Bunnelby!" Bunnelby raised its ears high and then stomped them with a lot of force into the field, raising sand high. The thunderbolt was countered by it and exploded in the mid way.

"Bunnelby, double slap!" Clemont gave another command. Bunnelby obeyed and charged straight with its ears glowing white.

"Heliolisk, dragon tail!" Clembot commanded. Heliolisk jumped high and its tail glowed green. Heliolisk made a back flip and forced its tail on the Bunnelby which used its ears to counter the attack. However, Bunnelby didn't just stop there and moved down Heliolisk. It then jumped high and hit on its back with its ears, sending it far on the other side of the field.

"Now Bunnelby, dig!" Clemont gave another command, already feeling the victory in the air.

Everything was going in his favor so far, the victory was right in front of him. But before Clemont could seize this opportunity, Clembot let out a move that completely took him off guard. "Heliolisk, bulldoze!"

Heliolisk raised its right foot and stomped it on the field. The force it released send waves after waves in the ground and soon Bunnelby was sent out of the ground from the same hole it dug before.

"Oh no!" Clemont let out a panicked gasp. "I never taught Heliolisk that move," Clemont said.

"Use dragon tail," before Clemont could recover from his temporary shock, Clembot gave another command.

"Heliolisk!" Heliolisk cried and jumped high, its tail glowed green and it flipped before hitting Bunnelby hard with it. Bunnelby was sent down on the field. It crashed several times but used its ears to gain its balance back and stood back in front of Clemont.

"Bunnelby, you okay?" Clemont asked with a little concern.

"Bunnel," the rabbit Pokémon replied.

Clemont gritted his teeth, the move Bulldoze was literally something. He never saw that coming. He might have paid for it, it was his luck that Bunnelby didn't lose, yet. He needed to think of something, quick. _Heliolisk using Bulldoze like that was a surprise, but it will be the same for them facing new moves from us,_ Clemont thought. "Okay, now it is our turn. Bunnelby! Use double team!" Clemont said.

Bunnelby nodded and jumped high in the air. "Bunnelby!" it cried and glowed bright white, soon to be replaced by many doppelgangers of it. More the copies, more the cries were there and having same frequencies caused Heliolisk to look around in confusion. It could not locate the original one.

However, as the battle was going on nobody noticed when Ash entered the battle field. Noticing that the battle was still going on, he quietly made his way to the bleachers and stood next to Serena. Serena noticed him but couldn't notice his injury as Ash was still covering it.

"Bunnelby, mud shot!" Clemont cried once again.

"Bunnelby!" the normal type cried and created the mud between its ears. It then fired them straight towards the Heliolisk.

"Parabolic Charge!" Clembot commanded.

Heliolisk opened its wings and generated electricity around it. An orb of electricity appeared which Heliolisk fired high in the air. The orb self destroyed immediately and send the electricity in a huge radius, taking on every Bunnelby, even the original one which, when got electrocuted, cried aloud in pain.

 _Parabolic charge, it attacks every opponent in the area while restoring energy at the same time,_ Clemont thought as he saw Heliolisk covered in green aura instead of electricity. When the attack finished, Heliolisk closed its wings and looked at Clemont, who seems to be in panic as Bunnelby fell down on the ground.

"Bunnelby?" Clemont called out in concern but seems to be relieved the very next moment when Bunnelby got up with much less harm. His training with Bunnelby to endure the electric type moves were finally paying off.

"Now use thunderbolt!" Clembot said.

Time seems to be slowed down for Clemont as the thunderbolt was heading for Bunnelby. Clemont thought hard, if he used the same trick as before to counter then the battle would never end as this cycle would go on over and over again. Dig is a really powerful move but due to a surprise move Bulldoze, Clemont could not use it. He needed a strategy quick. He then turned to look at his friends. In spite of the lack in confidence, Serena and Ash trusted him and encouraged him to go on. He couldn't just let them down so easily.

He thought hard, what would have Ash done if he would be there instead of him? Obviously, he would let the opponent think that he would lose and then surprise them in the final moment.

And that's what he has to do.

"Now Bunnelby dig, let's go!" Clemont let out his move.

It seems weird but Bunnelby managed to understand what Clemont was trying to do. "Bunnelby!" Bunnelby cried and jumped in the mid air. It then started moving in a circular motion and headed straight for the field. It dug deep beneath and headed inside the field, out of everyone's view. The thunderbolt collided with field and cancelled out.

"Heliolisk, Bulldoze!" Clembot once again gave the same command.

"Oh no!" Bonnie clenched her hairs on realizing what's going to happen, so as Serena seems to be panicked.

"The same thing will happen over again," Serena said.

However, what they didn't know was the strategy Clemont had in his mind. Ash however, still trusted him. "No way, you won't give up till it's over, you heard me?!" Ash shouted out aloud.

"Right," Clemont said on hearing. "There is one thing that I've learned from Ash is to think outside the box. Now, Bunnelby use double team while you're still underground," Clemont commanded.

Everyone could only wish that Bunnelby would have heard him because when Heliolisk stomp its foot on the field, the wave raised up this time were way too high. When the wave reached to the hole everyone expected Bunnelby to be shot out of it but instead, doppelgangers of Bunnelby get out, including original one as well.

Heliolisk and Clembot let out a surprised gasp and Clemont took the opportunity immediately. "Now, use dig!"

All Bunnelby let out a battle cry and headed towards the field once again. And once again, Clembot gave the very expected command. "Parabolic charge!"

Heliolisk didn't take too much time this time and immediately fired an orb of electricity right above its head, sending electricity everywhere in the air. When the electricity countered every one of them they expected the original one to fell down, out of pain, but it never happened. All of them just disappeared with original one nowhere to be found.

"All of them just disappeared," Serena said worriedly with her hands clasped together. Even Bonnie and Ash as well stared up in surprise. However, it was Pikachu who jumped on Ash's shoulder and then pointed back towards the field. Quiet confused, Ash followed the stare and saw the hole. His face lit up just on realization what that meant.

"Yeah," he mumbled. And just as Ash expected, Bunnelby made its way towards Heliolisk inside the field. Before it could know Bunnelby appeared right under the Heliolisk and hit it hard. The ground type attack knocked the electric type hard and sent it flying in the air.

This new strategy Clemont came up with, thanks to Ash, confused Clembot as it couldn't read it at all it caused its circuits to overheat.

"Let's finish this up. Bunnelby, mud shot!" Clemont called the finishing move.

Just on the remark, Bunnelby jumped out of the field and while in the mid air, prepared a mud shot aimed for Heliolisk. "Bunnel-by!" Bunnelby cried aloud and fired the mud shot on the generator Pokémon. As the attack came in contact an explosion took place, covering Heliolisk into it. But it didn't take any further second to know the result as Heliolisk immediately fell down with swirls in its eyes. It was finally knocked out.

"Looks like it's all over now," Ash commented on Clemont's victory, smiling slightly as well.

"Bunnelby wins," Serena said as well, chiming brightly.

"Clemont was so great!" Bonnie chimed out aloud and hugged Dedenne followed by an enthusiastic giggle.

"Nenene," Dedenne cooed is response.

Just as the battle was officially over, forgetting everything, Clemont rushed in between the field to his Heliolisk. He quickly knelt down and stared at it in concern. "Hey Heliolisk, are you alright?"

Heliolisk looked up at Clemont and smiled weakly. "Heliolisk," it said softly, saying that it was fine and it didn't regret the fight at all. Instead, it was glad to prove that it was one of his strongest Pokémon.

However, Clemont wasn't convinced at all. He still hurt it. "But I'm sorry," he said quietly. His attention was quickly turned to Clembot who stepped next to Clemont. Clemont looked up at it.

"I recognize you now, sir. Welcome back to the Lumiose Gym," Clembot said politely returning back to its original programming.

Clemont smiled. "I'm glad to be back, Clembot," Clemont said and stood up. His face then suddenly dropped down. "Because of my faulty programming, I realize I've made a lot of trouble for you too, It's all my fault, I'm sorry," Clemont said in a dull tone and bowed apologetically to it. Clembot wasn't programmed to normally converse with humans so it couldn't understand what that apology meant. However, Clemont once again looked at it, this time with a smile. "But I'll work on your reprogramming right now."

Ash, Serena and Bonnie walked to him. On hearing the footsteps, Clemont turned around and saw his friends and sister beaming at him. His smile widened further on realizing that they were all proud of him that he finally managed to get his gym back. However, his smile quickly faded when he looked at Ash. More specifically, the injury on his nose.

"What happened to your nose?" Clemont quickly asked, concerned and confused both. This caused everyone to look at him. Bonnie was just as concerned as she was curious to know, however, it was Serena who easily managed to figure it by herself. But it still hurt her to see him hurt, something she couldn't believe she felt.

Ash stared at ground for a brief time before looking at everyone, specifically Clemont. He worried _how Clemont would take that news now after he finally managed to get his gym back._

* * *

"He did what?!" Clemont almost burned Clembot's circuit when he heard Ash, but managed to keep it safe anyhow.

"I guess he was hacking into your computer. I still don't know what he took though," Ash replied, followed by a painful groan. "Take it easy!" Ash hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," Serena's voice trembled a little on hearing Ash. Though, it wasn't her fault at all she still felt guilty to make Ash feel pain again. Even if that was supposed to happen while treating the injury, she still did feel guilty. After what seems to be eternity, Ash actually let Serena nurse him. Nor that he had any choice, either Serena was trying to be nice to him or she was really worried for what happened to him. Ash liked not a single reason.

Ash sighed and stared at Clemont from corner of his eyes, to avoid Serena's gaze. Clemont was still working on Clembot, changing its programming to be nice and kind to trainers and to give advice to those who would lose to it.

"So, what now?" Ash asked, breaking the little silence.

Clemont closed the panel over Clembot's chest and sighed. "… I don't really know. I've no idea what was there for him to take," Clemont said and stared down sadly. Ash didn't respond immediately. He understood how Clemont was feeling. He could not relate himself to this situation though, but for some reasons, he could understand. Clemont turned around and sat beside Clembot. "I haven't even told dad about our journey," Clemont said. Ash looked up at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, followed by another groan as Serena once again touched his injury with cotton, wet from the antiseptic liquid. "Oww, man, easy!"

Though Ash already knew what it means, he wished there was a way Clemont's dad would allow him and Bonnie to travel with him and Serena. Else, it would just him and Serena and that's something he could never let happen. Not just that, Clemont and Bonnie were really great friends and he had gotten a great bond with them already, in such a short time. He had been practically all alone his whole life; he could not lose such friends now, a family he might add.

* * *

"What?! Your ROBOT kicked you out of your own gym?!"

When the group arrived at the Clemont's house, they were already prepared for it, so when Meyer yelled in surprise, that wasn't surprise for them. So, the situation is like that, Clemont, Bonnie and Clembot were standing along each other, in front of Meyer, trying to reason with him while Ash and Serena decided to stay back for this one.

"Dad, wait till you end of the story," Bonnie quipped in between.

"That's how it was before but everything is alright now," Clemont said in his own defense, trying his best not to melt under his father's gaze. "It's okay now for the Clembot to be the gym leader," he added.

Meyer still doubted that choice and looked at Clembot who was constantly bowing apologetically. It creep him out a little. "Well, I hope that you're up," Meyer said, then put his hands on hips and smiled. "That mean you will be coming by the house more often now," he added.

"Visit?!" Clemont frowned. That was going to be tougher than what he thought. He nervously started fiddling his fingers and gazed down, not able to look in his father's eyes as he stared at him. "Well, you see… the… thing is," he was loss for words.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Meyer asked and bent down to look in his son's eyes.

"It's just…because…" he could not. He just could not say that. Ash and Serena grew worried for a second, didn't know if Clemont would say it or not.

"Just say it, Clemont," Bonnie hissed, trying to encourage her brother. Clemont glanced down at her softly. When would she understand this isn't as easy as she was thinking, with all the responsibilities on his head? "Now!" Clemont merely nodded.

But he knew he had to do it, he didn't have any choice. Clemont took a long breath, gathering his courage and then stared back at his dad. He had to do it. "Dad," Clemont started, clenched his fist to keep his calm. "I'm…I'm going on a journey!" he just let it out. Meyer didn't seem to understand what his son meant so he let him continue. "Dad, I've been learning a lot and gathering much courage since I've been travelling with Ash."

"Travelling? Courage?" Meyer merely mumbled out of surprise, but kept his gaze steady.

"Right, dad. I've always been afraid to find the courage to try out new things but since the day I met Ash, now I've been feeling completely different, dad. We've travelled for just a short time but I'm getting it, much more experience, so quickly. I've been fun, I've been sad; I've been happy and scared. That doesn't sound like a much big deal but it really started getting me into touch with myself and that's really, really important to me. Even if it's still Ash gets into the Kalos league, it's really important for me to travel with him."

Meyer was at the loss of word. It was the first time Clemont was being so open about himself, thinking about himself, trying out new things in life, gaining more experience, enjoying himself. Yet it surprised him because he never assumed Clemont to make this move, ever.

"Daddy," Meyer, on hearing to his daughter, looked down at her. "I wane go with Ash and Clemont too," she said.

"Nenene," Dedenne said, trying to reason with Meyer too.

Meyer, however, didn't respond. He was deep in thoughts. His arms were crossed around his chest and his eyes were covered in the rim of his cap. And the way he was taking the situation, everyone wondered if he would agree at all.

"Dad?"

"Daddy, please?"

When she felt that the situation was not going in the favor, Serena decided to step in. She stepped up, standing right behind Bonnie and put her hands gently on her shoulder squeezing them reassuringly. "I'll watch over Bonnie," she said.

Either it was just a silly competition that Serena made the first move or he really hated it, her making the first move, either way, Ash stepped up too. "We both promise," Ash said, then looked back at Serena.

Serena, on hearing that, quickly turned to him with a look of pure shock and surprise. Did he really say that? We both? Did he side her? Was he serious? SO many questions like that came in her mind with a sudden swift.

Clembot looked at everyone, Ash, Serena, and their effort to get Bonnie and Clemont on the journey; it knew it should step in too. "I give you my words. In the absence of sir, I'll take care of the gym and help out with the house as well," it said.

"I'm just so," The group went all silent suddenly and shivered up on the sudden slight roar from Meyer. He wasn't mad, was he? "I'm just so!" his voice increased and everyone took a step back in fear, as Meyer roared with his arms trembling. "I'm just so proud and happy for you both!" and with a sudden outburst, Meyer let out all his emotions and the group sweet dropped on his antics. Though, Ash and Serena smiled on realizing how overjoyed he seemed, unlike Clemont and Bonnie, who both were shocked that Meyer, their dad actually agreed. They managed to convince Clemont's father. Meyer knelt down and held Clemont by shoulder in his big hands. "I'm so happy to have kids like you. I know I have told you this before many times, but, the most important thing in the world is to have friends. As long as you have great friends like Ash and Serena, I'm not worried about you a bit," as soon as the words escaped, a wide smiled crept over both, Ash and Serena's face.

"Alright!" both exclaimed together, then turned to each other for a high-five, surprisingly, they actually did it. And that's when Ash realized what he just did. Their smile faded immediately and they stared at each other, deep down each other souls, in their eyes. Ash quickly retreated back and turned around with a huff in annoyance, cursing him, maybe her for what he just did. Serena however just stared back at him. She didn't know if she should be sad or happy. She sadly glanced down at the floor. Why was he so rude to her? What she has done to offend him? Why can't he be just as nice to her as he was to other, or she was to him? She then glanced back at her hand and smiled softly.

"Alright, you two can go," Meyer said with a broad smile and the pulled his kids into a hug.

"Thanks, dad," Clemont said,

"Thank you, daddy," Bonnie said, a little too excited.

Meyer broke the hug and turned towards Ash and Serena. The very first thing he noticed was the tension between the two but ignored it for now. It might be the wrong assumption he made. He wanted to interfere, as a responsible adult, but something told him to not, to let them figure out their problem on their own. "Now, Ash and Serena," he called for them. "I want you two to keep an eye on these two to make sure they stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes, sir," both of them replied in unison.

Meyer nodded and then moved his hand forward. "To the new journey of my kids," he said. As on the cue, Clemont and Bonnie placed their hands on Meyer's, followed by Ash. However, when it came to Serena, she almost placed her hand next but then realized that she was about to place it over Ash's hand. The incident happened not even a minute ago replayed in her minds, her smile dropped immediately and she did not place her hand, feared that Ash would get offended even with it. She did not want it; she wanted his friendship, his attention, and not his hate.

She glanced at him with a sad look.

Ash caught that, stared in her eyes yet again. As much as he was trying to avoid her he could not avoid her eyes, her gaze. He had already admitted that they were beautiful but wouldn't ever say that. And the way she looked at him, penetrating his soul, his body shivered and he almost flinched. How much hurt she was, he could see it in her eyes. He could read them, like he was made for it. He just stared down at the ground, ashamed of himself. What was he doing?

"C'mon, Serena," Bonnie said, earning Serena's attention and breaking Ash's trance.

"Huh?" Serena snapped out of her daydream, stared at Bonnie in surprise and then realized what she was talking about. She still hesitated, should she or not? Her hand moved slowly, trembling as well but her eyes never left him. She wanted to know whether or not he would accept it, but to her surprise he never reacted at all, alike the previous time. Her hand brushed against his, a spark of electricity sent down her spine, her legs wobbled a little and she breathed heavily. Gathering all her courage, she placed her hand over Ash's hand.

Meyer smiled, finally everyone was there. "To the journey awaiting my kids and their new super best friends," he said and then everyone cheered aloud. "Now, it's the party time!"

* * *

The celebration Meyer held at his house for Clemont and Bonnie's new journey completely drained out everyone. And when the moon started shining brightly on its full potential and it was late in night, Meyer suggested Ash and Serena to stay for the night. Relieved a lot, Serena agreed immediately, though Ash has to be convinced for it as he was not used to sleep in bed.

Ash and Clemont shared Clemont's room while Serena and Bonnie do share Bonnie's room. Bonnie went in for a Tyrunt night suit. For Serena, she wore her regular night suit, the pink hooded T-Shirt and pink pajamas. She disbanded her hairs and let them flow down her shoulders, though she wore her favorite pink bow hair band, suiting her perfectly.

After completing her cleaning routine, Serena was finally exhausted now. The day itself was exhausting and now it was just matter of seconds when she would fell asleep. She sat down on the edge of the bed where Bonnie was already inside cover, still awake though, Serena ran her hand through her hairs, feeling the smoothness they possess. They were so soft and the fruity shampoo she used, gave a distinct and a very nice aroma to them.

Serena usually prefers to sleep right after getting into the bed; however, her mind was still processing the incident earlier from the evening and it prevented her from sleeping for now. The feeling rushed through her body when she placed her hand over Ash's, she could still feel it. It was really shocking and it surprised her, startled her, yet it managed to relax her. Just thinking about it made her heart flutter inside her chest, pounding so fast, the blood rushed faster through the veins and soon a small blush appeared on her cheek. She was glad she did not have to hide it right now; she was already so embarrassed for having such feelings. This feelings she has been feeling right now reminded her of those romantic sappy novels she used to read when she was younger. She has never been a complete romantic girl, but she could not ignore it either. Those warm feelings that rushed through one's chest, cheeks, and the entire body, that sensational feeling, tingling and melting the heart, Serena was now feeling that exact sensitivity rushing through her.

She did not know if she should be afraid of it, thinking of it as a nightmare, or should she be really, really happy, feeling warm and fussy, thanks to Ash, appreciated to be Ash's travelling companion, being closer to him.

She fell back on the bed, letting out a small, soft sigh. It was true that she has found Ash a really attractive guy from the day they met, but that was in different way. It was his passion, his kindness that attracted her first. But now, she couldn't help but think about his smile, his touch, it was his heart and his auburn eyes that attracted her now.

As her mind wondered, thinking about her so-called-crush, she did not notice that she was being observed by someone, someone that stood on the roof of another house. The man then turned towards another window, to the room one next to Serena and Bonnie's. Ash and Clemont were talking, might be about the battle and it could be tell from the excitement washing over their faces and the non-audible laugh.

The man smiled, he had been watching over this kid for a long time now. He knew everything about him, everything. He could read his mind, he could tell when he was sad, angry, frustrated, happy, overjoyed, relaxed. And from the look on his face, he felt so peaceful tonight. The man just wondered how things were changing for Ash. He was such a lucky kid. He had everything, mother, father, sister, friends, a great mentor, everything. Being the youngest one he was prince of the family. Everyone loved him more than they have loved anyone in their entire life.

Maybe there were jealous guys who could not see his happiness. Only because they could not have it, they stole it from him. He was left on streets, all alone. He slept in the cold nights, worked in the harsh sun. They wondered if he even remembered what he was before. His life took such a dramatic change, the worst part, he was so young. Yet he stayed strong, never giving up even after having nothing at all.

Maybe gods felt sympathetic towards him and gave him second chance. Not only Ash now had such a wonderful group of friends, the family that he could count on, he was now walking back on the correct path.

The man once again looked at Serena, still smiling thinking about him. She was a really beautiful girl. She was supportive and kind towards him. Yet Ash treats her like trash. He didn't know if Ash should be lucky to have her or Serena should be unlucky to have him. Their relationship has just begun; it still has to go a long way. He wished that Ash would not make the mistake he made before. He would never forgive himself for what he has done to his family, to Ash's family. He could just hope that one day, Ash would forgive him.

* * *

 **Alright, here you go with another chapter and another mystery added into the list. How the hell this mysterious guy knows Ash? What has he done to Ash's family? What he is to Ash? All the answers will be questioned, when? I can't really say. Though, it is way too far from now.**

 **Just in case you didn't get it, the secret I referred to wasn't only about Clemont being the Lumiose gym leader, but what secret leis withing the computers that someone has to hack into it. I guess many of you can guess it already, if you can not, do not fear, it will be revealed in upcoming chapters.**

 **The update was around a month late, I apologize for that. The thing is, schools and studies are back after the vacations and I've been spending more time and concentration on the finals next year, in March. I will not stop writing it, though the updates will be a little late and unscheduled.**

 **The next chapter might be in the end of July or in mid August. Either way, you will get to read it within month from now.**

 **So, I just made a decision. The side story which does not have a great influence on this one is scheduled to be published next year in March, probably April. Yes, I'm t talking about the mega evolution arc. But I will write it only and only if I'll get enough votes in the poll to satisfy. I'm doing it for you so I expect some support as well. Vote in the profile, let me know what you want.**

 **The next chapter consist of the concept of street racing and crime, something I thought I should give shot to so I can figure out whether or not the readers will like it, as it is going to be the main genre on the upcoming stories of this series.**

 **I'll see you next time.**

 **Next Chapter: An Untold Truth**


	13. From the Depth of the Heart

**Hey everyone. Thanks for keeping patience and everything. I finally managed to come up with it and so here you guys go with another chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: An Untold Truth**

* * *

It was mid night, the time when nobody is supposed to be awake. That's what the world thinks. Mid night is the time when the true rulers of the streets show up. Knowing exactly what it refers to, Calem knew where he had to go. Calem had been riding over his loyal partner or his partner's loyal partner, Talonflame this whole evening. It has been more than six hours now and he hasn't reached his destination. Reaching on the time wasn't his concern though, he was afraid that the Talonflame would be really tired by now.

"Hang in there just a little more, we are almost here," Calem said to his partner's Talonflame and patted it slightly, then turned back to the front.

It barely took them a complete minute when Clemont's eyes caught something. In the middle of, what one can call a deserted area, Calem saw a vast area covered with lights. They were bright enough for him to realize that he was almost to his destination. As his eyes caught the glimpse of the lights running down on a straight road, his ears could hear the loud roars. They included both, Pokémon and the big engines roaring as the cars sped on for the quarter mile. The smell of tires burning could be smelled at such a huge distance and it made Calem wonder, how much race these guys do?

In just matter of few minutes, Calem found himself right in front of his destination. He patted Talonflame and indicated it to land down on a cliff that gave him a good view of everything going on down in the world of street racing.

"Thanks bud," Calem said, patting Talonflame for a final time before returning it inside its Pokéball. "Take some rest now, we still have a long way to go," Calem said and placed the Pokéball back on its place. He then opened his bag pack he had been wearing and took out a binocular. He positioned it down and checked for the functions it held. He first turned on the thermal sensor mode and checked it out, working properly. He then changed it to next one and stared down in the fields. He pointed it towards a particular shed, which he assumed to be a garage, and then pressed a button while zooming in. It gave him a clear look of what was going on down in there; few men working on a car, one placing engine in the body while others were carefully placing the doors.

Calem then pointed the binoculars in random direction, zooming in a lot with a clear shot, another one of its function, and spotted few rides parked. If he remembered his facts correctly he knew what those rides were. The golden yellow one, big wings, narrowed headlights, he knew that was a classic Toyota Supra. The next to it was one tough ride. It was orange and had a powerful body, from what he could see. He then pressed another button after noticing that the driver was raving the engine. The binoculars' sensors caught the frequencies with ease and diverted the, into their direction. A loud voice echoed in his ears and he could say that this one was super charged. The classic old school Mustang it was.

"Just wait till I get behind one of those wheels," Calem said and smiled to himself.

He then looked down at the next one. It was orange as well and had tough and big body as well. It has flames on its tail. He moved up its body and realized it was getting pretty big and narrow. A little later he noticed two big wings around it and claws as well. When he finally reached to the top of its head his head wandered in confusion. He looked away from the binoculars and then back at it.

"What the hell this Charizard doing here?" he wondered out loud.

"Just watch it, you might like it," Calem heard a female voice addressing to him, that he recognized easily. Still, he turned around to confirm his doubt and saw Kira standing there. "Hey kid, what's up?" she said and walked next to him, staring at the same Charizard Calem was staring at.

"What's so interesting about that Charizard?" Calem questioned, turning back to the Charizard.

"Just watch it," Kira replied. Calem got annoyed a little but looked back at that Charizard through the binoculars anyway.

The Charizard and the Supra he was admiring not so long ago got in the line. The trainer or rider in this case, jumped on the back of Charizard and held the rope that binds to the leather cover that covered Charizard's neck. He noticed a guy, wearing a casual Hawaiian Shirt and trousers that went down his knees, walking at the starting line, between both Charizard and the Supra. The crowd gathered behind and around them, leaving just front for the race.

The race was small, quarter mile, but recalling that it was Pokémon racing a human made powerhouse made it interesting.

The race started and the crowd went crazy over them. As expected, Supra took the lead immediately of few seconds as Charizard had to use that time to flap its wings. When it finally did, it charged straight after the Supra. The Supra driver shifted into another gear and noticed Charizard right behind it, he moved in its way, blocking its way to his best but failing miserably as Charizard easily swooped by its other side or over it. The cycle went on for a while and the race was past half way now. Both, Charizard and Supra were doing their best. However, Supra was still in the lead with Charizard right behind its bumper. It was obvious that if it did nothing, Charizard would lose to the Supra. To make things worse, the guy with Supra turned on the NOS and with the additional speed, charged even faster now.

"Too early," Calem heard and looked over his shoulder at Kira who just smirked. Confused a little, Calem looked back at the race track and found that the man riding Charizard was holding a stone in his hand. Before Calem could realize what it was it shone bright and a current of waves were sent towards Charizard. Similar waves came from the other side and when they combined, Charizard glow bright causing Calem to shield his eyes. When he looked back after a second, he saw that Charizard has changed dramatically. Its wings has been spread wider, it has grown an additional horn on its head that was curvier. His tail has lengthened and it looked even bigger now. It has evolved into the Mega Charizard Y. Along with that come an additional advantage, aerodynamic body and faster speed.

"Huh, lucky bastard," Calem smirked as the Charizard soon sped up faster than before and within five seconds, not just caught up with the Supra but flew past it and won the race with ease. Taking the binoculars off and hanging them on the belt, Calem stood up and turned to Kira. He then remembered something. He picked up a Pokéball and tossed in her direction. "I think it needs some rest. It did work hard to bring me here," Calem said.

Kira nodded her head as she caught the Pokéball that held Talonflame and started walking away. Calem just followed her. However, one thing was bothering him. When she told him about the meeting he thought about some palace with heavily armed guard surrounding it. But looking over to his shoulder, this area seems to be some street racing community. He doubted if it was some top secret meeting or not at all.

* * *

The curtains of the room were pulled aside and dim sunlight entered the room. The raven haired boy quickly clenched on the blanket tight and pulled it over his head and turned on his side. He still wasn't used to sleeping on a comfy bed and lying on one right now made him stay there a little longer. However, when someone shook him, his pleasant nap was broken. "Let me sleep some more," Ash groaned.

He heard a sigh followed right after that. "Ash, please get up. Breakfast is almost ready, we need to leave today as well," a soft voice said. Ash let it slip, wanting to sleep some more. "Ash, get up," he heard once again and then felt two hands placed on his arm as his body shook a little once again. Despite being so drowsy, Ash quickly managed to recognize that voice. All his sleepiness vanished the very next moment. His eye opened and felt a little heavy. A frown forced its way on his face and he glared at non visible object that sited right in front of him.

Taking the blanket off of him, Ash stood up in the sitting position on the edge of the bed. His legs were hanging down the bed and he was staring down at his feet. Serena, who was sitting right behind him stood up and made her way in front of him. She knew what she was told to do, but the moment she made it in front of him all her confidence shattered. The sight of him staring at his feet told her that he didn't wish to see her at all. She flinched at her spot and stared down her feet as well, feeling a little broken.

She sighed and looked back at Ash. "Um…Clemont told me to…uh, um, call you for…breakfast," Serena said hesitantly and placed a foot back. She stayed like that for a moment and waited patiently, hoping for Ash to look at her at least, if not anything. But he never did look at her; he kept his stare steady on the floor down his feet. For once Serena thought that Ash really wanted her to leave him and that he didn't even want to think about her. Indeed she was right. Ash wanted her to leave him right away, what contradict her was the fact that he couldn't help but think about her. All these days he was trying to avoid her, almost succeed. But he couldn't stop it from happening at all, like this moment was inevitable.

"I…I think I should go now," Serena whispered sadly.

"You should," Ash muttered very slowly. Serena turned around, carefully taking every step to her way out. Ash looked up a little, noticing her feet as she walked out, and then stared up at her before she vanished from his sight. The moment she disappeared he realized how disappointed he was from himself. But he couldn't realize what this feeling was and he couldn't bear it either.

Shaking his head out of frustration, Ash stood up and made his way out of the room and to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower (remembering Jenny's words) and walked back to Clemont's room. He changed back into his jacket and pants and then took his bag. He wore it on his back and then reached out for the belt. He wore it and made sure his Pokéball were there as well. Finally, he reached for the cap that he was given. He didn't wear it but stared at it. This cap has a memory in itself. Calem gave it to him and that reminds him of what he told him as well.

To make sure Serena stays safe.

As much as the thought was intimating to him, he had already decided to go with it anyway. But he always wonders why Calem left without any trance at all. And why he wanted someone to look after Serena so bad. For some reasons he felt something was fishy about it. His time spent with Jenny has taught him many things and he could sense what the situation is before anyone and can make his way out as well.

Ash sniffed on smelling a particular scent. He did not know what it smelled so good but he knew that it was the breakfast that Serena came to inform him about. And the only thought of food pushed everything out of his head. Smiling to himself, Ash wore the cap and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Ash," Clemont greeted him first when Ash entered. The rest of them followed in greeting him and that's when he noticed that Pikachu was already there.

"Morning everyone," Ash responded in his usual cheery tone. He then looked around; Meyer was sitting on his chair, reading a newspaper while the cup of tea was placed on the table. On the left side of the table were two seats. One of them was occupied by Bonnie who was, instead of doing breakfast, feeding Dedenne. Clemont then walked with two plates of pancakes and placed them on table, pushed them on the other side before taking his own seat next to Bonnie. This left the only chair left and that was right next to Serena.

Ash looked at Serena and found her staring at him. When their eyes met she quickly tore her gaze and looked away. He noticed her biting on her bottom lip. Ash shook his head and walked next to her, taking his own seat. Just when he sat Serena pulled one of the plates of pancakes to her side and handed over one to Ash. Ash noticed that and took that without complain, but he didn't look at her even for once.

Serena was hurt. And he knew that. Yet he did that, hurt her, intentionally, not thinking what it was making him.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence. The only sound coming was from Bonnie who was keep talking to Dedenne and giggling while saying how cute it looks. Clemont on the other hand was quietly noticing the odd behavior of Ash. Something about him was off today. And he could feel the tension burning between Ash and Serena. He wanted to do something about it, yet he couldn't make any move. He remember last time confronting Ash about it, he didn't say anything back then. He wondered if Ash would say something now.

The breakfast end pretty quickly in the silence and everyone bid their goodbye to Meyer before heading off to the streets. It was late morning and everyone was out by now. The roads were filled with traffic and the streets were filled with the pedestrians. As the gang walked quietly in the sunny day, on their way to Cyllage City an idea came to Serena.

"Hey, since we are already in Lumiose City why don't we visit Professor Sycamore before we leave?" she suggested.

The group turned to her, thinking about the suggestion they was given. It didn't sound bad at all; in fact they would love to see Professor Sycamore once again. After all Professor Sycamore was a good man and they got a good relationship with him. They must visit him.

"That's a great idea, Serena," Clemont commented.

"Yeah! Let's go then!" Bonnie chimed and raised her fist in excitement. She couldn't wait to see all those cute Pokémon again.

"Also," Serena started and everyone turned to her as she brought up a small basket and opened it. "Tada!" she exclaimed and showed it to everyone. There were many macrons in it. There was a big variety of color in it and they looked really delicious as well. Ash also nodded his head in response while Pikachu just stared at the delicious macrons. They looked quiet delicious to it and it couldn't wait to try them out.

"Pikachu," it moaned in delight.

* * *

"Sir, it has arrived," James said as he, Jessie and Meowth stared at the holographic image of their boss, Giovanni. "All we need now is the source of mega evolution to start it and we know exactly where to find it."

"Good," Giovanni responded.

"But boss, is it strong enough to take down a real mega evolved Pokémon?" Meowth asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"That's what you three need to test. Right now you possess one of my most powerful weapons and I expect you not to let me down," Giovanni said. The trio nodded their head in response. "Dismiss," and with that one word the hologram disappeared.

The trio looked at each other and then smirked evilly. James reached out for a laptop and turned it on. He then played a clip that shows the Garchomp incident from some days ago. "Mega evolution is really powerful," Jessie said and crossed her arms as she saw Mega Blaziken landing on the ground with Ash in its hands.

"Indeed," James responded.

"That's the power we are going to get soon," Meowth said and formed a fist of its paw.

When Professor Sycamore was shown in the video briefly, James pause the video and leaned back. "That's it, Professor Sycamore, our target," James said. "He is studying the mega evolution and he will help us powering Meowth to mega evolve," James said and turned to Meowth who looked confused from the statement.

"But is it even possible?" Meowth asked out of curiosity.

"We don't know yet, but with this weapon in our hands, we can use that power to make Kalos bow to us," James said and then the three grinned evilly, staring at a huge object that was covered under a piece of cloth. A light shone brightly over it and the machine tremble the ground with a loud noise.

* * *

"Hello Professor," the group greeted in unison when Professor Sycamore opened the door.

"Ah, that's you guys. Considering that you all came together, you all are travelling together now?" Professor questioned as he looked at every face. Everyone nodded. "Oh well. Come on in," he said and stepped aside for the group to enter.

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said and walked in, followed by Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"Sounds like a great plan," Professor Sycamore closed the door and walked to the group who was staring around. The last time they visited there was a big hole just up ahead of the door. It was fixed by now. Professor seems to notice the stare and chuckled. "Yeah, we've gotten it fixed," he said while looking up. He then turned back to the group. "So what brought you here today?" he asked, placing his hands on waist.

"We were just passing by to Cyllage and thought to stop by and say hi," Ash replied immediately.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu said as well.

Its sound brought Professor's attention who looked at Pikachu in quiet a surprise. "A Pikachu? I guess you're already catching a lot of Pokémon, don't you Ash?" Professor said and moved to Pikachu. "Nice to meet you little fellow," he said and rubbed its chin who cooed in response.

"Chaaa,"

"Yeah, we met on our way to Santalune City," Ash said.

Professor didn't reply but stood straight and checked time in his wrist watch. "Hey, it's almost time for the break. Would you like to hang out for a while?" Professor asked. Everyone looked at each other. This certainly seems a good idea. They nodded to each other.

"We would love to," Serena said, in regard of everyone.

"Fantastic, please, follow me," Professor said and then led the group to another room, which was also is one of the research rooms. Ash quickly recognized it as he has been there before. Like before, Ash looked around and saw the same machine working. However, it doesn't have the Garchomp image on it this time. Professor motioned everyone to sit down. He sat in front while Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie sit in front of them on the big couch.

Just as everyone took their seats, Serena opened the small basket she was holding and moved it towards Professor Sycamore. "Professor, I've baked some macrons for everybody," she said with a smile. Professor leaned forward and took the basket, taking a sniff and then smiled as they smelled really good.

Sophie, who was watching them as well spoke, "I think we should have a tea break with those," she suggested.

"Perfect," Professor said with a nod. With that Sophie walked out to prepare some tea. As she walked out, Professor started a small conversation with the group about their journey. The group told them about their journey so far, Ash getting his first gym badge in the rematch, them meeting Serena and Calem in the Santalune City. With that being brought, Professor also mentioned about Serena asking for Ash some time ago which caused Serena to blush in embarrassment and Ash to look away in annoyance.

However, with their little event going on no one noticed a small green spiky head Pokémon which was staring at them curiously, more specifically on the basket filled with macrons. They looked really delicious to it and it would like to try them out. With its mind being set it started to move forward, sneaking around every possible object so not to get caught. It soon made it to the bigger couch. It then rolled on the floor to the table and then to the next couch without being noticed. It then noticed whether or not Professor was paying attention to it. When satisfied, it carefully revealed its wines and used them to pick up the basket. Without making any noise it picked it up, brought it down and to itself. When it got its hands on it, it quickly ran away and hid behind a cylindrical machine. It stared at the macrons with a mesmerized look before digging in.

Soon, Sophie walked back with tea for everyone. "Everyone, tea is ready," Sophie said after handing everyone their tea.

"You guys enjoy, I'll be back in a moment," Professor said and walked out of the room immediately.

Serena clasped her hand together. "Okay everyone, let's dig in," Serena said with quiet an excitement. She was more than just excited to hear everyone for her baked macrons. However, her small dream lived short when Ash interrupted.

"But…Where are macrons?" Ash questioned out of blue and everyone looked around in confusion. Sophie however, narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked around for any trace of that Pokémon. And she found it, hiding behind one of the machines of the lab. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a green spiky headed Pokémon feeding on the macrons.

Sophie quietly made her way to it and knelt down, witnessing it eating macrons one after another. "Ah, I knew it was you Chespin," she said, quiet calmly. Her sudden presence startled the grass type and it choked macrons in its throat. "Sneaking around again," Sophie added with sarcasm in her voice this time. Chespin looked back at her and grinned stupidly.

"A Chespin?" Ash said in amazement as he looked over Sophie at Chespin, along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

On hearing Ash, Sophie turned to him. "Chespin is one of the Pokémon new trainers may choose from," Sophie said.

"You see, the three starters are: Froakie, the water type, Fennekin, the grass type and the third one is Chespin, the grass type," Clemont explained to Ash.

"Awesome, Chespin is grass type," Ash said and then reached for his Pokédex. Ash scanned the grass type from it.

"Chespin, the spiky nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone," the Pokédex said. However, nobody noticed the nervous look of it as everyone stared at it.

Pikachu quickly hopped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in front of it. "Pika Pikachu," it said with a slight irritated look.

Bonnie also knelt down on all fours and looked at Chespin, smiling. "It's so cute," she said. Chespin grew even nervous on that and retreated back to the other side only to find Clemont staring at it from the other side.

"If you wanted macrons, all you needed to do was ask," Clemont said in a friendly tone and moved his hand forward. "Why don't you share?"

However, Chespin took that gesture offending and used its spikes for its defense, pinning them on Clemont's hand. Clemont winced in pain and fell back on his back. Chespin then turned around and stuffed some macrons in its mouth while holding some in its hands. If these humans think they can stop it from enjoying these delicious macrons then they were wrong. "Chespin!" it hissed angrily before running out of the room.

Everyone just stared back at it in quiet surprise, especially Clemont who didn't expect that gesture at all. Sophie shook her head in disappointment and picked up the basket. "I'm sorry… Chespin is just a bit of a prankster," she said while handing the basket back to Serena.

"Oh, that's alright," Clemont responded not taking his eyes off Chespin. Chespin momentarily stopped when it bumped slightly into Professor who was walking back but then ran away. Professor looked back at it in confusion and then turned to the group. He reached to them and asked about Chespin's odd behavior. Sophie explained that to him and Professor simply chuckled.

"I apologize too for that," Professor said and then sat down on the couch. Taking the cup of tea in his hand, Professor decided to continue the conversation. "So, how's your gym going so far, Clemont?" he asked. Ash stopped and looked at Clemont in surprise. He didn't know Professor would know it, but then again, why wouldn't he?

"Ah, it's a bit complicated," Clemont replied with a nervous chuckle. "I just got it back."

"Got it back? What happened to the gym?" Professor asked in confusion.

"Professor, can I go to see all Pokémon?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Ah, sure," Professor replied. He wasn't being rude but he was more interested in listening to Clemont's story. "Let me ask Sophie to assist you," Professor added.

"Don't worry Professor. I want to see Garchomp anyway so I'll take Bonnie, if you don't mind," Ash said. He was being honest. He knew the conversation would bore him so decided to check out on Garchomp who lived by in the house as well. Taking Bonnie for a ride was just an excuse.

"Sure, Ash. Garchomp would love to see you again too," Professor said.

Ash smiled and got up. "Come on, Bonnie," he said and Bonnie quickly rushed out with Ash following her. Serena just stared back at him as he walked out until he disappeared. Something inside was telling her to follow him but she was afraid that it would offend him in some manner. She was confused. She wanted to confront him for his odd behavior around her but she feared that it would make things even worse.

The former option won.

Serena stood up and quietly followed Ash without being noticed as Clemont and Professor were lost in their talk. But it was now that she realized she did not know where Ash has gone. She went in the straight corridor and ended up in another research room. She quickly turned around to walk away but she was stopped by Sophie, who was working in there.

"Do you want something, Serena?" she asked kindly.

"N-No…I-I mean yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me where Ash and Bonnie has gone. They said they were going to check out on Pokémon but I couldn't find them now," Serena said.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, they are in the back yard. The first left turn from where you've came from," Sophie replied.

"Thank you," Serena said with a bow before walking back. She then walked back to where she came from. She came straight before so she took the left this time. When she walked out of the corridor, she found herself in the backyard. It was covered in greenhouse glass from top, just like in Santalune Gym. There was a small pond where the water types were and there were some other Pokémon as well who were playing with Bonnie.

Serena looked around further and saw Ash talking to Garchomp who, indeed, seemed happy to see Ash again. She witnessed Ash revealing Froakie out of its Pokéball as it joined the conversation as well. She placed her hand over her heart. She breathed heavily, trying to compress her nervousness that was building inside her chest. When she felt confident enough, Serena started taking small steps towards Ash. She made sure to be as quiet as possible so that she wouldn't startle Ash and in no time she found herself standing right behind him.

"So, you see, that's how Froakie managed to beat Fletchling. It is growing stronger," Ash said to Garchomp and Serena noticed that Froakie blushed a little on earning those praises. She smiled softly at them. But it faded soon.

"Uh, Ash?" she started slowly.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, not looking back. His tone was calm and soothing. It was obvious he didn't realize yet who was there.

"I…I want to talk to you," Serena said. It was taking all her willpower not to surrender right there. She couldn't hold it back any longer. If she was going to travel with Ash then she couldn't be just invisible to him. If there was something bothering him, that she had done something offended him, she was going to find it out now.

Ash's flinched on hearing her. He didn't before but he recognized that voice this time. It annoyed him. From the time they met he was trying to avoid her but she just couldn't keep poking in his business and his life. And that made him wonder why he even agreed for Serena to join them at the first place. Knowing exactly where the conversation was going, Ash tried his best to be as rude as possible.

"Hmm? And what is this that you want to talk about?" he asked, rudely. Serena already expected that. Ash turned around and looked at Serena.

Pikachu, who seemed to be really happy to see her, got a nervous look on sensing the tension building. Its ears dropped down and it stared between Ash and Serena constantly. No matter how hard it tried it just couldn't understand what the problem between them was. However, it knew by now that these two had a history.

"I… I…" Serena was at the loss of words. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "Why are you ignoring me Ash?" she whispered, just letting it out.

Ash pulled the rim of his cap down and turned around, his back facing to her as he stared down on the ground. To be honest, he asked him the same question over and over again. He just couldn't understand what the problem with him was.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Yes.

"Have I offended you?"

Yes.

"What is it that is keeping you separate from me? Why can't I be that same friend to you that Clemont and Bonnie are? Why I'm so bad suddenly to you?"

Ash clenched his hands in a tight fist. Why she was so bad suddenly? She was bad because she always keep smiling. No matter what he does all she did was smiling. No matter how hard he tried, she just never let him go away. She never kept her distance from him, from his business and his life. And this all made him feel so frustrated, so angrier. But the worst part was that he felt the burden of his guilt increasing over his shoulder. And it was affecting him badly.

Serena has always been with a good family. She had family, she had money, she had house and everything a normal kid could ask for. Ash on the other hand has been abandoned, living on streets all these years with no one to look after him. He had nothing. His so called parents left him years ago. They don't know how to live life on your own. She had no idea how it felt to have such burden on your shoulders. She could never imagine living in the lifestyle Ash had came from. The world treats people like him like trash. The world do not respect them even if they are kept earning them. The world never tried to understand what has led these people to live such lives. All the world cares about and believes is that these people are lower class and do not deserve a happy life.

Ash has always been good guy from inside. And that's why he couldn't help but felt guilty for doing such a horrible thing to Serena. But being stubborn he did not want to face it or accept it. He wanted to get away from it. But Serena did not let him.

"Do you hate me?"

Ash was about to shout back but stopped immediately when he heard her. His tempered started to cool down. His mind raced about what she had just said. Did he hate her? He perhaps did not like her at all but he never considered if he really hate her. Even if he did not want to admit it he knew Serena was clean there. She wasn't the one to be blame. She wasn't the reason Ash used to live that horrible life. But he was a victim. It was supposed to be natural for him to act like that. But he acts that way only towards Serena and it raised questions, questions that Ash did not want to answer by himself.

"Ash, I'm sorry…Please," Serena's tone was dropping down dramatically. Ash could feel the ache in it, he could sense herself breaking from inside. But he was too proud to surrender. Ash turned around but kept his gaze on the ground. However, he sensed her clasping her hands over her chest. He momentarily looked at her and saw she wasn't looking at him but staring at the ground as well. Her blue eyes were shining wet from tears.

"I'm sorry."

Ash moved. He took steps forward. He approached to her. But he never stopped. He walked pass her. His shoulder slightly bumped into hers and the poor girl got startled and almost fell down. When Serena realized what just happened, she looked back, watching Ash walking away from her, again. And it hurt her more than anything else. She wasn't just losing Ash but herself. It made her doubt whether or not she worth it, that silent treatment.

Pikachu and Froakie looked at Serena and then at each other. They both had sympathetic look for Serena. They couldn't believe that Ash could be so cruel, as all they have seen so far was his kindness. Even Garchomp, the mightiest beast in the laboratory felt bad for Serena. The three Pokémon hoped that things would solve out between the two humans. Pikachu and Froakie wanted to confront and comfort Serena for Ash's odd and rude behavior but they knew being the loyal Pokémon their first duty was to confront their trainer. The two rushed out of the room as well and behind Ash.

Serena just stared at the dark corridor where Ash had just gone. He had disappeared in the darkness. He just left her. Serena clenched her eyes shut and hand into a tight fist. But when realizing she could do nothing now, she felt herself giving up. Her body felt really light and she fell down on the grassy field. She shook her head left and right in an attempt to calm herself down but to no avail. She just couldn't feel any better. She pulled her legs closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around, burying her face in them. She felt really pathetic for failing so miserably.

"Serena?" Serena heard someone calling her. It was, of course a familiar sound but it wasn't someone from the group. She quickly wiped her tears off and then turned back to look around to see Professor Sycamore walking towards her. "I see, you are also checking out these Pokémon, aren't you?"

Serena couldn't tell if he was being honest with that and didn't notice her or he was ignoring that she was upset and trying to cheer her up. Either way, she nodded. And that's when she noticed that Bonnie was in the room the whole time. She frantically turned to her but found her still playing with other Pokémon. She sighed in relief as she thought that Bonnie didn't hear anything.

"Garchomp," Garchomp roared, gaining Professor's attention and stepped towards him.

"Oh hey, Garchomp. Glad you are doing well with our guests," Professor said to it.

"Garrr," Garchomp cried haply in response.

* * *

In the early noon a heavily armored van made its way to the left wall of the mansion and stopped. It was metallic grey and had a big curvy R printed on its both the sides. The van then retreated back and turned to face the wall. It then accelerated straight towards the wall and smashed into it, sending jolts to its occupants. Luckily the hydraulics suspension they had absorbed it and did not cause any serious damage. The van then turned around and headed back towards the hole it just created and stopped right where its back was inside the property of Professor Sycamore.

Soon three figures, which were wearing some sort of skin tight outfit and had their faces covered stepped out of it. The two of them were tall while the third one was short. The tall guys stepped forward and threw two cubes at the wall. They stuck on the wall and a green light flopped over it. After three beeps it turned red and then exploded, breaking the wall.

Ash and Clemont were quietly eating macrons and having tea when the explosion took place. Ash chocked the macron in his throat and started pounding his chest to get it down. He breathed heavily after that and looked angrily around. "What was that?!"

"The sound came from the backyard," Sophie replied.

Ash and Clemont looked back at each other on realizing that Serena and Bonnie headed the same way. "Damn it!" Ash hit his fist hard on the table before the two stood up and headed towards the backyard. No matter how hard he tries, Serena always found a way to attract him back towards her. "Come on, Pikachu. We gotta go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and jumped on Ash's shoulder as they headed to the backyard.

Back in the back yard, the three masked persons didn't waste any time and directly headed inside. As the dusty cloud slowly faded down the first thing they saw was a bunch of variety of Pokémon in the area. The first thought came to them was to steal all of them but the moment their eyes landed on Professor Sycamore, who was feeding a Helioptile before and now glaring at them, they returned to their real motive to kidnap him.

"Professor Sycamore, you're coming with us," one of them said. It was a bit husky and muffled voice as the result of the mask but it was obvious that the occupant was a male.

Professor Sycamore didn't need to analyze everything. The way these three entered told him they were here for no good. "And who might you be?" Professor asked in a natural aggressive voice and took a step back. The Pokémon around ran away to safety, away from the trio. Professor however kept his glare steady at the three.

"I thought you would recognize us," the third one of them, which was also short in size, spoke in a scratchy voice. The three of them then uncovered their masks revealing themselves as Jessie, James and Meowth.

"You're that talking Meowth!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, remembering Meowth and the two humans from some days ago when they enraged Garchomp and risked many lives of the Lumiose City.

"And you're our toast!" Jessie exclaimed and threw another cube towards Professor. It expanded and shot several nylon ropes from each corner which expanded further and wrapped around Professor. The ropes tightened around Professor once it came into contact and trapped him.

"What the-" Professor was cut short as he fell down, landing harshly on his back. "What do you think you're doing?" Professor snarled angrily.

"We are borrowing you for our personal business," Meowth said and James and Jessie made their way towards Professor Sycamore. They grabbed him and led him to the van.

"Hey! Get off me!" Professor said and struggled a bit as well. However, being trapped made his struggle limited and he could do nothing to break free. Meowth opened the back door of the van and James and Jessie threw Professor inside.

The three grinned evilly on their success. "Mission accomplished," Jessie said and the three rushed back inside the van.

In the mean time, they didn't notice that Serena and Bonnie were walking in the backyard, with the rest of the macrons, when the explosion took place. They hid behind a big rock while the whole incident took place. Serena quickly recognized the three from few days before when they were stealing all the Ryhorn during the race. When the three disappeared from the sight Serena and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded before making their way to the van.

James was having trouble igniting the engine again due to the crash they made. Utilizing that time Serena and Bonnie quietly opened the back door of the van and sneaked into it. When the light entered the backside of the van, Professor Sycamore turned around and stared at the two in surprise.

"What are you two doing here? You should get out of here right now!" Professor said.

"Don't worry Professor, we will save you," Serena responded, ignoring Professor's concerned sentence and crawled slowly into the trunk, towards Professor. When she reached to him she started unwrapping the ropes to get Professor Sycamore free but this task was pretty difficult than she thought. Curious on what was taking Serena so long, Bonnie crawled in as well. However, the moment she entered the door behind shut and the engine of the van started.

Chespin, who has been wandering around just entered the backyard and saw the backdoor of the van getting closed with Professor Sycamore, Serena, Bonnie and the delicious macrons. Couldn't just let them go, Chespin rushed after the van. James revved its engine few times before accelerating it out of the laboratory. Chespin desperately follows it but by the time they reached on the road, it fell down and lost its track. Its eyes watered as it saw the macrons going away, of course the rest of them were important too.

"Chespin!" Chespin turned around and saw Ash and Clemont rushing towards it. "What happened?" Ash asked.

"Chespin Ches! Chespin" Chespin explained and turned around, pointing towards the van that was almost out of their sight.

Ash and Clemont looked up and noticed the van as well. They analyzed everything in no time and a concerned look plastered over their face on realizing that what it could be. Just in the time Sophie rushed to them. "Professor is nowhere to be found," Sophie cried in concern.

Ash gritted his teeth and glared back at the van. "Serena and Bonnie are also missing," Ash said.

"Oh no, Bonnie," Clemont muttered sadly in concern.

Ash quickly reached for a Pokéball and opened it. Fletchling came out of it and flapped its wings to keep its altitude. "Fletchling, follow that van!" Ash commanded.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling nodded and flied behind the van.

"I'll call Officer Jenny," Sophie said and ran away in the laboratory.

"Yeah, thanks," Ash nodded and then turned to Clemont. "We should also go now," he said. Clemont nodded and the two turned around to follow the track as well. However, they stopped and noticed Chespin behaving oddly. It was walking straight with its eyes closed and sniffing. It soon stopped and opened its eyes that landed instantly on a piece of macron. Chespin picked it up and then walked forward only to find another piece of macron.

"Chespin!" Chespin called out to Ash and Clemont who quickly rushed to it.

"What is it Chespin?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and walked to Chespin. It noticed the macron pieces and quickly turned back to Ash. "Pika Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion and took a good look of macrons as well.

"Are these…macrons?" he asked in confusion and looked back at Clemont. Chespin quickly ate the pieces of macron.

"Of course, Serena must have thrown them so that we can follow them," Clemont said and his face shone with a light of hope. "Chespin, can you lead us?" Clemont asked, turning to Chespin.

"Pin-Chespin!" Chespin nodded and started sniffing for more macrons nearby. It soon got the smell of another piece of macron in a small distance and started running. "Chespin."

"Let's go, Ash," Clemont said and the two started running behind Chespin along with Pikachu. As the two were running Ash couldn't help but worried for Serena's well being. _Hang on, Serena. Just be safe, I'm coming._

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a man was standing on the branch of a tree with his back leaning against a tree trunk. His cloak was still covering him but his hood was slightly scooted behind, letting him enjoy the view of the world as his blue eyes were shining with an attractive spark. A little of his hairs were also visible. They were blue. Alike his eyes, they were quiet attractive as well. The man possessed a weird aura that no one could resist. Humans and Pokémon, both of them seems quite pleased in his company.

Suddenly, the air around the man started running wildly, in random pattern. Wherever it was directed, all the leaves and even branches were following its tail.

"What's wrong with the air today?" the man heard a familiar voice complaining.

Ash was running down on the dirt path that was leading them deeper inside the forest, following a Chespin. A Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. A blonde boy was following him. His breaths were heavy and the man could tell that he wasn't much athletic.

"Don't know Ash, the weather report didn't tell anything about it," Clemont responded while following Ash with heavy breaths.

Ash ignored the comment and stopped immediately when his eyes noticed Fletchling flying back towards them. "Fletchling!" it cried softy earning their attentions.

"Fletchling, did you find them?" Ash asked.

"Fletch-Fletchling," the tiny bird Pokémon responded positively and turned around; heading back to where it had came from.

"C'mon Clemont, we gotta find Serena and Bonnie," Ash said loudly to his friend who was having trouble running by now.

The last statement raised the man's interest. If he remembered correctly, indeed there had to be two more girls there. And from the panic looks of the two teens, he could tell that they were in some kind of trouble. He crossed his arms and noticed them carefully.

As Ash and Clemont were moving deeper in the forest they noticed Meyer coming their way on his scooter. He had Ampharos sitting behind him. "Morning kids, is something wrong?" Meyer said as he noticed the two of them following a Chespin deep in the forest

"Gotta go, we're in hurry," Ash said and swooped past him without looking at him. Meyer stopped his scooter and looked back at Ash and then at Clemont who was coming his way, panting.

"Something terrible has happened," Clemont said, then pushed him up with every ounce of energy he has left and forced himself to run faster.

 _Something terrible, huh?_ The man smiled softly and with a quick action, extended his right hand wide. When an obstacle appeared suddenly in its way, the beast stopped dead in its track. It was big and light orange in skin color. The large grayish green eyes that could burn a hole someone's soul, yet with its own soul so clean. Its tail swooped left and right as it looked at the man.

"Had a good time, Dragonite?" the man asked. Dragonite roared softly in response and the man smiled further. "Good," the man said and rubbed it skin. His smile slowly faded and the dragon Pokémon quickly sensed that. It looked up at the man and looked for any hint to what caused him to frown all so sudden. Its questions were answered quickly though. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey! There is something over here!" Ash waved his hands while calling out for Clemont. But he stopped momentarily and stared at him awkwardly as he was approaching to him, barely walking. His breaths were heavy and audible. However, before Ash could say something Clemont raised his hand and stopped Ash.

"Just…A moment," Clemont panted while talking.

Approving it, Ash turned around and stared at the old warehouse that seems to be abandoned if not counting that the same van from earlier was parked there. Clemont recovered as well and then sat next to Ash, staring at the same van from before while hiding behind a bush.

"That's the same van, isn't it Chespin?" Clemont asked and turned to Chespin.

"Chespin," Chespin nodded.

"Let's go," Ash murmured and walked out of the bushes and to the other side of the warehouse. Chespin, Clemont and Pikachu quietly followed them. The group sneaked behind the wall of the warehouse and quietly moved forward. They stopped by when they heard a very high pitched scratchy voice. Everyone quickly covered their ears in a desperate attempt to not hear the horrible voice.

"What the hell is that?!" Ash asked.

"I think someone is starching a metal!" Clemont responded.

"Pika Pika!"

"Chespin!"

Everyone had their eyes filled with tears as the horrible sound contained. "For the god's sake!" Ash mumbled under his breath.

The group sighed in relief when the sound finally ended and uncovered their ears. However, they then heard familiar voices coming from inside. Ash and Clemont looked at each other before moving further ahead. They stopped by a big hole and peeped inside.

"You mean here?" the group heard Meowth saying as it looked for something in Professor's lab coat. "Aha! Look what I found! A memory card," Meowth said while showing its teammates a small device.

"What are you going to do with it?!" Bonnie yelled and Clemont face palmed. Why does she think that she can handle the situations like these with her voice?

"Quit you brat!" Jessie scowled.

Ash's eyes were however fixed on Serena. She was whispering something to Professor, that's what he assumed after noticing her lips moving nervously. She was staring down at her lap in shame and blushing in embarrassment. "I should have known that Team Rocket is behind this," Ash said angrily. His temper was rising on the slight vision of Team Rocket hurting Serena, Bonnie and Professor. He hadn't forgotten what they have done to Garchomp and Lumiose City. And this was deal was bigger than the issue he had with Serena.

"Let's go and get them," Ash said and stood up, almost started walking in when Clemont held his shoulder and pulled him down.

"That's not a good plan, Ash. They still have Bonnie, Serena and Professor. If we will rush in we will get caught too. We need a plan. We need to sneak in and free everybody first," Clemont explained the situation logically and Ash had to agree to him. Ash then moved towards the main door of the warehouse and hid behind the one at the other side, while Clemont peered in from the same side.

"So, what are we exactly going to do with it?' Jessie asked a little curiously.

"We will enter this mega evolution data in our secret weapon program. With it, it will become invincible and indestructible," James explained. Meowth then entered the memory card in the laptop. James opened the memory card, copied all the data and pressed enter. A progress bar appeared and quickly filled by half with the rest in progress.

"It's already getting me excited," Meowth said.

While the rest of the group was spying on Team Rocket, Chespin eyed the small basket of macrons instead. Its eyes shone brightly just on the mere thought of getting them back. It looked up at both the humans before quietly sneaking in. It slowly rushed from one crate to another, hiding behind them as well. It looked up at from behind the crate and noticed the movements of the kidnappers. When it was satisfied that they hadn't notice it or observing the macrons either, it once again moved out. However, it didn't notice a very big metallic cable and stumbled on it. It tried to keep its balance but fell down on the other side anyway. It got up and rubbed its head in an attempt to decrease the pain. It noticed that the cable was attached to a generator like machine. Chespin then looked around and noticed macrons really closed to it, up on a metallic table where that talking Meowth was working. So it moved forward and hid behind that same table. It looked up and its eyes shone brightly. It sneaked around and held one of the supporters of the table, climbing up on it. It made sure not to touch a single can that was lying right below it now. When it reached up it smiled in satisfaction and placed its small hand on the basket, unfortunately at the same time when Jessie did. The two noticed each other before exclaiming loudly in surprise. Chespin lost its grip and fell down, right on the cans.

The sound of metallic cans rumbling gained everyone's attention and everyone looked at it.

"It's Chespin!" Serena, Professor and Bonnie exclaimed in surprise.

Ash and Clemont's eyes widened and they looked back down to found that Chespin was not there anymore. They quickly looked back at Chespin.

"That did it," Ash said and looked at Clemont with a knowing look.

"Pikachu," Pikachu shook its head in disappointment as well.

"Now I think it, rushing in is a great idea," Clemont said and marched in quickly. Ash and Pikachu followed him. "Come on! We are going to get you all out of here!" Clemont said, earning everyone's attention. When Ash noticed Team Rocket, he couldn't tell if they were terrified or surprised to see them here. However, he knew that getting out would be big problem.

"Well, well, well, see who has come around?" Jessie said and smirked.

"Let our friends go!" Ash demanded in aggressive tone.

"Woah kid, slow down. That voice of yours can be dangerous for your friends," James said and then crossed his arms. "Guess, you like playing hero, don't you?" he added.

"Looks that way," Meowth said.

Ash aggressively gritted his teeth. "What do you want from them?!"

"From them? We mean no harm to your friends," Jessie said and then her smirked increased. "But…"

"But what?!" Ash demanded again.

"But they have seen too much. We can't let them go," James continued for Jessie. His voice was as arrogant as of Jessie's. Ash clenched his hands tightly. He badly wanted to beat these guys for what they've done to Garchomp, to Dedenne and Pikachu, and now his friends. He couldn't let them go with that. But he could do nothing till Serena, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore were trapped. They need to free them first. Ash noticed that Team Rocket wasn't paying a bit of attention on them.

 _That could be my chance._

He leaned towards Clemont and spoke, "Get them free. I'll watch the guard"

Clemont looked at Ash in confusion at first but then noticed him pointing towards the others. Clemont nodded in agreement. "Gotcha," he said and sneaked past him towards them, making sure that Team Rocket didn't notice him.

"You won't hurt them!" Ash said furiously and intentionally earned their attention. James, Jessie and Meowth looked at each other before and nodded. _This brat needs to teach the lesson,_ they thought simultaneously.

"If that's the way you want it brat," Meowth said, walking in front. Its claws lengthened and shone brightly. "Bring it on!" it said before charging on Ash.

"Should have seen what you were asking for. Alright, Pikachu, use quick attack," Ash commanded.

"Pikachu," Pikachu cried while narrowing its opponent vividly. It then shot straight fast, running down the same path as Meowth but disappearing time to time only to distract and confuse Meowth. Meowth stopped and looked around but couldn't find Pikachu anywhere. It then looked at Ash and glared, seeking for the answer.

Ash seemed to read its mind and smirked. "Now!" he shouted and with a sudden gush, Pikachu appeared downright on the nose of Meowth and hit it so hard that it was sent flying back towards the Team Rocket's grunts. They gritted their teeth in frustration. Jessie held the Meowth up and glared at it.

"What do you think you're doing?! Losing to a kid?!"

But before Meowth could react, it found itself being flying towards Pikachu again.

"Set your tail up and hit with the Iron Tail," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu obeyed and shook its tail. It solidified and became hard as metal. Meowth's eyes widened when it saw Pikachu preparing to hit it. James and Jessie saw that as well.

"Do something James!" Jessie scowled dangerously

"Right," James nodded and reached for his own Pokéball. "Inkay, use psybeam!" He said as soon as he threw the Pokéball. It opened, revealing the squid like Pokémon. Already heard the command, Inkay charged the multicolor beam straight towards Pikachu who just hit Meowth away. It didn't see the next attack coming in the time.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Ash called out.

"Pika?" Pikachu was confused but panicked on seeing psybeam heading towards it. It knew it couldn't dodge it with its closer proximity. But to its, Ash's and Team Rocket's surprise, the attack was cancelled out. Everyone looked around to see that the victim was Bunnelby.

"Great job, Bunnelby," Clemont praised and then turned to Ash. "Go help everyone, Ash. I'll see them," Clemont said. Ash wanted to protest at first but obeyed anyway. He quickly rushed to his kidnapped friends. Bonnie had been set free by now and she was trying to cut down the bondage from Professor's arms. Ash had to help Serena. But the moment he arrived near her he started cursing under his breath.

"You sure know how to get into trouble, don't you?" Ash muttered as he tried to open the bondages. Serena looked back at him from corner of her eyes and then stared down. When Ash completely freed Serena he rushed to her front and kneeled to her eyes level. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Serena merely nodded. She really wanted to respond to him verbally but the conversation from earlier that day was still patched up in her mind, working as an open wound to her heart.

"Mud shot, Bunnelby!" the group heard Clemont saying aloud. Ash looked back and noticed that Clemont was taking over not two but three Pokémon by himself now. Ash turned back to others.

"Go, get out of here, now!" he told them and then rushed back to Clemont. "Pikachu, counter with thunderbolt!" Ash said aloud.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried and leaped into the air, charging up before firing the thunderbolt towards the upcoming psybeam and cancelled itt. The mud shot, shot by Bunnelby hit Meowth and both the Pokémon were flying back. They took on Wobbuffet in the process and headed straight towards James and Jessie. The two jumped out to save themselves.

"Let's go, Clemont. Go, go, go, go," Ash said, slightly patting on Clemont's arm as the both teens turned around and rushed outside after their friends.

Team Rocket recovered and stared back at the group in anger. "James! Meowth!" Jessie roared. The two gave quick respond. James turned and looked at the laptop.

"The data has been installed. Meowth, it's time," James said.

"Finally," the cat Pokémon smirked and rushed at the huge machine that resides behind them, covered in a huge piece of cloth. Meowth pulled the cloth up a little and walked in straight. After few seconds multiple roars of big engines could be heard and then two big metallic arms were stood, with the machine still covered in the cloth.

Ash heard the weird voices behind and turned around to take quick peek. But what he saw was out of his expectations.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Ash exclaimed frantically and stopped. The group stopped as well on hearing Ash turned around. They gasped as they saw a very big machine making its way towards them. The cloth over it was pulled back immediately and revealed a giant robot designed as a Meowth. Its arms were big and it had metallic chained tires, to keep its grip strong on the ground. It also had an exhaust pipe behind it which was exhaling polluted air as well. To finish the look it had a golden charm over its head.

"Mega Mega Meowth!" a heavy mechanical voice buzzed throughout the area.

"Amazing," Professor Sycamore said as he stared at the killer robot, admiring it.

"I know that they are enemies, but I gotta admit, that tech is awesome!" Clemont exclaimed with his eyes shimmering on the sight of the killer robot.

And that was the last thing the group needed right now, Professor and Clemont to admire that robot instead of saving their lives. "Guys! We don't have time to admire it!" Serena shouted and everyone turned to Professor and Clemont to see their reaction who smiled nervously and their brows lowered in embarrassment.

"Pikachu and I'll cover you guys. Let's go!" Ash said.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Ash!" Clemont said, ignoring the visible protest from Ash. "You can't take it out all alone. If we are going to do it, then we will do it together!" Clemont said with his fist raised up and determined smile. Ash stared at him with surprise for a while, completely awestruck from the response, but smiled nonetheless. Even Chespin stared at Clemont in amazement. Its first thought was to run away immediately when Ash told them to, however, after seeing Clemont and his desire to stick together with his friends, something sparked inside. A warm feeling that it hadn't felt before.

"You got it!" Ash replied and then turned to Pikachu. "Ready, bud?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu responded and turned to the robot which was making its way towards them.

"Alright, thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash said. Pikachu quickly jumped in the air, leaping and storing electric energy inside its cheek pockets and then unleashed it, aiming right at the robot. The attack made direct hit and electrocuted the robot. "That's it!" Ash smiled in satisfaction, but the victory didn't last too long. When Ash noticed carefully he observed that Pikachu had done near to no harm to the robot, not even a scratch.

"What?" Ash and the others gasped in surprise.

"You twerps really thought you could harm our mega evolution project?" James asked, annoyingly and mocking Ash. Ash greeted his teeth in frustration.

"That's it! Show our true power, Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed, hovering with excitement.

"Aye! Aye! Captain," Meowth responded and pulled both the leavers in its hands back and the machine started moving forwards once again.

"Pikachu, use quick attack on it!" Ash said.

"You too, Bunnelby, mud shot!" Clemont added and stepped next to Ash.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried and charged forward with swoosh. Meanwhile, Bunnelby jumped up and concentrated between its ears, forming multiple muddy balls. It fired them all on the robot and they hit the mark at the same time as Pikachu did. But to their horror, not even scratch landed on the robot, again.

"Damn it!" Ash and Clemont muttered and everyone else gasped in horror.

"That's enough play Meowth. It's time for to catch the twerps Pokémon," Jessie said and grinner evilly. She then eyes all the available Pokémon. There were Pikachu, Bunnelby, Chespin and Dedenne but she seemed to have more interest in the Pikachu. "This Pikachu seems a tough and brave one, start with it," Jessie ordered with a frown.

"Pika?" Pikachu panicked on hearing that. It stared back at Ash hopefully that he had a plan to rescue it but got even panic when it sensed that Ash seemed to be tensed up as well. He was gritting his teeth out of frustration. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't do anything. He was failing miserably.

"As you say, my lady," Meowth said and pressed the button on the right lever. The right arm of the robot responded and headed straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu! No! Get out of the way!" Ash yelped but saw in horror as Pikachu couldn't even move a bit as the big metallic arm grabbed it.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu yelped in pain and started struggling in a natural reaction. It used thunderbolt several times but couldn't break free. Its ears lowered and it stared back at Ash sadly. However, before anyone could make a move Meowth pressed the button on the right lever and the right arm responded this time. It made dash towards the normal type and grabbed it.

"Bunnelby! No!" Clemont yelled.

"Give me my Pikachu back!" Ash shouted in anger. He was about to make dash for it but was held back by Professor Sycamore.

"Don't be stupid Ash! If you will go there you will end up captured as well!" Professor said, trying to reason with Ash. But Ash was either blinded by rage or ignoring him. He was struggling to break free but the lack of size and power held him back. "We gotta go!" Professor told to everyone. Despite initially refusing, Clemont agreed, saying that retreating made more sense right now. They were too weak to stop that robot.

"Let's go, big brother!" Bonnie said and tugged on Clemont's arm, pulling him along as Professor Sycamore forced Ash to retreat as well. Ash was beyond the highest level of frustration and anger. He didn't know how longer he could hold it all.

"C'mon, Chespin!" Clemont said, picking it up and running away as well.

It was then, while running away, Serena crashed her foot into a giant rock emerging from the ground, startling herself and fell down. "Serena!" Ash called out in worry, noticing her first. Serena looked up at him and tried to get up as well. But then to her horror, she noticed the giant Meowth robot right behind her. It was charging its fist to hit Serena with everything it has got. Her eyes watered as she tried to get up but her foot hurt badly and she couldn't

"Serena! Watch out!" Ash cried once again. However, this time he ran forward. He knelt next to Serena, held her by shoulders and jumped out of the way in the very end as the metallic fist crashed harshly into the ground. The ground shook, sending shock waves in every direction.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked to Serena. Serena looked at him, dumbfound for a moment and a confused, yet a grateful look plastered over her face. She merely nodded when she noticed that the robotic Meowth was coming back for them again.

"Ash!" Ash heard Clemont shouting in worry but he was too scared to do something. His body had been flinched and he pulled Serena closer to her, covering her as a shield. Serena shut her eyes tight in a desperate attempt to avoid what was coming as she noticed the same fist coming for them again.

And then a loud thud was heard.

A silence fell down in the field and everyone gasped at what they just saw. Ash and Serena were come into the direct contact with that robotic fist. But Clemont could not believe it at all, nor does Bonnie or Professor Sycamore. Their eyes were wide in surprise and fear. They could not believe that it was happening. Ash and Serena couldn't just…die…like this. Pikachu's' eyes were diluting with tears and it stopped all its struggles. It had just met with Ash some days ago and started a journey. It couldn't end like this.

"Heh, that was easier than I originally thought, wasn't it?" Jessie asked, her eyes narrowed as she was ignoring the constant glances from Clemont.

"Indeed," James responded.

But what came next was even more shocking.

"Now, Dragonite!" a voice was heard. Everyone, including Professor Sycamore, Clemont, Bonnie, Jessie and James turned into that direction only to find a man standing on a branch of the naked tree. His whole body was covered under a cloak and face hidden in a hood. However, on proceeding what he just said caused everyone to look back at the robot. Its arm was being pushed back despite Meowth's best efforts.

"What's happening?" Jessie asked, alarmed and confused. "Meowth?!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Meowth frantically cried in response and with a quick moment, the robot was completely pushed back. Everyone's eyes glanced at where Ash and Serena were and they found a dragon snoring angrily at the robot. It was big, round, had tiny wings on its back and a tail. However, its look right now was contradicting the fact that it was cute, to Bonnie at the moment.

"Do something, Meowth?!" Jessie roared in frustration.

"Right," Meowth responded. The robotic Meowth raised its arm that was still carrying Pikachu and preceded it in dragon's direction.

"Use thunder punch!" the mysterious man ordered.

The dragon Pokémon groaned in warning under its breath and raise fits fist. It started to electrocute on itself and with a mightily yell, it hit the robotic arm hard. However, the outcome was not what Team Rocket expected. With another roar, Dragonite floated up and started pushing the Meowth robot away, revealing behind that Ash and Serena were completely harmless.

Ash's arms were tightly wrapped around Serena in protection and his eyes were still shut tight. Serena's head was resting against Ash's chest and her hands on Ash's shoulders. The way they were holding each other could lead anyone in a huge misunderstanding that those two were lovers.

Serena was the first to realize about the situation. She opened her eyes and found herself held comfortable in Ash's warm embrace, who was doing everything he could to shield her. When she realized that her eyes shot wide and her cheeks flushed red. She tried to look up but his grip didn't let her. It was strong, yet it was firm. She found her breathing increasing rapidly and her heart relaxing against him. She mentally sighed.

"Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie rushed after Dragonite has moved the robotic Meowth out of the way, to check on them. The sudden voice snapped Ash out of his trance. He quickly looked around and found that Clemont and Bonnie were running towards them. He then heard another roar behind him and turned to see a huge dragon was taking on the Meowth. It's both fists were electrocuted and hitting the Meowth hard and fast, over and over again.

"Ash! Serena! Are you two alright?"

Serena.

The moment he heard her name he realized what he was doing here at the first place. He quickly looked down and noticed Serena held in his embrace, safe and sound, and so peaceful. He quickly broke the embrace and held her by her shoulders, snapping her out of her dreams. Serena stared back at him.

"Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked, his voice was fully filled with concern and for the first time, she noticed fear in his eyes. Serena hesitantly nodded, but her eyes never leaving his. Clemont and Bonnie approached to them and Bonnie quickly threw herself on Serena, hugging her.

"I was really worried, Serena," Bonnie said between long and sharp breaths. She wasn't crying but her voice was trembling. When she broke apart, Serena looked at her, then at Clemont and finally at Ash, who was still staring at her fearfully. So many questions started rising in her head and she wanted answers right there.

"Everyone! Get out of the way right now!"

Everyone turned in the direction of voice's occupant and saw that it was Professor Sycamore. They noticed his panic look and then noticed that Dragonite was flying back towards them very fast. Motioning quickly, everyone jumped out of the way in time as the Dragonite crashed into trees behind them and sent deep into the forest.

Everyone gasped at how easily the robotic Meowth was able to take down Dragonite. Team Rocket grinned evilly on their presumably victory. Professor Sycamore turned to look at the mysterious man but he had an emotionless expression. He didn't seem to bother that Dragonite was just beaten up. Either he was a complete stupid or believed that Dragonite could take more than that.

The later choice won out as Dragonite flew through the forest and hit the robotic Meowth with another thunder punch that shook it very hard that the robot almost fell on Jessie and James. The duo freaked out and stared at the man and his Dragonite in aggression as the Dragonite hovered in air in front of the man.

"Alright, you pesky little Pokémon. You've seriously pissed me off now. Get ready to pay the price!" Meowth shouted in its scratchy voice as it stared at the dragon Pokémon from inside the robot. Dragonite didn't even respond to it and stared at its opponent with a haughty smirk. Meowth gritted its teeth. "Alright, here you go!" Meowth roared and the robot shot its arms open, letting Pikachu and Chespin slip out of them.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and ran for it as the robot swooped past him towards the Dragonite. Ash jumped straight and dived for Pikachu, catching it right in time.

"I got you, Chespin! I got you!" Clemont shouted and tried to analyze where Chespin would fall so to catch it. But too nervous to let his mind work properly, Clemont failed to analyze it and Chespin fall right over its face, starling him and making him fall down as well.

"You okay, buddy?"Ash asked.

Pikachu poked its head from Ash's arms and looked at Ash, a huge smile formed on its face from ear to ear and it snuggled into Ash's chest in affection. Ash smiled and hugged it back. "I was really worried, buddy. I'm glad you're okay," Ash said.

"Are you okay, Chespin?" Professor Sycamore asked as he, Serena and Bonnie approached to Clemont.

"Ches-Chespin," Chespin responded, then looked down at Clemont in worry and started shaking him. "Ches, Ches," Chespin said, trying to wake Clemont up.

With a dizzy head, Clemont forced himself up. The first thing he noticed was Chespin sitting in his lap and eyeing him worriedly. "Oh, hey, you are okay, aren't you?" Clemont asked and ran his hand over its head. Unlike the previous time, Chespin didn't react aggressively. Its pins stayed down and it felt rather soft this time against Clemont's hand.

"Are you okay, big brother?" Bonnie asked worriedly as well.

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." As Clemont said, Ash also approached to him with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Everyone was together now, safe and sound. But even that was proven wrong when they heard an explosion around. They turned around and saw the Dragonite and the Meowth robot involved into a heated fight. Dragonite's thunder punch seemed to be equally proven against Meowth's.

"Alright, you filthy overgrown thing, time to show you who the real champ is," Meowth said and aimed a thunderbolt towards Dragonite from the golden charm over its head. The electric attack made direct contact, earning a cry of pain from Dragonite. Even in the situation like that, the mysterious man didn't flinch or move.

However, a sudden wave washed over Ash's mind hard and some urges grew inside him, to help the beast and to protect him, to pay it back for what it did, like he had known it from before. He just couldn't figure out from where. His all sense stopped working momentarily and all he could do was stared at the dragon.

When the electric attack was finished, Dragonite was landed back on the ground and Team Rocket grinned evilly. "Time to catch a bigger pray. Meowth don't let it get-" but before Jessie could complete a voice cut her down.

"Enough!" It was the man. There was command in his voice that everyone flinched on his words, especially Ash. "I've had enough of this foolishness! Now I'm giving you a chance to back off," the man said. He wasn't yelling, hell his voice was even calmed and composed. But it still sent shiver down everyone's spine. The Trio seemed to be shocked to hear the man and didn't say anything for a moment.

Jessie shook her head and stared at the man in anger. "How dare you said that?! I'll make you pay for that. Meowth, finish this now and catch that dragon as our prize!" Jessie ordered and then smirked at the man.

Meowth smirked as well and made the robot advance to accomplish the task. However, the man simply smiled softly in response and raised his hand forward.

"Use twister, Dragonite," he said, rather calmly this time.

Dragonite flapped its wings a little to levitate and then started flipping them faster. With every flip, the wind around it started to flow along its direction and soon a small tornado was formed in front of it. Dragonite directed it towards the Meowth robot. The tornado advanced and engulfed not only the robotic Meowth, but James and Jessie as well, revolving them inside and making them feel dizzy.

"Extreme speed," he gave a soft command and Dragonite disappeared from everyone's eyes. Wind started to flow more wildly around everyone they had to cover their eyes to help them to see through. However, Ash felt a familiar feeling rushing through him. He realized that it was too familiar that was happening. Ash kept his eyes fixed between the man and the Team Rocket that was stuck in twister. And suddenly, he saw it.

A slight and blurry vision of Dragonite caught by his eyes as it soared passed everyone and headed towards Team Rocket. Their eyes widened. James and Jessie ducked down and Dragonite flew pass through the robotic Meowth. When it stopped behind them, every flow of wind seemed to be slow down along with him. Even the twister faded out. James and Jessie peered around to notice any obstruction but found nothing. Another haughty smile formed on their faces; however it was too late for them to realize what just happened.

"Guys, I think this machine is not speed proof," they heard Meowth telling them in a trembling voice. They looked up at their machine as it was cut down into two pieces, revealing Meowth sitting inside.

"Hyperbeam!" the man commanded. Dragonite took its position and gathered energy in front of its mouth. It was pure energy, purple in color and radiating a lot of energy. With a loud roar, Dragonite fired it towards the machine. It hit the energy core, doing a lot of damage and overloading it.

"I don't think it is a good sign," James said nervously and an explosion followed them after, a big one. With the explosion, the robot exploded completely sending the Team Rocket grunts flying away in the sky.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the three cried in unison.

When the three were disappeared from the sight the group let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank god everyone is fine," Professor Sycamore said and looked at everyone.

"Yeah," Clemont said and fell down on his back. Bonnie fell down as well and breathed in exhaustion. For the kid like her it was enough adventure for the day. Serena, however, was the only one who didn't seem to be bothered at all. She glanced at Ash, her savior. Her head was flooding with so many questions, and remembering their last conversation, she needed the answers right now. If Ash really doesn't care about her then why did he save her? Why did he risk his life for her?

She was still nervous talking to him, but after what he just did for her, she couldn't help but listen to her heart to fulfill her urge to talk to him. She stepped behind him; her hand trembled as she started to move it towards him. She was almost their yet so far from him. She stopped for a brief moment and sighed, then moved her hand forward again. But before she could touch him, she stopped once again.

"Did you save me the other day?"

The question slipped out and it wasn't even Serena. Serena looked at Ash in surprise and confusion. She was completely obvious to what he was talking about and it confused her further when she noticed that Ash was addressing to none other than Dragonite.

On not getting any response Ash turned to the man instead. "Hey," he called out, a little louder which caused everyone to turn to him except for the man. Ash hesitated to continue as he did not get any response again. He gathered all his courage that he could muster and walked to him. His footsteps were heard by him and the man looked at Ash. "Excuse me, but," Ash said and turned to Dragonite. "Was it the Dragonite who saved me the other day, in the Lumiose City?" Ash asked.

Everyone raised their eyes in confusion on hearing to Ash. They all remembered that day when Ash jumped from the top of the Prism Tower to his doom, but he was saved. He was saved by a mysterious man wearing a cape and a Blaziken mask. It was mega Blaziken who saved him, then why he was being so weird asking such a senseless question?

The man stared at Ash for a brief and very long time. His blue eyes never leaving his auburn ones. After a while, the man broke the trance and looked at Dragonite and nodded his head. Dragonite let out a soft happy roar and turned to Ash. It then started smelling Ash, nuzzling its face against him. It tickled him and he started laughing. The man stared at Ash once again while he wasn't paying attention. He let out a soft smile and held a Pokéball in his hand.

"It's time to go, Dragonite," the man said with an emotionless voice which didn't go unnoticed by Ash or anyone in that case. Dragonite turned to its trainer and let itself sucked inside by the Pokéball. The man placed the Pokéball back and turned around; his cloak was flowing along with the flow of wind, giving him a royal look.

"Hey, wait!" Ash called out once again. "You haven't answered my question yet," he said.

The man stood in his place like a frozen statue for a while. An awkward silence fell between them and all they could hear was the sound of leaves nuzzling and wind flowing. After a while the man let out an audible sigh and spoke in a calm and soft voice, "Yes, it did."

"I thought so," Ash mumbled under his breath before turning back to man as he started walking again. "Thanks for helping us out," Ash said. "We are really grateful to you."

But the man didn't respond and kept walking. It annoyed Ash a little and he narrowed his eyebrows a little. "At least tell me your name," Ash said louder.

The man stopped again and without turning around, spoke, "We may meet soon again, Ash. But I'm afraid I've to keep some privacy until then," the man said and then walked away. But before Ash could register what does he meant or how does he knew his name, the man was gone.

Everyone walked to him and stared at the same place as Ash, wondering the same thing, who was that man? But there was another question that piped up in Clemont's mind.

"So what were you saying about saving you that other day? We all saw that it was Mega Blaziken," Clemont said, inquiring. Professor Sycamore agreed as well while Serena and Bonnie watching in curiosity.

Ash kept his mouth sealed for a moment. He was thinking hard about what just happened in just matter of minutes. But when he was questioned again, he snapped out of his day dream and focused on his friends. "Well…" he started and turned around. "Blaziken only got me down, it wasn't it that saved me," Ash paused again and recalled the incident in his head. He still remembered himself being pushed out of the way hardly towards Blaziken who caught it. "It was the Dragonite, the same that saved us and our Pokémon today."

* * *

The group had return back to Lumiose City safe and sound. As Sophie told before, Officer Jenny was called and was inquiring everything, taking statements from everyone. When she heard about Ash's participation in saving Professor Sycamore, she first scolded him, much to his embarrassment, but later told him that she was proud of him that he was doing right things, much to his dismay as everyone asked what that mean.

The evening has crept its way in the sky with the sun dawning slowly. The group now stood outside the Professor's laboratory as Professor Sycamore, along with Sophie stood there to say their final goodbye.

"We're sorry about that mess," Ash said sheepishly, pointing at the hole that Team Rocket had made while their interception. Officer Jenny was still working there with her team.

"That's no problem Ash," Professor Sycamore said and assured the group. "It will be fixed by the time you'll visit us next," he added.

"Right," Ash nodded.

"Thanks a lot for your time, Professor," Clemont said and then bowed. "It was our pleasure."

"The pleasure was mine, Clemont," Professor replied with a slight chuckle. Clemont merely nodded, but then noticed a tug on his arm again. He looked down and saw that Bonnie was calling him. He knelt down a little to her level and asked, "What's this Bonnie?"

Bonnie pointed to their left. "There…" Bonnie said and everyone turned in her direction to saw that the Chespin, from before, was watching the group from behind a flower pot. It seemed sad from what the group could tell. Clemont then walked to it and knelt down.

"It was nice meeting you, Chespin," he said and smiled at it. "I hope you won't create problems for anyone further," he said. But the words he was saying were indirectly telling about his departure, and that's what Chespin didn't want to happen. There was something about this boy that it could not resist. It felt something inside him and that connected it to him. It wanted to stay with him, not let him go.

"Ches," Chespin tried to say but then looked down. It didn't have enough courage to do so.

Everyone eyed Chespin awkwardly. "What's wrong with it? "Ash asked from no one in particular.

"I think it wants to go with you, Clemont," Professor Sycamore said.

"Go with me?" Clemont asked, purely surprised from the confession. He then turned to Chespin again. "Is it true Chespin, do you really want to go with me?" he asked.

"Chespin," Chespin happily nodded.

"Brother, I would like it to go on journey with us, too," Bonnie said in a pleading tone as she constantly tugged on his arm.

"Ah, well…" Clemont nervously scratched back of his head and turned back to Professor. "Would that be okay with you, Professor?"

"That will be fascinating, Clemont," Professor said and then picked up a Pokéball from his pocket and handed it over to Clemont. "This is Chespin's. If Chespin is happy with it then I would more than just oblige to do so," Professor said.

"Wow, thanks Professor," Clemont said and then turned to the grass type. "Are you ready to join us on our journey, Chespin?" Clemont asked.

"Chespin," Chespin replied with a nod and rushed to Clemont.

"Alright, it's set then," Clemont said and opened the Pokéball, letting the Pokémon in and catching it officially. When the Pokéball closed Bonnie beamed into a huge smile and excitedly hugged Serena's legs, who in return smiled at her. "Alright, I've got a new Pokémon as Chespin!" Clemont exclaimed in excitement.

Ash and Serena just smiled and turned to Professor for the final time. "Once again, Professor, thanks for everything, and good luck with your research," Ash said as everyone started to make their way out while waving.

"Good luck with your journey too, everyone," Professor said, a little loud while waving his hands high as the group departed from the Professor Sycamore's laboratory. With a final wave, every one turned back and focused to their way out of the city. Clemont and Bonnie were walking ahead of everyone, with Ash right behind them and Serena at last.

Her mind was still racing about whatever she had been thinking about today. She had been trying to get Ash alone to ask it but couldn't get the chance. Now was the chance and she didn't want to lose it. Gathering all her courage, Serena made her move.

"Umm… Ash?" she began a little nervously.

"Hmm?" Ash responded coldly, a response she expected and was prepared for.

"I wanted to ask that…um…why you …did save me…today." Serena asked with a little hesitation.

Ash stopped dead in his track and so does Serena, looking at Ash hopefully to finally get an answer from him. He kept a dramatic pause for a while, thinking about what Calem had asked him to do. Would it be safe to tell her?

"Because I've been asked to keep you safe," Ash replied, his gaze fixed at the ground.

"To keep me safe?" Serena asked in surprise. It was hard for her to believe what had just been told to her.

"What do you think why I've let you come on journey with me?"

* * *

 **Damn man, it has been a while since I updated this story and I was itching to do it. Another chapter is finished and it has led me a step closer to my goal, to complete it. So, special information for you guys. After a lot of brainstorming for two regular days I finally managed to come up with a defined plot for the story and it will led to some minor changes, like one is that the change in name of the chapter. I asked my friend for help and he was more than happy to oblige, and here I'm with a story that's worth reading. The plan is pretty simple and it will be depend on me and my writing skills how t he story is going to turn out. So far, it has been good, gathering a lot of followers and favorites. I would like to thank you all for that.**

 **Since this chapter is finished as well I would like to kindly ask you for your review. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I'm working on an official poster for the story with my friends. It's going to be a huge deal for us so it might take a ling while.**

 **The next chapter is already almost half way through it and you can expect it by the end of the month or earlier next month.**

 **Till the next time.**

 **Chapter 14: Desired Bond**


	14. Desired Bond

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for a month long wait. School keeps me busy with few assignments and me studies and I can barely give time to it. Also, I'm regretting to inform you that I will not be uploading after October. The reason is pretty simple. It's my last year in school and it will be my chance to shape my future. As much as I love writing, I can't risk my future for anything. I hope you will understand. I'll try to give you three more updates till then.**

 **Here, I'm presenting you another chapter. Suit yourself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Desired Bond**

' _What do you think why I've let you come on journey with me?'_ The words were still ringing in Ash's head.

It has been few days since that incident with Team Rocket grunts in Lumiose City had happened. They would have barely made it out of there if not for that mysterious man and his Dragonite. Such power was coursing through that dragon that Ash could think or rant about it all day long. However, today wasn't the day. Even after these days have been left behind, the memories they held were still fresh in Ash's mind. He still couldn't believe that he had let it all out; he let Serena know why he agreed for her to travel with the group. Serena didn't seem to think much about it and that's the only thing that gave him a bit relief.

He easily managed to save her, Bonnie and Professor with the help of Clemont and Chespin. But what happened thereafter, he wondered would it be safe for her to travel with him? And how difficult problems can be for Calem anyway? They wouldn't be life threatening, would they?

"Hey Ash, how about we stop by?" Ash's trance broke and he looked up at Clemont, who along with others was walking ahead of him. "It's a good place to rest for a while and I think everybody wants it," he added.

Ash looked around, indeed the place was quiet beautiful and worth to stop by. As long as one's eyes could go there were grassy fields everywhere. A soft breeze was blowing by and the area was open as well. Ash sighed and looked back at Clemont. "Yeah, sure," he responded, quiet dully.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked as its ears lowered. Being close to him, Pikachu easily sensed that something was wrong with Ash.

"It's nothing, bud," Ash replied and rubbed its chin.

"Cha," the rodent Pokémon could not resist the affection and cooed in response, forgetting everything momentarily. Ash smiled weakly and glanced at Serena who was offering her assistance to Clemont, who decided it was good time to prepare lunch for the group. And then she turned towards Ash, their eyes locked for a brief moment. Unlike the other times, Ash didn't pull back this time. He kept his gaze steady into her eyes. Feeling a little uncomfortable from the constant stare, Serena tore the gaze when Clemont called her.

Ash sighed. He took his cap off and ruffled his hairs. "Just what is wrong with me?" he muttered.

"Wait up," Bonnie exclaimed playfully while running behind Dedenne. That was something she usually does whenever the group takes a break, playing with Dedenne. While running behind it, she decided enough was enough for her and dived for it. Dedenne ended up covered into her hands. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. Dedenne looked up at Bonnie and then jumped into her lap, started nuzzling itself against Bonnie in affection and Bonnie started to giggle. The group looked at her and smiled on the scene, happy that Bonnie was having a good time. However, Clemont got worried when he noticed that Bonnie was nuzzling against Dedenne, and it was its move as well. Soon enough the sparks engulfed Bonnie and fried her, not badly but enough to hurt her seriously but enough for her to fall down.

"Aww, that stings," Bonnie said dizzily. Her hairs were fired up as well in a style similar to afro and Dedenne was running up and down on her in worry, trying to get Bonnie up.

"I should have known that," Clemont muttered and shook his head in disappointment while Serena just giggled.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie opened her eyes quickly and saw a girl standing in front of them, quiet older than everyone in the group. Bonnie glanced at her briefly. She had long pink hairs that went down her waist and then curled upwards. Her hairs were also running down her cheeks to her shoulders, just like Serena's honey blonde hairs. She was wearing a short white tank top that ended up her waist, showing a bit of her stomach. It had pink and blue straps on the neck of it. Down, she was wearing pink pants, which on the left folded up down her knee.

She smiled with her blue eyes shimmering on Bonnie. She knelt down and offered her hand to her. Bonnie accepted it and the girl pulled her up. "Thank you," Bonnie replied, still staring at the stranger but then smiled goofily when a thought came in her mind. Dedenne seemed to read her mind and gave the same expression.

Ash was the first one to notice that and ran to Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie, are you okay?" Ash asked then noticed the girl as well.

Bonnie looked around and quickly rushed back to Ash. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ash," she responded. This attracted the attention of Clemont and Serena as well who walked around behind Ash as well.

"Pardon me, but are you a Pokémon Trainer?" the girl asked, taking a note of Pikachu beside Ash's leg.

"Um, yeah, I'm" Ash replied, a little confused why she asked that.

The girl smiled at Ash and walked few steps forward, standing in battling stance. Ash was quick to read the expression that was on her face and understood what was coming. "If two trainers eyes happened to meet, the rule is they have to battle," she said while twirling her hairs that was running down her right cheek.

Ash smiled and stepped up as well. "I agree. I'm Ash and this is my friend Pikachu," Ash replied.

Curiosity squeaked inside Serena when she heard them. She turned to Clemont and asked, "Is this really a rule?"

Clemont shook his head. "This isn't a rule, but this is a standard stuff. You see, most of the Pokémon Trainers are alike. They battle every time they meet each others," Clemont explained.

"I'm Penelope. Alright, Sylveon, come on out," the girl said and tossed a Pokéball high. It opened with a bright flash of light. When it dimmed down there stood a cute looking Pokémon. It had pale creamed colored and pink feet, ear and tail. Two bows were emerging from its body, one from around its neck and other from behind its left ear. Feelers were also emerging from it that was pale cream colored with pinkish and blue tips. It was radiating a soothing aura that calmed down the environment, making it even more pleasant. Soon it held its feeler around the girl's arm and the girl started rubbing its head softly. It purred in response.

"A Sylveon?" Ash questioned and brought out the Pokédex, scanning it.

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arms as the walk together," the Pokédex informed.

"Wow, this looks an amazing Pokémon to me," Ash said and put the Pokédex back.

However, before he could continue, Clemont called out from behind. "Ash, be careful. It's a fairy type and can cause damage if you won't be careful with your selection," Clemont said.

"I got this," Ash said and then turned back to the girl. "So fairy type, huh? Let's see how much strength you've gotten," Ash said and picked out a Pokéball. He pressed the button and the Pokéball enlarged, which he tossed up. "Froakie, come on out," Ash said.

The Pokéball opened and let out the frog Pokémon. Alike its trainer, Froakie was pumped up for the battle as well. However, before the battle could begin, Penelope interrupted.

"Before the battle begins, I want you to know, Ash, if I win then you have to stay with me sweetie," Penelope said winking at the young boy.

The response would have been pretty awkward if Ash wasn't in the mood to battle but for Serena, she sprayed the water out of her mouth on hearing that, unfortunately right on Clemont's face. Her face flushed deep red and her eyes widened in shock, staring at both Ash and Penelope.

"No way is she serious! Is she?!" Serena said, almost freaked out.

"Here, big brother," Bonnie said, giving her handkerchief to Clemont to dry his face off, while both of them were staring at Serena awkwardly. What the hell just happened?

"No problem, cause' I know I'm not gonna lose," Ash exclaimed confidently, not even thinking about the consequences if he would lose. Then without wasting any moment further, Ash eagerly gave the command to begin the battle. "Alright, Froakie, use bubbles, let's go!"

"Froakie!" Froakie cried and charged towards the fairy type. It jumped high and formed bubbles in its mouth, firing them towards the Sylveon.

"Counter with Fairy wind!" Penelope said. Sylveon brought its feelers in front and held them together tightly. When it spread it, a gust of fairy wind was sent towards Froakie, not only destroying the bubbles but took Froakie back as well. Using its quick reflexes, Froakie managed to land down safely but stared at Sylveon in surprise, just like Ash. However, before Ash or either Froakie could recover from what just happened, Penelope gave another command. "Use moon blast!"

Sylveon jumped and opened its mouth, adjusting its feelers in a fashion while singing a beautiful melody, while a sphere of fairy aura formed in front of its mouth that resembles moon. Sylveon fired it at Froakie.

"Watch out, Froakie!" Ash said.

Froakie heard him and jumped back by the base of an apple tree, only for the sphere to continue on its way to it, surprising Froakie. However, as soon as it was right under its nose, Froakie jumped again causing the moon blast to counter the base of tree instead. The destructive wave send jolts through the tree and apples started to fell down.

"Now!" Ash said. Reading his mind, Froakie narrowed its eyes at Sylveon and started thrashing every single apple falling down, in Sylveon's direction.

"Quick! Knock all of 'em," Penelope said with gritted teeth. Sylveon straightened its feelers and used it as big sword to cut down every apple before it could make contact with it. When the storm of apples ended Sylveon prepared to counter Froakie but found it nowhere. "Where did it go?" Penelope exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh. Just a decoy," Ash said which only made them further confused. But she sensed something soon and both she and Sylveon looked up to find Froakie over its head. "Water pulse, now!"

Froakie prepared a water blob in its hands and charged for the fairy type. It made a direct contact and the water completely engulfed Sylveon. With a satisfied smirk, Froakie jumped back to its original position and looked at Sylveon. The water blob exploded and revealed a completely wet Sylveon, which also seemed to be dizzy from the attack. It was coughing out some water.

"Are you okay, Sylveon?" Penelope asked, a little worriedly. Ash just crossed his arms and smirked.

"Ash is doing great, isn't he, Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he is. But I doubt that the battle is over yet," Clemont said, clearing his point. This, however, caused Serena wince from inside and she turned to Clemont. She still hasn't forgotten what Penelope just said moments ago.

"Ash isn't going to lose, right?" Serena asked.

Before answering, Clemont noticed Serena's reaction and made a mental note of that. "I'm not saying he will not, but I don't think Sylveon is ready to fell out of exhaustion, yet," Clemont said.

Serena's heart sank deep inside the darkest corner with that. What if Ash happened to lose? Would he go? Would he leave them, her? Would Penelope take Ash away from her? No, that couldn't happen. Ash would never lose so easily. He never gives up. He would find a way to beat Sylveon and they could continue their journey peacefully. She would stand Ash's rough silent treatment rather than being separated from him.

"Now, let's finish this up. Use pound, go!" Ash said.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried and charged straight for Sylveon.

Happened to be gritting teeth in frustration and fear of lose at first, Penelope suddenly smirked and gave her next command rather calmly. "Use attract."

"Use-what?!" Ash said in confusion. Even Froakie screeched to halt and stopped in the tracks on hearing that, while the rest of the group gasped in surprise. However, it was too late now and Sylveon has already launched the attack with a wink. Several hearts made its way to Froakie who looked at every of them in alarm but could do nothing as they surrounded it and engulfed Froakie.

"Froakie, you alright?" Ash asked. He stared at Froakie which seemed to be unharmed from whatever attack that was. But he grew concerned when it didn't respond. "Uh, Froakie?"

Froakie turned around, giving everyone an awkward look. It had hearts in its eyes as it stared lovingly at Sylveon. "Froakie," it said dizzily and lovingly while dancing stupidly.

"Looks like it worked," Bonnie said.

"Oh no," Clemont said.

Serena didn't say anything, nor did she show any sign of emotion. But truthfully, she was trembling badly from inside. Just the mere thought of leaving Ash was killing her. She couldn't bear losing him. ' _…Just…beat her, Ash,'_ she thought.

But even the prayers from Serena couldn't help Froakie now. Penelope smiled in satisfaction and gave her final command. "Time to finish this, use draining kiss, Sylveon," she said.

"Sylveon," Sylveon cried a small melody as it made its way towards the flustered Froakie. It leaned down and kissed slightly on its cheek. The gesture took the cake for Froakie, who was already madly in love with Sylveon and its temperature rose dramatically fast, changing its color from blue to red. Sylveon jumped back and soon a small glistening aura exited Froakie and entered Sylveon, replenishing its energy and knocking out Froakie.

"Looks like I win," Penelope said and patted Sylveon, praising it as well.

Meanwhile, Ash just stared at Froakie with a dumbfounded expression. All he had ever seen were the heavy damage causing moves from the tough trainers. The move attract was something he had never seen before and its working left him speechless. He couldn't believe that there were some crazy moves as well. Even draining kiss made more sense to him than the move attract.

Ash shook his head and quickly run towards Froakie. He knelt next to it and took it in his arms. "Froakie, are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly while rest of the group approached to him as well.

"Obviously, draining kiss drained all of Froakie's energy," Clemont said, kneeling next to Ash.

"Froakie is exhausted, that's all, no need to worry. Here, take this Oran Berry," Penelope said and threw a blue colored berry towards Ash. Ash quickly caught it and feed it to the exhausted Froakie. Froakie took some small bites and felt energy flowing through its vein once again, energizing it.

Ash sighed in relief and looked at Penelope. "Thanks," he said.

"Well, I won," Penelope said, coming back straight to her point. "Now you're coming with me, sweetie," she said and smiled at him, swaying her body like a kid.

Where no one seemed to be bothered at all, Serena was completely flustered and enraged once again. She stared at Penelope with disbelief. So she wasn't fooling around at all. "Are you really gonna go with her, Ash?" Serena whispered to Ash while looking back and forth between him and Penelope. Ash didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at all and ignored her words. He just simple nodded to Penelope with a smile.

"Sure. Fair and square, you beat me."

* * *

Serena was hardly focusing while the group was following Penelope. She was even walking behind of everyone so she could gather some thoughts to herself. But she would be lying if she said she was feeling any better with it. She was completely freaking out. All she could think about was how to stop Penelope from taking Ash away. But she couldn't come with any good excuse so far. And it was bugging her badly. There was no way in the world she would let Ash walk away.

The group finally made it to their destination, which more looked like a school for kids.

"A kindergarten?" Clemont commented while looking around. As far as the eyes go there were kids playing different games in several groups. Some were making sand castles, some were playing with toys, and some were running around, probably playing tag.

Ash briefly smiled on the scene. The kids were having a lot of fun, from what he could tell. Some images flashed in his mind where a younger Ash was running around in a long grassy field while a Dragonite was following it. It playfully held him up and flew higher, to scare the young boy, but when noticed that he was actually getting scared of such a height, it leaned down to the ground once again.

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu inquired in concern, snapping Ash out of his day dream.

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pikachu Pika Pi," Pikachu said, its concern only growing on sensing the trouble inside him.

"It's nothing, Pikachu, it is…nothing," Ash said with a deep sigh. He was obviously lying but couldn't bear sharing it with anyone, not even Pikachu.

"Hey look, Miss. Penelope is back!" A kid shouted out of blue catching Ash's attention as he and everyone looked at him. Every child ran towards Penelope and surrounded her.

"Look at all the children around," Clemont said while looking around. He then turned his attention back to Penelope. "Are you a teacher in here?"

"Yes," Penelope said with a nod and then turned back to children. "Did everybody behave well while I was gone?" she asked.

"Yes man, we behaved really well," the child from before spoke.

"What kind of Pokémon did you bring here for us today?" another kid asked. At the same time a girl saw everyone standing behind Penelope, specifically Pikachu.

"Wow, a Pikachu," she said and then ran past Penelope towards it. Everybody followed her and gathered around it. "Wow, it's so cute," she said.

"You brought Pikachu for us to play with today," a kid said.

"Play with today?" Serena questioned, confused from the words. Meanwhile, a kid tried to reach out for Froakie but when Froakie noticed him, he hoped away from the group. It was still hurt from what had happened in the battle. It was possibly the most embarrassed moment in its history, not only losing but in such an awkward way. Froakie leaned back against the wall and crossed its arms.

"Wow, I've never seen a Pikachu in person before," a boy said.

"Neither have I," a girl added in response. Pikachu grew nervous from the curious stares and took a step back. But it didn't calm it down and Pikachu ran up Ash's leg to its arm and finally stopped when he was on top of Ash. All the children started laughing on seeing that reaction.

"Welcome back," a voice was heard. Everybody turned to that direction and noticed an elderly looking woman slowly walking towards them. "I see, so you've brought Pokémon with trainers today," she said on noticing everyone.

"That's right, I did," Penelope replied. "It's something new. We ran into Ash and his friends when we were out in the woods."

"How nice of you to come," the old woman said to the group.

The groups got curious look on hearing that, all except Serena who was still concerned about Ash being taken away from her. Penelope read the expression from everyone's face, including Serena. She decided to answer.

"You see, my Sylveon and I go out in the fields and forest everyday and the two of us befriend and bring wild Pokémon here every day."

"We do that so that children can meet and learn all about them," the woman added.

"Interesting," Clemont said and rubbed his chin.

"You could've just told us that right from the start, right buddy?" Ash said and then looked at Pikachu who was sitting on his head.

"Pika," it nodded.

"So that's what this all about?"Serena asked, still seemed to be unconvinced.

"Yes," Penelope said. Serena sighed deeply after hearing that. She felt a heavy burden gotten off of her chest. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone and they curiously looked at her."Are you okay?" Penelope asked rather curious than concerned.

"Huh?" Serena quickly looked up, seemed alert and blushed on noticing very pair of eye was on her. "It's-nothing!" Serena exclaimed loudly and shook her head. She tried her best to convince everyone around that she was saying truth, but hardly succeeded. Everyone was convinced otherwise, her antics were only contradicting her. However, the group decided to let it go and it was only Penelope who still seemed rather interested into her.

Serena sighed a heavy breath out of relief when a kid interrupted, saving her from further embarrassment.

"Do you have some more Pokémon?" a random kid asked.

Ash smiled brightly and reached out for his other Pokéball. "I think we should let out all of our Pokémon," Ash said. Clemont agreed immediately and reached out for his own two Pokéball, so did Serena. The three trainers tossed their Pokéball and the Pokémon came out. The children were quickly attracted by them. Some went for the tiny-bird Pokémon, some for Bunnelby. Some went after the starters, Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Fennekin. The two Pokémon seem to be getting along well with the kids, but Froakie. Froakie looked at everyone from his current position. However, its quick reflexes snapped it and it sensed someone behind it. It turned to the other side and noticed a boy was staring at him from afar, seemingly trying to approach it, but when it looked at him, he startled back and then quickly run away. Confused, Froakie only stared after it. It didn't even tried to stop him, then why did he run away? Was he…afraid of it? It made its heart cringe. It was a proud Pokémon, not a scary Pokémon. Something about that boy sparked interest into it.

"Wow, its fur is so smooth," a girl exclaimed, mesmerized by the smoothness of the soft fur of Fennekin. Fennekin purred softly in response.

"It is because I brush it every morning," Serena explained to the girls.

"Its ears looked really strong!" a boy exclaimed while looking at the normal type.

"Indeed they are," Clemont said and raised his glasses further up haughtily. "Why don't you see yourself? Okay, Bunnelby, use dig," Clemont said.

"Bunn!" Bunnelby cried and leaped into air, turned opposite and launched itself back towards the ground while rotating on its own axis. The rabbit Pokémon dig through the ground and then came out from a short distance, then again dug into it and came out of other, like water Pokémon jumping over the surface of sea.

"Amazing!" the boys exclaimed.

"Dedenne loves to eat this," Bonnie said and then picked a Pokéblock from a small cylindrical container. She offered it to Dedenne who accepted it eagerly and started eating it. "See, isn't it's a cutie pie?" she said and the other two girls sitting beside her also smiled broadly and childishly, like their own self. "Do you want to try as well?" Bonnie asked and gave a Pokéblock to both the girls who offered them to Fletchling and Pikachu.

Ash looked around, smiling at the view. All the kids were enjoying themselves and so does their Pokémon. Ash's eyes, moving randomly, caught a glimpse of Froakie. In general, he wouldn't have bothered if it was with some kid, but it was standing all alone and staring in a certain direction. Ash walked to it.

"Hey Froakie, what's up?" he asked but then followed its gaze and noticed a kid hiding behind a pillar while looking at everyone, more specifically, all the Pokémon. "Who's the kid?" Ash asked.

"Froakie-Fro," Froakie replied, shaking its head looking and back at Ash and then staring back at the kid curiously.

Ash took his cap off and ruffled his hair. "You mean he is afraid?" Ash asked.

"He is shy," Penelope responded and walked behind him. Ash turned to her and then looked back at the kid. However, before he could ask further he noticed that the boy ran away furiously.

"Don't worry. I will get him," the older said walked in the direction where the kid had gone.

"Weird," that was all Ash could think of. He almost jerked his leg up when he felt something against it. He looked down and noticed Sylveon tugging on his pant with its feeler. He knelt down. "Hey, what is it, Sylveon?" he asked.

"Sylveon," the intertwine Pokémon cried and handed him an apple.

"Oh, thanks, Sylveon," Ash said and rubbed its head affectionately.

"Sylveon," it smiled. It then moved towards Froakie and called for its attention with its feeler. Froakie didn't respond and turned away instead. Sylveon's demeanor dropped down and a hurtful and curious one took place. "Sylve?"

"Froakie Fro! Froakie!" the frog Pokémon said angrily.

"Hey, hey. What's the deal Froakie? What's wrong?" Ash asked, turning to Froakie.

"Froakie!" the frog Pokémon cried angrily again.

"You mean you don't want that apple because you are angry?"

"Froakie! Fro Froakie Fro!"

"And you are angry because they beat us?"

"Froakie!"

Ash sighed and looked up at Penelope. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Froakie is still embarrassed about the attract, that's all," he said and then turned to Sylveon, apologizing to it as well. "Sorry, Sylveon."

"Sylveon," Sylveon nodded its head in understanding. It then walked to Froakie and started rubbing its feeler on its head affectingly as to calm it down. Froakie grew further embarrassed and blushed.

"Froakie!" it snapped and slapped the feelers away angrily. "Fro-Froakie! Froakie! Fro! Fro! Froakie!"

Penelope's eyes rose in interest when she realized where this was going. She knelt down next to Ash and turned to Froakie as well. Froakie looked at her from corner of its eyes, probably as mad at her as it was at Sylveon. It crossed its arms and turned around.

"Say what, Froakie. You are embarrassed because you lose to Sylveon, is that right?" Penelope asked. Froakie didn't respond but the blushed crept over its cheek responded for it. Penelope giggled. "Thought so," she paused and turned to Ash instead. "What do you say? If that's how much Froakie has hurt its pride, I think we can have a rematch. I don't think Sylveon has any problem with that. In fact, she will be hurt if Froakie would hate her," Penelope said.

"Rematch? Cool. What do you say, Froakie?" Ash turned to Froakie. Froakie turned back and looked at Ash.

"Froakie?"

"It's your pride we are talking about. We ain't letting someone take it away, are we?"

Froakie stared at Ash in somewhat disbelief. This boy was ready to fight with it for its own sake. It was hurt from the battle and further embarrassed from how Sylveon was treating it. It never thought anybody would ever understand how it was feeling, but this boy does feel it. Ash knew how much its pride meant to it and he was ready to win it back. It has never seen such selfless person before. Perhaps, its decision to go with him wasn't wrong after all.

Froakie demeanor changed into a determined one and it raised its paw. "Froakie!"

"Awesome! Now we are there," Ash said and bumped his fist with its paw. He smiled and then turned to Penelope, standing up. "Penelope, you wouldn't mind if Froakie and I go for some training around in the woods, huh?"

"Of course not. You and everyone coming over here is already a big favor to us," Penelope responded.

"Okay. Thanks, Penelope. Let's go, Froakie," Ash said.

"Froakie!" Froakie responded brightly and started hoping away along with Ash as he led them.

Penelope kept her gaze constant on the young trainer until he disappeared around the entrance of her kindergarten school. She sighed and turned to Sylveon. "Let's go, Sylveon. We still have a lot of stuffs to do before the battle," she said, softly rubbing its head.

"Sylveon," the intertwine Pokémon said.

* * *

Ash halted to stop from his run, breathing heavily as he stood straight and staring at the place ahead. It was thick forest with trees spread wide around. Long and strong branches were tangled together and it was rather dark in there as well. The place might not interest everyone but being a trainer; Ash knew how much this place worth. Ash looked back at Froakie who was sitting on his shoulder.

"You ready now, Froakie?"

"Froakie!"

"Good," Ash gave a pause and thought before he continued to speak. "If we want to beat Sylveon, we need to find a way to dodge it's attract. There is no way we are able to push it aside because it is highly effective on you."

"Froakie," the water Pokémon nodded.

"Okay. Look. We have gotten a lot of troublesome path here. We can use it to enhance your speed," Ash told. He then walked to a tree with possibly the biggest root emerging out of the ground. He climbed over it and then noticed the roughness of its trunk. It was easy for him to climb, with his abilities made it easier for him. "Come on!"

Ash tugged his foot safely and started climbing up. Froakie hoped to the base of the tree and looked at Ash for a brief moment before climbing up as well. It hoped highly on the branches and with its agile movements, soon caught up with Ash as they both simultaneously climbed up on the biggest branch of the tree.

"Froakie," Ash said and turned to his first partner. "I want you to cross this path, as far as you can go. There is no need to overdo it if it is not fruitful. Use your ability of jumping to your best and don't stop till the end. Use the vines to flip across the one tree to another."

"Froakie!" Froakie nodded with aggravation.

"And don't worry. I'll be with you, till the end of the line," Ash said. Froakie's demeanor dropped and it got a curious look. Till the end of the line? Is that what he said? No one ever tried to bond with it or even understood it, its desire to be the best. But Ash wasn't only supporting it, training it become well, but he was willing to stick by its side till the end. It knew it had to do it. It needed to do it. Not for itself only, but for Ash as well. "Ready?" Ash's words snapped it out of its trance and it once again looked at him with determination.

"Froakie!" It nodded.

"On the count of three. One, two…Go!"

The two started running till the far end of the probably ten meter long and two meter thick branch. When they noticed the end of it they braced themselves for what was coming next. At the very end, they made a jump together and sailed in the air briefly. Using their respective abilities from their previous lives, both of them managed to make a quick and safe landing. Ash almost slipped and fell down, while Froakie managed to make a perfect landing. However, it didn't stop them. Using the same momentum, they continued on their path and headed straight, now jumping constantly on the branches as the trees were aligned parallel to each other. Ash noticed the movements of Froakie, while keeping his guard safe. It had gained a lot of speed already.

"Froakie! Try and cross the trees with the smaller branches. Use your speed! Don't give up! I'll be there for you!"

Froakie listened to him. And it didn't need to tell twice to obey the command. It knew it could trust Ash with everything. He had proven it already. Froakie stopped at one branch for an extra second and charged itself up. It reached out for a smaller branch with its paw, held it, and using the current momentum, pulled itself up. It landed on another smaller branch but its movements never stopped. It kept hoping over one branch to another and soon it was covering the path on very small branches. Some of them even broke from the force exerted by Froakie but did nothing to stop it.

The sudden improvement surprised Ash but it made him even more proud. It never knew Froakie had such potentials. However, it gave Froakie a bit of lead and Ash was now travelling a bit farther from it.

"Great job, Froakie!"

"Fro! Froakie!"

However, the moment last really short when out of nowhere, what seems like a huge boulder was blocking the way. It was stuck between two big branches; probably fell from top of the mountain that was just past them. There was enough time for both Froakie and Ash to stop, but Ash thought otherwise. He had a plan.

"Froakie! Use water pulse on the rock!"

Froakie made a jump and prepared a powerful orb of water into its paw. It flipped and pressed it between its paw and the rock. The energy that was into it was itching to release and Froakie's tight grip and command made it go in the opposite direction. It forced its way into the rock. The rock cracked but didn't move. Froakie pressed it further hard and the rock completely shattered with a loud explosion. Water drops rained down along with some debris of the rock as Froakie rolled down and continued down the path of the branches.

Using the wet surface of the branch and his previous experience of evading Jenny at Lumiose City, Ash started to slid down instead of running, now himself catching up with Froakie pretty fast.

"That's it, Froakie! Keep going!"

"Kie! Froakie!"

Ash smiled at Froakie as he slid down right next to it. However, what both failed to notice was that their noise has woken up certain someone. And that someone wasn't pleased at all. Adding that it had a very short temper as well, things were going to get ugly for the two about soon. With the heavy flap of wings, the normal type bird Pokémon flew out of its hiding place and charged straight for Ash and Froakie, targeting Ash first with its beak. As it grew closer, Froakie caught a glimpse of it. A look of horror struck on its face when it saw it targeting Ash but before he could understand anything, it leaped into his direction. Ash had to duck down to save himself.

Ash was somewhat surprised and shocked but by the time he turned around to scold Froakie for what it did, he noticed that it was actually aiming for a bird Pokémon.

Froakie's paw glowed white and made a direct contact with the beak of the bird Pokémon. The counter attack caused the flying Pokémon to flew back and Froakie merely jumped on another branch. It quickly turned around and jumped high. It prepared to attack once again. Water bubbles started to emerge out of its mouth and headed towards the flying type like bullets. The water bubbles made a direct hit and the flying type let out a screech of pain. It glared back at Froakie and prepared to attack as well, but then noticed that its wing had gotten wet and it can barely fly normally anymore. It started to flap its wings constantly to dry them up.

"Froakie. Quick! Let's get out of here! It's too dangerous up here!" Ash told.

"Froakie Kie!" the frog Pokémon nodded and started hoping away as well. It made a jump and landed on another branch and kept hopping its way right next to Ash who was struggling a little to keep up with the water type. They both soon noticed that there was a dead end up ahead. There weren't any more branches. However, Ash noticed big vines straddling down from the trees.

"Froakie! Use the vines! Use the vines!"

Froakie also noticed what Ash meant with that when it saw the vines as well. Froakie leaped high into the air and grabbed the vines. It swung on it and left it sailed in air and went for the other one. Ash noticed another big branch nearby and made a jump on it, sliding on it down. A thrilling sensation ran through his spine when he felt someone behind him. He didn't had to look back to see who it was. Ash ducked down and the flying type flew past his head, merely missing its mark. But now, it aimed for Froakie, making Ash concerned.

"Froakie! Look out!" Ash screamed, panicked. He could not let his Pokémon get hurt. However, his voice fell too late into its ear and by the time it turned behind to see what Ash meant, the flying type gushed through the vines with its wings glowing white and sharp like blades. They cut down the vines. The additional weight over them caused them to fall faster, taking Froakie along with them. A look of horror struck on Ash's face when he saw Froakie falling down. He had promised it to look out for it, to stick by its side till the end of the line. He could not let it happen like this. This would not end like that. Grabbing the cap and turning it around, Ash started to move his legs and started running on the branch instead of sliding. The branch made a slope down and a slight curve at the end. However, Ash did not stop and increased his speed further. Froakie was his first priority. He made a final jump and straightened his body, leaping forward and arms stretched wide. Time seemed to stop for him and all he could do was concentrate hard on Froakie. Froakie's eyes were staring right at Ash, still amazed by the braveness of the boy. When noticing his arms stretched out for him, Froakie extended its own arm holding Ash's hand. Ash gripped tightly around its arm and pulled it closer, holding it close and leaped sailing forward in air. Instinctively, his arm reached out for a vine in front and he grabbed onto it, swing along with it as far as it could take them.

Momentarily, Ash's eyes opened and he looked down. He was hovering right in the middle of a wide gap between the lands. How deep it would be, it couldn't be tell with the darkness engulfing it.

His hand slipped from the vine and Ash found himself sailing in air once again. Ash rolled down and managed to land, merely an inch away from the gap.

Ash forced himself up in the sitting position and loosened his arms. He looked down and saw Froakie safe and sound, looking up at Ash with concern. "You alright, bud?" Ash asked, forcing a weak smile.

"Froakie. Fro…" Froakie said, seemingly concerned for its trainer.

Ash forced himself up, grimaced in pain a little as well. "I'm fine, Froakie." Ash said.

"Froakie. Fro-Froakie," Froakie said, looking down.

Ash frowned on hearing that. "That's not true Froakie. If it wasn't for you I would have been hurt badly. You weren't a failure," Ash said, consoling it, but then encouraged. "In fact, you are the strongest and bravest Pokémon I've ever met."

"Froakie?" Froakie looked up at Ash, confused and curious both. Did Ash really think so? Was it the bravest and strongest Pokémon ever? Maybe not strongest, that was its dream and desire. It wanted to become the strongest. That was the reason it spend most of its time alone, left its previous weak trainers. It didn't need them to be stronger. It never needed a human partner before. But it saw something inside Ash, something that resembled to itself. Something was attractive about him and it couldn't resist it. Ash had been there for it from the moment they have met. It had saved its life by risking his own life but it failed to save him from a danger.

Froakie frowned and looked up at the flying type that was still circling them. Its gaze changed into glare and it knew what it had to do to prove its worth. Froakie pushed Ash's arm aside and jumped down, staring up at the flying Pokémon. It then gazed back at Ash. "Froakie! Fro!"

Ash was confused by its action at first by after hearing to it, a smile spread on his face and he stood up as well. "So you want finish what has been started?" Ash asked. Froakie nodded in response and looked back at the flying type. Now that he was a bit relieved of the surrounding, Ash looked up at the flying type. He brought his Pokédex out and scanned it.

"Spearow, the short tempered Pokémon. It is very wild and sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans," the Pokédex spoke.

"Well, that explains about its behavior," Ash said and placed the Pokédex back. "So, you want to battle, don't you? Well, we are about to give you a battle of your lifetime," Ash added. Spearow seemed to listen to him and stopped circling around. It descended and glared at both, Ash and Froakie. So these two think they can beat it? They didn't know who they have messed with. It was its temper and uncountable power that its trainer had to release it. It had been living alone since then and grew quiet ruthless and further stronger. If they think they can beat it, they are about to get contradict in a very painful way.

"Sperrr!" It shrieked loudly before charging at Froakie, its beak glowing white.

"Counter with pound, go!"

Ash's command had never been as furious as it was now. And it only boasted Froakie's determination. It gave a might leap and jumped into the air, charging at Spearow with its paw glowing white. Froakie's fist collided with Spearow's glowing beak and the area surrounded with a dust after a quick explosion.

"Climb over it and use Water Pulse!"

Froakie did as it was told. It held Spearow's beak, placed another paw on its back and pulled itself up and over its body. With the paw on its back, Froakie prepared a watery orb that engulfed the flying Pokémon in a huge sphere. Froakie rotated it and threw it in a random direction, making it collide it with a huge tree. The water droplets flew around and revealed the Spearow still stuck in the tree trunk.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

"Froakie!" the water type agreed as it landed back on the ground, still staring at the flying type with anger.

However, the moment barely lasted any longer. They noticed the Spearow making some movements. It weakly opened its eyes and stared at Ash and Froakie. So they think they have beaten it so easily? They have no idea how wrong they were. Spearow forced itself out of the tree trunk. It might have taken a whole lot from that blow, but its fierce rage was still burning. However, its weak body denied cooperating with it and it fell down. It quickly extended its wings and increased its descending speed some more, arching perpendicularly at the very base of the tree.

Ash gritted his teeth.

Spearow's wings turned white once again and it sped towards Froakie, aiming at it.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled the command. Froakie hopped out of the way at the very next moment as Spearow flew past it but it didn't just stop. It turned around and headed back towards its opponent. Froakie had to jump out of the way again, but Spearow didn't stop charging back to back at it. Ash noticed it as well. Froakie was getting vulnerable in the situation. If they have to beat it they need to stop it now. And then an idea came in his mind. "Froakie, use bubbles down your feet!"

Froakie leaped forward in the air, dodging Spearow and immediately opened its mouth, prepared the bubbles and fired them at the ground below. The ground below was bombarded by the bullets of water and the soil down there started to spread in air, covering that little area with dust.

"Don't stop! Keep going!"

Froakie kept doing it until it was completely covered in the dust, stopped only when it noticed Spearow coming back towards it. Spearow flew through the dust in order to land a strike on Froakie using steel wings but failed. It passed through it without acknowledging the address of Froakie. It turned around and looked back through the dust but couldn't find any single trace of it anywhere. It had cleverly hidden itself inside it.

The grass behind Ash rustled, making him alarm. Ash noticed that and tore the gaze off Spearow, turning back. His eyes narrowed a little on just the mere thought of how dangerous that thing can be that's coming out. But his expression dropped suddenly and eyes narrowed further in aggravation and annoyance when he noticed Serena coming out of there. Just what the hell brought her here now? Ash wanted to look away but it was too late and Serena caught his glance, staring back at her. Waving her hands and giving a serious and concerned look, she ran to him.

Ash quickly turned around and looked back at the battle field. Spearow was still trying to locate Froakie. It was diving into the dust, keeping an eye on it from above but could not find it. However, it noticed that the dust was settling down fast so it decided to wait for it to show itself. It could not hide itself anymore.

Ash smirked on the scene. Just like he planned. "Keep your guard up, Froakie and wait for my comma-!"

"Ash!"

Ash was briefly interrupted by Serena who showed up right next to him pretty fast than he anticipated. He looked at her from corner of his eyes, one hand over chest and another over waist, panting badly before she could spoke. Ash once again turned back towards the field. He was interrupted but it seemed like Froakie understood what he meant.

When she felt that she had caught her breath enough to speak, she stood straight and walked next to Ash. She seemed to be looking at the battle as well before she realized what she came here for. She turned to Ash quickly, her expression changed into a more serious one. "Ash. I need your help!" she said, her voice shrieking. Knowing him, she waited patiently for his response, but he never responded. He simply ignored her. "Randal has run away, Ash. I need your help to find him."

This now made Ash look back at her, giving a weird look. "Who run away?"

"Randal. A kid from kindergarten. Ash, please hurry up. We need to find him soon. The forest is already way too dangerous from him. What if a wild Pokémon will attack him?" she shrunk under her own statement. Just thinking about that sent shivers down her spine.

"Damn it!" Ash muttered, and then turned back to the battle field. The dust had settled down and Spearow was now circling the area from above, still could not find Froakie around. It enraged the flying type who now decided to attack Ash instead.

"Spearow!" it shrieked and launched itself towards Ash and Serena.

"Counter with Water Pulse!" Ash said through gritted teeth.

The command alerted Spearow who monetarily stopped in its attack and looked around. By the time it sensed it, Froakie was already above it, preparing the water blob in its paws. Froakie fired the attack on Spearow from above, who couldn't dodge it in time. With another small explosion, Spearow was completely covered into water, its wings so wet that it could barely fly anymore. Ash wanted to keep battling but the new situation that had risen was far more concerned one. He needed to end the battle.

"Use bubbles!" Ash said.

Froakie leaped right over Spearow and bombarded it with water bubbles. Spearow crashed on the ground, unable to fly anymore and that mean almost vulnerable. But it hadn't lost yet. It noticed that Ash was calling Froakie back to him and they both were running away with that honey haired girl that just showed up. Spearow tired to get up and fly behind them, chase them and continue their battle but it couldn't. It could not fly any moment right now. Its pride has been hurt. They left the battle field when the fight was going on. Were they thinking it could not battle anymore? Did they think it was vulnerable? Pathetic? Fuel sparked a bigger fire into it and its temper rose higher. It would get up! It would find them and then show them how big their mistake was.

* * *

"What happened?" Ash asked out of blue, breaking the long silence. Serena turned to look at him, seemingly surprised that it was Ash who started the conversation. When Serena didn't respond for a while, Ash looked at her, raising his eyes at her. "Well?"

"Huh-Oh!" Serena almost shrieked, then balanced her composure. "Randal is a shy kid in the kindergarten. Penelope told that he liked Pokémon a lot but afraid of getting close to them. It is like he had a phobia of Pokémon," Serena said.

"Oh," Ash muttered and looked down at his feet. Pokémon phobia? The only term sounded ridiculous to him. How someone can be afraid of Pokémon? Pokémon are creatures that are meant to befriend with, share experience and go on adventures with. They are the beings that are meant to be your lifelong friends. You protect them, they protect you, they never leave you behind but stay by your side till the end. Why would this boy be afraid of Pokémon?

Ash let out an audible sigh, feeling stupid for getting carried away.

Serna noticed him. Despite his attitude towards her, she could not help but got worried for him. It was natural. Not worrying for him would be so unlike of her. "Is everything okay, Ash?" she asked, concerned.

"Hmmm," Ash hummed in response. But Serena wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me," she said, emphasizing her words on him to make spill the beans.

Ash sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue. "It's just…that boy. How can someone be afraid of Pokémon?" Ash said, not looking at her but still staring down at his feet.

"Well," Serena thought. She remembered what Randal had spoken about before he ran away. "When he was kid, he saw a Pokémon and tried to be its friend. His intentions were innocent and true, but the Pokémon attacked on him instead. He was just a kid and it scared him." Ash gave her a weird look which she caught immediately and nervously smiled. "He told that before running away."

Ash turned back to look forward. He was trying to focus on the task, but his mind was revolving around the boy. How someone could be afraid of Pokémon? He was still lost for words. He needed answers.

As the two walked, Ash suddenly stopped. Serena noticed him and stopped as well, looking at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. But Ash silently motioned her to stay quiet. He tried to concentrate and listen to what voice he was hearing to. It was very low but for some reasons, he could listen to what it was. Ash slowly started walking forward, in the direction of voice. Serena glanced back at him and soon ran after him to catch up. "What is it, Ash?" Serena asked, this time almost whispering.

Ash turned around to face her, but she didn't notice him stopping and walked into him, crashing against him. The shock almost startled her and she stepped back, but lost her balance and fell down.

That's what she thought.

Ash happened to notice her and quickly held her arms, pulling her up in standing position once again. Serena breathed rapidly, blushing in embarrassment and eyes wide in shock at the event that just happened. But before she could understand Ash abruptly let her go and took a few steps back himself.

"This way," Ash whispered and motioned her to follow him. Serena quickly walked behind him, but careful enough to not run into him again. Ash started walking into some bushes. Serena gave a thought or two, but followed him nonetheless. Ash was having some trouble waking way so Serena once again easily caught up with him. The bush was quiet pointy and Serena had to lean away from them. This only caused her arm to constantly brush against Ash's. This made Ash notice Serena by his side. He shook his head in annoyance and spoke. "You should see where you are going."

A small blush crept on Serena's cheeks. She felt embarrassed about that. If not for Ash, she would have taken that fall. She was grateful to him. But despite his good side, he still seemed to be taunting her. Serena sighed in disappointment. She wasn't disappointed with him, but with herself. Just what she had done?!

Ash seemed to read her mind and looked back at her. "I'm being serious."

"Huh?!-Oh! Th-Thanks," Serena responded, looking away to avoid eye contact with him. And once again she misunderstood him.

Ash cleared the way and walked out of the bushes, with Serena following right behind him. When he stepped out, his eyes noticed a familiar sight. A boy was sitting at the base of a big tree, curled up and it looked like as if he was crying. However, before he could walk to him, he noticed someone else coming out from the other side. It wasn't a human but a Pokémon.

"Sylveon?" Ash questioned, confused. Serena also looked into that direction and noticed Sylveon. On being called, Sylveon looked into their direction. It took few seconds to remember them, but when it did, it smiled brightly at them.

"That mean?" Serena thought aloud, and as she suspected Penelope walked out of the dark, following Sylveon. Everyone looked into each other's direction, registering their coincidence of running into each other, then turned towards Randal.

Ash took a good look of the boy. He remembered him. He was the same boy that ran away from Froakie.

"Randal!" Penelope said in quiet concerned voice as she rushed to him. She knelt down to his level and held his arms. The boy looked up, his eyes glistening with tears and filled with fear. Probably he was lost in the forest. Ash and Serena also rushed to them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked, both frankly and concerned. Randal looked at Ash and Serena. He hiccupped and looked back at Penelope who was begging for his attention.

"What happened Randal? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Penelope asked.

Randal hiccupped and sneezed before answering. "I, w-was lost, teacher. And-and I h-hurt my leg," he said, still sobbing slightly.

"It's okay, now, Randal. I'm here, right? It's okay," Penelope said, rubbing Randal's back to sooth him. Even Sylveon wanted to help him, but his hesitation would not let it. Penelope then extended his leg and saw a bruise over his right knee. Might have probably fallen down on a rock or something. It wasn't too bad but for kid like him, it was probably quiet hurtful experience.

Serena walked next to them and knelt down, inspecting the injury herself. She then reached for her bag. She opened it and reached for a handkerchief. She instructed Randal to move his leg up and then she wrapped it around his injury. Randal winced out of pain when Serena pulled the knot a little tighter to make sure it would stick on the place for a long time.

"Here we go. It will do it until we return back to school," Serena said and smiled at the young boy. Randal nodded and gulped, his cheeks turned red as admired her.

"Thanks a lot Serena. It was quiet clever of you," Penelope said, grateful. She then turned to Randal. She held his small hands and pulled him up. Randal winced all the way up and almost stumbled back on the ground. "Can you walk, Randal?" Penelope asked.

Randal took a step, but regretted it. His knee hurt so bad that lost his balance. If not for Penelope and Serena who caught him in time, he would have fall. "Can't," Randal replied weakly.

"That's alright," Ash said, stepping forward. He knelt down and turned around, volunteering to take Randal on his back. "Come on, I'll carry you," Ash said. For once, Randal watch in disbelief but when Ash repeated his words again, Randal snapped out of his day dream. He hesitantly placed his hands around his neck and Ash tugged his arms around his legs. He stood up looked back at Randal. "There you go. Was it that hard?"

"N-no," Randal said.

Ash smiled and started walking forward. Penelope and Serena both rushed to both of his sides. "Thank you for the assistance, Ash," Penelope said gratefully.

"That's no problem," Ash said.

The group then walked in silence for a long time. Penelope and Sylveon were leading the way and Serena was forced to walk with Penelope. Clearly, she had noticed the annoyance on Ash's face and she did not want to offend him in any way. So Serena walked along with Penelope, leading the way and giving some privacy to Ash and Randal. Ash's mind still hadn't gotten over what it had been thinking about.

"Randal, right?" Ash said, starting a conversation with the boy.

"Uh huh," the boy mumbled.

"So, Randal, I heard that you are afraid of Pokémon. Is this correct?" Ash asked. Randal stayed silent for a while and blushed in embarrassment, couldn't gather enough courage to admit it. Ash easily sensed it. "You know what, Randal? It's alright to be afraid of something. Having courage to admit it is what makes you special, strong. And I think that you are a brave kid. So, I 'm going to ask you again. Are you afraid of Pokémon?"

"Yes," Randal whispered.

Ash sighed. Just like he thought. "If you don't mind Randal, I would like to know why it is so. I've never seen someone afraid of Pokémon. Of course, there are people who can be afraid of some distinct types, but in general? Never."

Randal clenched on Ash's shoulders tightly as he thought for his words. He was still struggling as Ash was easily reading him. "Tell me something, Randal. Do you hate them?"

"N-no!" Randal blurted out suddenly, giving Ash some satisfaction. "I don't hate them. I love them, I really do. But…you don't know what I know about them," Randal said, clenching on Ash's shoulders tightly as he spoke.

"So, you don't hate them. But you are afraid to befriend with them. I guess you have a history with them, isn't it?" Ash asked and Randal nodded in response. "You know what; you might have some history with them. And it is natural to feel that way when you are so young. But I'm pretty sure that there has to some reason behind that. Plus, not every Pokémon are bad," Ash said. But he still could feel the uneasiness radiating into Randal. He sighed. "Why don't you try and befriend Froakie? I noticed you trying to reach out for it earlier," Ash said. He stopped and reached out for the Froakie's Pokéball, carefully so not to hurt Randal anymore. He opened it and Froakie came out of it with a flash.

Froakie looked up at Ash expectantly. However, it raised its eyes in interest when it saw Randal on Ash's back. It remembered Randal from before. It was the same boy who ran away from it in school. It hurt its pride before, thinking that it intimidated the young boy. However, the whole thing slipped from its mind during the training and an unexpected encounter with that Spearow.

"Froakie, this is Randal," Ash said, introducing the two. "Froakie. I want you to befriend Randal. He is afraid of Pokémon. I need your help to fix this," Ash said. Afraid of Pokémon? Was that the reason he ran away from it before? Froakie didn't pay any attention to its thoughts and ran up Ash's leg and sat on his shoulder.

"Froakie," the water Pokémon said, raising its paw. Randal stumbled back at first, almost made Ash fall down as well.

"Listen, Randal. I know it is hard for you. But Froakie isn't bad. It won't bite you. You might have a bad experience with Pokémon in past, but you will never know what great adventures lie ahead of you and with them you can have so many amazing experiences that you will never want to forget."

Randal looked up at Froakie and then at Ash. "Is this the reasons why you became a Pokémon trainer?" he asked.

Ash chuckled. "Not exactly but close enough. But that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that with them by your side, you never have to worry. Befriend with them, form a strong bond and they will do anything and everything for you. They can be the best friend of you," Ash explained in a serious but frank tone.

Randal listened closely. He then turned back to Froakie. He knew what he wanted. But he couldn't. Something was still stopping him. "I want to befriend with them, I really do," Randal started. "But I'm scared that they will not like me. When I was younger, I saw a Pokémon. It was all alone by itself. I wanted to know it, befriend with it. But when I tried, it attacked me, for no reason. I didn't even try to harm it. All I wanted was to befriend with it," his voice trembled as he spoke. A tear rolled down his eyes.

Ash frowned but Randal could not notice it due to their positions. He never knew that there was something like that behind it. He felt sorry for him. It would have hurt him, a lot.

"I understand, Randal. Things happen in past, you cannot easily forget them. They shape your future," Ash said. As the words he spoke, he felt himself getting carried away again. But it wasn't the time for him to get emotional. "I think you need a fresh start with them. Why don't you start it with Froakie? I can bet that Froakie would love to be your friend, isn't it?" Ash asked, turning to the water type.

"Fro-Froakie!" Froakie said, responding positively.

"What do you say, Randal?"

Randal looked back and forth between Ash and Froakie. They were giving him a chance to get over his fear of Pokémon. All he needed to do was only touch it, then get to know it. And Froakie wouldn't even hurt him. What was the harm? It only had merit s of it. "I...I'll try," Randal said and turned to Froakie. He gulped slowly started moving his hand forward in its direction. The closer his hand got, more uncomfortable he felt. But he had to do it. He could not hold it back anymore. He had to get over his fear. Randal had his eyes fixed on Froakie all the time, but he was started to get intimidate by it now. It closed his eyes and looked away but his had didn't move.

Just why he couldn't do it?

Just then, he felt something against his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. The look of surprise could be easily read on his face, as he saw his hand was touched against Froakie's fist. "Froakie!" it cried and smiled at the younger boy.

"See? Was it that different?" Ash said and grinned at him.

"I actually did it," Randal said in somewhat disbelief. "I did it!"

"Yep. You did it. Now-" but before he could complete he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from front. And he clearly knew whom it belonged to. "Serena!" a panicked scream came out. He gripped his hands tighter around Randal and started running forward, a little faster.

When he arrived there, he noticed that Serena was on the ground. Her eyes were wide open and staring forward. Ash looked into the direction and noticed a familiar sight. It was the Spearow from before, charging at Serena with peck.

"Use moon blast!" Penelope commanded. With that, Sylveon jumped in between Spearow and Serena, preparing the energy orb of fairy aura and fired at the flying type. The attack made direct contact and disturbed its altitude. Spearow lost its balance and flight, and started falling down. However, it started flapping its wings faster and a huge gust of wind formed under it. It maintained its altitude and Spearow once again flew up. Its wings started glowing and without any warning, it shot down towards Sylveon again.

"Sylveon! Use attract!" Penelope said. Ash's eyes rose in interest while Froakie's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Sylveon winked and small, glistening hearts came out, heading towards Spearow. But Spearow didn't stop its descend. The hearts surrounded it and consumed it, but it did nothing to stop it. "What?!" Penelope let out a surprise gasp. Before she could understand what was happening, Spearow made a direct hit and sent Sylveon flying back.

"Syl!" the intertwine Pokémon let out a grunt in pain.

"Sylveon!" Penelope cried and ran after her Pokémon.

Spearow once again ascended in air and started circling the area, announcing its victory proudly.

Ash gritted his teeth and knelt down. Randal took the signal and quickly got off of his back. Ash quickly turned to him. "Stay right here, Randal!" Ash said furiously and quickly made a dash for Serena, with Froakie along his side. Serena still seemed shock, if not scared. He quickly knelt down next to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Serena! You okay? Serena? Are you alright?" Ash asked, shaking her violently. This snapped Serena out of her trance and she looked back at him. She nodded quietly and Ash let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief," Ash added. He then turned to look up and saw Spearow eyeing everyone in the area. Penelope was out looking after Sylveon, Ash looking for Serena. This left Randal all vulnerable and an easy task. Eyeing him deviously, Spearow charged for him.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Randal!" he screamed in panicked voice. This made everyone looked into his direction and they all frowned at the scene. Randal was flinched and could barely move anymore. He tried to take a step back but fell down instead. "Froakie! Use water pulse!" Ahs instinctively gave a command.

"Froakie!" Froakie didn't waste time and prepared a water orb and fired it at the flying type. The attack made a direct contact and pushed Spearow in another direction. Spearow lost its balance and ended up on the ground instead, crashing rather harshly. Penelope quickly rushed to Randal, checking on him with concern. Ash let go off Serena and stood up, adjusted is cap and glared at the flying type as Froakie landed back.

Spearow weakly stood up and ruffled its wings. It made a few flips of wings and quickly gained the altitude, rising at the heights. It glared at Ash and Froakie. Finally, they met again. Now it could continue the battle that had been left off earlier.

"Sperrr!" it cried loudly.

"It's between you and us, Spearow. You don't have to bring others into it," Ash said, calmly but loudly. He then shot it a deeper glare. "I see, you want to finish what we started," Ash paused and both he and Spearow stared into each other's eyes. Both held anger, passion but had different reasons.

"Alright then. Here you go! Froakie, use your Frubbles to stop it!" Ash gave the command.

Froakie leaped into air and reached out for a branch of a nearby tree. It hopped higher and grabbed the frubbles, firing them at Spearow who quickly moved out of the way. It flew higher and its wings turned bright white as it charged back at Froakie.

"Use bubbles!" Ash commanded.

Froakie opened its mouth and fired the water bullets at the opponent. The additional velocity couldn't make it move out in time and made it vulnerable. The water bullets made the direct contact and Spearow let out a loud grunt of pain. It glared at Froakie and once again charged at it with steel wings.

"Dodge it and use water pulse!"

Froakie jumped above Spearow, merely missing it and turned around quickly. It formed a water orb while still in air and fired it at Spearow. Spearow changed its direction and easily dodged the attack. It turned around and ascended a little in air. It soon stopped and started flapping its wings faster. A gust of wing formed in Froakie's direction.

"Keep your footing and counter with frubbles!" Ash yelled.

Froakie did as it was told. It dragged its feet in the ground tightly, grabbed the frubbles and threw them. However, it threw them in a parabolic curve which from both the side, which kept them out of the range of gust and gave easy access to Spearow. The frubbles stuck on Spearow's wings. Its wings clasped together its moments stopped momentarily. It started falling down, struggling all the way till the ground. Even after crashing in the ground it didn't stop its struggle.

"Use pound!" Ash gave another command. Froakie landed and charged at Spearow again. It punched it straight at the centre of its chest, almost where its wings had been clipped together. It broke the frubbles, but the attack sent Spearow back. It sailed in air before crashing against a tree. "Use frubbles to keep it in place!" Ash said. Froakie grabbed some frubbles and threw them at it. They stuck on either of Spearow's wings, sticking it against the tree. Spearow frowned and started struggling against it, but it didn't help.

"It's time, now. Use pound!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie gave a cry of agreement and charged at Spearow with its fist glowing white. Spearow struggled to its best ability but couldn't break free. It looked back at Froakie who was coming fast at it. It was losing! But how? It was supposed to beat them. It needed to. It still could do it. It still had a secret move in pockets. Spearow kept its stare constant at Froakie and finally, winked at it. Hearts stung out of them and headed for Froakie, who couldn't dodge it and took the direct hit.

"Froakie! No!" Ash screamed.

"Oh no!" Serena gasped loudly. This is exactly what happened before when they fought Penelope. Ash felt like a stupid. How did he forget that the Spearow was a female when it was shown before? He should have known something like this could happen. Ash gritted his teeth and watch helplessly as Froakie started turning red and dancing mindlessly. But the situation became more complicated when Spearow broke free from the bonds. It ruffled its wings and started flapping them. It ascended in air and turned back to Froakie, smirking at its condition. It turned its wings white and charged at Froakie once again, performing steel wings. The attack made direct contact and Froakie took a lot of damage from it. But its mindless state could not let it understand situation. Spearow turned around and once again charged at Froakie.

"There had to be something that I can do," Ash thought. Then an idea came to his mind. He used this once before. There was a chance it would work here as well. He didn't have any options either. He had to try. "Froakie! I know it's hard for you but if you can listen to my voice, I want you to use Water Pulse on yourself!"

Spearow's eyes narrowed in confusion. Just what this boy was planning?

"What?" Penelope gasped in surprise. "Did Ash really say that?" she added in disbelief. Even Randal seemed a bit confused. It was only Serena who understood what Ash was up to.

Ash smiled brightly when Froakie raised its paws and prepared the water orb. "A bigger one!" Ash added. Froakie concentrated more energy into it and the size of it increased. It grew to twice the size of football. It threw it up and after gaining some altitude it headed back at it. The water orb completely engulfed the water type and exploded. Water droplets rained around. Everyone, save Serena and Ash, were dazed at what just happened. However, when the dust settled, Froakie seemed completely fine. It shook its face and glanced at Spearow, smirking. Spearow gasped in surprise, but then glared at it.

"He neutralized the attack, just like before. Way to go Ash!" Serena cheered aloud.

"Now. It's time we finish our game. Froakie, use bubbles!" Ash commanded. Froakie nodded and jumped higher, heading up with water bubbles shooting out of its mouth like bullets. The surprised wild Pokémon could not dodge it in time and took the direct hit, groaning in pain rather loudly. It started descending down. "After it!" Ash yelled. Froakie leaned down and like torpedo, charged after it. "Finish it with Water Pulse!" the water Pokémon obeyed and prepared another water orb. It closed the distance between them and when finally right over it, performed the move on it. Spearow was completely engulfed into the water sphere and headed down along with it. It collided with the ground and t he water sphere exploded, raining the water drops around.

Froakie landed back, breathing heavily. Both it and Ash had their eyes glued at Spearow, like Serena, Randal and Penelope. When the dust settled down, they noticed that Spearow was down, for good this time. A bright smile plastered on Ash's face who cheered aloud. "We won!"

"Fro Froakie!" Froakie chimed as well. However, they noticed small movements of Spearow and quickly rushed to it, followed by others. Ash knelt down next to it and noticed the marks of bruises over it. It was injured pretty badly. He doubted it could heal on its own.

"Don't worry, Ash. I think my grandmother can help healing it," Penelope said.

"That would be great, Penelope," Ash said, grateful. He turned back to Spearow and carefully took it in his arms. The constant movements caused it to open its eyes and it looked at Ash, the very first thing that showed up. It tried to get up but its weak body denied. "It's alright. Let me help you," Penelope said. She held it carefully and made it stood straight. It curiously looked at her, eyeing her with interest. Something about her sparked a fuel inside it, in a good way this time.

"You are a strong Pokémon, Spearow. But attacking everyone without any reason isn't right," Ash told. This caused Spearow to look back. It blushed in embarrassment and stared down. It knew it was wrong but after living alone all these times, it had grown quiet ruthless and furious. It wasn't like that before, not even with its nature.

"Sperrr," it softly cried, still looking down. Everyone raised their eyes on it.

"What is it saying?" Serena asked curiously.

"Froakie. Fro Froakie. Froakie, fro!" the water Pokémon explained with several hand movements.

"You mean, it is doing it because all it needed was some attention?" Ash asked and received a nod from Froakie in response. He then turned to Spearow. "Is this correct?" Ash asked, this time to Spearow.

"Sprr," the flying Pokémon nodded.

"In that case, why don't you come with me?" Penelope suggested. Spearow looked at her with curious expression. "If you won't create trouble like this one and won't harm anybody, I can bring you back to the kindergarten. The children there would love to play with you," she said.

"Sperr?" the flying Pokémon said, still not convinced.

"Yeah, it's true," Penelope said with a smile.

"Sperr! Sperr!" Spearow cried happily and climbed on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope giggled and rubbed its chin. Spearow smiled and extended its wings. Its eyes looked around and stopped on a particular person. It was Randal. He was the boy it attacked before. It saw how terrified he was and it enjoyed seeing him that way. But now it saw that same look in his eyes, it felt bad. It quickly hopped off of Penelope's shoulder and on Randal's shoulder. Randal startled and fell down on his back. Fear once again consumed him.

Ash quickly placed hand on his free shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Randal. Remember what I told you?" Ash said.

Randal took a deep breath and turned to Spearow. He tried to smile at it, a weak smile. "H-Hey, Spearow," he said, still struggling. When Spearow heard him, it snuggled against his face affectionately. "Hey stop! It tickles!" Randal shouted and started laughing. This caused everyone to smile and soon they joined in the laugh as well.

Ash stood straight and took a few steps back, happened to stand right next to Serena. He acknowledged that when her arm brushed against his. He looked down at his arm and then at Serena who was watching him with surprise as well. She quickly looked away, not wanted to offend Ash. However, her action made Ash curious. As much as he wanted to avoid her, her safety comes first. That's the reason why she joined him on his journey.

"Serena? You aren't hurt, are you?" Ash asked, his voice was completely sincere.

Serena looked back at him, surprised that Ash asked for her well being. But her surprise lived short and a more grateful and loving expression took place. She smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine. And I can thank you for that, Ash," she said, smiling lovingly at him.

Ash felt his cheeks burning up from her praises, from her. He looked away annoyingly. "Whatever," he mumbled. But it didn't affect Serena a bit. She was really happy that Ash was paying attention to her. He was concerned for her well beings. And that was enough to make her day. It even made her forget about her concern to keep Ash with her.

* * *

"And guess what? Spearow even befriended with me, isn't it Spearow?" Randal asked to Spearow who was sitting on his shoulder ever since.

"Sperr!" Spearow extended its wings and chirped happily. It was really weird for Clemont to watch Spearow acting against its true nature.

"It's really good, Randal. You have overcome your fear of Pokémon," the older lady said and smiled at the young boy.

"No kidding…" a random kid mumbled in disbelief.

Randal nodded and turned around, looking at Froakie who was sitting on the ground, with Ash and rest standing behind. Everyone had returned their Pokémon except for Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Ash, do you think Froakie and I are gonna be good friends now?" Randal asked, looking down at Froakie.

"Of course. Froakie and I are gonna be your friends forever. You can count on it," Ash said.

"Froakie!" Froakie said, raising its fist forward in swag. Randal didn't feel the hesitation even a bit and bumped fist with Froakie.

"Hey, you didn't even get afraid," a girl said.

"Yeah. Way to go, Randal," another girl added.

"Thanks," Randal said, smiling cheekily.

"And thanks for helping with Spearow as well, Ash," Penelope said, stepping forward and rubbing Spearow's head. "And thanks to you too, Froakie," Penelope added.

"Froakie," Froakie simply nodded.

"Syl-Sylveon," Sylveon said, stepping forward and rubbing its feeler against Froakie affectionately. Froakie immediately reacted and stumbled back.

"Fro-Froakie!" it cried in frustration and blushed while everyone broke into laughter.

The group turned around and started walking away when Randal called out for Ash. "Ash!"

"Hmm?" Ash turned around, surprised to see that it was Randal. "What is it, Randal?"

"When I'll get bigger. I wanna be a Pokémon trainer too. And then, I'm gonna go on a journey with a friend like Froakie," Randal said.

"Awesome," Ash said, smiling. "Then the next time I'll see you, we will have a battle."

"Froakie Kie! Kie!" Froakie raised its fist in determination as well.

"It's a deal then," Randal said.

"Great," Ash nodded and bumped fist with the junior as well.

"Okay. Time for us to go," Clemont said, interrupting the two.

"We owe all of you. Thank you very much for coming over for the day," the older woman said, bowing.

"Have a safe journey," Penelope said.

"Syl-veon," the intertwine Pokémon said its goodbye as well and waved its feeler as the group walked away.

"Bye everyone!" Serena waved.

"Bye-Bye!" Bonnie waved her final bye before turning forward and catching up with everyone. As the group walked, Bonnie noticed Serena smiling and giggling to herself. Her cheeks were flushing red as well. "You seem happy, Serena. What is it?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Serena looked down at her, surprised that she noticed but then smiled. She sighed and looked at Ash as they walked. In the light of setting sun, Ash looked way cuter to her. Her smile widened and blush deepened just on the thought. "It's nothing, Bonnie," Serena responded. "It's nothing."

* * *

Calem nervously fiddled with the chip that was in his hands. His mind was racing wildly and he could barely concentrate on anything else but the conversation that he had with his boss a few days ago. When he entered his room, he couldn't get to see him because he was showing his back to them. But something was there that made him uncomfortable. When he spoke, his voice held a command, but not in the way he was used to listen. All he could think about were the words ringing in head, words that the man spoke.

" _You need to take down that crew as soon as possible. I will provide you everything you will need. Don't disappoint me, kid"_

His main concerned was not the task but the reason behind it. He was willing to do anything to get the work done. His voice sounded rushed to him as well. And the most important, a very small point that most of the people generally ignore. He referred them as a crew. Were they that good? Were they a group or gang of some thieves or something else? Or was it a secret message from the man from him to encrypt?

"You good?"

A familiar voice snapped him out of his mind. Calem looked to his right and saw Kira driving, and looking at him as well.

Calem sighed and stretched his arms wide lazily. "Yeah, I'm good," he lied. Kira was quick to read him.

"What's it? You know you can't lie to me," Kira said.

Calem sighed. It was true. Kira always catches his lies easily. "Just thinking about something," he said. He then pulled his bag up and in his lap, sitting more comfortably. The opened chain gave Kira a brief look of a photograph that was inside. It was a group photo and there were several figures into them. She knew them all, but only one. And even then he seemed so familiar.

"Who's he? "Kira asked, pointing at the raven haired boy. Calem noticed her glance and brought out the photograph. He noticed it as well. There stood the group he trusted Serena with, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie, along with Viola and Alexa behind. He remembered stealing the photograph from the gym. Even if it was wrong as per his morals, he needed something for him as a reminder. That simple memory made him chuckle. Talking about Ash, it had been while since he had either seen him, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Maybe it was time for him to meet them.

"He's Ash," Calem said. "The boy I left Serena with."

Kira's demeanor dropped and a frowned replaced. She looked back forward as she drove. "Ash like, Ash Ketchum?" she asked.

Calem looked back at her. He sensed the uneasiness. "Ketchum? I don't really know. He didn't tell me. He might be, why?" Calem asked back.

Kira shook her head, but then thought about something. "Are you going to say in contact with him?" she asked.

"Yeah? But Why?" Calem nodded but his curiosity was increasing fast.

Kira sighed. If she really needed Calem to keep a close eye on him, she needed to tell him everything about him. She breathed heavily, ignoring Calem's anticipated glance. And then, she started. "Have you ever heard of the champion of Kanto?" Kira asked.

"Champion? You mean Red Ketchum?" Calem asked, but soon realized what he just said. He looked at her, inquiring his own statement. "He isn't, is he?"

"Yes. He is him," Kira responded, leaving Calem completely dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Someone once asked regarding the bond of Ash and Froakie, since Pikachu is also introduced in it. I didn't mind it before but I hope you would have gotten answer with it. As always, I am grateful to you for checking it out and I hope I didn't disappoint you with it. Make sure to leave a review for the chapter. For any quarry you can PM me or leave a review. You have options.**

 **The next chapter might come out in middle or late September.**

 **Chapter 15: The Ninja Wisdom**


	15. The Ninja Wisdom

**Chapter 15: The Ninja Wisdom**

"Use frubbles!" as on the command, Froakie made a flip in the air and threw frubbles at three different stones, hitting right in the middle. "Awesome! Now face that rock and use bubbles over it!" Froakie halted back and once again jumped high, using bubbles over a big rock. The water bullets collided harshly with it and produced a lot of dust but not harming the rock any much. "Way to go! Now use Water Pulse!" Froakie landed, set its footing and prepared the water blob in its paws. It directed it towards the peak of a rock and fired at it. The water sphere collided and broke the peak into countless pieces. "That's it!"

The group had stopped by during their journey when Ash argued to train with Froakie, something he started doing a lot recently. The rest, of course, supported the idea and agreed immediately. They made their stop near a river that was connected with a waterfall, surrounding the area with plenty of tough rocks. Ash found the place intriguing enough to train here. It was a tough surrounding, an ideal place to train and become stronger. It had been some days now since Ash and Froakie battled Spearow. It was the day when Ash noticed the potential in Froakie. He knew it was holding back and if it wanted to become the strongest Pokémon, it had to train harder. And that's what brought these training sessions.

"Let's do it once again. Use water pulse on that rock!" Ash said, directing at a certain big rock.

"Froakie!" the water Pokémon cried and prepared another water blob, concentrating more energy into it this time. It fired it at the rock. The attack made a direct hit at the very center and exploded. Water drops rained down along with some debris. When the dust settled down, everyone noticed that there was crater there now.

"Amazing," Serena exclaimed, mesmerized by the power while she held Pikachu in her arms. She held it close, very close and she had a valid reason for that. It was Ash's Pikachu, someone Ash dear most, and so does she. End of the discussion!

"Froakie has a lot of improvements in past few days," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"You're amazing, Froakie!" Bonnie exclaimed, loudly and cheerfully.

Ash prepared to give another command but stopped when he felt the gush of wind. It was rather abnormal and easily noticed by everyone. And then out of blue, a voice was heard.

" _Your Froakie still has a long way to go."_

"Huh? What's that?" Ash said, looking around and freaked out. Everyone was doing exactly the same, looking for the occupant of the voice. It was Froakie who managed to catch the culprit with its senses. It narrowed its eyes and threw the frubbles towards a tree. Everyone looked into that direction as found the frubbles stick on the tree trunk. Everyone raised their eyes in confusion as nothing came out as the result. Did Froakie misaim?

" _So you found me,"_ the voice repeated. Everyone let out a surprised gasp when a cloth fell down where the frubbles were stuck, revealing a young boy standing there. The group didn't take much time to recognize the boy as a ninja from his attire.

"No way! He's a ninja!" Clemont exclaimed in surprise.

"Time to disappear. Now, ninja leaf shroud!" the boy said and burst his right fist into the ground. Several dried leaves surrounded him and took a form of a tornado. When it faded, the boy was long gone.

"What the-" Serena was left speechless with the move.

"It was the ninja art of leaf concealment. I've never seen it before. It's truly amazing!" Clemont said, still as impressed as before.

It was only Ash and Froakie who didn't seem interested in the tricks, but in the boy who was interrupting their training. "Froakie, use your senses to find him," Ash said. Froakie nodded and started concentrating on its senses. It took a great amount of focus but Froakie easily managed to listen to a very low, but unnatural rustling of bushes behind them.

"Froakie!" Froakie cried in warning and leaped in the air, throwing frubbles there. Everyone turned towards it and then towards the bushes. The frubbles barely made it to the bushes when suddenly they were reflected back. Ash ducked down while Froakie merely moved aside, both dodging the frubbles easily.

"Good Froakie," Ash said, praising it. "Let's go," Ash told and Froakie nodded as both ran towards the bush. They quickly walked into it but found no one in there. Froakie however, noticed something strange about the leaves that were spread around. It sensed someone or something in it. It quickly threw frubbles into it. As it suspected, a gush of wind flew by and both it and Ash noticed something coming out of it and moving up to the tree. They quickly looked up saw someone sitting on the branch of the tree. "What's that?" Ash wondered as he and Froakie walked at the base of the tree. The new Pokémon resembled a lot to Froakie, only larger in size and shape and more developed. It also had frubbles around its neck but the quantity was more and they were aligned like a ponytail for it. Ash reached out for his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute," the Pokédex informed.

"Evolved form of Froakie. That explains why it looks like Froakie," Ash muttered.

"Froakie Kie. Kie," Froakie muttered in agreement as well.

They once again looked over at it. Frogadier started hoping on random branches and then joined by the mysterious ninja who descended down on the ground with a small jump. "It's you!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone stopped by Ash and stared at them as well.

The boy turned to Ash and others with his Frogadier by his side. "I'm Sanpei, a young and skillful ninja. And this is my partner, Frogadier," the boy said, introducing himself and his partner.

"So you are a ninja," Clemont said, still seemed unconvinced.

"Amazing," Serena muttered.

"Pika…" Pikachu followed the suit.

Ash stepped forward towards Sanpei with Froakie by his side. He looked down at the bipedal Pokémon. "You have an amazing Frogadier here," Ash said.

"Thank you, I'm flattered," Sanpei responded coolly.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner, Froakie," Ash said, introducing himself.

"Froakie," Froakie also said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ash. I apologize for the interruption before," Sanpei spoke rather sincerely.

"That's just fine. Well, since you are here, how about we have a battle? Your Frogadier against my Froakie," Ash suggested, overexcited for the opportunity to battle a new Pokémon. And being it an evolution of Froakie made things even more interesting for him.

"I would love to Ash, but I'm looking for a skillful opponent for my Froakie. I'm afraid that your Froakie has gotten that potential or not," Sanpei spoke. He didn't mean to insult either Ash or Froakie but they still got offended by the statement.

"Oh, come on. How can you say that without giving us a try?" Ash complained.

"Froakie Kie!" Froakie also repeated Ash's words impatiently.

Sanpei sighed and looked down at his partner. "What do you say, Frogadier?" he asked.

"Froga," the bipedal Pokémon nodded and looked down at Froakie who was constantly glancing at it.

"Alright Ash, we will battle you," Sanpei said, earning an excited exclamation from Ash and Froakie.

"Alright, Froakie. We will show them," Ash said.

"Fro Froakie!" Froakie also said, bumping its fist with Ash.

"In that case, I'll be the referee of this match," Clemont announced with a smile.

* * *

Not long after the agreement was made, Ash found himself standing at one side of a rocky field near the river and Sanpei standing in front of him. Froakie and Frogadier were standing in front of their trainers respectively, staring at each other with confidence.

"I'll let you have the first move, Ash," Sanpei said with his arms crossed as he stood calmly.

"With pleasure," Ash said and moved his hand forward. "Let's start it with the pound."

"Froakie," Froakie gave a cry of agreement and charged at Frogadier with its paws turning white. When Froakie was right under its nose, Frogadier swiftly moved aside, dodging the first wave easily and surprising Froakie. Froakie went after it with its fist still itching to land the first hit. But Frogadier proved to be quite faster than Froakie and easily dodged it. It then jumped back and over a rock.

"Use quick attack!" Sanpei said, and with the command given, Frogadier started running amazingly fast, simply hard to see. It moved around Froakie in a random pattern making it hard for it to locate it. Bonnie tried to keep up with it but soon got dizzy.

"Wow," Serena said, amazed. As much as she hated to admit it, Frogadier was way too faster than Froakie. She had witnessed Froakie's speed before and she couldn't believe what she was witnessing now.

"After it!" Ash said through gritting teeth. Froakie nodded and went after it. Its constant failures were now frustrating it and it started thrashing rather than using pound effectively, as it chased the evolved Pokémon. "Pay attention, Froakie! Use bubbles!" Froakie stopped dead in its track and poured the bubbles out of its mouth. The water bubbles were constantly following Frogadier but couldn't match with it. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. He was failing miserably to land even a single hit.

"That Frogadier sure is fast," Clemont commented.

"Is it because Frogadier it is evolved form of Froakie?" Serena asked curiously but still concerned for Ash.

"Evolution has nothing to do with it. We will win it with our spirit!" Ash exclaimed loudly, not angrily but his voice was rather bitter. "If the speed cannot help us then aim for it and use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie stopped and prepared the water blob in its paws. It aimed for the bipedal Pokémon and threw it, but missed it again by a large margin.

Sanpei was still as calm as before. However, he decided to end this battle now as he could not find it interesting anymore. Nor that it was interesting before anyway. He uncrossed his arms and gave his command.

"Use bubbles, Frogadier!"

"Counter with your Bubbles!"

Both the Pokémon aimed and fired water bubbles at each other. They traveled like bullets and canceled each other in midway. However, Frogadier managed to overpower Froakie with the huge amount of bubbles it fired and Froakie took a direct hit, grunting in pain loudly.

"Don't give up yet, Froakie! Use Water Pulse!" Ash said. Froakie forced itself straight and weakly prepared another water blob. It aimed it towards Frogadier and fired it. However, Sanpei was prepared for the counter-attack.

"Show them your Water Pulse, Frogadier!" Sanpei yelled.

"Froga!" the bipedal Pokémon cried and prepared its own water pulse. It was quick to do it and threw it towards Froakie. The two water pulse collided but the one Froakie send exploded and the other one traveled straight. Froakie's eyes widened in surprise and it even failed to dodge it. The attack made a direct hit, dealing a lot of damage. Froakie was sent back flying and it made a back flip, hardly stopping and adjusting its footing again.

"Use Quick attack!" Sanpei said.

Frogadier nodded and started running wildly at an amazing speed. Everyone failed to notice its movement and Froakie ended up paying for underestimating its own evolution. When Frogadier hit Froakie the extraordinary momentum sent Froakie flying back and it crashed into the tree trunk, grunting in pain.

"Froakie! No!" Ash cried in panic.

"Give up, Ash. No one can stand against my Frogadier's quick attack," Sanpei said, noticing the state of Froakie.

"Forget it, Sanpei. We won't give up till the end. We will win!" Ash shouted back. He then turned back to Froakie who was forcing itself up, gritting its teeth and glaring at Frogadier. "That's the spirit, Froakie!" Ash said and turned back to Sanpei, giving him a haughty smirk.

"If that's the case…Finish it Frogadier, use quick attack once again!" Sanpei said, moving his hand forward. Frogadier was quick to obey and charged restlessly at Froakie. Ash thought wildly for a counter attack fast while Sanpei kept his glance fix on Froakie, as Frogadier moved fast. His eyes snapped open when he noticed Froakie's stumbling state. "Now! Leaf Shroud!" he shouted and smashed the ground with his fist in panic. A wave was sent after it which traveled faster than Frogadier and covered Froakie in a leaf tornado. Frogadier smashed past it and stopped immediately. The tornado collapsed and Froakie was long gone. Everyone gasped.

"No! Froakie!" Ash yelled in panic and turned around to look for it, only to found it in Sanpei's arms, unconscious.

"The battle was already over, Ash. But Froakie wouldn't give in," Sanpei said calmly as he walked to Ash. He moved his hands forward and handed Froakie to Ash. He then turned to Clemont, giving him a look as to remind him if he was forgetting something.

Still stunned from the battle, Clemont snapped out of his trance when he saw Sanpei looking at him. "Right! Froakie is unable to battle. This means Frogadier wins, thus Sanpei has won the battle," Clemont announced and then rushed to Ash with Serena and Bonnie following after him.

Ash stared down at Froakie. Before the battle begun, he was excited to fight and beat a new Pokémon, one which was supposed to be stronger than Froakie. Indeed it was strong and Ash greatly underestimated that fact. Without thinking even once of what the consequences would be, he jumped right into the battle. His act was so immature and childish that he realized it when Froakie paid for it. His eyes were still trembling with shock and pain and he was barely capable of letting out a word.

The group noticed his state. Ash didn't feel this desperate when he lost to Viola. This lost must have taken a lot from Ash. Clemont and Bonnie could do nothing but watch silently, as sad as Ash for the loss. Serena was keeping herself back. Her expression was hung down in concern and she pulled Pikachu closer in an attempt to keep her calm. Pikachu's ears dropped down sadly as well.

Ash suddenly turned around and rushed to the river. He knelt down by its bank and removed the gloves off his hands, making sure to not let Froakie fall. He then used his free hand to store some water, moved it to Froakie's mouth and poured it into its open mouth. "Drink it, Froakie. You will be feeling better in no time," Ash said, his voice was lower than usual and trembling. "You will be fine," Ash mumbled.

Sanpei was watching Ash all this time. He was disappointed by the battle and the strength of both Ash and Froakie. But seeing him right now he was impressed by their bond nonetheless. Even after knowing the huge difference between itself and Ash Frogadier, it was still willing to fight while keeping its faith in Ash. The raven haired boy does care for it sincerely. With his arms still crossed, he walked to his side. He stopped by his side and reached out for something from under the sleeves. He brought out a small, brown ball and moved it towards Ash, offering it to him. "Here, take this," Sanpei said.

Ash looked up, noticing the offer. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's a medicine formulated by natural ingredients. It will help Froakie replenish its energy," Sanpei replied.

Ash stared at it and took it. He moved it towards Froakie's mouth and made it swallow it. Froakie didn't protest at all but when it entered its mouth, Froakie felt a gush of energy flowing through it, and it was very hot that it nearly burned its mouth. Either it was the excitement of the energy or it seriously burned its mouth, or perhaps the taste wasn't so good, either way, Froakie jumped high and started thrashing around.

Everyone watched in amazement and confusion while Sanpei started laughing.

"When the medicine is bitter you are sure it is going to work," Sanpei said, still laughing.

"Froakie is already feeling better," Ash said, amazed.

"Froakie! Fro- Froakie!" Froakie shouted angrily as it landed back. Its eyes were still narrowed in frustration.

Sanpei stopped his laugh and looked at Ash rather seriously. Everyone caught the glimpse and turned to him. He crossed his arms before he begun. "Your Froakie is quite a strong one, Ash," he started.

"Huh?" Ash mumbled, looking up.

"Strong but stupid," Sanpei concluded.

"Wait. What was that?"

"I'm sorry Ash but it is the bitter truth. Froakie knew the battle was over already but it refused to give up. Not only it was its own fault but it was your fault too. You should have noticed it and mark the battle end. Additionally, as a trainer, you should know how much potential your Pokémon holds and train them accordingly so that they can grow stronger. You should have made a better strategy instead of forcing it into battles by itself. It was depended on its own power instead of you and that's what made you lose. This is a sign of a weak trainer. As I said before, you two still have a long way to go."

Ash gritted his teeth shut his eyes tightly, while rest of the group went silent. As much as Ash wanted to argue back, for his pride, for Froakie's pride, deep inside he knew that Sanpei was speaking truth. He underestimated them and failed to support Froakie the way he should have.

"I think my job here is done," Sanpei started and looked at everyone for one final time before turning around. He started walking away, thinking about where he should go next but stopped immediately when was interrupted.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Sanpei stopped and turned around, looking back at the occupant of the voice, Ash. His eyes were shooting heated daggers down at the ground, his hands were tightly curled into fists and teeth gritting. "Is there something you want me to do?" Sanpei asked.

"Please!" Ash gritted his teeth, his hands clenching tighter. "Show me how you did that!"

"Huh?" everyone, including the gang and Sanpei as well, exclaimed in surprise.

"Show you what? What are you talking about?" Sanpei asked, confused.

"I know I've been on this journey for not too long, but in all these times, I've never come across something like that…so fast," Ash said, his eyes still shut tightly. "I'm aiming to be the best trainer ever, a Pokémon master. If my Pokémon can't even be fast enough, how am I supposed to achieve my goals? Please, Sanpei, teach us how you did that!" Ash bowed his head in front of the young ninja. Froakie was awed by the dedication of Ash. He was doing everything he could just so he could achieve his goal and help it as well. Despite having little hard feelings for the ninja and his Frogadier, Froakie would not let it come in between it and Ash. Following its trainer's moves, it bowed in front of them while gritting its own teeth.

Sanpei would be lying if he would say he wasn't surprised. And so was the group. Serena clasped her hands together and prayed silently that Sanpei would agree.

Sanpei watched the duo, hoping that the two would grow tired eventually and give up. But their dedication was too strong to move them away. Sanpei sighed and walked towards Ash. He stopped in front of him and eyes narrowed at him, arms still crossed.

"Ash," Sanpei began. On hearing him, Ash opened his eyes in time to notice Sanpei's hand charging at his left shoulder with a fist. Reacting quickly, Ash moved his shoulder out of the way and when it went past his shoulder level, Ash quickly grabbed it but was rewarded by a surprising hit from his another fist. His left hand collided against Ash's right shoulder and Ash stumbled back. Froakie glared at Sanpei while everyone else grew alerted.

"What's happening?" Serena asked, confused and a little scared.

Ash was as confused as others were and looked at Sanpei with a look of disbelief. "A Pokémon grows stronger only when its trainer trains with it," Sanpei said and paused, letting Ash absorb the words and he started to understand what it meant. And he did it just in time because Sanpei was charging at him with another punch. Ash quickly moved out of the way and grabbed his hand again. However, Sanpei vanished when a leaf tornado surrounded him. Ash gritted his teeth in a little annoyance and started looking around. Even Frogadier was nowhere to be found.

" _Your training begins now, Ash."_

Sanpei's voice was echoed through the forest and everyone tried to locate him. "So that's what he meant from the beginning of the training," Ash mumbled to himself. He turned to Froakie, who looked back at him and they both nodded. "I'll be back soon, Clemont. Let's go, Pikachu," Ash said and Pikachu responded immediately by jumping from Serena's arms, despite her showing a little protest, and ran towards Ash. The three then started running deep inside the forest with the group completely confused and left behind. Now that Ash was gone, even if for the special training, they were left with nothing to do. Clemont was supposed to help Ash training and Bonnie used to support him. They had nothing to do now.

Serena seemed to be most affected. Even if it was for his own good, a part of her wanted him to stay with her. But now that he was gone, there will be nothing she could do about it. She sighed sadly. Bonnie noticed her and walked to her, tugging her skirt. "Hey, Serena, why don't we go and cook something for Ash to eat? I'm sure he wouldn't be able to train with an empty stomach," Bonnie said.

Serena smiled at her effort to help her. Also, what she said made sense as well. She nodded immediately. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

* * *

"Use water pulse!"

"Don't let it stop you! Keep yourself up! I know you will do it!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash and Pikachu were encouraging Froakie to their best ability as the training went on. After hearing Sanpei's command, Froakie was pretty much more alerted and it was not helping it in any way. It was constantly losing its concentration and right when it was supposed to cross the obstacle with ease, a water pulse came out of nowhere and unbalanced Froakie. Its constant failure was frustrating it.

"Try again, Froakie. I know you can do it!" Ash cheered aloud again.

"Take it easy Ash," Sanpei spoke. "Forcing Froakie above its limit would not help. If you want Froakie to succeed then you have to keep patience. One cannot become the greatest in mere hours."

As much bitter it was for him, it was true. And he knew that. If they had to become the best, they had to keep moving forward, but with one step at a time. He looked up at Froakie and noticed how much tired it was. He knew Sanpei was saying that for their good.

"Take a small break, Froakie. Get back down," Ash said from the ground. Froakie obliged and jumped down from a branch of the tree. It landed in front of Ash and stared up at him expectantly. Ash knelt down to its eyes level. "Froakie, I know you want to keep going but you should know that you have to balance a few things as well. Take some rest and we will continue soon again."

"Pika Pikachu,"

"Froakie," Froakie nodded and let out a huge breath before climbing up on Ash's shoulder, with Pikachu on the other side. Ash stood up and started walking out of the forest towards a clearing in front of them, Sanpei beside him. As they walked, Ash's mind wondered where he was making the mistake. Everything they were doing was exactly what Sanpei had told then why they could not be as fast as the Frogadier? What was holding them back?

"You don't have to worry, Ash. You are doing just fine but you still need a lot of training to get what Frogadier and I have," Sanpei said, reading Ash's mind. Ash looked at him, a little annoyed on realizing that his words were indirectly proving that they were weak. But he was not lying either. "As I said before, Froakie or any Pokemon, in general, cannot win on its own. They will always need their trainer. Froakie needs you," Sanpei explained. Ash was left pretty dazed on the explanation. He was never used to such talks and one now was pretty awkward for him. He did not know how to respond. Sanpei once again managed to read his mind. "Just take me and Frogadier as the example. Everything we do, training, eating, sleeping, we do it together."

"Together, huh?" Ash mused.

The two continued rest of their journey in silence. They did not intend to stop, however, as they walked near a river, Sanpei smiled and turned towards Ash. "Running on water is a special art," Sanpei spoke.

"Running on water? Is it even possible?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Not generally. But my Frogadier can do it," Sanpei responded and turned towards the bipedal Pokémon. "You ready, Frogadier?"

"Froga!" it replied and turned towards the river as the two trainers stopped.

Sanpei pointed at a small island that lied in the middle of the river. "Take a good look, Froakie," he told to the smaller Pokémon and raised his hand forward. "Alright, Frogadier! Let's go!"

"Froga!" the bipedal Pokémon cried its name proudly before it started running on the water surface. Every step it took was faster than the previous one. Before it could sink in, it would take another step and easily resisted the gravitation. In another way, the water drops were spreading on its foot, giving it ease to run on the surface of water without sinking, a concept of _surface tension_ that Ash had no idea of.

Soon, Frogadier landed on the island that lied in the middle of the river. Saving Sanpei, everyone's eyes went wide. It was truly an amazing sight for them. "Amazing," Ash mused.

"Pika."

"Froakie."

The two Pokémon also mused in agreement. It was unbelievable to them. If not hard enough, it was nearly impossible. However, Ash didn't think exactly what others were. "You ready, Froakie?" Ash asked, turning to Froakie. Froakie looked up at him in confusion. "If Frogadier can do it, then so we can," Ash spoke, his hand turning into a fist of confidence.

"Froakie!" Froakie nodded, a smirk forming on its face. If that Frogadier thought it can beat them with that move that easily, it was about to be proved wrong. Facing the island as well, Froakie positioned itself and soon charged forward. However, its decision in rush was proved to be wrong when it soon sunk in the river, right after few steps.

"Froakie!" Ash cried in panic. However, the moment later he noticed water bubbles coming towards him from within the water. Froakie soon jumped out of the water, ruffling its body so the water would get off of it. Ash was relieved that Froakie was unharmed, and then he realized that water types can breathe under water, as per Clemont who told him that a few days ago. "One failure cannot stop us, let's go!"

Froakie once again charged towards the water body but sunk after a few steps, yet again. On the encouragement from Ash and Pikachu, Froakie gave it one more try only to sink in the water again. It made quite an improvement as it managed to stay on the water surface for longer this time. This time when Froakie emerged out of the water it noticed that the Frogadier was laughing at it. The mocking expression sent Froakie over the edge and its face turned deep red in embarrassment and rage.

"Froakie! Froakie! Fro! Froakie!" Froakie started to shout and thrash wildly and angrily, causing Ash to sweat drop. Sanpei nearly chuckled at its childish behavior.

"Okay Froakie, now listen to me carefully," Sanpei spoke. Froakie stopped and looked at Sanpei, its eyes still narrowed as it was still angry. "To cross the river, you have to move your feet as fast as possible. Since you have to use both, your feet and paws, you have to move them in a perfect sync," Sanpei explained.

"Froakie?" Froakie mumbled, confused.

"You heard him, Froakie, let's do it this time! We will show them what we can do!" Ash encouraged.

"Froakie! Fro!" the water Pokémon agreed immediately.

"Let's go!"

Remembering what Sanpei had just told it when Froakie jumped over the water surface, it started moving its feet in the perfect sync. However, it was proved to be of no use as Froakie felt itself going under the water. It was sinking again, failing again.

"Froakie! Don't give up!"

Ash's encouraging words ringed in its head. Ash had faith in it. He had taken the responsibility of it, to make it the strongest Pokémon. If Ash wasn't giving up on it, how could it? It could do it. It would do it! Froakie started moving its feet and paw faster, still in sync. Adrenalin pumped through its veins and Froakie closed its eyes and it ran on the surface of the water, surprising everyone. When it opened its eyes, it noticed that it was nearly on the edge of the island. Its current speed would send it away so Froakie made a jump, using its feet to stop. Screeching down the halt Froakie managed to stop right in front of Frogadier.

"You did it, Froakie!" Ash cheered, overjoyed. Froakie turned around and saw Ash standing on the other side at the bank of the river. He seemed really happy, that his faith in it didn't go wasted. And so it was. It turned to Frogadier and saw it smirking down at it. Though, it failed to understand its meaning and narrowed its eyes at it.

"Wow…" a familiar feminine voice sounded, nearly startling Ash. He turned around and saw Serena standing there, admiring exactly what he had been admiring before. Behind her, he saw Clemont and Bonnie standing as well. He also noticed a basket in Serena's hand. The smell was telling that it was lunch for them. He did not know if he should be grateful to her that she brought lunch for him, or should he be mad at her for bringing lunch to him.

 _It's damn too confusing._

"I can't believe it! Froakie really just ran on water!" Clemont exclaimed, surprised and adjusted his glasses.

"You're amazing Froakie!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement.

"Heh, bet it is," Ash said, cheekily.

"But how is it possible?" Clemont mumbled.

"Hard work can pay off anything, my friend," Sanpei said. "Ash believed in Froakie. He had faith in it and Froakie knew it. It could not let Ash down and so it did what is scientifically impossible."

"I still can't believe it, but as far as it concerns the bond between Pokémon and human, I think it is possible. Ash and Froakie are bonded really well," Clemont said.

"Thanks," Ash said while rubbing the base of his nose. He then turned towards Froakie, braced himself up and positioned himself on the bank of the river. Everyone looked at him with a weird look. _Just what he was planning to do now?!_ "Just see how I am going to do it now!" Ash exclaimed. Before anyone could process what he even meant, they saw Ash jumping on the surface of the river. He barely managed to take just one step when his whole body drowned in the river.

Everyone gasped at the sight. Watching Ash drowning, both Pikachu and Froakie jumped into the water to save him. Barely after a second or two had Ash emerged out of the water with Pikachu and Froakie following the suit after a while.

"What are you doing Ash?" Clemont asked.

Ash shook his head wildly before turning to Clemont. "I was training with Froakie, didn't you see? Froakie can get stronger only when I will train with it, grow stronger with it," Ash said.

Sanpei sighed and shook his head disappointingly. "Ash, walking on water by a human is impossible, even for me," Sanpei said. Ash stared at him blankly before realizing what he meant. Blushing in embarrassment, Ash ducked down in the river again with only his face upper his nose out of the river.

"Couldn't you have told me that earlier?" Ash mumbled under the water and everyone started laughing.

Froakie then nudged Ash, pointing towards the edge of the ground. Taking the hint, Ash started swimming towards the edge of the river, out of it. When Ash reached the shore, he noticed a hand in front of him. It was an open gesture of help. Ash looked up and saw that the occupant was none other than Serena. "Here, let me help you," she said, smiling down at him. For once, Ash thought of slapping her hand away from him, but then noticed every pair of eyes at him. Even if he wanted to, he could not do it. Cursing her under his breath, Ash accepted her hand and grabbed onto it. Serena was not prepared for the sudden change in weight and was pulled back inside by Ash. She fell right over Ash, taking him back inside the water.

Everyone stared in amazement at what just happened. They didn't know if they should be laughing at their misfortune or being concerned for knowing how Ash was going to react. Little did they know how wrong they were this time.

The two teens soon emerged out of the water, shaking their heads wildly. Serena was the first one to look at Ash, her eyes quickly widened in panic. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Achoo!"

She was interrupted when Ash sneezed loudly. He rubbed his nose and stared at Serena. It wasn't exactly a glare but Serena had already lost her mind to understand that. Knowing how rude he was to her, she was struggling in the situation thinking what he was going to do with her now, or say to her in this case.

"I'm really sorry, Ash…" Serena's voice was dropped to the whisper as she spoke. She did not know if he had accepted her apology or not. His constant glance was confusing her and scaring her as well. She knew she had screwed up big this time.

 _Oh, just what he was going to do!_

"Do you really-Achoo!" Ash tried to speak but another sneeze stopped it. "Oh screw it! You are not getting away this time!" Ash announced angrily. Serena braced herself for what was coming. She shut her eyes tightly, could not believe she managed to piss him off this badly. However, what came next was never on her list of expectations.

A big wave of water splattered over her head, taking her hat away. Noticing it, Pikachu quickly started swimming in that direction. Serena started coughing. Her already wet clothes were now squeezing tightly around her and her hair was all wet. However, before she could process everything, she felt another wave of water wetting her further.

"Don't even think you can get away with it. You made me fall into the water again, now you are going to pay," and with that, another wave of water came over her. However, what stunned her this time was his voice. It wasn't rude, more likely to be friendly. It seemed like he was enjoying whatever he was doing. Her lips curved into a soft smile, realizing that this moment was going to be noted in her history. Her mood ruined immediately when more water came over her, followed by a genuine laugh from his side.

"Oh, so you think it's funny?" Serena said and glared at Ash. Before he could even read the look on her face, she splashed water over him. This time it was Ash's turn to cough. When another wave emerged from over his head, Ash used his arm to save himself. He could not succeed but managed to keep water away from his nose and mouth this time. When he looked back at her, for a moment, he stopped. His eyes fixed on her in as he stared at the perfection that was in front of his eyes, admiring her beauty as her wet strands of hair were coming on her face and she smiled at them. It was quiet thoughtful, Ash had never seen her smiling before and he had to admit, she looked a lot better with that smile.

"Yes. Yes, I think I am funny…" Ash replied softly, his own smile never leaving. Their eyes never blinked as they stared into each other's eyes. There was a silent communication going on between them that only they could understand. But still, there was something missing,.

"Seems like you two are enjoying down there," Clemont said.

Serena and Ash looked at him and then at each other. That's exactly what they were missing. They looked back at each other, nodded and splashed water towards him. Sanpei and Bonnie quickly moved out of the way but Clemont could not. By the time he noticed the water, he was already getting wet as another wave of water engulfed him. The two teens soon burst into a big laughter, followed by Sanpei and Bonnie.

Pikachu finally managed it to Serena with her hat trapped between its pointy teeth.

"Pika," it said and snuggled its head against her arm.

"Huh?" Serena looked at it. She then noticed her hat between its teeth. She smiled at it and picked her hat. "Thank you Pikachu," she spoke and patted the electric mouse, unaware that Ash still had his eyes fixed on her all these times.

"That's it! I want some fun too!" an overexcited voice broke the sensation of everyone and they looked at Bonnie, her hands high as she shouted. Looking down at Serena and Ash, she declared, "I am coming!" before she leaped into the water, Dedenne still in the pocket of her bag. Serena and Ash had their eyes wide as they tried to move out of the way.

* * *

Serena took a long deep breath and exhaled the air out. This simplest biological process relaxed her. She opened her eyes and found herself lying under the shadow of a big tree. Rest of the area was an opening. Alike her, everyone was resting currently. Every Pokémon was currently outside, either playing around or relaxing as her and the others. She looked to her left. There was laying Bonnie, sleeping peacefully. After the events from earlier that day, everyone in the group had gotten their clothes pretty wet. Clemont suggested drying them up and using the spare set till then. Using the small cabin next to the watermill, everyone soon changed into their respective dresses. She was wearing her pink jumpsuit that she had worn last during teaching Ash how to ride a Ryhorn. Ash as well had changed into his blue jumpsuit. Surprisingly, Clemont had a spare set of cloth, exactly what he was wearing before. However, Bonnie refused to do the same and demanded to wear a sundress that Clemont had in his bag. It made her wondered how much it could store?

Serena turned to her left, noticing Ash laying there. His head was resting on his hands while his eyes were closed. He was not sleeping, but he could be confused as a sleeping person.

 _It was rather a peaceful sight for Serena. Throughout their journey so far, she never managed to get along with Ash. However, today was different. Not only she got along with him pretty well, the time, the moment she shared with him was the best of her life, so far. And who knows, what would come in future. Just the mere thought of it brought a wide smile on her lips._

 _Whether it was a coincidence or he managed to sense it, but the moment she completely turned to his side, he opened his eyes, looking at her. For a moment, she felt her heart beat stopped. Was he mad? Was he going to yell at her? She was dead worried. But her heart was fluttering at the same time. Was he thinking about her, and the moment two shared?_

 _The latter option seemed to be true. Instead of doing what Serena had been thinking, Ash smiled and turned towards her. Serena did not know if she was feeling better or worse. As much as it was pleasant and nice of him to smile at her, him smiling at her like that was giving pain in her chest. She felt her cheeks heating up, looking at him._

 _Ash placed his left hand between them wide opened. Serena knew what he meant, but was afraid if it was a misunderstanding. But more she looked into his eyes, more she realized, it wasn't what she was thinking. Was her small dream coming true, was it that? Slowly, Serena moved her right hand forward. It was taking her longer than she anticipated. It felt like an eternity until her hand finally rested against his. And it was the moment she felt electricity running down her spine. But then, she relaxed. The warmth of his hand spread in her. She realized he was not wearing the gloves either. Her cheeks burnt redder. But her smile widened as well._

 _His fingers intertwined with her in sync. He squeezed her hand softly, and then his other hand moved towards her. He placed it on her waist, and then it moved towards her back. Suddenly, it tugged her closer to him. How it happened, she did not know. All she knew was that the very next moment she was against him. His hand was still on her back, but her face was right next to his. If it was physically possible, her face might have exploded, that's how red she had gotten. She could feel his hot breath against her face. Her own breath increased. Her heart beat rapidly. Slowly, he placed his forehead against her and closed his eyes, his hand was squeezing her hand in a secure grip while his other hand was pulling her as much closer as it was possible. Serena could not control herself anymore and soon gave up against her sensational feelings. She closed her own eyes, relaxing against him._

 _She was well aware that everyone was going to freak out once they will see them like that, but she did not care. She could worry about that later. She would never have dreamt that something like this would happen to her. Now that it was happening, she was considering it as a dream. And if it was a dream, she did not want to get out of it._

 _It felt like that the magnetic flux was changing constantly, and induced current was repeatedly flowing through her…Just why was she talking like Clemont?! She wasn't a science nerd. How does she know about this fact anyway? Was it really a dream?_

"It was nice meeting you, Ash," Sanpei spoke softly.

The voice snapped Serena back into reality. When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the same spot as before. Her eyes were staring up. Ash was no longer holding her. No longer were they next to each other. No longer had they had their faces next to each other, feeling each other, relaxing against each other. She sighed, so indeed it was a dream. She felt a little discomfort spreading through her. Just why she was thinking like that?

"What are you talking about?" Ash questioned, confused.

Sanpei sighed deeply before speaking up. "It's nothing," but it was all that come out. He had a lot to say to Ash right now, but he could not. Maybe one day, he would be able to. "I think it's time we should move to the final step," he said, sitting up. Following him, Ash also sat up.

"And what is it?" he asked.

Sanpei turned to Ash and brought the Pokéball of Frogadier up. "The final test," he said, looking at the Pokéball, then turned to Ash and moved it in his face, "Is this."

* * *

Ash stood on the one end of the so-called battlefield, opposite to Sanpei. His eyes narrowed a little, so did Froakie's as both of them kept a steady glance towards Sanpei and Frogadier. After training for nearly the whole day, Ash and Froakie were finally ready to test their skills, to see their improvement. The final obstacle they had to cross is Sanpei and his Frogadier. However, the battle was pretty much one sided since Froakie had not learned quick attack yet.

The battlefield was open this time. The only obstacles were the big rocks in between.

"The one on one battle between Ash's Froakie and Sanpei's Frogadier is about to begin. There will be no time limit and the battle will be over when one of the Pokémon will be unable to continue. Is there any objection?" Clemont inquired. Both the trainers shook their head. "Battle begins!"

Somehow, Ash was once again pumped up as the battle begin. Although he had not planned anything specific that he could use at the moment, but he knew if he wanted to win he needed to make a strategy. He knew going toe-to-toe against Frogadier was not simply possible. It was really fast. That left him with only one option.

"Let' begin it, Froakie, use water pulse!" Ash let out the move. Froakie obliged and prepared a water orb in its hand, firing it towards Frogadier.

"Use quick attack and get out of the way," Sanpei said. As on the command, Frogadier started running really fast and soon disappeared, only to reappear after a second or two at different positions. The water pulse collided with the spot where Frogadier was standing not so long ago.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration. "Use your sense to locate it and use frubbles to slow it down!"

Froakie stopped dead in the track and looked around but could not easily locate it. It then closed its eyes and focused on its ears and nose, trying to smell it and hear the moments. A long silence fell and all it could listen to was the rustling of leaves. However, soon it recognized a familiar scent and footsteps quickly moving towards it from the left. Opening its eyes, it grabbed the frubbles and threw it in the direction, jumping out of the way as well. Frogadier could not avoid the frubbles and stepped onto them. It unbalanced it and Frogadier nearly slipped on the ground.

"Great! Now use pound on it!"

"Get out of there, now!"

As soon as Frogadier had been trapped, it disappeared as fast as that. Froakie's eyes widened and its concentration lost as well. The energy in its fist lowered dramatically. Ash was highly panicked but before he could give another command, Frogadier beat him in that. Froakie sensed someone behind it and quickly turned around, but before it could protect itself, Frogadier appeared and slapped Froakie away pretty harshly. Froakie rolled against to the ground and took the direct hit. After several hits, it flipped and stood straight again, glaring at Frogadier. Frogadier had just performed pound.

"You alright, Froakie?"Ash asked, concerned.

"Pika Pika?"

"Froakie Kie-Kie!" Froakie responded as if saying it was _okay_ and still could _continue_ battling. It wasn't completely true, though, the hit it took was rather unnatural for it.

"Use your senses to find it Froakie. Once you do, get on its tail!"

Froakie started concentrating on its ears and nose again. No sooner it found Frogadier and quickly jumped up as a visible gush of wind traveled from beneath it. Quickly grabbing the frubbles, Froakie fired them at Frogadier's, soon going to be, approximate position. It was luck or it really improved, the frubbles landed right where Frogadier was about to stop. The sudden appearance of the gummy substance caused Frogadier to stop, giving a perfect view for Ash to aim.

"Aim and use bubbles, quick!"

Froakie approved the command as quickly as it was given, preparing several orbs of water in its mouth and firing it at Frogadier. It took the bipedal Pokémon by surprise and took the direct hit. Though nothing major happened to it but counting the fact that Froakie could not land even a single hit before, it was a major improvement for them.

"Way to go, Froakie!" Bonnie cheered.

"Froakie can easily sense Frogadier now. Ash is doing really good than the previous time," Serena muttered to herself.

"Don't get carried away by this little success, Ash. You still have a long way to go to get even to Frogadier," Sanpei said, and then pointed at Froakie. "Use quick attack on Froakie!"

"Brace yourself!"

Frogadier obliged the command, but unlike others, it did not wonder why Ash gave such a silly command. Didn't he know it will give it a perfect aim? Little did it know that's exactly Ash wanted. Froakie soon sensed Frogadier near it and placed its paws together, already having an idea of Ash's strategy.

"Fro!" it quickly signaled the arrival of the opponent.

"Use water pulse!"

Froakie prepared the orb and turned in the direction from where Frogadier was coming. It moved the blue water energy orb in between. The move took Sanpei off the guard and he quickly gave the command. "Use smoke screen!"

However, the command was a little too late and Frogadier smashed into Froakie with brutal strength as the black smoke covered the two. A huge explosion followed and the group cheered aloud on the success of Ash. Sanpei was surprised as well but then smirked. Ash was confused but then followed Sanpei's glance. Where Froakie had hit, there wasn't Frogadier there. Instead, there was a decoy of it.

"You didn't think you can beat us that easily, did you?" Sanpei said.

"But how?" Ash muttered.

"I admire your hard work, Ash. You've gotten stronger than before, but not strong enough to take on Frogadier. Use frubbles!" Sanpei said. Frogadier stopped and grabbed its frubbles, firing them at Froakie. The move sent Froakie lying away. It grabbed Froakie as it sailed back until it landed against a big rock. It tried to break free but could not. "Now bubbles!" Sanpei let out another command. Frogadier leaped in the air and fired several water orbs at Froakie. The move sailed in between the rocks and collided with Froakie, followed by an explosion. Ash gasped at the sight.

"Froakie!" he cried in panic.

"Oh no," Serena gasped, concerned.

When the smog cleared, Froakie was still trapped in the rock. It was completely wet and severely weakened as well. "Froakie, you gotta break free!" Ash shouted.

"Not so fast, Ash, we will finish it now. Frogadier, use quick attack again!"

Frogadier started running really fast, constantly disappeared from the sight and then showed up on the rocks, only to leap high and gaining more momentum. Ash knew Froakie was already weak by the overpowered bubbles and if it would take this direct hit, it will be over. He had to do something. But nothing was coming in his mind and Frogadier was coming fast.

"Froakie!" he shouted in absolute pain.

The voice snapped something in Froakie. It felt a surge of energy coursing through it. The energy that it had never felt before, and it was absolutely awfully strong. Its eyes widened and it started to remember its training. It had gone through such a harsh treatment today, was it in vain? Was it for nothing? Ash have faith in it. Even if it would lose today, it would lose fighting like a true warrior.

"Kie! Froakie!" Froakie screamed loudly and shone bright white. The sight startled everyone and soon, several more Froakie started appearing everywhere, on rocks and everywhere else. Even the Frogadier was surprised, but it could not stop now and rammed straight into the rock. The rock shattered into millions of pieces and the image of Froakie disappeared. It was a doppelganger.

"What?! Froakie just learned double team?!" Clemont exclaimed in surprise, but happiness was coursing through him for his friend as well.

"Alright!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Ash could win it now!" Serena exclaimed joyfully as well.

All the Froakie soon vanished and the original one stood over a rock. It seemed as surprised as others. Something inside had triggered its way to achieving this milestone, learning such a useful attack. Ash had his mouth agape for a moment but then smirked. Sanpei smiled, happy to see the success of Ash and Froakie. They might not have learned quick attack, but they didn't let the training go in vain. And now that Froakie has learned the double team, things were about to get interesting.

"Use water pulse, Frogadier!" Sanpei said.

This snapped Ash back into reality and he gave the counter command. "Use double team and get out of the way!"

Frogadier quickly formed a big watery orb and fired it towards Froakie, but it passed through the image of Froakie. "Awesome, Froakie. Now use your water pulse!" Ash said.

All Froakie leaped into the air and prepared the water orbs. If it was some other Pokémon it might have gotten worried by now. But Frogadier stood calm and composed in its position, opposite of Froakie who was quite loud and eccentric. All the water pulse headed down at Frogadier.

"Move away," Sanpei commanded slowly. Froakie leaped into the air with a smooth motion, dodging the water attack with ease. The debris was sent flying up, destroying all the images. "Now, use quick attack and finish it," Sanpei finished.

"Don't you dare do that! Use the double team to confuse Frogadier and try to keep up with it!" Ash commanded.

Froakie nodded and jumped over a rock, following Frogadier. Frogadier noticed it and soon disappeared. It reappeared from behind Froakie and dashed through it. However, it was proved to be another image of Froakie and two more leaped over it from behind. Now getting confused, Frogadier quickly moved out of the way as more Froakie followed it.

"Hmm, interesting," Sanpei mumbled.

"Use pound!" Ash shouted. The fist of every Froakie started glowing white and they jumped over Frogadier from every direction.

"Use smokescreen and get out of the way!" Sanpei shouted as well. Frogadier smashed its paws together and a thick black fog appeared. All the Froakie disappeared into it but only to tackle into each other and they disappeared into the black misty fog. "Now use your own pound and take on every one of them using quick attack," Sanpei gave another, quite a strategic command that earned Ash's most attention.

 _Have to remember it for later._

"Use double team and don't let it catch you!" Ash said.

Frogadier soon started ramming into several Froakie with its fists slamming into them. It didn't do any harm to the doppelgangers who were constantly countering with it. Frogadier soon faced original Froakie. In the offensive self-defense, Froakie prepared pound and their fists collided. A small explosion broke them apart and they both halted back. They both looked up at each other. Frogadier smirked while Froakie gritted its teeth in anger.

"Do it!" Ash shouted.

"You too!" Sanpei added.

Both the water Pokémon charged towards each other, their fists glowing bright white as they constantly punched each other. Every time they punched, their fists collided and produced explosive smoke. It wasn't just a battle anymore. The two were up on their brutal strengths. They kept hitting and dodging. Somehow, Frogadier started moving really fast and Froakie could easily follow it, but their attacks never stopped. Adrenalin was pumping highly through it. There was this final hit that sent the two back again.

"Water pulse!" both the trainers shouted.

Froakie and Frogadier headed towards each other, their paws were preparing water orbs. When they reached to each other, they flipped and forced the water on each other. Unlike previous time, Froakie managed to keep its footing equal to that of Frogadier. The water orbs combined and grew larger than the two Pokémon. But neither of them backed up in any way. It was getting more intense with every second passing. Soon, the energy stored in was itching to release and with a loud explosion, banged the field.

Everyone had their eyes fixed on the battlefield where two water types were battling before. As the dust started to disappear, everyone saw two bodies standing against each other, still had their paws fixed in such a way as they were before when they used water pulse. The larger one soon dropped down, followed by the smaller one.

For a moment, Ash was wondering whether he won or not. It seemed like his victory since Frogadier had fallen first. But he had a bad thought about it. Clemont raised his hand towards Ash, about to declare his victory when the dust completely faded. Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. It was only Ash who seemed to process everything easily. It wasn't Frogadier that had fallen, but was its decoy, once again. The real one soon landed from above, holding one arm to keep itself stable. It was severally weakened. Perhaps it was never the most intense and amazing fight of its life, but it was one to remember. It nearly lost to the Pokémon smaller than it.

Clemont took a while to process everything but when done, he raised his hand towards Sanpei. "Froakie is unable to battle, that means Frogadier has won. Thus, Sanpei has won the battle against Ash," Clemont declared.

Ash sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly. So he lost, but he learned a lot from it today. Maybe it was physically a loss for them, but Ash knew he had won a lot more than that today. He looked up at Sanpei and could see that he was smiling at him, having the same thought as him.

Slowly, Ash walked to Froakie and picked it up in his arms. Froakie weakly opened its eyes and stared up at Ash. "Fro…" it mumbled in pain, shamefully.

Ash shook his head."You fought amazingly today. You even learned a new move and nearly beat Frogadier. Don't you dare ever consider yourself as a loser," Ash said, scolding softly. Froakie sighed and smiled, closing its eyes and rested in Ash's arms.

* * *

"That was some amazing training, Sanpei. Thanks a lot for your assistance," Ash said.

Sanpei nodded his head and smiled. "The pleasure was mine, Ash. You started as a quick attack but ended up mastering double team. Trust me, it is the best double team I've ever seen in my life. Even the greatest ninjas can't afford such a great deal," Sanpei said.

"Thanks," Ash said while rubbing his nose.

"Kie Froakie," Froakie said as well.

"Double team is a very useful attack Ash. It will be very helpful to you from here on," Clemont said.

"And the way Froakie uses it, it's amazing!" Bonnie said, much more exclaiming. She quickly bent down next to Froakie and gave it a massive hug. "You are awesome, Froakie!"

"Kie-Kie," Froakie mumbled and blushed from the affection the younger girl was giving it.

"You will do really amazing and accomplish many things, Ash," Serena said. Ash turned to him and she responded with smiling brighter to him.

"Um, thanks, Serena," Ash said awkwardly before turning away from her. His eyes narrowed a little as he smiled at the young ninja. "It was great to meet you Sanpei. What do you say? Let's have another battle when we meet again," Ash said, moving his hand forward. Sanpei grabbed it, responding positively.

"We have got ourselves a deal," he said.

"Then make sure to brace yourself for losing," Ash said, confidently.

"Uh-huh? We will see about that," Sanpei said. The two then broke their grip and stepped back. "Till next time, Ash," Sanpei said.

"Yeah, goodbye," Ash said, turned around and started walking away.

"Kie, Froakie," Froakie said to Frogadier, communicating exact words of Ash.

"Froga!" Frogadier nodded and smiled at the smaller Pokémon. Froakie also turned around and started walking away.

So after a long eventful day, the group had finally taken their leave. They met a young skillful ninja, Sanpei and Ash got a new rival along with that. Not only did they battle, they became very good friends in such a short time. Maybe that is the thing about being a Pokémon trainer that Ash needed to learn all along. And he was. Now that Froakie had learned a new move, they had moved a step closer to their goal to become a Pokémon Master. The route was long and full of obstacles. But as a true trainer, Ash would conquer it easily and pass the _Road to become a Pokémon Master._

As Ash disappeared from his sight, Sanpei turned around and started walking away as well. Frogadier walked next to it. However, even after being such a skillful ninja, both failed to realize that they had a pair of eyes on them. On a far distance stood a Pokémon that was staring at the ninja with interest, perhaps, it was time to interfere with their business a little.

* * *

 **You might have noticed by now that I am removing author's note from the previous chapters. It is because I don't feel like keeping them up after updating those chapters' content. However, I decided to make an exception here because I wanted you to notice this as well, just in case you did not notice it. Did somebody notice the reference to the widely popular fanfiction up ahead? Yes, I did reference that book here. And why not? It is one of my most favorite stories, not for only this particular fandom but overall, so yeah!**

 **Anyway, this chapter was mostly based on the bond of Froakie and Ash and I hope I managed to keep it interesting and enjoyable. If you have any doubts or questions, ask them right away. Also, I request you, please do leave a review. It does not hurt at all. It is actually frustrating when I work hard on this story for you people to read and you can't give me merely a minute or two to give feedback. I do appreciate feedbacks so please don't hesitate to review.**

 **The next chapter might come out late in April. It is nearly finished but I am struggling a bit to finish it thoroughly.**

 **Next Chapter: To the Flying Start**


	16. The Battle Chateau

**A/N:**

 **Hey, everyone. Long time no see. How long? I shouldn't even start here. Right? Right. Anyway, so the initially planned chapter titled as "To the flying start" is taken off the list. This particular chapter was the reason for such a long hiatus. The event was clear but I could not come up with a suitable content for it and suffered from writer's block several times. So, recently, I decided to take the chapter off and continue with the next one, which I am presenting before you here, to finally get this story back on the track. And from now on, I am planning to do at least two updates per month to cover for the long draught which will give a decent lead to me yet once again.**

 **About this chapter, it features a lot of battles, actually interesting ones and an unexpected one. So grab some cookies and let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Battle Chateau**

"Tada!"

"Look at it, Ash! Isn't it amazing?"

"But…What exactly is it?"

"This…is a Battle Chateau!"

The overexcited Serena giddily replied to Ash and shoved her tablet in front of him. There was an image of big castle that was widely spread in an area and was situated over a river that was passing completely underneath it. Walls were guided along the river and the rusty path. A big, circular battle field was there in front of the castle and into the river.

"If I remember correctly, this is a place where trainers of noble rank battles," Clemont explained.

"Noble rank?"

"Pikachu?"

"Yes, Ash," Clemont continued. "Trainers battle each other to gain points and after a certain level they are upgraded to the next rank. Even gym leaders are also part of the nobility. In short, it is just like Pokemon league but without a league."

"You are gifted with something every time you win here. I just don't remember what it is," Serena said, seemingly thoughtful but still feeling as giddy as before.

"I hope it is cake," Bonnie said dreamily and placed her hands on her flushing cheeks, "I love cakes so much!" Clemont could not help but laughed at his sister's antics.

"Ash, you will really like this place and it is very close too," as Serena said, she grabbed Ash's hand without warning, "Why don't we go there and check this place out?" and with that she started dragging him along with her without giving Ash any chance to protest. By the time he realized what was happening he was already running at moderate pace with his hand still clenched into her soft grip. No sooner Clemont and Bonnie started to run after them.

"Hey. Give me a break at-"

"Look! There it is!"

Before Ash could complain his discomfort from her sudden closeness, he was shut amidst when Serena exclaimed. He followed her pointed finger and watched in awe at what laid ahead. It was the same castle that he had seen some moments ago on her tablet. And in person, it looked even more majestic than it was in the image. It truly was big.

"It's gorgeous!" Serena said, her hands clasping together in amazement as she finally let go off Ash.

"Wow," even Ash could not hold his surprise back as he stared at the castle in amazement. They soon arrived in front of it; a huge door was there with something written over at the entrance.

"Hey! What is written there?" Bonnie pointed out.

"Battle Chateau," Clemont read. "Show your strength with your rank."

"Sounds cool," Ash said and raised his fist up with excitement. "Come on! Let's get in already!" he said followed by an overexcited cry from Pikachu as they quickly ran off towards the castle.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" Serena called as she ran after him

"Hold on, Ash!" Clemont called as he and Bonnie also followed after the overexcited boy.

The group quickly arrived at the front door and entered. However, what came afterwards wasn't less than any surprise. The castle looked very big from outside, but it was bigger and truly magnificent from inside. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue and were decorated with several frames and other decorative items. Amazing was just an understatement to describe this place. As the group wandered forward in amazement, Ash finally looked forward and noticed that there was someone standing there. It was a woman. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and from her dress he could only deduce her as a maid. He had heard about having maids in such a big castle after all.

"Welcome to the Battle Chateau," the maid said and bowed to the group with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hello," the group responded in unison and walked to the maid. The maid then looked at the group for a brief moment and with a refreshing and calm smile still present, addressed them again.

"Is it perhaps your first time visiting here?" she questioned.

"Yes," Serena nodded.

"Perfect," a new voice said. When everyone turned into the direction they saw a man coming their way. He was wearing a generous suit and a bow tie. There was a lens on his right eye. It merely took everyone a moment to realize his identity and position. "I'm Turner, the head butler here. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said and bowed to the group. They could not help but wondered in amazement at how well behaved these two were. Turner stood straight again and looked at everyone with an expression one similar to the main next to him.

"Hi! I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash said.

"Pikachu!"

"Serena is my name. It's nice to meet you," Serena introduced herself.

"I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie," Clemont said.

"Wonderful!" the butler said. "It is our honor that you visited us."

"I would like to have a battle here, please," Ash said, stepping forward. The group did not seem amused at all and Turner simply nodded.

"Perfect. Please follow me," Turner said and began to walk back where he had come from with the maid following him. The group followed them quickly. As they walked they could not help but notice their surroundings. It was just perfect. No matter how long they stared at it, it was always a wonderful sight. "The Battle Chateau is a place for trainer of noble rank to meet and battle," Turner said. "The trainers here are generally referred as knights, as the Battle Chateau was originally originated from the culture of knights."

"Amazing," Ash mused.

"Although the Pokemon League has now taken over the battling, some people still enjoy coming here and battle in the Battle Chateau," Turner said as he led them further inside the castle. Everyone finally stopped in front of a big door. When Turner opened it, the sight that greeted them was completely fascinating. It was a huge hall. Boys, girls, men, women, there was everyone chatting with each other. On hearing the door opening everyone turned into their direction and looked at the group.

"Wow," Ash muttered in amusement as he looked at everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have some visitors today," Turner began with his words, "I hope that all of you will get along with them well," he bowed. The brief chatting stopped as everyone now had their eyes on the group. All the faces were unknown to the group. Ash was pretty much nervous but felt excited at the same time. While looking around, Pikachu suddenly spotted something.

"Pika Pikachu!" it cried, pointing up at a wall. When Ash and the group turned to look into that direction they were surprised to see a man hanging on the wall.

"What is that guy doing up there?!" he asked, bewildered.

"That is Grant," Turner said. "He is a really strong trainer."

"Strong, huh?" Ash muttered and looked back at the man who was still hanging on the wall as if it was a normal thing to do. He did not seem bothered about it either.

"I have been looking for a challenger for quite a while," a boy then said and briefly interrupted Ash's trance as he stepped forward. Taking the pair of gloves he draped them forward which landed right in front of the group. "My name is Ferrell and I challenge you for a battle."

Turner stepped aside and the group was extremely surprised on the event unfolding, having no idea of what to do, and they only simply stared back at the boy and the gloves and then back at him. However, the surprise ended the moment when the boy got a response as Clemont stepped forward.

"I accept," he said.

"Wait-what?"

"Accept?" Ash and Serena mused together in surprise while Bonnie was overjoyed with excitement for getting the chance of seeing his brother battling again. "If I remember correctly only a trainer of specific rank is allowed to challenge another," Serena said.

"You mean…" Ash looked at Serena then at Clemont. "Clemont, you have been here before?"

"Yeah, kind of," Clemont replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You see," Bonnie interrupted, "My brother is one of the gym leaders of Kalos so it is only natural for him to have a high rank in the Battle Chateau. I have never seen it with my eyes before and I am really excited to watch him battle!" Bonnie exclaimed in joy.

"Clemont!" with an annoyed voice Ash went after Clemont. "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"I-I didn't get the chance…" Clemont replied which shrinking down under Ash's intense gaze. "We never talked about it before. And besides I did say that every gym leader is a part of the nobility. Didn't I?" he added in his defense.

"Well, in that case," Turner said, interrupting Ash and Clemont, "We shall prepare the field for the battle."

As on the remark, the gigantic doors on the left of the rooms opened one after another. Everyone started to walk out of the room and towards the balcony. Ash, Serena and Bonnie were quick to go ahead and look around, could not believe but watch in awe as a gigantic battlefield lay in front of their eyes between the river. A wide staircase was leading down to the field where Clemont and the challenger, Ferrell, were going.

"I have only seen Clemont fighting Clembot. I can't wait to see how he does now!" Ash exclaims excitedly.

"You will love it, Ash, really!" Bonnie added.

When Ash looked back on the field he was rather surprised to notice that Clemont and Ferrell were wearing yellow clocks now. "What's with that?" he wondered.

"The cloak defines the trainer's rank," Turner explained. "There are total six noble ranks with Baron being the lowest and Grand Duke being the highest. Between them come Viscount, Earl, Marquis and Duke. White color is for Baron, blue is for Viscount, green is for Earl, yellow is for Marquis, red is for Duke and purple is for Grand Duke."

"That means Clemont in a Marquis?" in a complete astonishment Ash said. "That is the third highest."

"Yes," Turner nodded, "And besides that, Clemont need only one more victory to advance to the next rank, which is of Duke," he said.

"No kidding," Ash muttered and looked back at the field while Bonnie cheered loudly for her older brother. As the two continued to watch and cheer, Serena smiled from the sidelines. So far her plan was working. It was easier than she had thought. Now there was only one last thing to do. With her mind made up, Serena turned to Turner and walked to him.

"Excuse me," she said in a low but polite voice. Turner looked down at the young girl and smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Serena nodded. "Yes. I was actually wondering if…"

Down at the battlefield, Clemont and Ferrell were standing in front of each other, holding their Pokeball and wearing the yellow cloak. Molly, the maid, was also present there, playing the role of a referee for the match. Clemont and Ferrell then raised their hands up and touched their Pokeball.

"To a good battle," Clemont said.

"To a good battle," Ferrell said as well.

Molly nodded at the two and they began to walk back to their positions. When she was certain that the two trainers were ready, she spoke. "This is a battle between Marquis Clemont and Marquis Ferrell. It is to be noted that Marquis Clemont needs one more victory to advance to the noble rank of Duke. May you both follow to code of knight chivalry. Now, please begin the battle," she said, her hands clasped together in front of her as she refereed the battle.

Clemont was the first to send his Pokemon, "Alright, Bunnelby. Let's go!" Clemont yelled and threw the Pokeball. As it opened, Bunnelby appeared on the battlefield while scratching its cheek with its ear. It then looked up and at the opponent it has to face.

Ferrell also sent his Pokemon, "Dusknoir, I choose you!" Ferrell yelled and as the Pokeball opened, a Pokemon came out, a large Pokemon in fact with a single eye and a ghostly figure. There was also an antenna over its head.

"What is that?" Ash wondered and pulled out his Pokedex alongside Serena.

"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. Dusknoir is said to travel between the human and spirit world," the Pokedex informed.

"It seems scary," Serena commented.

"Alright, Dusknoir. Let's start with future sight!" Ferrell commanded. In response, Dusknoir raised its hands up and a dark cloud came over the field. Electricity came down from it and towards Bunnelby but even before coming halfway, it disappeared.

"A sneak attack. You are already planning to surprise us," Clemont said, but then raised his glasses up and smirked. "But it will be futile if you don't keep up with us. Alright, Bunnelby, mud shot!"

"Bunnel!" Bunnelby cried as it prepared a blob of mud between its ears which then split into several small blobs. It aimed them at the ghost Pokemon and fired upon it.

"Counter it with Thunder punch!" Ferrell commanded.

"Noir!" the ghost Pokemon brought its fist back which was electrically charged and then ran it back at the mud. Destroying the first, it used its other electrocuted hand to punch away the other mud blob and started punching and destroying the mud with the back and forth movement of its hands.

"Neutralizing the attack with an opposite element, I am impressed," Clemont commented.

"I'm flattered," Ferrell nodded, then his eyes furrowed as he gave the next command. "But I'm here to win and this victory will be ours. Dusknoir, use Hyper Beam!"

"Quick, dodge it!" Clemont yelled.

Dusknoir, aiming steadily, fired a heavy purple energy beam towards Bunnelby, but the normal type quickly used its ears and dug inside the field, reducing the impact of the Hyper Beam as it crashed against the field, creating a heavy explosion and smoke thereafter. Although Bunnelby did not take the direct hit, the shockwaves still stunned it. However, it soon came out from another hole at a safe place and hovered in the air seemingly safe.

"It's time for us to go offensive, Bunnelby!" Clemont yelled, "Use Wild Charge!" Bunnelby dashed down from the air towards the ghost Pokemon while its body was enveloped into electricity. "Start spinning!" Clemont added. Bunnelby immediately started spinning around while pointing its ears forward. What was a simple Wild Charge completely turned into an unexpected electric missile that took Ferrell off guard and Bunnelby proceeded to land the first successful strike of the match. However, unexpectedly, Dusknoir suddenly vanished into the thin air and Bunnelby crashed against the field. The move caused severe damage to the normal type but it recovered fast and got up, looking around to find the ghost Pokemon. "Behind you!" Clemont yelled suddenly but by the time Bunnelby turned around, Dusknoir has already landed en electric punch on it and Bunnelby sailed in the air and crashed down on the field.

"Ghost types are really scary. They can disappear and then reappear in front of you so suddenly," Serena said, feeling awed and dizzy both.

"Don't let it get up! Go after it!" Ferrell yelled.

"Use dig, Bunnelby!" Clemont said.

Bunnelby quickly got up and started spinning. It quickly dug underground before Dusknoir could catch up with it. The ghost type desperately started looking for its opponent, unsure of where it would come out from. "Don't lose your guard, Dusknoir," Ferrell warned.

However, right at the moment Bunnelby came out from underneath Dusknoir and severely crashed against the ghost type. The sudden assault caused it to fell down on the field while grunting in pain. Bunnelby stopped spinning and landed on the field, its body still giving some sparks while it stood dizzily due the effect of previous unsuccessful Wild Charge.

"Good job, Bunnelby!" Clemont cheered, but then suddenly lightning strike over it from nowhere and the direct hit landed right over Bunnelby who had its guard down.

"Bunne!" Bunnelby cried painfully and fell on its feet.

"Are you okay Bunnelby?" Clemont asked worriedly. "Get up Bunnelby. You are good to go, right?" he continued. Bunnelby placed its hands on the field and forced itself up. Without looking back it gave a cry of agreement. Although the move did not do any fatal damage, Bunnelby was still visibly tired after performing the Wild Charge and taking the Future Sight. Not to mention that Dusknoir sneakily attacked it before.

"I admit it," Ferrell said, "Combining Wild Charge with such motion gave you enough momentum to take on Dusknoir before it could get away," the trainer said.

Clemont simply rubbed his nose while grinning sheepishly. "It still was disadvantageous to us. Bunnelby missed and had to take on two consecutive hits," he said. "But we will keep our guard up next time so don't go easy on us either."

"I wouldn't want in any other way," Ferrell said, his arms raised up for another command. "Use Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir brought its hand forward and formed a dark orb between them before firing it at the normal type.

"Use your ears and send it back!" Clemont said. Bunnelby charged forward with a quick hop and brought its ears together. When the incoming attack was in the range Bunnelby used its ears to grab it and quickly spun around and before letting it go, redirecting it back at the Dusknoir. The sudden move completely took Dusknoir off guard and the orb hit right back on it. Ferrell gritted his teeth as Dusknoir cried painfully. Although Bunnelby and Dusknoir were basically equal as neither was advantageous over the other, Clemont still cleverly used Bunnelby to redirect that highly effective move back at Dusknoir and now it was severely weaken. He knew there was a very low chance for them to win because comparing to Dusknoir Bunnelby has gotten less injuries while Dusknoir has just taken a highly effective move head on.

"Now, Bunnelby! Use dig!" Clemont yelled. Bunnelby nodded and jumped into the air, started spinning and headed down at the field, piercing it and disappearing inside.

"Use Earthquake!" Ferrell yelled through gritted teeth while his voice sounded desperate.

Dusknoir brought its hand together and heavily punched down on the field. The whole battlefield shook and the waves it generated were strong enough to create some waves in water around the field as well which traveled to the bank and then lowered down.

"Dusknoir knows Earthquake?!" Ash yelled in bewilderment.

"Then it will be same as the last time," Serena said, seemingly panicked as well.

"Oh no," Bonnie whined sadly."Clemont! Do something!" she cried loudly.

Ferrell was seemingly relived as well that the move seemed to be working. Now all he needed was to wait for Bunnelby come out, defeated. However, Clemont simply smirked at the reaction of opposition. "Now Bunnelby, use double team!" Clemont commanded. From within the hole that Bunnelby has dug, instead of the expected one, came out a lot Bunnelby. The field echoed thoroughly with the cries from normal type and it was literally impossible at the moment to tell which one was real.

Through gritted teeth, Ferrell commanded, "Use Hyper Beam. Take them all down!" Dusknoir fired another heavily pressurized energy beam at every possible target in its sight. It hit every single one of them and the whole field was covered into the dust after the consecutive explosions. However, there was no response of someone getting injured at all. "What in the…"

"Now, Bunnelby!" But Clemont did not even let him finish when Bunnelby suddenly came out from behind the ghost Pokemon and run through it while spinning. The physical attack did a severe injury due the close proximity of the two. Clemont did not give them any time to recover and continued, "Now use mud slap to keep them in position and then use Wild Charge to take them down!"

Bunnelby once again prepared a blob of mud between its ears and launched it at the Dusknoir. The ghost Pokemon, still dizzy from the previous attack, was taken down easily and crashed on the field. However, before it could recover Bunnelby came down on it while covered in the electricity and hit it head on.

"Don't stop, keep going!" Clemont yelled.

Bunnelby did so, while still in contact, it kept pressurizing itself on the ghost Pokemon and electricity kept electrocuting it. The pressure was too much for Dusknoir to handle and soon it gave up against the effect of paralysis and the damage it was causing. Its protesting body finally lost its consciousness as its hands fell down on the field numb and defeated.

"That's enough, Bunnelby!" Clemont said. Bunnelby, on listening to the command, stopped its assault and jumped back on the field and revealed a lifeless and defeated Dusknoir on the field.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, that means Bunnelby and Clemont wins the battle. And so, now Marquis Clemont shall be awarded with the higher noble rank of a Duke," Molly declared calmly and the crowd gave a round of applause to the blonde trainer.

"Such an appealing battle," Turner said while clapping.

"Good job, Bunnelby," Clemont said while patting the normal type. "You did really good on your first attempt at the Battle Chateau. I'm proud of you."

"Bunnel," the normal type nodded happily.

"No way it is true," Clemont looked up and noticed Ferrell coming his way with the Pokeball of Dusknoir in his hand while the ghost Pokemon next to him, hovering weakly. "Take some rest now. You did really good," Ferrell said and returned the ghost Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"Bunnelby is one of my least experienced Pokemons," Clemont told and as he expected Ferrell was surprised.

"If it has literally so low experience I wonder how I would have done against your other Pokemon," Clemont laughed sheepishly on Ferrell's words. "But again, I cannot expect anything less than a gym leader. I am pleased that you accepted my challenge. I learned a lot today," Ferrell said and bowed down respectfully to Clemont.

"For a moment I thought Clemont was going to lose," Serena said, sighing in relief.

"He used the same technique from the battle against Clembot," Bonnie pointed out.

"Well, that was a good battle anyway," Ash said and then started stretching his arms around. "I can't wait to have a battle as well." while Ash was practically lost in his own thoughts he did not realize that someone was standing behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder tapping him. Ash turned around and was visibly surprised to see a familiar face. "Viola?"

"Hey, Ash," the Santalune gym leader said. "I did not expect to run into you here."

"But…what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I sometimes visit Battle Chateau. It is fun," she told then noticed Serena and Bonnie next to him. "I see, so you are all travelling together now?"

"Yes," Serena nodded, "It is nice to meet you again."

"It nice to see all of you here," Viola said, her eyes then looked over the group and noticed the small ceremony taking place. "Is that Clemont over there?" she asked, noticing the blonde boy getting awarded with the new noble rank.

"Yes," Bonnie was the first one to speak. "He just beat a trainer and became a Duke! He is my brother!" she said proudly while puffing her chest out.

"Ah, I see," Viola said, "I think we might get to battle someday then."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I actually have the rank of Duchess," Viola told.

"Duchess?"

"Duchess is the female equivalent of Duke, Ash," Serena explained.

"You mean Clemont and Viola have same rank now?" Ash said in surprise. "It seems awesome! You must have won a lot of battles to become a Duchess."

At that moment, Clemont came rushing towards the group and noticed a familiar face among them. "Congratulations buddy!" Ash was the first one to greet his friend and wrapped his arm around Clemont's neck. "You did it!"

"Y-yeah, sure I did," he said while trying to get off Ash's grip. "And Viola," he said turning the Santalune Gym Leader, "I did not expect to see you here," he said.

"But expect to battle me soon, Clemont," she said. Clemont nodded as Ash finally let him go. "And congratulations on getting the rank of Duke."

"Thanks," Clemont replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The conversation was briefly interrupted when there was a sound something falling down. When the group turned into that direction they noticed the same man from before who was climbing the wall now laying on the group on his face. When Viola rushed to him everyone followed her.

"Really, will you ever change?" she said worriedly.

"Again, Grant?" Turner said as everyone turned to the man now.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine," the man replied while getting on his feet. "I just wanted to give my applause to this beautiful battle," he said.

"Then why did not you come down first?" Viola asked.

"Because the wall did not let me go," as much as stupid it sounded, the group was certain they heard him correctly. "These beautiful walls of the Battle Chateau are so appealing, so smooth and carved beautifully. Don't you see it too?"

"Well, talk about as much as you want about the wall…But I will never get the appeal of the walls," Viola said nervously while her sweat dropped.

"Do you know him Viola?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Viola nodded, "His name is Grant and there is no wall around he did not love…Also, he is strong" she added the last part with a wink. Ash's face brightened up immediately. While stepping next to him, Viola continued, "And they are Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie," she introduced the group to Grant.

"I really want to battle you so can you tell me what title do you have?" Ash asked excitedly.

Grant bowed to him, "My noble title is Duke," he said.

"It is the same as of Clemont," Bonnie said.

"And it is the second highest title," Serena added. On hearing her Ash visibly frowned and the group chuckled nervously at his disappointment.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Turner, the head butler said, gaining everyone's attention. "Now I would like to announce the debut match of the two knights who will be battling today," he said.

"New knights?" Bonnie said, confused.

"I think he is talking about you, Ash," Clemont said. "You wanted to battle in the Chateau after all."

"Maybe," Ash replied, "But who is another knight?"

While Clemont and Ash pondered hard on the topic with their arms crossed together, it was Serena who interrupted them briefly with her unexpectedly direct words. "Come on, Ash. You would not want to keep waiting them."

"Wait-what?" Ash gasped. "Don't tell me!"

"You are the other knight?" this time it was Clemont, as surprised as Ash was.

"Yes!" Serena nodded with excitement.

"WHAT?!" and that was the response Ash, Clemont and Bonnie gave her altogether. Serena only smiled while keeping her composure calm. She was prepared for this reaction after all.

* * *

"To a good battle!" Serena said her voice all giddy and happy while she smiled.

"To a good battle…" same however was not the case with Ash. His voice was all annoyed and his eyes were narrowed at her while Pikachu nervously glanced at the girl in front of them while sitting on Ash's shoulder. Serena did find it pretty annoying too which Ash's originally plan was but again, a mistake here and she might actually lose what she has been cooking secretively.

Both Ash and Serena were standing in front of each other in their normal dresses. Apparently a knight would wear a cloak only if they have a noble rank of at least Baron, which neither of them had and the first battle of any knight would award them with their first noble rank and cloak.

"This is the debut match for the knight Ash and knight Serena in the Battle Chateau. Please give a round of applause," as Molly said, the audience clapped together. "Whoever wins shall be rewarded with their first noble rank of Baron. Please, begin the battle," Molly said with her hands clasped together and signaled the beginning of the battle.

"Alright, Pikachu. Let's go!" Ash said and extended his arm. Running over his arm, Pikachu leapt forward and landed on the battlefield.

"Fennekin! Go!" Serena threw the Pokeball and as it opened, the fire-fox Pokemon came out. Fennekin sat on its back feet and stared forward at Ash with a look Ash had never seen before, or maybe he did not quite remember at the moment. Either way he was as surprised as Clemont and Bonnie were. He had never expected her to battle. She did say that she found battling fun back in Santalune City, but she never showed interest in doing it. And battling him out of all the people was like dropping a bomb on him. "We have trainer really hard for this, Fennekin. Let's show everyone that we can battle too!"

"Fenne-kin!" the fox Pokemon cried and stood up on all four. As it breathed it exhaled out some fire to show that it was ready to battle.

"Training, huh," Ash muttered to himself but then shook his head. This was not the time to think about useless things. He needed to focus on the battle. Something had stirred something inside him. There was no way he was going to lose this one battle at all. He was going to completely dominant her in this battle. "We are not going soft against them, buddy! Use quick attack!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse cried and run forward swiftly towards Fennekin. Its fast pace was hard to notice but even more unpredictable.

"Use flamethrower to stop it, Fennekin!" Serena yelled. Fennekin responded by setting its footing and firing a flamethrower, which was a surprisingly powerful and unexpected move.

"Quick! Dodge it!" Ash said. Pikachu used the same quick attack to get out of the way, successfully and easily dodging the flamethrower. The hot flames passed Pikachu and struck the field creating an explosion, however, the dust that arose from it covered the field. The field was now practically invisible and Fennekin started to panic. "Now! Go after it!"

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse Pokemon gave a cry in affirmative before diving down into the dust. Fennekin immediately lost the sight of Pikachu and started looking around frantically. Completely letting its guard down, it gave Pikachu a wide opening which it did not miss a bit and directly hit Fennekin head on with the quick attack.

"Fenne," Fennekin cried painfully as it crashed and rolled on the battlefield.

"Don't give up already, Fennekin!" Serena cried. "You have to get up!" Although it was painful, Fennekin did listen to Serena and tried to get back on its feet. "Awesome!" Serena smiled brightly. "Now use Hidden Power!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin prepared three blue energy orbs which started rotating around her. Concentrating on their motion, Fennekin fired them at Pikachu.

"Use thunderbolt and cancel them all out!" Ash yelled. Pikachu leapt into the air and unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity that headed right at the incoming orbs and canceled them with a heavy explosion. However, through the explosion came out another unexpected orb. "What?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Pika?" even Pikachu gasped in surprise. It floating in air gave it a brief disadvantage as it had no way to dodge the attack and eventually was struck by the incoming orb briefly. "Chu!" it cried aloud as it sailed back and crashed on the field.

"You hit Pikachu!" Serena cheered, although somewhat concerned as well for the electric type, and commanded again. "Now use flamethrower again!"

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "You are not gonna get down this easily now, will ya! Use quick attack to dodge it and then use thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" the electric type got on its feet almost immediately and jumped out of the way with an unremarkable speed. Fennekin gasped in surprise for failing yet another hit. Taking the advantage of the yet another opening, Pikachu curled up and unleashed another bolt of electricity. "Pika Pikachu!"

"Use flamethrower to cancel it!" Serena yelled, her voice was filled with desperation which did not go unnoticed by Ash or anyone else. Fennekin launched another hot, fiery breath towards the incoming thunderbolt and took it head on. The two attacks collided head until an explosion took place. Pikachu, however, did not stop and on Ash's another command, gave all of it into that thunderbolt. Eventually, the pressure became too much for Fennekin to handle and it started to lose its grip. The intensity of the flamethrower lowered and the thunderbolt completely overpowered it, engulfing it into the paralysis.

"Fenne!" the fir-fox Pokemon cried painfully as the electricity started to give it extreme pain and finally it fell down on the field.

"Fennekin! Are you okay!" Serena yelled worriedly and rushed towards it. Fennekin had burnt marks on its body and several scratches as well. She knelt down next to it and held it in her arms. "It is alright. You don't have to continue further if you can't take it," she said sympathetically. Fennekin lowered its ears. It knew it was failing its trainer, but it was at its limit already. Furthermore, it has no experience of battling so it was only natural for it to lose the overpowered Pikachu as its opponent who has more experience that it has. Serena then stood up and turned to Molly. "I forfeit the match," she declared.

"Very well," Molly nodded, "As Knight Serena has forfeited the match the winner of this match is knight Ash," Molly said.

"Good job, buddy," Ash called as Pikachu rushed back to his side and climbed his shoulder. His expression then changes suddenly. "You alright? You did take that Hidden Power head on," he asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as its ears perked up. It did not seem like Pikachu had taken any damage at all. However, same wasn't the case with opposing team. Pikachu looked over at Fennekin and its ears lowered. The fire type was poorly electrocuted. Perhaps Ash got a little too serious with his will to win the match. Ash noticed its gaze and looked over at Serena who was consoling the fire type which seemed disappointed for failing its trainer. She was trying to smile and cheer it up.

"Maybe we overdid it," he muttered to himself.

"Pikachu," the electric mouse nodded.

"Yeah, like I was the one to use that thunderbolt," he muttered in annoyance and Pikachu snickered at him. "But honestly, that flamethrower surprised me. Don't you think so too?" Pikachu once again nodded. It too did feel that the flamethrower it countered was a little too powerful than what it had expected. It had believed that it could easily stop it, but at last it had to use more power into that thunderbolt. When the raven haired trainer again looked at Serena, this time the she looked back at him and noticed him staring at her.

"Thank you for battling with me, Ash," Serena said and respectfully bowed down to him, her expression seemed a little grim but she tried to hide it with a smile.

"You are welcome…" Ash mumbled, loud enough for her to hear but then started scratching his cheek and looked away nervously. _Geez. That girl._

"He won that one easily," Grant spoke while sipping his drink.

"Didn't I tell you that Ash is an amazing trainer? He was very eccentric back when we battled. And besides, I do think that Serena does not have that much experience," Viola said and then sipped her own drink. "But anyway," she said, standing up, "I will see you later," and with that Grant only watched her as she walked away.

Ash was still standing in middle of the battlefield while Molly was tying up the cloak around his neck. He could not help but look down in awe as the white cloak gave a distinct personality to him. How long it has been since he left Lumiose City and began his journey? He wasn't really sure but he was glad that he did listen to Jenny or he might never have a chance to visit this place and battle Serena and getting his first noble rank. Talking about her, Ash once again looked at Serena who was now standing with Clemont and Bonnie. Fennekin was still in her arms and looked better than before albeit taking such damage. While looking at her, Serena happened to look at him and on noticing his gaze she smiled. Albeit unsure, Ash could swear that something was fishy about this situation. And she did mention training. So that is what she had been doing secretly these past few days during their journey? Was it all along her plan to battle him? But what could be the reason? And why would she want to battle him out of all the people?

"I wonder," he muttered to himself and finally looked away.

* * *

"How about a photograph, Ash!"

That was what Viola suggested after Ash joined the group wearing his new cloak. Ash was initially hesitant but when the rest of them forced him, he had to get along in the line as he stood between Clemont and Serena while Bonnie stood between Ash and Clemont, beaming brightly for the photograph.

"And here…done!" Viola said while standing straight again. She scrolled through the images again and selected the one she found most appealing before showing it to the group. "I will give it to you once I have developed them," Viola told, but she was briefly interrupted when a pair of gloves was draped on her shoulders. The group stared in confusion but Viola simply smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me, Grant."

"I would like to challenge you Duchess Viola. Do you accept?" the wall loving man said with a bow.

"Yes. I accept," Viola replied, turning around and facing Grant. The group, meanwhile, stared in amazement. The two high ranked trainers were then taken away to wear their cloak and in no time faced each other on the field again while wearing a red cloak while the group could only watch. It wasn't even surprising when everyone seemed most excited for this particular battle.

"A match between a Duke and a Duchess. It will be interesting," Clemont commented.

"Man, I am hyped!" Ash said, releasing his excitement.

"Duke Grant and Duchess Viola both need only one more victory to advance to the next noble rank. Whoever the victor may be shall be awarded with the highest noble rank of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess," Molly explained and the group could only show their amazement on the news.

"Grant must be really tough if he is equivalent to Viola," Ash said.

"I'm sure he is tough, Ash," Clemont said.

"To a good battle," Viola said.

"To a good battle," this time Grant spoke as the two touched their Pokeballs. The two trainers then walked back to their placed while Molly, yet again, referred the match.

"May the battle begin," she declared.

"Alright, Surskit. Let's go!" Viola said and tossed the Pokeball. When it popped open, the small bug Pokemon came out of it.

"Onix. Let's go!" Grant hollered and tossed the Pokeball. When it opened what came forth was a gigantic rock Pokemon that looked like a snake. It also had a horn atop its head.

"Wow, an Onix!" Bonnie hollered in excitement. "It looks just so cute! Don't you think so too Serena?"

"I think it is just too scary for being cute," Serena said nervously while her sweat dropped.

"Alright, let's see," Ash said and brought out his Pokedex before scanning the giant Pokemon. Serena did same with her own Pokedex.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth creating long tunnels," both the Pokedex informed simultaneously.

"Okay, Surskit! Let's get it started. Use Ice beam on the field!" Viola commanded. The bug Pokemon launched an icicle beam in the air which dropped down back on the field some distance ago and started spreading around. The whole field was covered in ice in no time. "Now start skating around the Onix!"

"Typical you, Viola. I was expecting this," Grant said and raised his hand forward. "Use Rock Tomb Onix!" With a loud menacing roar, the rock snake Pokemon summoned some heavy rocks and threw them down at the Surskit without any warning.

"Get out of the way!" Viola yelled. Surskit did so by sliding on the icy field, however, it wasn't really effective because there were simply too many rocks to dodge. Viola gritted her teeth. "Use Bubble Beam!" she commanded. Surskit stopped amidst and performed the attack by firing a hoard of bubbles towards the rocks. It completely shattered a rock and proceeded towards another one, and then another one and then one more. No sooner Viola realized that there were too many rocks and a simple bubble beam cannot take them all. The heavy boulder might even severely injure Surskit. "Use Protect!" A green burrier surrounded Surskit and all the rocks were bombarded upon the bug Pokemon. However, it did no harm to it at all.

"This trick is completely futile if you can't use your speed," Grant commented, then looked up at Onix. "Use Rock Polish," there was brief disorder in Onix but a moment later it body started shining like it has been polished recently. "Now, use Iron Tail!" A large part of Onix's tail started shining and turned into metal as it moved towards the Surskit, surprisingly fast as well.

"Dodge it Surskit! Get away from it!" Viola shouted. Onix raised its tail and forcefully smashed it down, however, the small body of Surskit let it pass beneath it quickly and it successfully dodged the incoming move. "Use Signal Beam!"

"Counter with Flash Canon, Onix!"

When Surskit fired its signature move, Onix responded quickly by turning its face around and launching an energy beam. The two attacks collided and created a heavy explosion.

"Rock Polish, again!" as if right on his command, Onix once again started to shine brightly.

"That Onix is really fast," Ash commented in awe.

"Rock Polish increases the user's speed," Clemont explained. "If Grant keeps using it then the ice field would be useless. It would easily match Surskit's speed."

"Okay, Onix. Use Iron Tail again!" Grant commanded.

"Use Ice beam on its tail!" Viola said. As the Onix started crawling fast towards the bug type, Surskit quickly performed Ice beam on Onix tail, freezing it and stopping it on its track. "Now, use Signal Beam!"

"Jump in the air!" Onix obeyed quickly and jumped high. Signal Beam completely lost its aim while everyone stared high in amazement as Onix hovered in air with ease. "Now use tackle!" Onix straightened its body and headed down at the bug type.

"Use Protect!" Viola said through gritted teeth. Although the incoming attack was quite brutal, the unparallel strength of the protection barrier completely stopped Onix and a heavy amount of recoil affected the rock snake Pokemon who grunted in pain and backed down. "Use Ice beam to make a way around!" Viola gave another command.

Surskit quickly started using Ice beam, however, it aimed it forward in such way that as it moved a path was created by it and it slid over it to get away from Onix and high in the sky, sometimes around the Onix, but kept circling the rock type Pokemon.

"Use Rock Tomb, Onix!" Grunt yelled. Onix while getting up, once again summoned a lot of rocks and fired them at Surskit. However, the advantage of a lot of open space helped Surskit to dodge them easily this time. "Don't let it get away! Go after it!"

Onix roared and started crawling with an unexpected speed. Its movements were swift and fast paced, perfectly lined and angled. It had complete control and as it started persuading Surskit, the bug type found it difficult to get away. It tried to get higher, get lower, but Onix followed it everywhere. Even when it neared the water surface, Onix fearlessly charged after it. It kept such an amazing control over itself that the water did not even touch it and it crawled after it again. Eventually, Surskit lost the grip of its movements and Onix slammed against the small bug type, sending it flying in the air.

"Surskit, no!" Viola cried. The bug type crashed on the field. The force was enough to even crack down the ice. "Are you okay? Can you keep going?" she asked.

"Sur…skit!" Surskit cried with determination, albeit feeling pain surging through it and tried to get up on its feet. It took several seconds but it finally got back up.

"I was thinking that it was over already," Grant said.

"Not until we are defeated," Viola replied. "Okay, Surskit! Use Signal Beam!"

"Counter it with flash canon!" Grant yelled. Surskit fired the Signal Beam while Onix used Flash Canon. Both the moves collided head on and neither of the Pokemon was ready to give up. The pressure building became too much and eventually, they exploded together and a huge amount of dust was produced due to it, which completely covered the battle field. When the dust started to settle down, the silhouette of the gigantic Onix and the small Surskit were visible. Albeit weakened, the two were still standing strong, not ready to fall yet.

"Start sliding! Don't let the Onix come near you!" Viola commanded.

"Not this time!" Grant yelled. "Use Rock Tomb!"

As Surskit started skating around Onix, the rock snake Pokemon summoned the rocks and started to throw them at the bug type. Already weakened, Surskit was unable to dodge them all this time with the same efficiency as before and soon it was surrounded by the rocks. There was simply no way out for it. When it looked back up, panic grieved it as Onix jumped over it.

"Finish it with Flash Canon!" there was a loud roar that completely overwhelmed the Battle Chateau as Onix fired the Flash Canon at the Surskit who was completely frightened from the look of the snake Pokemon. Even Viola was silent. She wanted to stop it from happening but words did not come out of her throat and the defenseless Surskit was merciless struck by the flash canon. The direct impact caused another huge explosion.

"Surskit, no!" Viola cried in a frightening voice. As the dust started to settle down, where Onix had launched its overpowered attack, there was a big carter now and between it was Surskit, lying lifelessly. From the look of it, it was obvious that Surskit was not very damaged but it was at no point of getting up anytime soon.

"And that's it. Surskit is unable to battle, therefore, Onix has won this battle. And now fulfilling the requirement he shall be rewarded with the highest noble rank of Grand Duke," Molly announced. There was brief silence for a moment at the palace but after the words were spoken, everyone erupted into loud cheering.

"That was insane!" Ash said, already losing his mind from such battle. "That Onix was really fast and completely overpowered the Surskit that we have taken so much time and training to beat!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with Ash. Just looking at that huge thing send shivers down its spine. It wasn't a Pokemon, it was a monster who would completely devour it if it every faced it. Pikachu shrunk down when Onix unexpectedly glanced at it. "Pika!" it cried and hid behind Ash while the group started laughing at how frightened but hilarious Pikachu was being at the moment.

* * *

"Alright, here goes nothing," Ash muttered to himself as he dialed the number on the video phone. What seemed a long time, after some seconds there was response on the other side.

"Lumiose City Police Department, how can I help-Ash?!" there was a surprised cry from the woman on the other side who hadn't expect Ash to call her at all. "What…What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I thought about giving you a call," Ash replied, grinning happily. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" he asked after a while.

"No…Not at all," Jenny replied. "I'm just surprised. I did not expect you to call me."

"I know…" he replied, "I noticed many travelers calling their family and stuff whenever I stop by at a Pokemon Centre. They keep updating them about their journey and I don't know…they seem very happy. Even Serena, Clemont and Bonnie does that, you know," his eyes glancing down softly as he spoke and Jenny acquired a sad look on realizing where it was going. But Ash then quickly regained his composure and looked up beaming again. "So I thought should tell you this too," Ash said and brought the photograph up and showed it to Jenny. Jenny was visibly surprised on seeing that. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Where did you get that from?" Jenny exclaimed.

"I won it in a battle today," Ash told. "In Battle Chateau. We visited it today on our way to Cyllage City. It was a nice place with a lot of tough trainers. And you know Viola, the Santalune City gym leader? There was this guy named Grant and he easily beat her with his Onix while I had to work very hard to beat her. He was just awesome. You should have watched his Onix moving. So damn fast!"

"I guess you are having fun," Jenny chuckled as she said. "Really Ash, you have changed a lot since you have left Lumiose City," she said.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while grinning. "Well, take the credit. You were the one to help me out there."

"No Ash," Jenny shook her head while Ash stared at her with a confused look. "You will understand it soon enough. But in the meantime, don't go around causing troubles or I will have interrogate you again," she said in a mocked stern fashion and Ash laughed.

"Yeah. I will keep that in mind," he said. "I will see you later. Bye."

"Call anytime," Jenny replied as the call ended.

Sighing heavily in relief Ash stood up and began to make his way out. He would have walked some steps only when he saw Pikachu rushing to him. It rushed to his feet and quickly hopped up into his arm. "Hey, what's up buddy," Ash said while softly rubbing its head.

"Chu!" Pikachu cooed in response and quickly got on his shoulder again. Ash merely smiled as he continued to walk. When he walked out of the room he noticed that it was getting late now. People were beginning to leave and among those one was Grant. Ash quickly rushed to him.

"Hey Grant!" Ash called aloud. The man stopped and turned around, noticing Ash coming to him. "That was an awesome battle," he said.

"Thank you, Ash," Grant said.

"Now I want to raise my title as well and when I will become a Grand Duke as well I will be battling you," he declared.

"That is a long way but I will be waiting for you," Grant replied. At that moment Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Viola joined them. As Grant was about to leave he recalled something and turned back. "Say Ash, I have been told that you are challenging gyms," he asked.

"Yup," the raved haired boy replied.

"Then we will be facing each other in the gym first," Grant said.

"What?"

"You see," Viola interrupted. "Grant is the Cyllage City gym leader," she told.

"Wait what?!" Ash gasped in surprise. "So we just watched two gym leaders battling each other?"

"Of course we did," Clemont replied.

"You knew?" Serena asked.

"I'm Lumiose City gym leader. What did you expect?" Clemont replied, however, he regretted sounding so casual the very next moment when Serena and Ash both glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me Clemont?!" Ash leapt forward and grabbed Clemont by collars while the blonde tried to calm down the annoyed Ash. "Man. You are more secretive than a detective," he complained. Clemont laughed nervously in response as Ash finally let him go. When he turned back to Grant, the rock type gym leader stated.

"Ash, you are a good trainer. I witnessed that today. I will be waiting for you at the gym. Let's have a good battle," he said.

"Yes," Ash nodded confidently. And with that being said Grant began to walk away.

"I think I will be going as well now," Viola said and began to walk away while waving at the group. "Goodbye."

"Bye," the group said in unison, but then Bonnie added additionally, "Please make sure to think about my proposal!" she yelled back. Viola was visibly surprised on that as her sweat dropped while Clemont grabbed Bonnie and pulled her back while flushing red in embarrassment.

"I think we should go now as well," Ash stated. The group nodded and began to walk out of the Battle Chateau.

* * *

The sun was setting and the cool wind was blowing by. The group had long left the Battle Chateau and now they were on their way to Cyllage City again. Although the environment wasn't grim, it did not feel cheerful either. Ever since they have left Ash had not spoken a single word. His eyes were still glancing on the photograph Viola had taken for him. He could not help but keep recalling the small conversation he had with Jenny not too long ago before leaving. For the first time he had gotten something very special, a noble rank, and he felt so happy that he wanted to share it with her. Turned out she was as happy for him as he was. She always had faith in him that he could so something else, something different, something good. And he felt proud for not letting her down.

The only problem was the girl walking next to him in the group. Certainly, he did not have any hard feeling towards her. He realized when he battled her today. It was like she was conversing with him while battling: an unspoken conversation. And, for some reasons, he felt like he understood exactly what she wanted to say. She only wanted him to be nice and friendly to her as he was towards Clemont and Bonnie or anyone else in general.

It also made him realize, battling has a distinct connection with him. He could understand everything without speaking a word.

"You fight really good, Serena," Bonnie said, interrupting his thoughts.

"But I don't think so," Serena replied while looking down at her feet. "Fennekin and I practiced a lot but we stood no chance against Pikachu and Ash," as she spoke it was clear that her words sounded obvious.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said while still sitting on Ash's shoulder as if consoling her.

"But you managed to take him off guard," Clemont added.

"But still…"

"You should believe them," Ash interrupted and everyone turned to him, feeling surprised. "For someone who has no experience in battle, you managed to keep up with us for a short while. It is your achievement," he said. There was brief silence thereafter which was getting on his nerves as well. Literally. And then there was something he wanted to say as well. Perhaps it was a good opportunity. "And… Well, thanks for taking us to Battle Chateau today. It was fun battling you."

"You mean it?" Serena asked in astonishment, still surprised. On realizing that she was still staring at him, Ash looked away. She sounded happy and somehow, he felt happy as well. But he wasn't going to show it now. But boy was he failing to do so.

"Don't expect me to say that again," he huffed and when he heard the group chuckling at him, he blushed. "Don't remember that I still beat you," he said in annoyance, but then regretted it immediately when another silence fell among them. When he looked at Serena from the corner of his eyes, he noticed her staring down at her feet while holding the strap of her bag softly. She seemed…sad. "Um… You did good for the first time. Consider it your victory," he muttered.

"But," Serena finally spoke, looking up at him again. "I never said I lost," it made him confused and Ash finally looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You might have won the battle," she said and ran forward before twirling around and stopping in front of Ash. "But there is something that I won too," she said while smiling as she leaned forward. Ash could not help but stared at her blankly. He still had no idea what she was talking about. And it turned out that he was the only one oblivious to this situation because Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled at her success that somehow Ash was completely missing at the moment.

* * *

 **And that concludes another chapter. Honestly, it was pretty tough to write because I haven't written a battle scene in a long time. I hope that it turned out well considering that it was also an update after more than five months and worth the wait. As for Serena, I think you guys are not dense, unlike Ash, and know what she meant from her success. But just in case if you did not get it, Serena managed to make Ash open up to her briefly, which the last scene indicates and from now on, there will be more interactions between them, especially in the next chapter. To all the readers who are expecting more Amourshipping moments in the story, brace yourself because you are going to get plenty of it now.**

 **So now that this chapter is over, let us talk about something else and important. I was originally planning to do a chapter where Serena would make her first catch in the form of Swablu which I personally thinks would make a good choice for her performing team. But then things went wrong. It was practically hard for me to come up with content and I suffered from writer's block several times. Eventually, I decided to remove the chapter and this one, which was supposed to next chapter, became chapter #16. However, I would still make sure that Serena would get that Swablu in future and I have a pretty good idea when it would be. And it won't be too long. I promise that much.**

 **About the Amour content, the story basically is about the adventure of Ash and co. so it is possible that you might not get a lot of it. But I will try to squeeze something in every chapter, like in this one, and there will be chapters in future that will be dedicated to Ash and Serena solely. So if you find some chapters with 0% Amour in it, please bear with it. Also, this story is purely Amourshipping but have some other ships as well. So if you feel that Ash or Serena are getting trouble in getting together, just keep it in mind that I might be trying to make it realistic. By no mean I would let anyone else tear them apart just like that, without any valid reason. And trust me, it has nothing to do with some other boy/girl kissing them or vice versa. That is really lame, cheap and old trick that I don't like.**

 **About that ending scene (yes, again), it actually foreshadow the events of upcoming chapter. And it reminds me, it might take some time because I have never in my life written a Pokevision or performance scene. I might take some time learning about them. Although I will try to bring you the next chapter this month, if I could not expect it in early May.**

 **Next Chapter: My First Pokevision**


	17. Vendetta Pokemon X Assassin's Creed

Good news, people! The long-awaited reboot of Journey of the Betrayed Guardian is finally under work! I have the title, the summary, the outline of the plot and even the prologue ready. Currently, I'm trying to fully plan out the story before start writing it down. There are also several changes I have made to the story and will be dwelling into the crossover for the first time. This story will be a crossover between Pokemon and Assassin's Creed but will focus mainly on the former fandom...I hope this wouldn't turn you off.

While the story won't get any update right now, I will be publishing the prologue at least. I will leave the title and summary here below for you so...make sure you stick around!

* * *

 **Vendetta [Pokémon X Assassin's Creed]**

 **Author: StreetRacer-Sam**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Summary:**

「Each past serves as a new possibility, and each possibility creates a new future. The complexity derived throughout the history has always been a paradox to humans, but the answers have always lied in front of them.」

The elemental embodiment that once shaped the world was a power not to be meddled with. But history has witnessed a man doing the unthinkable and harness that power to serve his order.

So what would happen when a madman decides to follow that path once again and reshape the world as per his own order?

Alice Burkett left the Assassin's Brotherhood behind in order to pursue her own dreams but learned it hard way that the destiny could not be avoided. Conflicted with loyalties to herself and the brotherhood, she decides to unravel the history of the creed that she served. But hidden beneath the lies was a far greater mystery to solve.

Calem Xavier didn't just live the life of a trainer. Buried deep within his heart were the secrets far complex than what he showed. He believed it to be redemption, but maybe it was salvation; his journey meant far more than just living a life, but he never knew the truth.

Ash Ketchum hoped to see the world beyond the walls of the Lumiose City. But what could have been a normal journey turned into a conflicted battle between his obligations and his conscience, when he ran into her.

Serena was supposed to teach him the reason for living but realized far too late that she herself yearned for a purpose to live.

Four different selves. Four different conflicts. But when a living ghost intertwined their fates together into facing war waging for centuries, their resolutions lead them to only one possibility.

To follow a creed, to unravel a mystery, and to undo a tragedy. When survival is the only option left, all the roads lead to only one settlement: vendetta.

* * *

 **Coming Soon.**


End file.
